<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living Next Door To Alice by falicewins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325268">Living Next Door To Alice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins'>falicewins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, Fredmione - Freeform, Moving On, Neighbors, Post-Divorce, Protective Fred Andrews, References to Depression, alice moves in across the hall, falice - Freeform, fp and fred live together, fp suffers from depression, journalist alice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After her divorce, Alice moves to a small town called Riverdale. She meet her neighbors Fred Andrews and FP Jones and will come to learn that she would make friends for life. But the life of a divorcée with two teenage daughters who have moved from the city is everything but easy. How will they find their way in this small town and what will happen when the bond between them and the neighbors across the hall becomes serious? </p><p>Will Betty push her crush for the redheaded boy aside?<br/>Will Polly learn to deal with her parents seperation?<br/>Will FP get back on his feet and learn how to deal with his depression?<br/>Will Fred ever get over the passing of his wife?<br/>Will Alice find her way into her new life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Alice and FP are the main couple, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Fred Andrews/Hermione Lodge, Fred Andrews/Mary Andrews, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Other Pairings are secondary couples, Polly Cooper/Sweet Pea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving on, moving in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another Step. And another. A few more left. Normally, walking the stairs wasn't a big problem for Betty, but today she was carrying a few heavy boxes which made the task a little bit more difficult. If she'd miss the stair, she'd fall down with a lot of fragile stuff. There was sweat forming on her forehead, but she didn't have her hands free to wipe it away. </p><p>"How many stairs do we have left?" The girl groaned, shouting at her mother who was in front of her and had already carried a few boxes inside. </p><p>"We're almost there, honey!" Alice encouraged her with a smile, even though it was everything but genuine. Still, if she was the one mocking all day that would guarantee that her two daughters wouldn't be smiley either. </p><p>The woman who normally wore pastel pantsuits had changed into the more suitable clothes for an activity like this, and so she was wearing her denim jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She pushed a few more boxes inside and almost ripped her jeans and sighed quietly before she turned around to the hallway again. </p><p>"Moving here is fun already." Polly complained, as she was behind Betty and carried a few (less heavy) boxes upstairs. She had promised herself to do as less a possible, since she didn't even want to be here in the first place. </p><p>"I don't like the attitude, young lady. You better help us instead." Alice stated firmly and handed her one of the boxes that was standing out in the hallway that could be carried inside to her own bedroom. </p><p>She understood where Polly's behavior came from, but that wasn't something she could use today. One more snap, and she felt like she was going to lose it. Not because she didn't feel like the way her daughter felt was valid, but because part of her felt exactly the same. The girl's frown was raised till into her hairline, but she walked inside nevertheless. In the end all her stuff needed to be in her room, so she'd better to that now. </p><p>"It isn't that bad, right?" Betty tried to ease the situation as they looked around the apartment, which was seemingly smaller than the house they used to live in. </p><p>"It's absolutely lovely!" Polly chirped sarcastically as she walked back into the living room. She earned another eye roll from her mother, who had given her already too much today. </p><p>"I will get some bags from the truck." The girl sighed and turned around with her eyes spitting fire. Not that she was mad at her mother for the situation, but it was her only way to let out any of the rage she was feeling inside. Alice knew that, since that was a quality she had gotten from her, but that didn't made it any less difficult to deal with. </p><p>"Mom, I have to admit... carrying all those heavy things on the stairs is kind of a shitty start." Betty said quietly, as she didn't want to put more on her mother's plate than necessary but also feeling that in a way she needed to back up her sister. </p><p>"I know, Betty. It's not like I asked for the elevator to be broken." Alice sighed and walked out the door again, gesturing to the broken thing that could have saved them a lot of trouble. </p><p>Across of them, another door opened, revealing a man with brown hair and a beard. He was wearing his jacket, probably on his way to something. Alice didn't give it much attention, since she had bigger things to focus on-- her moody daughter for example. </p><p>"Moving day?" Fred gestured to the few boxes that were still in front of their door, trying his best to make light conversation with the people that seemed to be their new neighbors. The apartment had been empty for a while, so he was happy to see that it was occupied again. </p><p>"No, on my free time I like to move heavy furniture three floors high!" Alice said sarcastically, giving the man a glare. </p><p>"Yeah... the elevator has been broken for a while. Sorry, they will fix it soon enough. You need a hand?" He offered politely, not taking her compliment personally. Moving wasn't easy, so she was probably tired from carrying everything this high. </p><p>Alice's face immediately softened when he told her he wanted to help out, realizing that she had been harsh to the first person in the building they had met. Off to a great start, Alice. </p><p>"We don't want to bother you." She figured that it was only a question to be polite, nobody ever wanted the other to say that they indeed needed help with a task like that. But he wasn't backing out. Whenever Fred offered help, he meant it. </p><p>"Don't worry about it, I'd like to help out." There formed a smile on his face, and for the first time that day Alice could get herself to genuinely give a smile too. </p><p>"That'd be great, thanks. Sorry for reacting like that, I'm a little tense." Alice apologized, but Fred didn't mind. They walked down the stairs, followed by Betty who was glad to see that people seemed to be friendly around here.</p><p>"Gotcha. Moving can suck. Where are you guys from?" He asked politely, curious to see what kind of people had moved next doors. As long as they lived so close to one another, he better put some effort in making their first day a good one. </p><p>"We moved here from New Jersey." Alice told him, hesitating to tell him the full story, but changing her mind just before she did. That would be a little bit too much oversharing, would it? Nobody wanted to hear a sob story from a divorced woman. </p><p>"Ah, so from the city back to a small town like Riverdale. That must feel new." He emphasized with them. Not that he would know, he had lived in this small town his whole life. Though, he had heard before that people who were done with the big city life moved to a smaller place to enjoy the peace and quiet. </p><p>"I got a job here and we wanted to start over, so that kind of fell together." She explained, revealing that she didn't necessarily chose Riverdale, but that in a way Riverdale had chosen her. </p><p>"What do you do for living?" Fred asked curiously, already liking the vibe around her. </p><p>"I'm a journalist. Next week I start at the RIVW as a news anchor." Alice beamed proudly. There weren't much things in her life that gave her joy except for her daughters and her job and she proudly wanted to show that off. </p><p>"That sounds fancy. So I will see you on my TV every day?" He smirked at her and she chuckled in return. If the whole building was filled with people like him, then maybe moving here wasn't so bad after all. </p><p>"Most likely." She raised her eye-brow knowingly. </p><p>When they reached the lobby and walked out of the front entrance, they saw Polly grabbing the last few bags out of the car, the frown still on her face. </p><p>"Polly, come say hi to our new neighbor. Your name was....?" She turned back to the man she had just met, realizing that she had either forgotten his name already or that she simply didn't know yet. </p><p>"You didn't ask yet. It's Fred Andrews." He shook her hand with a smile. </p><p>"I'm Alice Smith, and these are my daughters Betty and Polly Cooper." She gestured to the two blondes, but only Betty gave Fred a smile. Alice made a mental note to talk to Polly later about her behavior. That she was taking it out on here was one thing, that didn't mean she had to be mean at someone who helped them out. </p><p>"Well, welcome to the building." Fred didn't seem to mind and smiled at the three blonde women. </p><p>"Come, let me carry that for you." He took over the heavy stuff from Polly, who could now crack a soft smile. It was a thank you that he'd take, considering that she wasn't having her best day. </p><p>"Hey, if you're up for it, maybe you would like to have some coffee?" As soon as they were upstairs and had putted the bags away he looked at them curiously. He wanted them to feel welcome, and how could he do that better than offering a beverage?</p><p>Alice looked around her daughters, asking them whether they would like that or not. If she was being honest, she could definitely use a good cup of coffee. </p><p>"Polly and I wanted to go check out the town, but you go, Mom." Betty smiled, knowing that her mother needed a moment of relaxation, too. Alice smiled at her daughter and gave her a playful wink. It was a smart move to take Polly out for a bit. </p><p>"Coffee sounds great, thank you." Alice focused back on Fred and smiled. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.</p><p>**</p><p>When she entered the apartment across of her, she looked around to see his personal style. The kitchen was attached to the living room and had a kitchen island, that was decorated with a few red bar stools. There was a big couch with room for a whole family, even though she figured he'd probably live alone or with just one other person. At the left corner was the hallway to what she guessed were the bedrooms.</p><p>"You have a lovely apartment." She said politely as she looked back at him. </p><p>"It's the same you have but mirrored." Fred smirked, making her laugh. He was right, it was the exact same. Only difference for now was the fact that Alice's was mainly empty and not decorated yet. </p><p>"Touché." </p><p>"FP! We have a guest!" Fred called through the apartment, probably making sure his voice was reaching the bedrooms. It was the afternoon, which was why it'd be strange for someone to be sleeping now, but maybe this man had a night shift and had to charge in daytime. </p><p>She heard some shuffling and a few seconds later another man with black hair and a beard came walking out of one of the bedrooms. He was wearing a blue flannel and a black t-shirt underneath. His messy hair told her that he had indeed been sleeping-- or at least that he had been lying in bed. </p><p>"I didn't know we were expecting someone today." He looked a little suspiciously to woman he hadn't seen before, and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. </p><p>"We weren't, it was a spontaneous thing. This is Alice Smith, she moved in across the hall." Fred introduced them, and she could see by the look on his face that he relaxed a little. Maybe he didn't like visitors as much as Fred did?</p><p>"Nice to meet you, I'm FP Jones." He greeted her politely and shook her hand, looking straight into her beautiful blue eyes. His heart made a little jump when she smiled at him, and so he looked away quickly as if he could pretend it didn't happen. </p><p>"Is it just the two of you here?" Alice asked curiously, as she sat down on the couch and waited patiently until Fred was done filling her mug with coffee. </p><p>"No, my son Archie lives with us, too." He smiled and there immediately appeared a proud twinkle in the man's eyes. </p><p>"Well, you two make a lovely couple." She complimented them and took a sip of the fresh brewed coffee her new neighbor had just made her. Fred almost choked when he heard those words coming out of her mouth, making FP laugh out loud. </p><p>"We're not together. Just friends." Fred cleared up and Alice's face immediately turned red as she realized that she totally misread their living arrangement. </p><p>"Oh, sorry. My bad. I just thought--" She nervously started to stutter, which was unlike her, unless she was in an awkward situation like the one she had just created. </p><p>"Why does that bother you so much? We would make a hot ass couple, Freddie." FP smirked and looked at his best friend as he had way too much joy in teasing him. </p><p>"I'm not having this discussion with you, again." Fred warned him, since this wasn't the first time people assumed they were more than just two best friends. FP laughed once more, but then focused back on Alice. </p><p>"What brings you to Riverdale?" He asked her politely, trying to make some conversation with the woman who apparently was his neighbor now. </p><p>Alice recalled the moment on the stairs where she  purposely hadn't said something, but figured out in those few seconds that she didn't want to be ashamed of her reason to move. Above that all, Fred and FP seemed to be very kind and she didn't expect them for them to be judgemental. </p><p>"I got divorced a couple months ago... and my new job was located here, so it felt like the right place for me and my daughters to have a fresh start." She summed up their story in a nutshell, still not feeling like going into detail which was something the two men quickly picked up on. Though, before they could ask further, she returned the question. </p><p>"How about you? How long have you been living here?" </p><p>"Almost ten years now. FP moved in with us a year ago." He gestured to his best friend. It was a complicated story, which FP barely shared, let alone to a stranger. So, he used the same maneuver Alice used. He made a quick joke to focus on something else. </p><p>"Don't worry, after a while you get used to seeing that face every day." He smirked as he referred to his best friend and looked at the two of them, earning a laugh from Alice and a playful disapproving look from Fred. </p><p>"Speaking of that, the people that lived here way before it was empty always used to have our spare key. Would you mind exchanging just in case one of us gets locked out? We're one knock away." Fred proposed, thinking it'd be a good idea to keep that for each other. That way they'd safe a lot of money when they would forgot their main keys one time. </p><p>"Sounds like a plan. I got mine right here." Alice dug with her hand into her back pocket and handed him over to Fred, who in exchange gave her back his own key. </p><p>"Be careful with what you give to strangers." FP warned her playfully. </p><p>"Can you knock it off, you're scaring her already. Give her a warm welcome instead." Fred warned his friend, but Alice thought his joke was amusing. She wasn't easily scared, especially not by two men who had invited her over with so much kindness. </p><p>"I'm kidding, promise. You're more than welcome." FP cleared up nevertheless, giving Alice a sweet smile. And though neither of them knew it then, it was the start of a life long friendship between the two men, and the new woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The First Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how hard she tried to turn her key, her door didn't seem to want to close. Great. First day of her life getting back to normal after moving, and she was already struggling even getting out of the building. Couldn't the universe at least try a little to help her out?</p><p>"You need any help?" FP's friendly voice echoed from behind. He saw her fighting to lock up and had secretly been watching first, the sight of it creating a smile on his face. It wasn't the first time he had witnessed something like this, but it was still amusing.</p><p>Alice turned around and looked at her new neighbor who had a grin plastered all over his face. She sighed, but was grateful that the universe had listened to her prayer.</p><p>"This door won't shut, it's driving me insane." She gestured to the lock and stroke the hair out of her face as she waited for him to help her out.</p><p>"Yeah, you have to pull and turn at the same time." FP grabbed the door-handle and pulled with one quick motion as he turned the keys, successfully locking the door for her.</p><p>"Thank you, I'd be standing here all day if it wasn't for you." Alice gave him a warm smile, feeling the tension of her first morning of work at her new job already ease a little. Now she wouldn't be  late, all thanks to him.</p><p>"I don't think I deserve that much credit. Besides, it's a safe town here, leaving your door unlocked for a day won't do any harm." FP shrugged as he was not really one who could accept a compliment.</p><p>"We are form the city, we will never leave the house unlocked." Alice chuckled slightly, thinking it was cute that he had such small town goodness in him. Still, with having lived in a big city for so long she had come to learn that not everyone was trustworthy.</p><p>"Fair enough." FP chuckled too, realizing that maybe he and Fred should be more careful, too.</p><p>"I gotta get to work, I'll see you later." He smiled once more and made his way towards the stairs, until her voice held him back.</p><p>"FP, wait a second!" She called after him in an impulse, even catching herself off guard.</p><p>"Would you and Fred like to have dinner with us tonight? Archie is more than welcome, too." Alice smiled friendly and felt her cheeks flush a little.</p><p>Truth was, she had felt pretty alone the past few months and she could use some company to take her mind off things. Considering how coffee last week had been fun she figured that this was a right first step to making some new friends.</p><p>"We won't say no to a free dinner. But you just moved, shouldn't we be the one to offer you dinner instead?" In the end she was the one who hadn't even properly installed herself into her new environment yet, so he'd just as much would love to offer her and her daughters a place to eat that for tonight.</p><p>"Believe me, cooking helps me relax. Besides, it's nice to meet some people around here. Don't feel obligated though, it was just a suggestion." She figured that he was rejecting her invite and therefore immediately regretted asking in the first place.</p><p>"We would love to, Alice. We'll bring Archie, it'll be nice for you daughters to hang with someone their own age." FP smiled kindly, happy to accept the dinner date between the two households.</p><p>"Definitely. So, we'll see you tonight? Around seven?" Alice beamed happily as she looked forward getting to know them better. In the end, it was either that or being alone with her thoughts and that was something she'd rather avoid.</p><p>"We'll be there, not a minute later." FP grinned, and this time really left off to get to work.</p><p>**</p><p>Betty looked at the big pan of pasta on the stove, that was clearly way too much for them to eat. So, this was either her Mom making a little too much so they could safe it for later or that she had gone wild with cooking to distract herself.</p><p>"Mom, isn't this a little bit too much pasta for three people?" She asked carefully, as if she was almost afraid that her mother would break if she would start about something like this. Luckily, it was nothing even remotely to what Betty was suspecting.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot to mention that Fred and FP are coming over for dinner. Fred has a son your age, he will come too." She smiled to her youngest daughter, who smiled back a little.</p><p>"Is FP Fred's husband?" She asked curiously as she grabbed some more plates to set the table.</p><p>"No, I made the mistake by assuming that too. They're just friends." Alice cleared up, the amusing memory making an appearance in her head.</p><p>"They all say that at the beginning. I will give it a year, tops." Polly added to the conversation, as she read a book on the couch. Alice and Betty laughed a little because of her comment.</p><p>Betty sat the table in peace and Polly finished up reading the chapter of her book while Alice looked at her two daughters, from who she knew were upset with the current situation. Having your parents divorce and moving to another town was definitely not easy for two teenagers. Polly showed how she felt way more than Betty did, but that didn't mean that she wasn't affected by this. She could read that neither of them were okay.</p><p>"Sweethearts, I know moving isn't easy, but I'm really trying to make the best out of it." Alice said softly, in the hope that a part of them would understand.</p><p>"We know, Mom. We know." Betty said sympathetically and walked over to give her a hug. It was as if she knew how badly she needed that.</p><p>"It's not you that I am mad at, Mom." Polly said quietly, the guilt written all over her face. She knew she was taking it out on her mother, which wasn't fair, but she had no idea how to deal with all the things she was feeling another way.</p><p>"Everything will be alright, honey. I promise." Alice told her daughter, who gave her a small smile in return. Right now it was hard to believe those words.</p><p>Their moment was interrupted by the doorbell, telling them that the people across the hall had made it.</p><p>"Oh, that would be them. Betty, could you open the door please?" Alice asked her daughter as she grabbed a few wine glasses out of the cabinet to set for them. </p><p>The youngest Cooper daughter opened the door with a smile as she looked straight into the face of the man she had met last week.</p><p>"Welcome in the Cooper-Smith residence." She beamed happily.</p><p>"Thank you, Betty. It's nice seeing you again." Fred said kindly and turned to FP and Archie who were standing behind him.</p><p>"This here is FP and my son Archie." He introduced them, and the two of them shook her hand.</p><p>As soon as the redheaded boy touched her hand and she looked into his soft brown eyes, Betty felt her skin getting flushed. He was the prettiest boy she had ever seen. And that smile... it was unlike any smile she had ever seen before. </p><p>"You're staring, Betty." Polly commented with a smug smile, who had been watching the scene in front of her.</p><p>"Come on in," She cleared her throat as Archie smirked at her and stepped aside to make room for the guests to enter.</p><p>"Smells amazing, Alice." FP walked over to the table and look into the pan, to see that there was pasta waiting for them.</p><p>"This man got a crazy appetite, you better make enough for the whole state to eat." Fred told her, making her laugh out loud.</p><p>"You make me sound like an animal." FP pointed out, pretending to give him a fair warning with his finger.</p><p>"My dad is right, FP. You eat even more than I do." Archie joined Fred in his argument, making FP roll his eyes.</p><p>"Don't worry, I've got enough to feed you." Alice said smiling, as she placed a small dish of garlic bread onto the table.</p><p>"Take a seat, dinner will be ready soon." She gestured to the table so they would sit down, which all of them did. Even Polly took a seat at the table, which surprised Alice a little bit. It was the first time this week she actually ate with them.</p><p>"We brought some wine, is it okay if I open it?" Fred grabbed the bottle out of the small bag he had brought with him, thinking it was the proper thing to do when you were invited to eat at somebody else's place.</p><p>"You're asking my mother, she isn't going to refuse that." Betty teased Alice, who gave her daughter a stern look but laughed afterwards. She would never turn down a good glass of wine.</p><p>There was one person at the table who would kindly refuse anything that involved alcohol, no matter how good it was. Or actually, that was the exact reason he had to turn it down. So, instead of making Fred pour him some (which he didn't, he always skipped FP and had even asked him if it was okay to bring the bottle in the first place) he walked over to the tap to grab himself a glass of water.</p><p>"Don't you like wine? Let me guess, more of a beer lover?" Alice figured that a man who most of the time wore all sorts of flannels and leather jackets with a big green snake on it wasn't really the type of person to appreciate a good glass of wine.</p><p>"Actually, I don't drink." FP cleared up, giving her an awkward smile.</p><p>"I've got some soda too, if you would like some?" Alice gestured for the fridge and was already reaching for the handle to see what she had for him to drink.</p><p>"Water is fine, thanks though." This time he smiled kindly as he truly appreciated that she wanted to offer him something else. Most people were confused over the fact that he didn't drink or asked all kind of inappropriate questions. Alice didn't, as if she knew that would be overstepping.</p><p>They sat down at the table and Alice made everyone a plate full of her homemade pasta, that had always been loved by the Cooper daughters. Today it would earn three other fans.</p><p>"So tell me, what do you do for living?" Alice asked her new neighbors curiously, realizing that she hadn't asked them before.</p><p>"I own Andrews Constructions. FP is my foreman." Fred told her, a proud smile on his face. FP smiled too, thanking Fred for answering the question.</p><p>"So, that's why you could carry that heavy furniture so easily." She smiled, referring to when they moved in and Fred had helped them out.</p><p>"Yeah, we've got a secret stash of muscles." He joked, making Alice chuckle.</p><p>"I do, you don't, Freddie." FP said with his mouth full, making everyone at the table laugh.</p><p>"How about you Archie? You're still in school, right?" Alice turned to the boy that moved across of her, whom she met for the very first time.</p><p>"I go to Riverdale High and I am captain of the football team. I hope to get a scholarship." He stated proudly, giving the woman a warm smile.</p><p>"Betty and Polly will go there too! Maybe you could try out for the cheerleading team, huh?" Alice winked to her two daughters.</p><p>The happy vibe that had filled the apartment until then suddenly changed when Polly stood up and turned around to grab her coat. Everyone fell silent as they watched the blonde girl walk to the door. It was clear that she was upset, but nobody dared to say a word. All eyes were fixated on her, asking her with a simple look why she had suddenly stood up. </p><p>"I'm gonna go for a walk." She breathed out, and Alice could see the tears in her eyes. She gave her a small nod as she tried her hardest to not cry herself. It was all Polly needed to leave out of the door.</p><p>"Don't we have to go after her?" Betty asked worriedly, not knowing what would be the right approach. But it was her sister, and she wanted to make sure she was okay.</p><p>"Let her be mad for a while, Betty. Maybe she needs some air, a moment to herself." Alice said quietly, knowing that it was a bad idea to chase her. It was clear that she needed to be alone for a moment, no matter how hard Alice wanted to go after her.</p><p>"You sure she is alright? Archie said concerned, understanding the worry on Betty's face that they let her leave just like that. He was raised with the idea of never letting someone leave the house upset, but after all Alice would know her daughter best.</p><p>"No, but going after her won't do any good right now. She's just struggling with the divorce." Alice cleared up, giving the boy an uneasy smile. She didn't want dinner to be ruined like this, and it was as if FP could read that on her face.</p><p>"Well, let at least eat dessert then. You worked hard on it." The man smiled at her, and it felt like everyone dared to breathe again. She send him a thankful smile back.</p><p>**</p><p>When Polly practically ran out of the building she realized that she was in a town that he didn't know the way she had always known New Jersey. Where was she supposed to go without getting lost? Great idea, Cooper. You have no where to go.</p><p>Then her eye fell on the bar next to the building, one that she hadn't seen before. Not that she had been out a lot the past week, but it wasn't until this very moment that she noticed that there was a bar at the corner.</p><p>The Whyte Wyrm. It had a neon sign of a green snake with his fangs showing. Looked a bit scary, but it was the only place close enough to home for her to escape her reality for a while.</p><p>She walked into the bar and noticed different people with the same leather jackets sitting around tables and playing pool. It seemed like she was the only one with a flower dress on (which was a little cold for the time of the year, it was January after all). It was clear that she didn't blend in with the audience of the bar at all. Though, that wasn't going to stop her from getting a drink, no matter how many eyes there were on her. </p><p>After her third glass of wine (nobody had even asked if she was old enough to drink, which in this case was a blessing) she saw someone approaching her in the corner of her eye. She tried to ignore it, but he already opened his mouth.</p><p>"Why are you sitting here all alone?" A tanned dark haired boy sat down on the barstool next to her and tried to catch her eyes. His voice was friendly, but Polly didn't seem to notice.</p><p>"If you're looking for some sad girl to take home, then please move on to the next one." She spat out, knowing exactly what kind of guy he was. Little did she know that she was dead wrong.</p><p>"Ah, you're feisty." He grinned a little, and gestured at the bartender to get her a glass of water. She still didn't say anything, and now the boy realized that maybe his intentions had come off wrong.</p><p>"Sorry if I offended you, that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to know if you were okay, cause it doesn't seem like it." He said kindly, trying to make her look at him by using a more sweet approach. </p><p>Truth was, he had noticed her the second she had walked into the bar, but not just because she didn't blend it. There was something about her. The longer he had watched, the more he had realized that something was going on. Polly stayed silent.</p><p>"I know this bar looks a bit scary, but they have a killer lemonade here, let me order one for you." He perked up and gestured for the bartender once more and ordered himself one too. Though he looked a bit dangerous with the snake tattoo under his ear and his leather jacket, he truly meant well.</p><p>"You don't have to do that." Polly said quietly, for the first time looking at him and seeing that there was no evil in his eyes. Maybe he wasn't here to hit on her after all.</p><p>"Maybe I don't, but I don't want for you to leave here tonight without having a taste." He putted the lemonade in front of her and smiled, feeling that somehow she needed it.</p><p>"That's.... sweet." She said a little confused, and took a sip of the drink. This wasn't what she was used to. From back in New Jersey all she could remember were sappy pick-up lines from guys who just wanted a one night stand. It didn't seem that this guy was after that.</p><p>"What's your name?" She asked him curiously, turning on her chair a little to properly face him. The least she could do was start a conversation with him for checking up on her. </p><p>"Noah Wallis, but I go by Sweet Pea. What is yours?" He asked her in return. Polly smiled when she heard the nickname that didn't seem to match the way he looked.</p><p>"Polly Cooper. And I go by Polly." She joked, making him laugh. He looked beautiful when he laughed, she thought to herself. </p><p>"What does the snake on your jacket mean?" She gestured to the back as she took another sip of the very tasty lemonade he had gotten her.</p><p>"This bar is mostly occupied with Southside Serpents. I am one of them. Don't worry, it looks scary but we're good people." He assured her, knowing that most people were even scared to set foot in here. He admired her for being brave enough to do the opposite.</p><p>"Someone who goes by Sweet Pea can't be scary, right?" She raised her eye-brow teasingly and for the first time that night (or that week, actually) she didn't feel so alone. His presence truly made her feel more at ease. </p><p>"You will come to learn. How is the lemonade?" He grinned and looked at how she had almost finished her whole glass.</p><p>"You're right, this is truly amazing." She said impressed and smiled at the boy.</p><p>"Told ya." Sweet Pea bragged and made her laugh a little. He wasn't sure what it was about this girl, but for some reason he had a feeling that she had a rough day. What else could he do to cheer her up a little?</p><p>"Hey, would you like to play some of the arcade games? I guarantee it will make you smile." He gestured for the back of the bar that indeed included a few old school arcade games that seemed to have walked straight out of nineties movie. </p><p>Polly thought for a few seconds, her mind wandering to her mother who was probably worried about her well-being. But then she looked into deep brown eyes of Sweet Pea and smiled. She would love to play some games with him.</p><p>"How can I say no to that?" She chuckled, and let him lead her to the back of the bar, making sure she would have a smile plastered on her face when she would return back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Hangover Cure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: alcohol abuse</p><p>"Hit me with another one." Alice shoved her shot glass back to the bartender and had already started to get hick-ups, a sign of her slowly becoming drunk.</p><p>Polly wasn't the only one who had found out about the bar with the green snake. Alice had stumbled upon it when she desperately tried to find some booze. And boy, she got some.</p><p>"You blend right in here." The bartender with the long beard laughed a little, as he realized that he had totally misjudged the woman who had walked in here. Though she was wearing a a simple t-shirt and black jeans, it definitely looked like she hadn't been there before. Let alone be someone to handle tequila like this.</p><p>"Cause everyone here is an alcoholic and you think I am one too?" She said boldly, knowing exactly what he was implying. However, she was the one misjudging him as well. </p><p>"No, but not everyone has the same alcohol tolerance you do." He grinned, giving her another one. If he was worried about his customers safety he'd never give him more than he thought they could handle, but it looked like she was doing alright.</p><p>"You new here?" He asked curiously, since he hadn't seen her here before. If she had, then he would for sure have remembered an appearance like hers.</p><p>"Moved here couple weeks ago." She cleared up, giving him a small smile before she chugged another shot.</p><p>"So, first time at the Wyrm?" He assumed, raising his eye-brow as he waited for an answer.</p><p>"Is it that obvious?" Alice scoffed lowly, her mind already spinning because of the alcohol. Maybe she looked like she had a high tolerance, her head was disagreeing with that statement.</p><p>"I'm going to dance." She yelled at the bartender above the music, and stumbled of her barstool a little less smooth she hoped it looked. </p><p>At the same time, her neighbors had the exact same plan of spending their Saturday night in their regular bar. After all FP was a Serpent who felt very much at home there. No matter the fact that people around him drank a lot, he managed to not drink a drop.</p><p>"Could you get me a coke?" He asked Fred, since he was always the one getting their order. Going to the bar and being tempted was still something he was trying to avoid at all costs. When Fred came back with a coke and a beer he stared at a blonde woman who was dancing around that looked oddly familiar.</p><p>"Wait, is that Alice?" Fred said confused, as she was most definitely the last person he expected to be in a bar that was owned by a biker gang.</p><p>"Jeez, she is hammered." FP looked her way and noticed how she could barely stand on her feet while a man he hadn't seen before was holding her tight. It looked like she wasn't even aware of the fact that the stranger was roaming her body (or she simply didn't care).</p><p>"And that man is getting a little too handsy." He mumbled to himself, seeing the hands of her dancing partner going down her to ass. He couldn't see her face, but you didn't have to be rocket scientist to know that she wasn't in the right mind space to actually give consent.</p><p>"I'll be right back." FP handed his drink over to Fred, who looked a little bit stunned. His eyes followed FP, who walked straight over to Alice. </p><p>"Alice? You okay there?" He approached the couple carefully and caught her attention by the use of her name. It didn't take her long to recognize the man in front of her.</p><p>"FP! It's nice to see you! Come dance with me!" She stepped aside from the man she was previously dancing with, his hands now falling off her body. Instead, she took FP's hand to plant them on her waist while she continued to dance (or, her attempt to).</p><p>"You are more handsome than that creep anyway." She grinned at him, but FP didn't cooperate with her trying to dance with him. He took back his own hands from her waist and grabbed her arms instead, helping her to stand steady.</p><p>"Alice, I am flattered but you're drunk. Let's take you back upstairs." He said kindly, trying to take her hand and tug her towards the exist. Alice however, wasn't ready to leave.</p><p>"I'm feeling amazing, I don't want to go home yet!" The look in her eyes truly seemed to agree with her words, but FP was worried that if he would let her dance here all night that she would either pass out or would fall for some lame pick of line from a lonely man who just wanted to get laid.</p><p>"You can barely stand on your feet, come let me help you." He pulled her arm over his shoulder so she could lean on him and helped her towards Fred again, who had been chatting with the bartender.</p><p>"Okay, but you are coming upstairs with me. I haven't had sex in months." Alice clung onto him as she walked, because if not, she'd fall on the ground immediately. She didn't even seem to realize that she invited him to sleep with her so boldly.</p><p>"You're totally losing it, I am taking you out of here." FP dragged her towards Fred,  purposely skipping over her sexual comment. There was a big chance she wouldn't even remember that the next day and he was most definitely not going upstairs with her in this state. </p><p>"Yes, out of here. I am going to rock your world, Jones." She slurred, and tried to get him to look at her so he could see that this was a promise she was making.</p><p>"Fred, I need a hand. She's outta control." FP sighed as she reached his best friend, who immediately grabbed her other arm to hold her body.</p><p>"Is she hitting on you?" Fred said confused and laughed a little out loud by her last comment.</p><p>"Looks like it. We better take her to her apartment before she goes home with some creep." He looked at the almost passed out woman on his left side, who seemed totally out of this world. There was no way he was going to leave her like this in a bar full of men that couldn't care less about her state. </p><p>Though Alice wasn't a tall or heavy person, having to take someone up three floors of stairs when they didn't cooperate at all was even a challenge for two grown men.</p><p>"I like being carried. Makes taking the stairs so much easier." Alice giggled, not having any clue about how hard Fred and FP were trying to get her upstairs safely without slipping or dropping her.</p><p>"You really needed to brag about your muscles, didn't you?" Fred sighed and shook his head, referring to the joke he had made at dinner last week.</p><p>Eventually, they reached the floor of their apartment and opened the door with the keys that FP had grabbed out of the pocket of her jeans and helped her inside.</p><p>"Be quiet, Betty and Polly must be asleep." Fred whispered quietly, making sure that neither he or FP would make a sound. Alice however, was a whole other story. She was oblivious to the fact that it was past midnight.</p><p>They helped her into her bedroom and laid her down on her bed. She collapsed immediately, no struggling in sight. She didn't have any energy left to object. The soft pillow against her cheek made her sleepy instantly. </p><p>"How did I get here?" She asked confused, as she turned around to face the two men that were nothing more than a blurry sight.</p><p>"We carried your drunk ass." FP commented, using those words for her to realize how intoxicated she was.</p><p>"I'm not drunk, just a little tipsy." Alice shrugged, but the words just came out as a mumble, which didn't add too much power to her statement.</p><p>"Sleep tight, Alice." Fred said with a laugh, and the two men turned around to leave her bedroom.</p><p>"Wait, FP! Don't you dare sneak out, you are supposed to stay." She pointed her finger at him, even though her eyes were closed. The light was too bright (thought it was dark in her room).</p><p>"We'll see you in the morning, Alice. Go to sleep." FP said once more, but his voice was softer this time. He helped her to get under the covers and tucked her in a little, afraid she would get cold if he didn't.</p><p>"You're ruining all the fun." She complained, but she was already almost asleep.</p><p>"Goodnight." FP whispered softly, now closing the bedroom door for real.</p><p>As quietly as possible they left to their own apartment, but the frown that had formed on FP's face ever he had seen Alice so drunk didn't leave yet. Fred looked at him as he was trying to ask what was on his mind.</p><p>"I never realized that this is what you had to deal with when you took me home." FP said quietly, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Not that he could remember a lot of what happened every time Fred had to drag him home, he knew that it was everything but pretty. This time he had been on the other side and realized what that must have done to him.</p><p>"Hey, don't beat yourself up on that. You're sober. Besides, you know I'd always do that for you." Fred laid his hands on the shoulders of his best friend, trying to make him read in his eyes that what he said was genuine. He knew way too well that FP was still beating himself up about that.</p><p>"I can't believe how much my life has changed since I moved in with you. You're a real friend, Freddie." FP smiled softly, and hesitated for a second before he wrapped his arms tightly around him.</p><p>"Everything for my brother." Fred whispered sweetly, feeling lucky to have a best friend like that, no matter what he had been through.</p><p>**</p><p>The following morning, Fred made his way to the apartment across the hall to check up on the drunk woman they had brought home last night. He excepted her to be miserable and he would find out soon that he was exactly right. He knocked and let himself in a second later, meeting Alice's eyes as she laid down on the couch with a blanket over her body. It was past noon, but it looked as if she had just woken up and fell asleep on the couch again.</p><p>"Good morning sleeping beauty." Fred grinned, finding the sight of her very amusing to see.</p><p>"Please lower your voice." Alice grunted, as she sat up a little so she would be able to properly face him. Though, he did feel sorry for her a little, which was the exact reason why he stopped by in the first place.</p><p>"I got you some herbal teas that should help with your headache." He handed her over the package, hoping that it would work for her. It was his to go to if he had either a hangover or a very bad night of sleep. Compared to coffee, it was a much healthier alternative.</p><p>"You're a sweetheart, Fred." Alice smiled kindly as she accepted the bags of tea and scooted over a little for him to sit next to her.</p><p>"How bad was I?" She asked him carefully, her voice filled with embarrassment. Truth was, she was afraid she didn't really want to know the answer.</p><p>"Why don't you ask FP?" Fred smirked, referring to how she had hit on him the night before. The confused frown on her face told him that she had no clue what he was talking about. Clearly, her mind had blacked it out.</p><p>"Why should I ask him?" She asked him suspiciously, not getting why he was so amused.</p><p>"Never mind, just a joke."He brushed it away, not wanting to go into detail about the things she had said to FP. That was her business, not his to meddle in. Apparently she has a bad filter when she drinks.</p><p>"Anyway, take it down a notch the next time, alright?" Fred petted her shoulder and stood up, hoping that she had learned from last night. He liked her, but that didn't mean he wanted to carry her drunk ass out of the bar every Saturday night.</p><p>"It won't happen again, I promise. Thanks for taking care of me." She smiled sweetly, showing him that she had truly appreciated what they had done for her. Who knows how it would have ended if they would have let her do her thing.</p><p>"You've got it neighbor." He shot her a fingergun and left out of the apartment, giving her some time to recover.</p><p>**</p><p>FP had been debating with himself whether he should check up on Alice himself, knowing how bad her hangover must be. Though, his curiosity to see how she was doing won from his fear of imposing.</p><p>He knocked softly, and when he heard someone mumble a little that sounded like a sign to come in, he opened the door to poke his head into her living room.</p><p>"How's the hangover?" He grinned a little, seeing the miserable look on her face.</p><p>Alice sat up and turned off the TV as she sighed deeply. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess.</p><p>"Well, I am past the stage of wanting to kill myself so this headache will stop, so I'm delightful!" She smiled sarcastically, making him laugh out loud.</p><p>"Hey, stop whining. It will be over soon." He sat next to her on the other side of the couch and gave her a playful push.</p><p>"You're right, I am just paying the prize." She sighed quietly and rubbed her temples for the hundredth time that day, hoping to ease some of the throbbing of her head.</p><p>"Fred is a sweetheart but those herbal teas don't work at all." She gestured to the cup of tea on the coffee table and closed her eyes for a second. FP watched her and saw that this wasn't the usual 'I drank a little too much' hangover but the truly bad kind that could make you feel sick for days.</p><p>"Wait here, I'm going to make you something. You got eggs?" FP stood up from the couch and looked behind him before he grabbed a glass out of the cupboard.</p><p>"In the fridge, why?" Alice asked curiously, not sure where this was going. Was he going to make her breakfast in the late afternoon?</p><p>But that wasn't his plan at all. He broke a few eggs and emptied them in the glass, not touching them any further. When he walked back he handed her the glass, making her eye brow shot to her hairline.</p><p>"Here, your hangover cure made by yours truly." He stated proudly and sat back down with a grin, knowing how bad it looked.</p><p>"You want me to drink raw eggs?" There grew a disgusted frown on her face, especially when she wasn't even fond of eggs in the first place.</p><p>"You want to feel better or not?" He asked the rhetorical question as he raised his eye-brow. He knew perfectly well that the drink didn't look appealing, but it always worked. </p><p>"This is not a prank, right?" Alice smelled the drink and  eyed him once more, suddenly thinking that he could laugh in her face if she actually considered drinking it. But FP wasn't joking. He swore by his wonder medicine. </p><p>"Believe me, I got enough experience to know what works and what doesn't. Drink it." Those words slipped his mouth easier than he expected and it wasn't until Alice's face softened a little that he realized what he had told her.</p><p>"You were a hardcore drinker?" She asked curiously, not having a clue about the intense question she was asking him. All she remembered was the fact that he had refused on drinking alcohol, telling her that he didn't drink anymore. Clearly, he had a past with it.</p><p>"I-uh, I'd rather not talk about that." His cheeks flushed and suddenly he wanted to get back to his apartment to hide his embarrassment, but Alice took the hint and knew she shouldn't  ask any further. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She said softly, giving him a warm smile so he'd know that she hadn't meant any harm. He returned the same gesture. </p><p>"Chug your drink." FP pointed at her glass full of raw eggs again and this time Alice followed his orders. Her face scrunched in disgusted as she swallowed it whole. </p><p>"Gosh, that is gross." She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and sat her glass down onto the coffee table. He smiled a little, knowing exactly what it tasted like. At one point he didn't even care for the taste anymore, as it was the only thing that had helped him with actually functioning after another hangover. </p><p>"I promise you it will work." He assured her once more, as it would take half an hour before she'd actually feel better. Part of him was very glad that she trusted him enough to actually follow his advice, when there weren't a lot of people that did that so blindly. On the other hand, it said enough that his speciality was how to treat the consequences of alcohol abuse. </p><p>"Oh, by the way... When I asked Fred how bad I was last night he said I should ask you? What did he mean?" Alice recalled her conversation with Fred this morning and the mention of FP, suddenly growing curious again about what that meant. </p><p>"You don't remember?" He asked confused, since she had been so vocal about it. </p><p>"If I did I wouldn't be asking you." Alice cleared up, her curiosity only growing more. </p><p>"You kind of asked me to sleep with you." FP said a little hesitating, as he wasn't sure how she would react to that news if she didn't even remember that. </p><p>"I did what?! Are you kidding?" She spat out in disbelief, her cheeks growing red in embarrassment. </p><p>"Seriously! You did a few times, actually." FP chuckled a little, finding the memory of it amusing.</p><p>However, he was happy he had been on time to take her home, otherwise it would have been very likely to end up badly. If she didn't even remember the stuff she had said to him, he was glad that she didn't go home with a stranger. </p><p>"Oh my god, that is so embarrassing! I just moved in a couple weeks ago and I already scarred my neighbor." She buried her face in her hands and shook her head. Great, Alice. From the two people who are actually nice to you, you already hit on one while you were drunk. What will they even think of me now?</p><p>"Don't worry, it was really funny." He laid his hand on her shoulder for a second and gave her an assuring smile before he let out another chuckle. In his eyes there was nothing to worry about (in fact, he had been way worse).</p><p>"Can we forget about it, please?" She asked him, hoping that they could move past it without it being awkward. It was worse enough that she couldn't even remember it. </p><p>"Oh no, we'll definitely bring it up again." FP said with a straight face, and feigned his hurt when she playfully slapped his chest. </p><p>But then he got serious again. Besides that it was funny to tease her with the fact that she had hit on him, it didn't erase that she had been totally hammered. That hadn't been the sight of someone who had a little too much wine. It had been someone who purposely drank too much to forget something. He could recognize that immediately. </p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, why were you drinking in the first place? And don't tell me that it was nothing, I know those excuses." His voice was warm and inviting, but firm so she knew that his question was serious. He wasn't going to let himself being send away with a casual answer that it was just a few glasses too much. </p><p>"I can't lie to you, can I?" Alice sighed and looked into his brown eyes, seeing that he looked right through her. He stayed silent, but waited for her to start telling. She shifted a little on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest and the blanket tighter around her. </p><p>"Everything has been a little difficult to deal with... I am trying so hard to make things a bit better for Betty and Polly that sometimes I forget that this is taking a toll on me too, you know?" She said quietly as she fiddled with the edges of her fuzzy blanket in an attempt to avoid looking at him. </p><p>"I just figured that having a few drinks would take the edge off." She let out a bitter scoff as if she was now judging herself for doing something stupid and irresponsible. If he would call her out on behavior like that she wouldn't even be surprised. But he didn't. Instead, he was understanding. </p><p>"It's okay to feel a little lost, you just moved to a new town after splitting with your husband. That shit is heavy, I know." He said softly, giving her a sweet smile. For some reason she could read the pain in his eyes like she had known him for years, but she had know idea where it came from. She was too afraid to ask. </p><p>"It really is." She whispered softly, now making herself look at him no matter how difficult it was. </p><p>"Luckily I am blessed with two amazing neighbors." Alice smiled kindly, thanking both him and Fred for taking care of her. They didn't have to, but nevertheless they made sure she was home sound and safe. And if she was being honest to herself, it felt like for a very long time she had people around her who took care of her when she was too afraid to ask.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Three Year Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: loss of a parent</p><p>"Who picked out this color?" Archie let out a chuckle. He had dipped his brush into the bottle of paint and looked at the tangerine color with a smile on his face. Let's say it wasn't the kind of choice he'd make for his own bedroom.</p><p>He had offered his neighbor to help her out since it was an all white bedroom that needed a little touch. When she had told him that she wanted to paint it over he hadn't expected for her to go for such a bold color.</p><p>"I did! Don't you like it?" Betty turned around as she had just started to paint the white wall at her bedside, looking at him with wide eyes and a smile tugging on her lips.</p><p>"Well..." Archie teased,  and Betty spat some paint his way that landed on his overalls. Though the two neighbors had met each other barely a month ago, he hadn't hesitated to show her around school and offer to help her out in her room and feel more at home in Riverdale.</p><p>"Hey! I have amazing taste, you will come to learn." Betty warned him with a smug smile, but Archie wasn't done teasing her yet.</p><p>"Are you sure about that?" He asked smugly, knowing that it would get to her. </p><p>What he didn't expected, was the surprise attack from Betty who had dipped her roller into the paint once again and flipped it his way in one swift moving, getting it onto his face now, too. She giggled when she saw the look on his face and the sparkle in his eyes that told her that he was getting back at her.</p><p>"Oh, it's on."  He grabbed his own bucket with the orange colored paint and ran towards her to strike his brush over her nose.</p><p>Before they knew it, everything but the walls was full of paint, leaving them both out of breath after chasing each other. Archie had successfully tackled her, and pinned her down onto the ground. Without even noticing he straddled her and grabbed her newly tangerine colored arms, and pinned them above her head while they couldn't stop laughing.</p><p>But then Betty looked into his soft chestnut brown eyes, realizing how close the boy from next door was to her face. Their breathings faded out and to break the tension Archie cleared his throat and quickly stood up, offering her a hand to do the same.</p><p>"I'm just messing with you, it's beautiful." He said softly, as he wiped his hands (who were still wet from the paint) onto his overalls. Betty smiled sweetly and grabbed the bucket again to resume their task of actually painting the wall like they were supposed to.</p><p>"Thanks for helping me out. Polly hasn't been in the best mood lately and my Mom got a lot on her plate." Betty thanked him quietly, her cheeks flushing more than she wanted to.</p><p>Though she had been pretty big about the divorce and the moving to another town, she was fighting her own battles. It wasn't something she wanted to bother her mother or her sister with, so making her room a little bit more like her own style truly helped her feel better.</p><p>"I am more than happy to help. Besides, I can use the distraction." The redheaded boy smiled at her as the white wall in front of him slowly turned orange.</p><p>"Why is that if you don't mind me asking?" She asked him carefully, not wanting to risk overstepping and losing the first friend she made in this new town. Archie paused his movements and looked sidewards, realizing what he had said.</p><p>"Oh, yeah... sure. Well, it's been three years since my Mom passed away. So, today is a little hard." His eyes filled with tears, but he wasn't going to let them fall just yet. </p><p>The last thing he wanted was to break down in front of this amazing girl when he felt like he had earned another friend.  He sat down onto the ground and leaned against the wall that he hadn't painted yet and sighed a little.</p><p>"I didn't know that. I'm so sorry, Archie." Betty sat down next to him, a sad frown forming on her face. If she had known today was a hard day for him she wouldn't have asked him to help her out.</p><p>"Do you miss her?" She asked carefully, not sure how to open up a conversation over something so sensitive like this.</p><p>"More than I can put into words." Archie said quietly, staring at an invisible spot on the wall across off him. He wasn't aware of the eyes of the blonde girl next to him that were trying to catch his.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, my Dad has been my rock ever since. He's amazing... I just wish she was still here, too." He confessed silently, feeling his heart ache at the thought of his mother. Archie swallowed away his tears and gave Betty a warm smile, who was working up the courage to continue their conversation about his mother.</p><p>"What happened to her?" She dared to ask, hoping that he was in the right mind space to talk about this to someone he wasn't close with yet. Not that she would mind if he wouldn't, but it looked like he needed someone to share his thoughts with.</p><p>Archie looked at her, and saw a kind of calm and serenity in her eyes that he needed so badly. He rarely spoke about his Mom with other people besides his Dad, which he tried to avoid in case it got him upset. Having someone to share her memory with felt good.</p><p>"She lost her battle against cancer. But believe me, she was a fighter. A tough one." Archie smiled a little as he recalled how positive she had stayed during her whole illness and how no matter what happened there always stayed a spark of hope in her eyes, even when he felt like the one who should have given that hope to her instead of vice versa.</p><p>"You know what's even the worst part?" He looked at her, and Betty told him with her eyes for him to continue.</p><p>"My Mom was a good person, the kindest spirit you'd ever meet. And still they took her." Archie chocked a little on his words. At this point he couldn't stop the tears that were trying so hard to escape. He didn't even recall ever saying those words out loud, knowing that if he would, it'd hurt even more.</p><p>"Maybe they needed her up there." Betty said quietly and placed her hand on his bicep to slowly stroke it up and down, hoping to calm him down a little. She wasn't sure how to be there for someone she didn't know that well, but he seemed to relax a little under her touch.</p><p>"I need her here, too! It's not fair that they have her and I don't!" Suddenly Archie raised his voice, as if the anger that had been building up the past three years had come to the surface. </p><p>But then he saw the look on Betty's face and realized that he crossed a line. He didn't want to scare her in any way, even though he couldn't help it but get overwhelmed with his mother's passing every now and then.</p><p>"Sorry, I-- I am still not sure how to deal with this." Archie stuttered a little and quickly wiped away the tears from his face. He stood up, as if that could break this awful aching feeling in his chest. But it didn't. It never did.</p><p>"That's okay. I am always here to listen." Betty stood up too, and shot him a warm smile, telling him that she understood why he had reacted this way. After all she had no idea what he was going through so she would never judge him for his coping mechanisms. She'd be there for him in every way she could.</p><p>"Should we take a break?" She offered, feeling that both of them needed a moment out of this room. Archie nodded gratefully and followed her out of the bedroom and were met by Alice who was standing in the kitchen.</p><p>"Just in time, I made coffee." She perked up at the two and grabbed the both of them a mug and poured them some of her fresh brew.</p><p>"You know the paint is supposed to go on the walls, right?" She said with a smile as she looked her daughter and neighbor up and down, seeing that the paint was all over them. It made her wonder if the walls were even touched yet. It was meant as a joke, but neither of them could crack a smile.</p><p>"Is everything alright? You two seem a little down." She asked them worriedly, wondering if maybe they had gotten into an argument when she was at the store.</p><p>Betty looked at Archie, telling him with her eyes that it was up to him whether he wanted to share what was going on. If not, she'd come up with an excuse quickly enough. </p><p>But Archie wasn't going to hide why he was feeling like this. That had been one of his mothers lessons. People don't know what is going on inside your head but all you can do is be honest about your feelings and hope they will understand.</p><p>"It's been three years since we lost my Mom... Betty and I were just talking about that." Archie said quietly, staring at the coffee in his mug that slowly started to get cold.</p><p>"Days like that are always a little harder." He added, and looked at Betty as he felt her hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Do you look a lot like her?" Alice asked sweetly, as she wasn't even sure what kind of comfort to give the boy.</p><p>"Yeah, got my red hair from her, actually." He smiled proudly and Alice knew she had done good with her question.</p><p>They were interrupted when there was a knock on the door, making all three of them look up.</p><p>"Come in!" Alice called, and a second later the door opened, revealing Fred.</p><p>"Hey, just wondering if you got some milk? FP wants to make us cappuccinos but we don't have any." He asked politely as he walked further into the living room.</p><p>"Sure, grab some." Alice gestured for the fridge and Fred gladly grabbed the milk he had been stopping by for. His eye fell on Betty and Archie in the overalls that used to be blue, but now looked more orange.</p><p>"How's the room doing?" He smiled at them and chuckled a little. It looked like they had been in a huge paint fight, which indicated that they had fun.</p><p>"Archie has been a big help." Betty smiled at Fred and looked back at the redheaded boy, who returned the same gesture.</p><p>All the talking about his mother had gotten Archie to think, and since they were growing closer to their neighbors he felt like sharing with them more. Tonight looked like a great night to be together. He needed that, and he knew his Dad needed that too, no matter if he would admit it or not.</p><p>"Dad, I was thinking.... could we have a special dinner tonight, for Mom?" He asked him, his voice full of hope. Fred's face softened as he heard the proposal of his son, his heart warming instantly.</p><p>"That's a lovely idea, Archie. I'll start making her signature pie." Fred smiled at his boy and gave him a comforting wink. Today was hard on him too and sometimes he had no clue how to talk to his son about his mother, but lucky Archie knew that he needed a bit of help every now and then.</p><p>"It would mean a lot if you guys would come. I am sure you would have been friends with her, Mrs. S." Archie smiled at Alice, hoping that she would accept the invite.</p><p>"We would love to come, right Betty? Polly?" She looked at her two daughters. The one next to Archie nodded in confirmation and Polly dared to give a small nod too, even though it wasn't really convincing.</p><p>"And honey, please call me Alice." She turned to Archie again, who gave her a shy smile.</p><p>"Do you need any help, Fred? I'm having a day off so I am more than willing to give you a hand." Alice asked him friendly as she wanted to make today as easy as possible for him. He had been taking care of her and in a way she hoped that she could try and do the same for him today.</p><p>"That'd be great, actually. Your biggest task is going to be keeping FP away from the ingredients." He smirked and Alice laughed along with him. That was something she could definitely succeed in.</p><p>"We'll finish the room and be there in a bit." Archie called after them and took Betty back to her bedroom to finish at least one of the walls.</p><p>**</p><p>"So, Fred putted you to work, too?" FP asked Alice with a smile as they were cutting up the vegetables for the lasagna.</p><p>"I offered to help out, it was a sweet idea of Archie. Besides, I love getting to know all of you a bit better." Alice returned his warm smile and noticed how she could so easily talk to him. Normally she wouldn't be so straight forward about wanting to make friends, but it felt like the feeling was mutual.</p><p>"You sure about that? There is still a way out." He whispered smugly, and suddenly he was way closer to her ear than he had anticipated.</p><p>"Thanks for the reminder." Alice chuckled, but she wasn't going to back out. She needed people who she could rely on. After all, he was just joking. </p><p>"Did you know Fred's wife very well?" It was a question that had lingered on her lips ever since they started working in the kitchen, but she still remained a little scared to ask. But now the ice was broken, she felt like she could take the risk. FP smiled sadly before he answered as he worked up the courage to open up.</p><p>"Yeah, she was a good friend. Mary was one of the sweetest person you'd ever meet. She was always there for me and listened to what I had to tell. She was special." FP swallowed his tears as he avoided looking at Alice, which she read as a sign that she shouldn't ask further. After working together in silence for a few minutes, FP opened his mouth again.</p><p>"I remember one time, when Fred and I had been into a fight... she came over to my house back when I lived in Toledo. She made sure we talked it out and listened to each other." He smiled to himself as he recalled that very memory, the tears ready to fall while his heart ached.</p><p>It wasn't something he usually spoke about, but he missed her presence more than he even wanted to admit to himself. She wasn't just part of his moral compass, she was just as much the friend he needed to survive. Fred may be his brother, but Mary had felt like his sister. It still hurt him until this very day that she has never seen him recover. Hopefully she was proud of him.</p><p>"I'm sorry you have to miss her." Alice said sympathetically, and this time FP allowed himself to look back at her.</p><p>"Fred pretends he's fine, but I know he isn't. He loved her so much, I can't even imagine that kind of love." His voice was low and quiet, and Alice was sure that he hadn't noticed that he said something so personal.</p><p>"You don't think you ever had that?" She asked in return, her voice soft too. He looked at her as he thought about all the women he had been with, but none of them came even close to the way Fred and Mary loved each other. That was a thing he was pretty certain about.</p><p>"I don't think so, I know so. What they had was rare. Besides, I don't really get along with the mother of my children." He shrugged a little as if it could make her believe that he didn't care that much, but even a total stranger could see right through that.</p><p>"I didn't know you had kids." She said quietly, waiting for him to slowly open up more.</p><p>"I have two. A son and a daughter. They live with their Mom in Toledo." He smiled a little by the mention of his pride and joy, but that faded quickly as he told her how they didn't live close by.</p><p>"May I ask why that is?" She tried to be careful with her questions, but it looked like FP was okay with sharing these things about his life, which is why she took the shot.</p><p>The hesitation in his eyes was visible and as he looked back her he did feel calm and comfortable enough to share that part of his life. Though, tonight wasn't about him. It was about Mary. This wasn't the right moment.</p><p>"I will tell you about that later, okay?" He smiled sweetly, assuring her that it was a promise and not a way to end the conversation. Alice smiled back and added a small nod, telling him that it was more than fine.</p><p>**</p><p>An hour later dinner was almost getting served. Archie did some finishing touch by lightning some candles while Betty sat the table. Everyone was busy with their own task before they could dig in, but were all paused when the front door opened, revealing the oldest Cooper daughter.</p><p>Fred turned around to Alice, who had a content smile on her face. She had told him that Polly didn't seem to be ecstatic to come, but it looked like she had changed her mind. </p><p>"I'm glad you came, Polly. It'd be great to get to know you better." Fred smiled kindly as her invited her in. </p><p>The girl blushed a little, knowing how it had looked like disinterest that she came so late. Truth was, she was doing way worse than she wanted to admit but figured that the least she could do to make her Mom happy was to show up.</p><p>"Thanks for being here, sweet heart." Alice cupped the cheeks of her daughter and smiled gratefully and for the first time in weeks Polly managed to give a smile in return.</p><p>The girl walked around the apartment for a while as everyone resumed with what they were doing, and noticed a beautiful framed picture of a redheaded woman.</p><p>"Is this your wife, Mr. Andrews?" She picked up the picture and turned it around for Fred to see it. He immediately stood still to look at the happy smile of his wife. If he could, he'd do anything to see that smile in person again.</p><p>"Yeah, that's her. We took that picture when we were in India." Fred looked at Polly and was genuine grateful that the girl had decided to stop by. However, she couldn't see that as she fixated on Mary.</p><p>"She's beautiful. What's her name?" She asked softly, and somehow the sight of the happy woman made her tear up.</p><p>"Mary. Her name is Mary." Fred answered with a proud smile. He couldn't get himself to talk about her in the past tense. Not yet. It made him glad that Polly didn't either. This time she looked up and smiled at him. </p><p>"Take a seat, dinner is ready." FP broke the silence as he sat the lasagna onto the table and everyone followed his example when he sat down.</p><p>"I'd like to say something before we start to eat." Fred started out carefully, as this was more of an impulsive thing than something he had prepared. Mary had always told him that as long it would come from the heart every speech was beautiful, which gave him enough strength to speak.</p><p>"Last year, it was just the three of us... and right now I am thankful for the fact that we have more guests at our table. Thank you, for that. Mary would have been grateful. Let's celebrate her life and the fact that there has been a beautiful soul like hers on this planet." He raised his glass into the air, and even though they weren't drinking champagne, it didn't make the gesture any less meaningful.</p><p>"To Mary!" They chanted together, and for the first time in three years Fred felt okay by openly grieving the love of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: mention of depression and alcohol abuse. </p><p>Ever since Polly had sat foot into the Wyrm, it had been her to go to whenever she felt like escaping the real world for a bit. Especially the arcade side of the bar with her new favorite game Burger Chef had been a perfect way to distract herself. And honestly? She was pretty good at it. Just when she was about to beat her own personal record, she heard a familiar voice echoing behind her.</p><p>"Be careful, I didn't mean to get you addicted." Sweet Pea made his way over to the blonde he had spotted when he had ordered his drink. Polly paused her game and looked behind her, seeing the dark haired boy approaching her.</p><p>"Hey, Noah. You're here!" She smiled brightly and caught her heart jumping a little. She wasn't even sure why she was so happy to see him. Could it be because the last time they spend each other she had felt carefree for a moment?</p><p>"I am here almost every day. How are you doing? Feeling better?" He leaned against the game with his arms, and for the first time she could notice his muscular arms. Though, what really caught her attention were his sweet and inviting eyes. As much as she had trouble being honest at home about how she was feeling, as easy it was with someone she had only seen once before. </p><p>"No, I'm feeling awful. Nothing a drink can't fix though." Polly grinned and gestured to her cocktail, which tasted surprisingly good for a bar that was mostly known because of the special kinds of beer they had.</p><p>"Are you even twenty-one yet?" Sweet Pea raised his eye brow suspiciously. Not that he would tell her to stop if she wasn't, but that would mean he needed to look out for her just a little bit more.</p><p>"What are you, my mother?" Polly rolled her eyes a little annoyed, figuring that maybe he was here to keep an eye on her and not to keep her company. If she wanted someone to tell her what to do and what she shouldn't she would have taken her Mom with her.</p><p>"Okay, okay relax. Just trying to look out for you." He chuckled a little by her feistiness and the look on her face softened a tad when she realized that he wasn't here to cut her off or send her home.</p><p>"You want to talk about it?" His questions was genuine, which she could read in his eyes, but she still hesitated. Did she wanted to open that door and spill all the things that were bothering her? At this point she wasn't even sure how to bring that to words.</p><p>"No, I just want to have fun tonight. You wanna cheer me up?" She perked up a little as she made her decision to forget instead of facing her emotions. The first time they had met he had done a very good job to spread a smile on her face and she hoped that it would be the same this time.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Would love to. Come on, let's play another round then." He placed his hand on her lower waist so he could stand next to her as they fixated on the Burger Chef game. </p><p>His touch felt warm on her body, even though the skin to skin contact was still separated by the cotton of her t-shirt. She looked at him and smiled, and to her surprise he gave her a very warm smile in return.</p><p>"You almost got the high score! One more burger!" He encouraged her, after playing for over an hour now. His hands were placed on her hips as he stood behind her.</p><p>Sweet Pea was tall enough to look over her shoulder and before they both knew it he basically had his arms wrapped around her waist. Neither of them really seemed to notice how close they were to one another, as they were too focused on breaking the record. </p><p>"We did it!" Polly cheered happily as the bright green letters appeared on her screen, telling her that they had beat the current record holder. The boy laughed sweetly as he saw the ecstatic look on her face and as she turned around she was met by the sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>Though they had been standing so close to another ever since he had walked up to her, it didn't occur to her before this very moment, suddenly realizing that she could feel his breath on her cheeks. And then she took a risk. Slowly, Polly leant in to see if he backed out, and when he didn't she kissed him softly. It didn't take her long before she deepened it, feeling an urge that came from deep within to be close to him, to feel desired and to feel loved.</p><p>Her lips tasted like grapefruit from her chapstick and they were softer than any other lips he had ever kissed before. For a second he was afraid he had overstepped, no matter the fact that she was the one who initiated it. Should he have rejected her because she had been drinking? But how could he when she kissed him like that, like nobody had ever done before?</p><p>"Let's get out of here, do you live close by?" Polly slowly pulled back, both of them out of breath by the electricity that had sparked between them from the moment their lips had touched. Her voice was a soft whisper, that implied things that he wasn't sure he was dreaming or not.</p><p>"Yeah, like five minutes away. Are you afraid of motorbikes?" He asked with a smug smile as he held up his keys. Polly swallowed a little and stayed silent. She had never been on a motorcycle before and the thought of it made her feel scared just a little.</p><p>"Don't worry, just hold on tight." He intertwined their hands and walked with her towards the exit, his heart racing in his chest that a beautiful girl like her wanted to go home with him.</p><p>**<br/>Polly walked into his double wide and looked around. There was an old couch, a small TV and a kitchen that was neatly cleaned. It looked like it hadn't been decorated in a very long time. Though, she liked the vintage style. </p><p>"Do you live here by yourself?" She asked him curiously, not knowing that she was asking something that asked for him to be vulnerable with her. Sweet Pea wasn't usually someone to be open about his private life, but he knew she meant well. Now it was to him to work up the courage to he honest. He cleared his throat before he spoke.</p><p>"I do. My parents passed away when I was eighteen. After that, you don't get a legal guardian anymore." He avoided her eyes, afraid she might see the tears in his eyes ready to fall. Crying in front of people was something he wasn't used to either and he didn't feel like changing that today.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." She said quietly, feeling guilty about asking the question. Not that she could have known, but she didn't want to upset him.</p><p>"It's alright, I work at Pop's to make some money and keep a roof above my head. Though I have to admit, if I could afford it I'd go back to school. I would love to be a nurse." His eyes started to twinkle by the mention of his dream job. </p><p>He was getting close to saving enough money to start, but it would take at least another more year to be sure he could afford going to school and work less. For now it still a far horizon. </p><p>"I wouldn't have guessed that." Polly smiled a little, realizing that maybe she had judged too soon based on the leather jacket and the green snake.</p><p>"Not many people would expect that from somebody in a biker gang." Sweet Pea shrugged a little. He was used to people having other expectations of him.</p><p>"So, there is nobody to look after you?" She asked him carefully, a hint of concern in her voice. He might be twenty-one, that didn't mean you could take care of yourself all alone. That was still hard to do, especially after going through such a big loss. </p><p>"Not really. But FP is there, he has been my biggest support. He's a Serpent, too." Sweet Pea smiled by the mention of FP. It had been hard for a long time when FP lived in Toledo, but every time he was in Riverdale he helped him out and supported him every way he could.</p><p>"Wait, you mean FP Jones?" Polly raised her eye-brow. There weren't much people with that name.</p><p>"You know him?" He sounded surprised, since she had made clear that she hadn't met that much people after moving here.</p><p>"We moved across the hall from him and Fred Andrews." She cleared up, and suddenly it made sense why she knew who he was talking about.</p><p>"I bet that's fun." He smiled sweetly. Polly smiled back and slowly walked over to him, the look in her eyes suddenly changing.</p><p>Maybe it was because of their heat filled kiss back at the Wyrm, or that he had agreed when she asked him to go to his place, but she was hit by a boost of confidence.</p><p>"Speaking of fun..." She wrapped one arm around his neck while the other slowly stroke down from his chest down to his belt. Her eyes twinkled with lust as she was determined that she wanted to do this with him. Just to forget about the mess that was her life.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Sweet Pea softly grabbed her hands and took a step back, giving her a confused look.</p><p>"What, don't you want to?" Polly's voice was filled with hurt, suddenly feeling embarrassed for even thinking that a guy like him wanted to sleep with a girl like her.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful... but you are intoxicated and vulnerable. I am not going to take advantage of that." He let one hand go but held onto the other, giving it a comforting squeeze. She felt like she could breathe again knowing that he saw something in her too, and realized that what he said was true. She was doing this with the wrong intentions and that wasn't right. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't want to--" The girl stuttered and avoided his eyes at all costs. Good job, Polly. You managed to scare him off just like that.</p><p>"Hey, don't worry. It's just that... I think you're an amazing girl and I don't want to screw up." Sweet Pea confessed softly, his own cheeks flushing red now too. </p><p>He wasn't he kind of guy to be vulnerable around women, especially when he wasn't even one to really connect with them. More than simple flings and one night stands he hadn't experienced before. But Polly was growing to be like a real friend and he didn't want to mess up something like that, no matter if he was attracted to her.</p><p>"I just really don't want to go home." She said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. There wasn't even a logical way for her to explain what it was, but all she knew was the feeling in her stomach every time she laid in that bed all by herself, in a new home, in a new town, feeling hopeless.</p><p>"I never said you needed to go. You can stay here for tonight. I've got a t-shirt for you to sleep in." He walked over to his bedroom followed by Polly. She waited until he had searched in his closet and handed her over a long black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that were definitely too big for her. It wasn't ideal, but for one night it would work.</p><p>"You're really Sweet, Sweet Pea." Polly gave him a playful smile, using his nickname for the very first time. He smiled back. She remembered.</p><p>"Got that name for a reason." He joked, and showed her the bathroom so she could get changed in privacy.</p><p>When she returned (the legs of the sweatpants dragging over the floor since he was so damn tall and she way shorter) and the t-shirt reaching till her mid thighs, he was already under the covers dressed in his own night clothing. She stood there a little uncomfortable, not knowing if it was okay to get into his bed. What if she was meant to sleep somewhere else and she would overstep?</p><p>"Well, come here. The trailer is kinda cold so we have to keep each other warm." He petted the spot next to him and gave her a sweet smile, as she finally relaxed a little.</p><p>She climbed under the covers with him, and when he opened his arms for her she gladly snuggled into his embrace. For a moment he wasn't even sure if she wanted to sleep next to him, but by the way she cuddled up to him he figured that it was more than okay. He never had a beautiful girl like her so close to him before.</p><p>"I know you think it sucks that you moved here, but I am glad you did." He said softly, while combing with his hand through her blonde hair. She smiled gratefully and sighed a little.</p><p>"It's not that town that I hate..." She confessed quietly, knowing way too well that it had looked like that.</p><p>"Then what it is? You can tell me." He encouraged her softly.</p><p>"I can't stop thinking about all the memories we had as a happy family, and how that is gone now." Her eyes filled with tears and the crack in her voice betrayed how much she was hurting. He couldn't take away her pain, but he did have the power to make her feel better for at least one night.</p><p>"I'm so sorry you feel that way." He pulled her towards his chest as she let a few tears fall that he could feel making stains on his shirt. His hands stroke up and down her back as he held her close, hoping that everything would be better the next morning.</p><p>**</p><p>Alice had been anxiously watching the clock all night. It was a quarter before midnight and there was no sign of her oldest daughter. She was slowly starting to freak out, especially since she didn't even know her way around town anymore. There were no friends Alice could call to check if she was hanging out there and she hadn't bothered to leave a message. What if something serious was going on?</p><p>For a second she considered waking up Betty so she could share her worries, but that would lead them nowhere. Knowing her youngest, she would try to calm her down while inside she was freaking out herself. </p><p>She had one other option left, which was going to her neighbors to ask if they had seen her around tonight. The chances weren't very high, but she could at least try. Without any more than a second thought she left out of the door and knocked on the door across the hall. </p><p>"Alice? Is everything alright?" Fred opened the door with a frown in his face, being surprised to see her this late. </p><p>"Polly isn't home yet and it's almost midnight." She breathed out, her voice shaking lightly no matter how hard she tried to hide it. </p><p>"Okay, let's take a breath. Did she tell you were she was going?" Fred stepped aside so she could come into his apartment. </p><p>"No, she barely talks to me. What if something has happened? She doesn't know anybody in town." Alice fumbled with her hands to ease her nerves, but nothing could take her mind of the fact that her daughter was out alone in a strange environment. Not even after a thousand cups of chamomile tea. </p><p>"She can't be far, we'll go look for her if that makes you feel better." Fred tried to comfort her and was already on his way to grab his coat. </p><p>"I think it will, thanks Fred." Alice smiled gratefully and relaxed a little. He knew the town way better than she did, so looking around with extra pairs of eyes would definitely help. </p><p>"I'll come with you Dad. Let's start at the Wyrm and go to Pop's after." Archie, who was still up no matter the fact that he had a school day tomorrow, joined his father. </p><p>"We'll go to the park and Riverdale High." FP assured Alice, who still looked frightened. For that, she was grateful. Going to search all by herself in the dark wasn't looking too appealing. Not only because she was a woman who had to go out in the dark all alone, but mostly because she had no idea where to go. </p><p>**</p><p>Alice and FP had been walking around for a while now, but hadn't seen a sign of her. When he looked sidewards, he saw the permanent frown on her face that told him that she was worried sick. He understood that perfectly and though comforting people wasn't his strong suit, he had to try at least to make her feel better. </p><p>"Hey, don't worry. We will find her." He assured her, and made her snap out of her spiraling thoughts. However, Alice wasn't easily convinced like that. </p><p>"What if we won't? My own daughter doesn't even want to be home anymore, FP. She doesn't even look me in the eye." Alice let out a sad scoff and broke their eye contact as she blurted out her words. FP was quiet for a moment, not sure on what to say. The words were on his lips, but he hesitated to actually say them out loud. Until he did. </p><p>"Yeah, I know how you feel." He had said it so quietly that he was sure she hadn't heard him, but to his surprise she had. </p><p>"You do?" She was surprised by his sudden statement. All she knew was that he had two children in Toledo, but what the complications behind that situation were, was a mystery to her. </p><p>FP took a deep breath as he mustered up the courage to tell her the truth. Not because he owed her or because it would make her feel better about Polly, but because it felt like he trusted her enough to share his story with. It had been years since he last told someone, but she was slowly becoming a friend, and he didn't want to start of a friendship with secrets. He had to give her a way out if she still wanted one. </p><p>She waited for him to speak, not sure what was about to come. It looked like he was struggling, so she wasn't going to push him. To give him a little bit more comfort she directed them to the bench they walked past, so they could sit down. This way he could start on his own time and she'd have all the focus to listen. </p><p>"Like I told you, my kids live in Toledo.... my son visits every now and then when school allows it, but my daughter? She pretends I don't exist." FP bit his bottom lip and looked at the grass beneath his feet. Saying it out loud after so long made it even more real than it already was. </p><p>"I'm sorry, that is so awful." Alice gave him a tender smile and finally he looked up to her, returning the same thing. He knew that she was trying to give him some comfort, but when it came to this there weren't any words that could ease the pain he felt thinking about it. However, a listening ear was something even FP needed sometimes. </p><p>"You wanna know the whole story? You wanna know how badly I fucked up?" Though he asked the question, he was going to tell her anyway. The filter he normally had around strangers slowly disappeared. He couldn't look her in the eyes and lie, he felt an urge from within to be honest wit her, to tell her who he really is. </p><p>"It might change the way you look at me, but..." He struggled a little to get the right words out, but then she placed her hand on his knee to encourage him without any words, and he slowly started to tell his story. </p><p>"I grew up here in Riverdale, but when I met my ex-girlfriend we moved to Toledo. We got two kids and were sort of happy, until things changed." FP started out carefully, as if she had to test the waters before he'd jump right into the very dark river. </p><p>"A few years ago I was diagnosed with manic depression. I started to drink. And not just a regular beer every now and then. The strong stuff. Lots of it. I wasn't myself anymore and it became too much for our family. We broke-up, and she didn't want me to see our kids anymore." He continued telling his story, his eyes noticeably glossing over. </p><p>FP looked into her eyes and saw an emotion that he couldn't quite figure out. He took a breath and proceeded telling his story. For a second he wasn't sure if he made the right call telling her, not because he didn't trust her, but because he was afraid that he was right and that she didn't want to visit them anymore. But he had started, so he needed to finish. </p><p>"I tried to cope with sex and even more alcohol, to somehow ease the pain. I can't even count all the nights of meaningless hook-ups and empty vodka bottles." A low scoff escaped his lips. He knew perfectly well how this sounded to a stranger. </p><p>No matter how many people there were who told him that it wasn't nothing to be ashamed of, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to hide this part of himself to the whole world. Alice still remained silent, feeling that he wasn't done talking. </p><p>"Truth is, in a way it only got worse. It didn't take away the pain, I was just slowly killing myself so my main priority would be surviving. Fred was the one who saved me, put me through rehab and took me into his home." A sad smile tugged on his lips by the mention of his best friend, who he truly had to thank his life for. </p><p>Without him, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have been on this planet anymore. After Fred had took his hand he had worked really hard to improve and he knew he had to give himself credit for that, but he wasn't pulled out of the whirlpool by his brother he would have drowned. </p><p>"So, I know how it is to have a child that pretends you don't exist." FP slowly looked up to her and for the first time he noticed that a few tears had escaped her eyes as she had listened to his story. </p><p>"Hey, don't cry. Things are fine now. I'm doing better." He placed his hand above hers that was resting on her knee and squeezed softly. If there was something he wasn't used to, then it was people who cried about him because they cared.</p><p>"I'm just really sorry you had to go through all that." Alice choked out, and quickly took her hand back to wipe her tears. </p><p>She wasn't sure what had gotten into her as she was suddenly so emotional, but his story truly had struck something in her. Not a lot of people trusted her enough to share something personal. Not even her oldest daughter, apparently. </p><p>"Me too, but I learned not to pity myself any longer. That doesn't help me heal." FP smiled a little, hoping that she'd understand that he wasn't that same person anymore and that after rehab and therapy he was on the right path again, no matter the fact that he went through a rough patch every now and then. </p><p>"And your daughter? Are you allowed to see her again?" She asked him carefully, her voice soft and low. </p><p>"Haven't seen her in four years. She must have gotten so big. She's fourteen years old now." He smiled as he thought of the blonde girl that he remembered so well, thinking of how there maybe would be a day that she would forgive him. </p><p>"I hope you'll get a second chance with her." Alice said sympathetically, meaning every word of it. As far as she had come to know him he had his life back on track. That was worth something, wasn't it?</p><p>"Yeah, I am not sure that will happen." FP scoffed lowly, not because he was mad at her but because he wasn't positive of Gladys' feelings towards him changing anytime soon. </p><p>Alice's phone started to buzz, catching the attention of the both of them. She hoped it was Fred telling her they found her, but to her relief it was even better. A text from Polly, telling her that she wouldn't sleep at home tonight. It was short, but at least she knew she was okay. Alice decided not to ask where she was, but be happy with the fact that she contacted her. </p><p>She let out a big sigh of relief and smiled at FP as she showed him the message. He started to smile to. </p><p>"See, she's safe." He bumped her shoulder with his own, making her chuckle through her both her happy and sad tears. </p><p>"I have no idea where she is, though." Alice looked at the text one more and frowned slightly. Her mother instinct told her to call her once more, hoping she'd answer this time. But she didn't. She knew better. Polly needed air, and it was her sacrifice to give that to her. </p><p>"Trust me, she'll open up sooner or later. For now it's good to know she isn't in trouble." FP smiled comfortingly, knowing exactly what was going on in her mind. And though he understood why she was worrying, he was already glad that Polly was safe and that Alice would feel better. </p><p>Tonight had been a rollercoaster, but FP felt relieved that he had been able to share his story with her, and that she had listened in a way not many people would.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Laugh With A Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What is so special about it? It's just fast food." Archie and Betty walked into the most famous diner of the town, the sound of the bell above the door echoing through Pop's. The redheaded boy shook his head as he took her to the counter. </p><p>"This isn't just any fast food, Betty! It's really good. The best in the state." He smiled proudly, knowing that in a matter of time she would come to learn that he was absolutely right about that. </p><p>"If you say so..." Betty figured that he was just extrageratting because he was someone who loved junkfood. Though, she had to admit that the diner had a cute retro style that she loved a lot. </p><p>"Pop, can we have two cheese burgers, please?" Archie tapped his finger into the counter as he looked at the owner of the store, who like always had a smile for every customer. </p><p>"Sure you can. Who's your friend?" Pop smiled kindly and looked at Betty, who gave him a warm smile back. </p><p>"This is Betty Cooper, she moved in across the hall." Archie looked at the blonde next to him and grinned. She wasn't sure what was waiting for her, but she hoped the high expectations would be met. </p><p>"Welcome to Riverdale, Betty. This one is on the house." Pop offered them the two burgers and without missing a beat Archie took his first bite, while Betty was still hesitating. She couldn't accept something like that from a stranger, could she?</p><p>"That's too kind, sir... I can't accept that." She took out her debit card, but Pop kindly refused it. As a city girl she wasn't used to offers like this from people she had met seconds ago. This kind of kindness was new for her. However, it felt like something she could get used to. </p><p>"That's how it works here, Betty." Archie mumbled with his mouth full, being barely audible. T</p><p>he girl laughed and took the burger in her own hands and finally brought it to her mouth. An explosion of different spices hit her tastebuds and for a second she needed to stop to fully savor the moment of the very first time she ate a Pop's burger. </p><p>"Okay... wow. This is truly amazing." Betty chuckled as she swallowed her first bite, making both Archie and Pop look proud. </p><p>"And you haven't even tried their milkshakes yet." Archie playfully pushed her with his elbow and Pop took the hint to make them some. </p><p>"Thanks for showing me around, Archie. It means a lot." Betty said a little shyly, as opening up had never been a strong suit of hers. Though, she had to admit that being around Archie with his welcoming energy did make her feel a lot better. </p><p>"It's my pleasure. You're fun to hang around with." He smiled at her, his cheeks flushing a little no matter how hard he tried to pretend that being with her didn't affect him the same way it did to her. </p><p>"What do you say we take some for everyone?" Archie offered after he took the first sip of the milkshake Pop had just brought them. </p><p>"Sounds great! I am sure my Mom is going to love this, too." Betty grinned brightly. She was sure they were going to be addicted to this diner food, but that was a risk she was willing to take. </p><p>"Aren't you tried yet of having dinner with us?" Her cheeks flushed, even when she tried to be casual about it. If she was being honest with herself, she had felt like burden towards the Andrews family for hanging out there so often. </p><p>"Of course not. We love having you around. Your Mom gets along with my Dad and FP quite well, right?" Archie assured her quickly that it was more than fine, especially since there seemed to grow a friendship between the two households. </p><p>"It sure looks that way. I am happy about that, she needs friends more than anything." Betty smiled softly as the thought of her mother, and how after months of sadness she saw her slowly becoming happy again. </p><p>**</p><p>After hearing a knock on the door Fred opened the door for Alice, gesturing for her to come further. </p><p>"Betty texted me to meet her here?" She held up the phone to share the text she had gotten, but Fred already knew what it was about. </p><p>"Yeah, they are brining Pop's. We want to see your reaction." There tugged a grin on his lips. He knew like no other how amazing the diner food was and he was excited to see if she loved it as much as everyone in town does. </p><p>"What is Pop's exactly?" Alice asked curious, the name unfamiliar to her. </p><p>"Pop's is a diner close to our building. Their burgers and milkshakes are the best." Fred told her as he grabbed a few plates out of his cabinet, setting it on the kitchen island so they could eat there. </p><p>"So, just fast food?" Alice shrugged a little nonchalant, as she didn't understand why either Betty or Fred would hype it up like that if it wasn't anything more than a regular greasy American burger. </p><p>"It's almost adorable that she doesn't know what is waiting for her." FP shook his head playfully as he switched his look from Fred to Alice. </p><p>"Come on, it can't be that good." Alice crossed her arms and raised her eye-brow, willing to take the challenge. Didn't everyone always think that the food from their town was better than anything else? This wouldn't be any different. </p><p>"Let your tastebuds be the judge of that." FP answered with a smug smile. Before Alice could comment with a sassy remark, the front door opened again, revealing the oldest Cooper daughter. </p><p>"Mom, why did Betty text us to be here?" The girl looked confused, but walked into the Andrews apartment nevertheless. </p><p>"She brought take-out food, which is great because that means I don't have to cook." Alice beamed, making Fred and FP laugh. </p><p>"Alright, guess that can't hurt." The girl shrugged and sat down on one of the barstools next to her mother. </p><p>Alice wanted to ask what had gotten her into this mood, as she looked even more down than she had a few days before, but then Betty and Archie walked into the apartment with happy smiles plastered all over their faces. </p><p>"Ladies and gentleman, prepare for the best burger you have ever eaten." She basically ran over to the kitchen with the paper take-out bag in her hand and placed it in front of her mother and sister. </p><p>"So, Betty's sold?" Fred eyed his son with a smile. </p><p>"Oh, most definitely." Archie grinned back, looking at the scene in front of him. </p><p>"Come on, now I am curious and hungry. Give me that burger." Alice dug into the bag and grabbed the first burger she saw and carefully unwrapped the paper around it, only holding it on the edges now so her hands wouldn't get greasy. Just before she was about to get a bite, she saw five pairs of eyes looking at her intensely. </p><p>"Can you stop staring at me, I am trying to eat." She huffed, making all of them laugh a little. </p><p>She sat her teeth into the bread and the meat of the burger, and from the very first second she could taste the flavor of the burger, she'd would swear it was the best thing she had eaten in a very long time. Fred, Archie, FP and Betty definitely lived up to the brag they had made about it. </p><p>"Oh god, this is so good." She let out a satisfied sigh as she chewed the very first bite of her Pop's burger, knowing for sure that it wouldn't be the last time she'd eat this. </p><p>"If I am dreaming, please don't wake me up." Alice tried to talk between bites, which came out as some sort of muffled sound. </p><p>"Jeez, get a room, Al." FP teased her playfully. The kitchen filled with laughter by the others, who now started to eat their burgers too. </p><p>"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes at his joke but couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her face. </p><p>"We're eating this every day for the rest of our lives." She pointed at her daughters, who nodded in agreement. If that was a good idea was another thing, but they definitely all loved it way more than they had expected. </p><p>"That was FP's plan too, until he realized that might not be as good for his health." Fred laughed a little and elbowed his best friend. </p><p>After having eaten every little crumb in the take-out bags, nobody had room for anything more. The three teenagers laid on the couch together, trying their best not to move too much just in case they would explode. </p><p>"How about your kids grab a movie tonight? It's on me." Fred offered them politely, having a feeling that some bonding time would be good. </p><p>"Fred, you don't have to do that. I can pay for Betty and Polly." Alice intervened and already grabbed her purse to get them some money, but he held up his hand to stop her from doing so. </p><p>"Don't be crazy, it's my treat." He smiled kindly, and grabbed enough for the three of them to have a few night out. Snacks included, if they would find the room to eat any popcorn. </p><p>"Thanks Dad, you're the best." Archie thanked him gratefully and helped Betty and Polly to stood up, who send a kind smile towards Fred as well. </p><p>**</p><p>After a few hours of chatting together, Fred took a glance at the clock and noticed that it was past midnight already. Archie had come home an hour ago, which meant that Polly and Betty were home, too. He had a busy work day waiting for him tomorrow, so he figured that it would be best to go to sleep. </p><p>"I don't want to ruin the fun, but I am heading to bed. Feel free to stay though, Alice. If you dare to be alone with FP." He playfully joked at the two of them. FP faked a gasp. </p><p>"Hey! She is the one who got onto me, I should be the one scared to be alone with her." He pointed out, referring to the night where Alice had come onto him and didn't remember a single thing about it. </p><p>"Please, that was one time and I was drunk! Don't give yourself too much credit." Alice rolled her eyes even though she found the comment amusing. At this point she was glad that it was an opportunity to joke about it, instead that she was still embarrassed of what had happened. </p><p>"You kids have fun. Don't forget I am one door away so don't do things my ears can't handle." He gave them a playful wink, making Alice and FP laugh. </p><p>"Sleep tight, Freddie." FP called after him, as Fred was leaving to his bedroom. </p><p>"You two are really close, aren't you?" Alice asked with a soft smile on her face as soon as she had heard the bedroom door shut. FP nodded and took a moment before fully answering what she had said. </p><p>"Fred is like my brother. I'd do anything for him. Without his help... I would probably be dead now. He really saved my life." FP swallowed the emotion he could feel bottling up, not being in the mood to make this a big sob story once again. But Alice wasn't blind, she could see that talking about it wasn't easy. </p><p>"I wanted to thank you, for opening up to me. That meant a lot, especially when I was freaking out." Her voice was sweet and low, and when he looked up at her he felt his heart jump for a moment. It had been a long time since he had shared his past with someone who was willing to listen the way she had. </p><p>"It was no big deal." He shrugged, trying to make it seem like he was totally fine with it. Almost as if it was an every day thing. But it wasn't. FP only opened up when he felt comfortable around someone, and that was a really rare feeling. </p><p>"It was, FP. It was hard to do, I think you know that." She added as she tried to break though his walls just a little without going too far. </p><p>"Well, thank you for listening. Not many people actually care to hear the story of the depressed alcoholic who breaks up his family." He looked down at his feet in order to avoid looking into her eyes, still afraid to find some from of judgement that he wouldn't be able to handle. </p><p>He knew the look of pity and disappointment and he wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it if he would read that in her gaze. </p><p>"That's what friends do, right?" Alice smiled, the words slipping out so easily. However, she had no idea what a simple sentence like that meant to someone like FP. </p><p>"We're friends?" His eyes started to sparkle in hope and surprise and for a moment Alice fell silent. She had never seen someone be so amazed by stating a simple thing as that they were friends, which in her eyes was something that was obvious. </p><p>But to FP it meant the world. When you had experienced years of letting people down and people letting you down, it was a world of difference when someone would tell him that they were friends, knowing his history and all. He had always felt like someone people would rather walk away instead of befriend, but Alice was different. She didn't judge him. He actually had a mate in her. </p><p>"Yeah, we are. If you're okay with that." She said softly as she realized how much of a deal this was to him. </p><p>"More than okay." FP smiled back, his eyes not leaving hers. But then he caught himself staring and cleared his throat.</p><p>"You uh, you want another glass of wine?" He stood up even before she could answer, but either way she wouldn't  normally refuse having a drink. She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to drink in his presence but she didn't need to ask, he could read the question in her eyes. </p><p>"Don't worry. It's alright. I've gotten used to it." He cleared up, assuring her that it was fine. </p><p>Sure, it was different when they were having dinner and only Fred and Alice had a glass of wine, when the kids didn't compared to when you were just with one other person who was drinking. The context mattered to him, but with a lot of practice he had grown to be more and more okay with it. It was a process, but he tried really hard. He came back with her wine and smiled softly. </p><p>"Okay, tell me something funny. What is the weirdest place you had sex?" Alice tried to lighten the mood but a second after blurting out her impulse question she realized what that meant for FP. She wanted to take it back, but he didn't seem to be bothered. </p><p>"You really wanna hear that?" He started to chuckle by her boldness, but had to admit that he liked having someone to have this kind of conversations with without it being weird. </p><p>"Come on, don't be shy." She teased, a grin tugging on her lips once she could see on his face that was comfortable enough by her sudden question. </p><p>FP switched his seating position so his feet were now on the couch too and dug into his memory until he had found what he was looking for. He was leaving behind all the meaningless hook-ups from the last few years, not only because he could barely remember them, but because that wasn't a fun memory on the first place. </p><p>"Okay, fine. That must have been in high school, on top of my girlfriends Dad's car." He answered the question honestly and chuckled a little.</p><p>"Is that so bad?" Alice questioned her eye-brow furrowing. She had expected something extreme from him, as she had a feeling that he had some pretty wild teenage years. </p><p>"It was a Porsche. If he would have found out I would have been dead meat." He pointed out, and then she realized that it was indeed a little crazy considering what he had risked. </p><p>"And you?" He shoot her question back, his curiosity to her past growing now, too. Alice didn't have to think that long. </p><p>"I guess I'd say in the showers of the boys dressing room, during PE." She smiled a little smugly. </p><p>"Wow, you were a bad girl. Skipping class to get laid." FP let out a chuckle as he hadn't expected from her to do something like that, but maybe she had more of a wild past than had assumed. </p><p>"Well, it was once and never again." Alice laughed a little and shook her head before she took another sip from her drink. </p><p>"Yeah, I feel you. My crazy days are far behind me, too." He grabbed his soda from the coffee table and took a long chug.</p><p>"No more strange girls?"</p><p>"No more strange girls."</p><p>"But I know you, so I can make an exception." He elbowed her tease-fully.</p><p>"Are you starting again? I was wasted, don't blame me!" She pushed his chest, making his laugh fill the apartment. </p><p>"Hey, you're tipsy now aren't you? Two more wine and you're good to go." He gestured to her almost empty glass, making her smile.</p><p>"In your dreams, Jones." She said confidentially, telling him that it was never going to happen. </p><p>"In yours, you mean." He shot back and she rolled her eyes, a smile tugging on her lips. She would come to learn that both of them were more than right.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stupid Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fred had just finished making some sandwiches that he passed on to his son and roommate, as he studied the last ones face. He knew he had been up for a long time with Alice after he went to sleep and if he wasn't mistaken, he had been happier the past few weeks. That could only mean one thing, couldn't it?</p><p>"Hey, you can Alice seem close, or am I seeing that wrong?" Fred decided to toss the ball, to see if FP would catch it.</p><p>"Yeah, guess we are. Why you ask?" FP's eyes looked up at him curiously, as he didn't see where his question would come from. It was obvious that they liked hanging out with each other, thye didn't make a secret of that.</p><p>"Are you anything more than friends?" Fred asked carefully, looking at him from the corner of his eye as he cut his bread in little pieces. FP putted down his glass of orange juice and frowned. Where was that coming from?</p><p>"Wait, what? No, we just like being around each other." He clarified and in that moment he was fully convinced that he was speaking the truth.</p><p>"You sure about that? She seems to have a positive effect on your mood." Fred tried again, to see if maybe he just needed a little eye opener.</p><p>Truth was, he would love for FP to find someone he had a connection with, especially since he hadn't been dating someone in such a long time. He was very protective over his best friend, but Alice would definitely be a good partner for him.</p><p>"Well, yeah. She does, but that is because we're friends." FP smiled a little and realized that Fred was right. He had been feel better ever since the Smith family moved across the hall, he wouldn't deny that.</p><p>"Okay, if you say so, then I believe you." Fred grinned a little, but he'd let it slide for now.</p><p>"You're my friend too, but that doesn't mean I have feelings for you, Freddie." FP joked, elbowing him playfully.</p><p>"I was just asking." Fred defended himself with a smile on his face and shared a look with Archie that said it all. They were thinking the exact same thing.</p><p>"Alright, I was going over there anyway, see if she's up for another Pop's milkshake." FP at the last part of his sandwich and chugged his orange juice.</p><p>He hopped off his barstool and walked over to the coatrack to grab his jacket. Fred and Archie kept watching him, until the front door closed and they were left alone.</p><p>"He likes her doesn't he?" Archie asked his father, a knowing look on his face. Even he could see that something sparked in his eyes when he was around Alice.</p><p>"Oh definitely. But he has no clue." Fred smiled at his son before he look at the spot where FP had just left.</p><p>There would come a moment where he'd realize that he was falling for the woman across the hall, but Fred would give him the time to discover that on his own.</p><p>**</p><p>Alice had just finished breakfast as she heard a knock on the door. It was ten in the morning. She wasn't expecting anyone, but there was always a chance that either Fred or FP stopped by for a cup of coffee. She walked over to the door and opened it, but looked into the eyes of the last person she'd expect seeing standing in the hallway.</p><p>"Hal? What are you doing here?" Her ex-husband was standing in front of her, an innocent look plastered over his face. He was silent for a bit and only looked at her before he finally spoke up.</p><p>"I've been missing you a lot these last weeks." He confessed a little quiet, his cheeks flushing a little. Alice wasn't sure whether to believe his words, but the look in his eyes told her that he was speaking the truth. But why? They had been going through the divorce for so long, why would he show up months after peace had returned?</p><p>"Okay, way to be straight forward." Alice was a little caught of guard and swallowed the lump in her throat.</p><p>She wished words like that wouldn't affect her anymore, but being lonely in a new town with someone so familiar standing in front of you... it did more to her than she wanted to.</p><p>"Alice, we've been together for fifteen years, I think we don't have to beat around the bush with each other. Being apart has been killing me." Hal pleaded, the desperation noticeable in his eyes.</p><p>She felt her knees getting weak. Though she was very much aware of the fact that Hal knew this was her soft spot, she couldn't stop the warm glow that spread through her body.</p><p>"It has?" She asked quietly, since she needed to confirmation that he was indeed meaning every word he said.</p><p>"Yeah, I've missed you and our daughters like crazy." A soft smile appeared on his face and his eyes twinkled a little. It was all that was needed for Alice's walls to break down.</p><p>"I've been thinking about us, too." She said softly, giving him a small smile that he gladly returned.</p><p>Before Hal could comment, the door across the hall opened, revealing FP in his leather jacket. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a man he hadn't seen before standing in front of the door he was on his way to. Alice noticed him immediately and somehow felt the need to explain who was about to enter her house.</p><p>"Oh, FP! This is Hal, my ex-husband. He's stopping by." She stuttered a little nervously.</p><p>It wasn't as if she didn't realize how this looked like and she for sure didn't want the rumors to spread (especially not to Betty and Polly).</p><p>"I see, uh- have fun together." He gave her an awkward smile and made his way to the stairs.</p><p>"Are you off to work?" She asked curiously, not wanting him to leave just yet.</p><p>"No, I was craving a Pop's milkshake, so." He answered, a hint of blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Why would he think that taking out a newly divorced woman for milkshakes was a good idea, when it looked like she wasn't detached form her husband completely? They were just friends, but he felt a bit uneasy.</p><p>"Next time I will go with you, promise." She smiled at him, knowing instantly that he was about to ask her to join.</p><p>"Yeah, cool. Nice to meet you, Hal." He gave the man a genuine nod.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, too." Hal nodded back, a little less sincere than FP had done.</p><p>He took the hint and left down the stairs, leaving the ex-couple all by themselves again. Alice invited him in, mostly in order to avoid another awkward conversation if Fred came into the hall, too.</p><p>"Is that your neighbor?" Hal asked a little suspicious. He had seen the look on FP's face but hadn't quite figured out on how to read it.</p><p>"He is, he moved in with his best friend Fred. They gave us a very warm welcome here." Alice smiled, recalling the memory. It was crazy how they had grown to be such good friends in only two months. It had been the greatest blessing to adjust to life in Riverdale.</p><p>"I can see that." Hal huffed a little. Alice turned around on her heel and raised her eye-brow dangerously high.</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Her voice was firm and direct, since she knew perfectly well what he was implying. Though, she wanted to hear in his own words what he meant to say. Hal realized how his reaction had sounded and took to chance to elaborate.</p><p>"Well, two male friends living together when a hot woman moves across the hall, of course they are being nice." Hal crossed his arms, as he was convinced of his point of view.</p><p>It all added up, didn't it? Not that he could fully blame them, she was a good looking, single, woman. No wonder they were trying to get so close to her.</p><p>"So you're saying that they are only my friends because of my body?" Alice spat out, the annoyance clearly noticeable in her voice.</p><p>"No, that's not what I meant." He defended himself quickly, no matter the fact that was lying.</p><p>"But you know, I do believe you're hot." Hal took a few steps closer to her and planted his hands on her waist. Alice let him, for reasons she didn't fully understood.</p><p>"Oh fuck it, come here." Maybe it was because it felt all to familiar, maybe it was the way she was mad at him right now for what he had said, or maybe it was because she was longing for a mate more than she liked to admit, but she grabbed his by his collar and kissed him hard and needy before she dragged him down to her bedroom.</p><p>**</p><p>"Fuck, Alice. That was amazing." Hal panted heavily as he rolled off her and caught his breath.</p><p>Alice laid down next to him and eyed him sidewards. This had been a very bad idea. What was it with her and the urge to sleep with him so easily? Wasn't divorcing him enough to know that she shouldn't go down that rabbit hole again?</p><p>"We've still got it." He chuckled proudly, clearly still trying to get back on earth. His own little bubble was a little too comfortable for him to realize that Alice wasn't as impressed as he was.</p><p>"We sure do." She mumbled, trying to make herself agree with him even when this encounter with lack of chemistry was exactly what reminded her of why they had divorced in the first place. </p><p>"Hey, you wanna have some coffee?" She clutched the sheets to her chest and pushed herself up a little so she could look him into his eyes.</p><p>"Sounds good." A smug smile crept on his face, totally unaware of the signs that Alice was vibrating. Not that she was surprised, he had always been oblivious for anything that went past his own needs.</p><p>"Stay here, I'm just getting some sugar from next door." She ordered him to stay in the bedroom as she quickly tied her bathrobe around her body. She needed to get some air, and her friends from across the hall were her only option.</p><p>Without knocking she barged into apartment 4A, the panic written all over her face. FP had just finished the milkshake he had gotten from Pop's and they were going over some business plans for next week. They both looked up when they saw their neighbor suddenly standing in their living room.</p><p>"Alice, I know we're friends and all now but I would like it if you would knock." Fred smiled a little, but his comment was serious.</p><p>"And why are you wearing you bathrobe?" He gestured for her clothes and realized that maybe she hadn't come over without any reason.</p><p>"I made a stupid mistake." She breathed out, ignoring his previous comment of barging in. That she would apologize for later, she had a bigger issue to think about now.</p><p>"By forgetting to put on some decent clothes?" He looked her up and down. It wasn't very usual to go over to your neighbors in nothing but a bathrobe, not even when you were friends.</p><p>"I have no times for jokes Fred, I slept with Hal." She cut right through the case, making both of them falling silent for a moment.</p><p>All they knew about Hal were Alice's story about the divorce and how it had been a good decision for her, even though going through something so intense was hard. She had looked relieved that she was a free woman now, so the fact that she slept with him came as a surprise.</p><p>"You did what?" FP asked in disbelief, for a moment thinking that she was joking. He knew he sounded judgemental, even though it wasn't his intention.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that! I know that it was wrong. God, I feel so bad about myself." Alice buried her face in her hands and rubbed her cheeks for a moment, somehow hoping that she would wake up and that it was just a fever dream.</p><p>"Okay, take a breath Alice. He's just your ex-husband. There is nothing to be ashamed about." Fred tried to calm her down, noticing that it might be the right call in the situation she was in now.</p><p>There were a lot of valid points to make that maybe it wasn't the best decision she had ever made, but in the end things could be worse.</p><p>"I know that... but I closed that chapter, you know? It's like opening a book again even though you know it's going to end badly." Alice sighed deeply and sat on on the barstools at the kitchen island.</p><p>"I'll gladly kick him out for you. Just say the word." FP offered as if it was nothing, but Alice couldn't appreciate it.</p><p>"He's still the father of my children." She pointed out, making sure that he knew that she wasn't going to solve anything with violence or verbal fights for that matter.</p><p>"Yeah, that doesn't mean anything. Even the ones who give you your biggest blessings can be the suckiest person on Earth." FP shrugged bitterly and avoided looking at her.</p><p>The room fell silent. Alice knew she had struck a nerve, even when she had never meant to. He had told her how things between him and Gladys had been and still were, so she could imagine that his view on situations like these were a lot different than her own.</p><p>"Sorry, FP. I didn't mean it that way." She apologized quietly, the guilt written all over her face.</p><p>FP knew he had snapped a little when she didn't deserve that and softened the look on his face. He hadn't meant to take it out on here, he should keep his soft spots to himself.</p><p>"All I mean is that you don't have to feel like you owe him anything just because he's the father of Betty and Polly." He calmly clarified what he had meant with his statement.</p><p>He would acknowledge that it was easier said than done, but he only wanted her to see that she didn't have to rekindle anything that she maybe didn't want. Though, he had no idea what he would do in her position. He'd do anything for his kids, maybe even going back to someone he didn't love. However, that wasn't even a question in his current relationship with Gladys.</p><p>"Be honest with him, say that it was a one time thing. If that is what it was." Fred added, hoping to help her at least a little bit with fixing her impulse decision.</p><p>"I think so...I'm not sure what it is." Alice shook her head a little confused, too much feelings at once were taking over her. Not only sentiment, but regret, maybe hope even... but which one of those was true?</p><p>"Okay, I'm going back there. Oh, give me some sugar. I told him we were out." She reminded herself in time, before she'd come back empty handed. That would blow her cover of going there to talk.</p><p>"Good luck, Alice." Fred called after her as she left out of the door again.</p><p>**</p><p>After offering Hal a cup of coffee they had chatted over everyday things, while Alice tried to discuss with herself what she wanted to do about this. If she was being honest with herself, she had to admit that FP was right. The only reason why she had considered going back to him was for the sake of her children having the family together again and to ease her fear of being alone.</p><p>But that wasn't fair to either Betty, Polly, Hal and herself. Fantasizing over a fairytale that had been gone for years wasn't something she wanted to be influenced by. It was over. Done. Maybe she needed to look back into the past one more time to know for sure that their ship had sailed for good.</p><p>"Hey, what do you say we go away for the weekend together. Just to talk and see what is still there." Hal chirped happily, as he took another sip of his new cup of coffee.</p><p>"Hal, I don't think that's a good idea." Alice sighed quietly, knowing that she was going to do something that was going to hurt him. And even when she didn't owe him anything, she still felt bad about that.</p><p>"Why not? There is obviously still a spark here." Hal said confused, as he had felt something between them this morning that apparently wasn't mutual. Or did she just ignore it?</p><p>"Even if you're right, I don't want to explore it. Not anymore. I'm done fighting for this. We gave up, remember?" Alice pleaded, making him remember why they split up in the first place.</p><p>"Ali, things are never off the table with us." Hal intertwined their hands, making her look up to him. The use of an old nickname like that triggered something in her, but not the feeling she thought it would. She wasn't going to be manipulated by a feeling of nostalgia, not twice on the same day.</p><p>"Don't you get it? It is. Today proved that once and for all. We didn't went through all that pain and drama for us to move here and start over just so we could get back together. That is not fair." Alice took back her hand and swallowed her tears.</p><p>Why did they go through so much trouble to separate if he would end up at her doorstep to ask her to get back together? It wasn't worth the hurt they had felt.</p><p>"You're right. It's not. But I think you'll regret it, one day. Sometimes things needs to be pushed apart before they can get back together. I believe that's with us, too." Hal tried once again, hoping that she'd see that the divorce was the reason he knew he really wanted to be with her.</p><p>"I don't want to get back together. I wanna be free, Hal. I'm sorry." Alice wiped away her tears and stood up to walk to her front door, implying that she wanted him to leave. Hal took the hint and followed her, knowing that he had lost.</p><p>"I hope you're sure of yourself." He looked at her once more, but Alice didn't say anything. She was sure. That book was closed. Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pizza Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm glad you're doing a little better, honey." Alice smiled at her oldest daughter who was sitting across from her at a booth in Pop's.</p><p>It had taken some time, but it looked like the girl was slowly warming up to the idea of permanently living in Riverdale. What caused her to be more open was still a mystery to Alice, but she was grateful for the progress they made.</p><p>"Sorry for acting the way I did. It will take some time, but I believe things will be alright." Polly smiled softly and took a sip of her vanilla milkshake.</p><p>That she was being more vulnerable and understanding towards her family because of a guy she had met was something she'd rather keep to herself for at least a little while.</p><p>"And I have to admit, Pop's is amazing." She grinned and looked around the plates of food in front of them. It was definitely more than they could eat together.</p><p>"Here, take one of my onion rings." Alice shoved her plate to her daughter, who gladly accepted the snack.</p><p>Betty however, had paused eating her food as she noticed a familiar raven haired girl entering the diner.</p><p>"Veronica? What are you doing here?" She perked up as the girl approached her, who send her a surprised smile back.</p><p>"Betty! After you recommended eating something here I tempted my Mom to pay a visit." Veronica gestured to the woman next to her, who must be her mother. She smiled at the trio.</p><p>"Veronica and her Mom are new in town, too." Betty cleared up to Alice and Polly, who send the two of them a welcoming smile.</p><p>"Would you like to join us? The more the merrier." Alice offered and gestured to the empty spot next to Polly. If they all scooted over a bit they'd fit in one booth together.</p><p>"That sounds lovely, thank you." Hermione smiled at Alice as she was glad that someone would invite them. Being new in a town where you didn't know anybody was a challenge itself, so she was grateful for such a sweet offer.</p><p>"I'm Alice and this is my daughter Polly. I understand you've met Betty already." Alice kindly introduced herself to the two women as they sat down.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you Alice. I'm Hermione Gomez. Betty has been over at our house last week, she's wonderful." Hermione complimented her youngest daughter, who smiled happily.</p><p>"That does sound like my Elizabeth." Alice beamed proudly and elbowed her playfully. Betty always loved it when people liked her, so this was something that would brighten her day.</p><p>"So, you just moved here like us?" Polly asked curiously, feeling like she could try to contribute to the conversation not only because they seemed like nice people, but to show her mother that she was really more openminded than before.</p><p>"We did, after my divorce we wanted something else, something new." Hermione explained them in a nutshell.</p><p>Of course it wasn't as black and white as she told them, but everyone knew the complications of a split up between two people with children.</p><p>"That sounds familiar." Alice chuckled a little but send her a sympathetic smile after, telling her that she was in the same boat.</p><p>"Only difficult thing about starting over is not knowing anybody. Luckily Betty has been very welcoming. It's nice to not be the only new one at school." Veronica looked at the blonde girl across of her, thanking her once more.</p><p>Betty knew way too well how it felt like being the new girl and the way Archie had been there for her, she had decided to try and do the same for Veronica.</p><p>"Why don't you join us for pizza night? We do that on Wednesdays with our neighbors." Alice impulsively invited them, but it wasn't less genuine because of it.</p><p>She had been lucky enough to move across two people with big hearts who made her feel welcome, and she wanted Hermione to enter the warm bath of the Andrews household, too.</p><p>"That sounds like something we can't refuse. Right, Ronnie?" Hermione looked at her daughter, a smile tugging on her lips. Showing emotions wasn't Hermione's strong suit, but she had to admit to herself that the invite meant a lot to her.</p><p>"I wouldn't want to miss it." Veronica beamed brightly, already looking forward to it.</p><p>**</p><p>"Who's this woman you invited?" FP asked Alice curiously, as he was setting out enough glasses for everyone.</p><p>She had just told him that she had invited someone they had ran into, who was new in town just like she was.</p><p>"Why? Are you interested?" Alice teased him, a grin on her lips.</p><p>"Are you the funny one at home?" FP shot back, fighting the smirk on his face.</p><p>"Ask Betty." Alice turned to her youngest daughter.</p><p>"She's not." The girl commented, making both Alice and FP laugh.</p><p>"Her name is Hermione and she has a daughter in the same grade as Betty, Polly and Archie. Being new in a town that is unfamiliar is hard, I thought she could use it." Alice explained, still standing behind her idea.</p><p>Not that she believed that either FP or Fred would complain about more company, but she realized that she should have ask them first since they were in their apartment.</p><p>"It's sweet of you to invite her, Alice. One thing I learned from Mary is to always be welcoming for everyone who needs it." Fred kindly smiled, his eyes starting to twinkle as soon as he mentioned his wife. Alice softly smiled back, thanking him for being so open.</p><p>The door bell rang, telling them that their guests had arrived.</p><p>"That should be them." Alice beamed happily, looking forward to getting to know the two women better. Betty looked just as excited as her mother did, as she already sprinted over to the front door.</p><p>"I'll open!" She called after them, even though that was clear from the second she had abondoned her task of setting the table.</p><p>"Come on in. You've met my Mom and Polly and this are FP, Archie and Fred." Betty took a step aside as she invited Hermione and Veronica to step into the apartment, and gestured to the three men of the household. They kindly shook hands as they introduced themselves.</p><p>"Freddie, you're catching flies." FP commented playfully, as he looked at how he was starting the second Hermione stood in front of him.</p><p>"Don't tease the man!" Alice slapped his chest but had to laugh nonetheless. Hermione smiled as well. She noticed that he was impressed, even though he tried to hide it. To her it was just really adorable.</p><p>"Thank you so much for the invite, we're happy to be here." She told them kindly, as they took place at the extended dinner table that they had carried from Alice's apartment. With so many guests they needed a bigger place to eat and this was the most easy, temporary, solution.</p><p>"I think I can speak for all of us that we're happy to have you." Alice looked around the table full of happy faces and ended with Hermione, who smiled gratefully.</p><p>"Let's dive in, I'm starving." Archie opened dinner, and was the first one to set his knife into his pizza.</p><p>After having a delightful dinner with the homemade pizza's from no other than Archie Andrews and FP Jones, they all moved to the living room part of the apartment. Fred had grabbed the family game they  would play to end the night with. Most of them were very competitive, so that always turned out to be fun.</p><p>"I'll get us something to drink." FP stood up from his chair as everyone started to chat with one another, making it go unnoticed that Alice stood up as well, mumbling that she'd help him out.</p><p>Everyone was getting caught up into their own conversation that they wouldn't question something like that. Alice looked behind her before she approached FP, to see that Archie, Betty and Veronica were wrapped up in a conversation just as Polly, Hermione and Fred were.</p><p>"Hey, is everything alright?" She came closer to FP, who was like he said, filling glasses with lemonade.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so. Why you ask?" He looked up from his task to meet her eyes. He wasn't sure what he was reading in the, but it looked like concern.</p><p>"I don't know, you seemed a bit of tonight." Alice wasn't even sure how to call the look on his face, or the aura around him that felt different than how she had seen him before.</p><p>Maybe it wasn't even her place to ask him something like that, but she felt like checking up on him couldn't hurt.</p><p>"I'm just not feeling great, that's all." He said quietly, avoiding her eyes before she'd see how vulnerable a simple question like that made him feel.</p><p>"You know I'm here for you if you ever want to talk." She touched his bicep, making him look up at her as she stopped filling the glasses.</p><p>And though he wasn't quite ready to show every part of himself, hearing that he could rely on her did make his heart jump.</p><p>"Thanks, Al. I appreciate that." He smiled gratefully. She returned the gesture.</p><p>"Should I tell them you're not participating with Pictionary, or will you join us?" All she could do for now was giving him a way out, so he'd have the chance to be alone for a little while.</p><p>"Only if we can be a team." FP grinned shyly, but tried to make it sound like a little joke.</p><p>"I think that can be arranged." She teased back and grabbed a few of the glasses as they walked back to their company.</p><p>**</p><p>Their night of Pictionary proved to be a bigger success than any of them had ever thought. As expected, Betty and Archie had teamed up just as Polly and Veronica who seemed to be surprisingly in sync.</p><p>Fred and Hermione had teamed up, creating big smiles on both of their faces as they guessed right words one after the other. Though, the true surprise of the night were FP and Alice as the unbeatable team. They never made one mistake and therefore had won all the rounds.</p><p>"Come on guys, give somebody else a chance."</p><p>"Seriously, do you read each other's mind?"</p><p>"I bet they are cheating, this is my Mom we are talking about."</p><p>"You are just jealous that we're good drawers and are on the same level."</p><p>"Hey! Hermione and I are doing pretty good too."</p><p>"That's because she's smart and you have basic art skills, Freddie."</p><p>"This game isn't fair when you are teamed up with Archie who draws like a four year old."</p><p>"I can't even say I am offended, she's right. You can't have good looks and have talent, Betty."</p><p>"Alice has both, Red. That's why we're winning."</p><p>After chatting for a bit, everyone who didn't belong in the apartment they were in decided that it was time to head home. They had been playing for a while and were tired from all the excitement. While Alice and FP cleaned up everything that was left, Fred escorted the two girl to his door.</p><p>"We had a fun night, again thank you for being so kind to invite us over. That means the world." Hermione smiled at the sweet man in front of her, who she truly had fun being around with. </p><p>She had been nervous to meet so many new people at once, but it had turned out into one of the best decisions she had made in a while.</p><p>"You're always welcome here, Hermione. It was nice having you and Veronica." Fred smiled kindly at the dark haired woman and her daughter, who returned the same gesture. Just like her mother, she had been having a great time as well.</p><p>"Get home safely!" He called them, as they waved once more before they left down the stairs.</p><p>"I'm going to bring the trash downstairs, I'll be back in sec." FP had grabbed the trash bag out of the can and tied a knot in it and headed downstairs behind the two women.</p><p>Alice looked at Fred as they were cleaning and decided to throw her thoughts out in the open.</p><p>"You seemed a little starstruck tonight." There tugged a grin on her lips.</p><p>She had been watching them tonight and it truly seemed like Fred's eyes had beamed in a way she hadn't seen before. Not that she had known him for a long time, but you didn't even have to be a genius to see that he was glowing.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Fred asked confused, not at all noticing what she was referring to.</p><p>"What do I mean? The way you were looking at Hermione!" Alice stated the obvious.</p><p>She was sure he had known the way he was laughing when they were on fire during Pictionary, or how he had listened carefully as she had told where she had lived before.</p><p>"Don't be crazy, I was just being polite." Fred brushed it off, but his cheeks flushed nonetheless.</p><p>Of course he knew that he liked her presence, but he liked having Alice around too and nobody ever mentioned that before. Why was this supposed to be a big deal?</p><p>"Fred, you can be honest with me. It's clear that you were stunned." Alice teased him once more, having fun to see his cheeks blush.</p><p>However, she was unaware of how this was striking a nerve in him that she didn't know was there. Fred sighed a little and looked at her before he spoke.</p><p>"Look, Alice... Yes, she is beautiful. And yes, we had a great time. But the truth is... I can't do that to Mary. She is the one my heart belongs to. Her being gone doesn't change that." Fred stated, and continued cleaning the dinner table. Alice's eyes filled with guilt. She realized she had been a little insensitive.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I hadn't considered that." She said quietly and hoped that he could forgive her for going on about this when it was only meant as joke.</p><p>"That's fine, you're not the first one who tells me to move on." Fred tried to smile a little, but she could see right through that. It wasn't fair that people would keep on pushing him to do something that he didn't want to.</p><p>"You don't have to move on if you're not ready for that." Alice walked over to him and this time he met her eyes to see that she meant what she said.</p><p>The only people who had ever understood that he wasn't ready to date were FP and Archie. The rest always joked around about getting out there again. Most of the time he just laughed along, when really his heart ached.</p><p>"You know the worst thing? A woman like Hermione might be someone I could really connect with. But I just can't. It's not fair towards Mary. I can't betray her like that." Fred's voice cracked and a few tears escaped before he could even fight them.</p><p>"Hey, come here. It's okay." Alice quickly wrapped her arms around him, and for a second he let himself relax into her embrace as he cried softly.</p><p>When they slowly pulled back he could see the kindness in her eyes, realizing that he had earned a friend who he didn't want to be without anymore.</p><p>Alice wiped away the last tears that spilled and gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek, telling him that it would be okay. Not that she could promise that, but as long as he had his support system things would be somewhat fine.</p><p>If only she knew that FP had gotten upstairs again and saw the moment right in front of his eyes, jumping to conclusions before they had even the chance to tell what had just happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Two Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two roommates of apartment 4B had been working all morning, but Fred noticed that FP had been awfully quiet. He wondered if something was going on, but also knew that sometimes not asking was better than bringing it up. So, for the past few hours he had decided to keep it to himself, but the look of thunder on FP's face didn't seem to vanish anytime soon.</p><p>"You've been grumpy today, is everything alright?"</p><p>They sat down for lunch, which seemed like a good moment to bring it up. FP didn't seem to be surprised by the question, but still managed to avoid Fred's eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, all is fine." He brushed it off quickly as he grabbed his sandwich and unfolded the white paper around it. However, Fred knew his best friend way too well to believe that.</p><p>"If you are going to lie to me, at least be convincing." Fred was growing a little annoyed himself, especially since they made the agreement that FP would either talk or try to keep his head at work.</p><p>"Give me a break Fred." FP spat, clearly irritated.</p><p>He wasn't particularly mad at Fred, but right now he just wasn't the mood to talk about it and wanted for him to take the hint. Couldn't they just eat their lunch in silence?</p><p>"What's going on? Are you having a bad day or is something else bothering you?"</p><p>Fred had switched to a bit softer approach, feeling that maybe it was more complicated than he had assumed at first. It wasn't like FP to act this way, not even if he wasn't feeling well, so clearly it was something he couldn't help.</p><p>FP stayed silent but stopped eating his lunch as if he was discussing with himself whether it was a good idea to talk to him or not. He was probably overreacting, but somehow it was still taunting him.</p><p>"If you don't want to talk, that's fine. But you know that it isn't fair to project your anger on me when I have nothing to do with it." Fred stated, before wrapping up their conversation.</p><p>He didn't mind that FP didn't always wanted to talk about what was going on with him, but he didn't want to be the victim of his mood. They had talked about that before and Fred would give him a day off when he really couldn't take it. He always tried to be flexible and he didn't want to be repaid with looking at an angry face. They ate in silence for a while, until FP broke the awkward tension.</p><p>"Looked cosy between you and Alice last night." It was nothing but a quiet mumble, but enough for Fred to hear.</p><p>"What?" said Fred confused, not having a clue about what he was talking about.</p><p>"I saw you two when I came back upstairs." FP revealed, thinking that he was going to hear the truth of what was going on. Little did he know that he had misread the situation.</p><p>"And you think we have something going on?" Fred almost started to laugh, but knew that it would strike a nerve and therefore he changed his mind just in time.</p><p>"Could be. Do you like her?" FP tried to sound like it was a casual question, but his voice sounded insecure enough for Fred to hear.</p><p>"I don't. Not like that. But you obviously do." He pointed out, a smile tugging on his lips.</p><p>"I'm not blind Fred. I thought that you would at least tell me." FP spat out, the disappointment in his voice noticeable.</p><p>It wasn't until he heard the undertone that Fred realized that he was truly convinced about the fact that he and Alice had more going on than friendship, which clearly was bothering him a lot. This struck a nerve in Fred that hadn't been touched in a very long time.</p><p>"FP, if you really think I have feelings for Alice then you are seeing things that aren't there. Not sure if you have noticed but I haven't been exactly ready for a relationship after Mary passed. That's why she was comforting me."</p><p>Fred's tone was bit more angry than he had originally planned for, but he had touched a sore spot and he felt like FP should know that.</p><p>He had no objections to FP having feeling for Alice, but he wasn't going to be blamed for something he didn't do, especially not when he wasn't even ready for that kind of commitment. Besides, this wasn't high school, they should be able to talk about this like adults. FP's face softened, realizing what he had said. It was insensitive, and he regretted it immediately.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He looked into his friend's eyes as he sincerely apologized. Fred had calmed down too.</p><p>"It's alright. I promise you that there is nothing between her and me. Just friendship. So, if you decide you like her, you should go for it." Fred patted FP's shoulder and slightly smiled.</p><p>Those words only confused FP more and more about what it was that he felt around her. How was he going to find out if his feelings were serious?</p><p>**</p><p>"Coopy? Hey! It's so nice to see you. Come on in." Sweet Pea took a step aside to make room for her, the cheeks of the blonde girl still flushing.</p><p>"I hope it's okay that I stopped by." She said a little insecure, as she hadn't even called to ask if he wanted to see her again. Like before, it was more of an impulse because she had a nice time around him.</p><p>"Yeah, absolutely. I actually hoped to see you again." The boy showed her a grin.</p><p>"It's your lucky day then." She teased, making him chuckle. He gestured for her to sit down on the couch.</p><p>"Did you fix things with your mother?" He asked curiously, recalling the last time she was here when she had been crying in his arms.</p><p>"I think I did. She's not mad at me, so that's a good thing." Polly smiled a little. She was genuinely relieved that she and her mom were on the same level again.</p><p>"Well, whenever you need a place to crash, you know where to find me." He reminded her sweetly as he felt the need for her to know that she was more than welcome.</p><p>"I wanted to thank you, for last week. That meant a lot. I like being around you." Polly smiled as she complimented him, and she sweared she could see the blush on his cheeks.</p><p>"It was no big deal, I'm happy I could do that for you. And I like being around you, too." He playfully bumped her shoulder.</p><p>"Do your friends know you're s a softie?" Polly laughed a little.</p><p>"Definitely not. Don't tell them." He said in all seriousness.</p><p>"Should we go to the carnival? It's only there this month, it looked like a lot of fun." Since she was there anyway, he quickly thought of a nice way to spend time with her.</p><p>"I haven't been to a carnival in like... ever." Polly thought for a second but couldn't recall going there.</p><p>"You've never been at a carnival? You're in for a treat."</p><p>**<br/>A little while later, the two walked into Pickens' Park, which once a year was being transformed in the carnival of the Sweetwater Triangle. Polly looked around her like a kid that had stepped into a candy store for the first time and could take everything for free.</p><p>"What should we do first?" She asked him, enthusiastically.</p><p>"We can go to the shooting tent? I might be able to win the giant teddy bear for you." He poked her side and pointed to the right.</p><p>"I'd like to challenge you doing that." The girl grinned smugly.</p><p>"So, what will I get when I win?" Sweet Pea crossed his arms, challenging her back the same.</p><p>"You will get the answer if that's the case." She licked her tongue along her pearly whites and couldn't stop herself from chuckling. She didn't know what it was but she had a boost of confidence every time she was around Noah.</p><p>After shooting down every plastic star on the board, the bell ringed loudly. Polly had to be honest, she hadn't expected for this to go that smoothly. But now she got pushed a gigantic teddy bear into her arms by the owner of the tent.</p><p>"Look at that, this fuzzy one is yours now." Sweet Pea laughed, knowing that he had beat her expectations.</p><p>"So, what do I get now, Coopy?"</p><p>The girls face turned serious, and for a moment Sweet Pea was afraid that he had something wrong. Though, he would be convinced of the opposite as she leant in and planted a delicate kiss on his lips. The boy grinned brightly when she pulled back and bit her bottom lip.</p><p>"Sweet Pea! How have you been?" A voice called from behind, making the two jump, creating a little piece of distance between them. When they turned around they looked into the kind eyes of FP.</p><p>"Polly? What are you doing here?" FP noticed the blonde Cooper girl and raised his eye-brow. He had no idea that the two of them know each other let alone that they were friends.</p><p>"Noah and I are hanging out." Polly cleared up, and tried to send him her most calm smile while in fact she was freaking out inside.</p><p>"And he got ya that sweet bear, I see?" FP smiled and pointed at the big bear in her hands, that was almost bigger than the girl herself.</p><p>"Aren't you a little old to go to the carnival by yourself? At least bring someone, this is kinda sad." Sweet Pea said in all seriousness, teasing the man.</p><p>"I was just looking for Hog Eye, he's here with his kids." FP chuckled, and cleared up what he was doing there in the first place. His eyes shifted to the girl, who looked a lot more nervous than before.</p><p>"You alright?" He asked worried, afraid that he might have said the wrong thing. Polly hesitated for a second, but then said what was on her mind.</p><p>"FP, could you please not tell my Mom I was here? If she finds out I was with a guy and didn't tell her she'll freak out." She rambled nervously, hoping that he'd understand.</p><p>"Don't worry, my lips are sealed. As long as you treat her with respect." FP pointed at Sweet Pea, a smile on his face.</p><p>"He does. We're having a lot of fun." Polly finally relaxed and smiled at the boy.</p><p>"Good. And if not, let me know and I'll have a word with him."</p><p>**</p><p>"So, I think this is it. You should be able to receive TV now." FP made the finish in touch as he installed the cable. Alice had asked him to take a look at it since she just couldn't get it to work no matter how many times she read the instructions.</p><p>"You are a hero. Not that I am watching a lot anyway, but it's nice to be able to." She grinned happily.</p><p>"Just so you can watch yourself on TV, huh?" FP teased, as he rose up from his knees to stand on his feet again.</p><p>"I'm not that narcissistic. But looking back at a broadcast every once in a while doesn't hurt." Alice chuckled a little. FP walked over to the couch and took a seat next to her.</p><p>"Hey, you get to brag, you do an awesome job." He smiled softly at her, genuinely meaning his compliment. It slipped out so easily that he barely knew what he had said.</p><p>"You watch my broadcasts?" Alice sounded surprised. She had never expected him to watch her work.</p><p>"Yeah, we always do." FP told her, as if it was no big deal. Truth was, both he and Fred loved seeing her work and truly admired her talent. Alice involuntarily started to smile. That meant a lot to her.</p><p>"How are you enjoying living here so far?" FP changed the subject with a sincere question.</p><p>"It's better than I expected, actually. Although, having you and Fred as neighbors helps a lot." Alice complimented them, a smug smile on her face.</p><p>FP smiled softly, not sure what to do with that no matter that fact that he appreciated it a lot. They tried their hardest to make her feel at home in Riverdale.</p><p>"Speaking of Fred... something going on between the two of you?" FP tried to act casually, but if he was being honest with himself it was still wandering around in his mind.</p><p>He believed Fred, but maybe Alice was thinking about their situation a little differently. Either way, he wanted to know before he'd try to sort out things he may or may not feel for her.</p><p>"Me and Fred? What makes you think that?" Alice clearly looked confused.</p><p>She had never even considered something happening between her and Fred, especially not since he was such a good friend.</p><p>"It seemed like I walked into an intimate moment last week." FP mentioned the cheek kiss he had witnessed to clarify what he meant, but Alice would quickly explain what had happened.</p><p>"Oh that, no that was nothing. He was just a little upset. Besides, the man only has hearteyes for Hermione. You were the first one to notice." She recalled the second Fred had looked at Hermione and how his mouth had fell open. She knew FP had seen that too.</p><p>"And Hal? How did things end with him?" FP brought in, not sure how he felt about talking about her ex-husband, but if he wanted to sort this thing out with himself he needed to know if she was considering getting back together with him.</p><p>"He wanted to give our relationship another try." Alice signed a little, the memory of it already giving her a headache.</p><p>"What did you think of that?" He asked, genuinely interested to see her point of view. First this was about her feelings, whatever he thought he was feeling would come second.</p><p>"Honestly? That ship has sailed. Sleeping with him was wrong and it won't happen again." Alice stated, meaning every single word. It was good that she had looked back once more to be sure about that.</p><p>"How about you? Are you seeing anyone?" She returned the question, and tried to play it off cool. Though, she was afraid that if he was indeed dating someone she would find that more difficult then she'd admit.</p><p>"I'm a lone wolf, Alice. And that's okay." FP said softly, meeting her eyes. His answer was filled with questions that she didn't dare to ask in that moment.</p><p>"Well, do lone wolves drink coffee?" She offered, a smile tugging on her lips.</p><p>"I'd love to." He loved being in her company, and maybe, just maybe, he'd find out what that weird but warm feeling was that he had around her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A Good Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, the calendar says it's Jughead's birthday today. Congrats, man." Fred petted his best friend's shoulder when he just finished making his breakfast.</p><p>"Thanks, Fred. I can't believe he's eighteen already." FP smiled proudly. He remembered holding him for the very first time and now he was becoming an adult. Time went by way too fast.</p><p>"Me neither. You're getting old." Fred joked, making FP send him a playful glare.</p><p>"When are you seeing him again?" He asked, turning serious again.</p><p>Jughead wasn't often at their apartment, mostly because Gladys had been very strict about how and when FP got to see his children. Jellybean was still being kept for him, but Jughead stopped by every once in a while when he got the chance.</p><p>"Probably next weekend. He said he'd come visit here so he can see Archie again, too." FP turned to the redheaded boy, who must be excited to see his friend again.</p><p>"It'd be nice seeing Jughead, it has been ages." Archie smiled, already looking forward meeting him again.</p><p>The doorbell rang, making all three man look up. It seemed like none of them expected anyone, considering the puzzled looks on their faces.</p><p>"Why do people visit before noon?" FP mumbled grumpy, but stood up to open the door anyway. He guessed it weren't the across the hall neighbors, since by now they knocked and barged in a second later.</p><p>When he opened the door, his eyes suddenly grew wide. It was Jughead. His son stood right in front of him. FP sweared that he was hallucinating.</p><p>"Boy? What are you doing here?" FP let out in disbelief, a happy chuckle escaping his mouth.</p><p>"Visiting my dad on my birthday, of course." Jughead smiled, as if it was no big deal. However, he had to ask his Mom a thousand times before she had eventually gave in. He was eighteen now, so she couldn't forbid him.</p><p>"God, I missed you." FP threw his arms around his son and hugged him tightly. Jughead returned the same gesture, keeping him close.</p><p>"Your sister isn't with you, is she?" FP pulled back, his voice filled with insecurity. He knew the answer, but he needed to ask.</p><p>"No, I'm sorry." Jughead said regretful. It wasn't anything he could change, but he still felt sorry for his Dad.</p><p>"Don't be, that is not your fault. I'm already very grateful that you are here." FP smiled softly, and gestured for him to come further.</p><p>"Jughead, welcome back! We were just talking about you." Fred beamed happily as soon as he saw the boy with the signature beanie walking in.</p><p>"Hey, what about we celebrate your birthday with a party today? We can invite Alice and her daughters?" FP impulsively suggested out of excitement. In his eyes a surprise visit from his son was something worth celebrating.</p><p>"Who's Alice?" Jughead asked him, the name totally unfamiliar.</p><p>"They moved across the hall." FP cleared up.</p><p>"I won't say no to a party, you know that." The boy grinned, a feeling of happiness taking over him. He had missed his father like crazy.</p><p>"Great, let me go over there and ask them." FP clapped his hands together and basically sprinted to the door to ran over to apartment 4A.</p><p>"He seems happy about inventing them." Jughead noticed a little confused.</p><p>"Oh, you have no idea." Fred laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>**</p><p>After a quick knock on the door, Alice paused reading her book and stood up to see who was on the other side.</p><p>"Hey, FP! What's up?" She smiled and looked at the sparkling brown eyes of her neighbor.</p><p>"You won't believe it, my son is here, Al!" FP walked in, a big grin plastered over his face. Alice had never seen him like this before. She could feel that this was a big deal to him.</p><p>"Wait, seriously? That's amazing! You're glowing." She said happily, making FP blush slightly. He figured that not everyone would be this kind of ecstatic when your kids visit, but to him it meant the world.</p><p>"It's his 18th birthday, so we want to throw him a little party. I'd love it if you'd be there." He invited them, looking at Betty and Polly as well.</p><p>"Absolutely. You like that too, right?" Alice eyes her daughters now as well.</p><p>"I didn't knew you had a son, Mr. Jones." Betty perked up, smiling at the man.</p><p>"He's your age, actually. But he lives with his mother in Toledo, we don't see each other often." FP explained.</p><p>"Count us in." Betty promised to be there.</p><p>"Should we bring something? I think I could whip up a cake in no time." Alice offered politely, as she wanted to contribute something since she didn't have a present.</p><p>"Yeah, that be good. Please invite Hermione and Veronica too. The more the merrier. That'd be nice for Fred." FP impulsively added, recalling their most recent conversation. He was sure that Fred didn't mind seeing Hermione again, and since they had so much fun at Pizza Night it seemed nice to have them over again.</p><p>"Don't worry, got it." Alice winked and watched as he left back to his own apartment again.</p><p>"I've never seen him look that happy." Betty noticed, chuckling a little. It was nice seeing him like that.</p><p>"Me neither." Alice mumbled, smiling a little to herself.</p><p>**</p><p>The party had been going on for an hour now and Jughead seemed to mingle pretty well with everyone. He only knew his Dad, Fred and Archie but so far everyone else had been very kind. It mostly comforted him to know that his father had more friends around him than before.</p><p>"I don't think you understand how happy I am that you're here." FP stood next to his son and smiled softly. He had said it a thousand times already, but he just couldn't stop.</p><p>"I've got a feeling." Jughead grinned, pulling his arm around his Dad.</p><p>"How is Jellybelly doing?" FP asked curiously, as he finally felt ready to open up that conversation. It sucked that she wasn't there, but considering his past he could understand why Gladys wouldn't want that.</p><p>"She's growing in front of my eyes, it's insane. You'd be surprised by how smart she is, it's almost intimidating." Jughead told him, a smile plastered over his face. He was so proud of his sister and the woman she was becoming.</p><p>"You miss her, don't you?" Jughead said quietly, seeing the sad twinkle in his father's eyes.</p><p>"I miss both of you like crazy. You're my pride and joy." FP smiled, but the sad look in his eyes couldn't be missed by anyone. He was hurting, but couldn't say it out loud.</p><p>"Look Dad, I am really trying to talk some sense into Mom to convince her you're better. She just won't budge." Jughead had been fighting with Gladys about FP's progress for a while now, but she kept on saying that things hadn't changed.</p><p>"That's not your job, Jug. I screwed up so it's my mess. I will clean it up." FP said sternly. He didn't want Jughead between the cold war between him and his ex-girlfriend.</p><p>"You can't help your illness, Dad. That is not fair." Jughead's eyes filled with tears too.</p><p>"Life isn't fair boy, learned that the hard way. But I do need to fight to earn the rights to see Jellybean back." FP sounded more confident than ever, even surprising himself. Maybe it was because he had been feeling so good the past months that he was sure that he could proof that he was doing better.</p><p>"Hopefully that will be soon. Please know that I am on your side." The boy smiled softly.</p><p>"That means the world to me, Jughead." FP hugged him tightly, somehow thanking him for having his back.</p><p>"Go have some cake, I saw you lurking." He grinned, and pushed his son a little bit to the kitchen counter. He wouldn't be told twice, as he made his way to the birthday cake.</p><p>Alice was standing there too, as she was cutting pieces to hand out to everyone.</p><p>"Are you enjoying yourself, Jughead?" She smiled at him and handed him the first piece of her signature cherry with whipped cream cake.</p><p>"Absolutely. It's great being back in Riverdale." He told her, beaming brightly. He had always preferred this little town over a city like Toledo.</p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" He furrowed his eye brow as he looked at her.</p><p>"Hit me."</p><p>"How long have you and my Dad been dating?" Jughead came straight to the point. He was incredibly happy for his Dad, but was curious about why he hadn't said a thing.</p><p>"Me and FP? Don't be silly, we're not together." Alice brushed it off, chuckling a little.</p><p>"Oh, wait... you're not?" Jughead said confused, his cheeks flushing a little for misreading the situation. He had been so convinced of himself that he hadn't even wondered if he was right.</p><p>"Sorry, my bad. I guess I assumed wrong." He excused himself, hoping that she wouldn't mind his bold question.</p><p>"What made you think we were?" Alice asked curious, a nervous chuckle escaping her mouth once again. Why was this question affecting her so much?</p><p>"He looks at you a certain way."  Jughead shrugged a little, realizing that it had been the small things that made him believe they were together.</p><p>"Your Dad says he is a lone wolf. Don't you think he is?" Alice asked him, recalling their conversation of last week. When he had said that she had assumed that he didn't want to be with anyone.</p><p>"I don't know... but the eyes don't lie." He said knowingly, and took his cake to walk towards Archie, leaving Alice a little speechless.</p><p>If he was right, how was FP looking at her? And did that mean something?</p><p>**<br/>At the same time as Jughead and Alice talked, Veronica has mingled with Betty, Polly and Archie. She had been staring at the beanie wearing boy for a while now.</p><p>"Betty, is that the boy who's birthday we are celebrating?" She nodded her head towards the boy at the kitchen counter.</p><p>"Yeah, that is Jughead. He's FP's son. You remember him, right?" Betty helped her remember, as she had met FP at pizza night.</p><p>"You're staring. Do you think he's cute?" Betty grinned, elbowing her new friend.</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous. It's nothing." Veronica brushed it off, an annoyed look on her face. Though, it was hard not to look at him. He had something... intriguing.</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds very convincing." Archie laughed, before taking a sip of his soda.</p><p>"Maybe you worry about your obvious crush on Betty here, Archie." Veronica spat back, a triumphant smile on her face. The redheaded boy's cheeks flushed, and both of them ignored her comment.</p><p>"Why don't we ask him to join us playing Monopoly? It'd be nice for him to make some friends here besides me." Archie offered, not only changing the subject but knowing Jughead well enough to know that he would really love that.</p><p>"That's a good idea, Arch." Betty smiled, as she saw Jughead making their way towards them.</p><p>**</p><p>"Your cake is amazing, Alice." FP's voice called from behind her, successfully startling her.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't meant to scare you." He chuckled a little, seeing the look on her face.</p><p>"I'm glad you like it. Jughead had two pieces already so I guess it's a hit." Alice smiled proudly. She always loved to bake and see how much it was appreciated by everyone.</p><p>"That boy loves to eat. He got that from me." Now FP was the one with a proud smile plastered over his face. Alice laughed a little. She had come to learn that FP ate more than the whole state together, so she could imagine Jughead having the same kind of appetite.</p><p>"How are you feeling today? It must have been a nice surprise to see him at your door this morning." Alice poured the both of them some juice, which he gladly accepted.</p><p>"I can hardly describe what I felt... Jughead really has my back, and though I am not sure I always deserve his support, it's a wonderful gift to have one of your kids in your side." FP smiled softly, and took a sip of his orange juice.</p><p>"You should give yourself some credit, FP. You work hard to get your life back on track. Look where you are now! Don't be too hard in yourself." She said sweetly, and place her hand on his shoulder for a bit, before letting it slide.</p><p>"Thank you, Alice. That means a lot to me. I really hope Gladys will feel the same, one day." FP smiled a little to himself, and though it was just the tiniest spark of hope he wanted to stay positive</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Dark Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW: Mention of manic depression</p><p>"Morning neighbor!" Alice walked into the apartment across the hall. </p><p>It had been a more regular occasion to walk in and check up on one another. She had made scones this morning that she had promised to bring to Fred and FP as well.</p><p>"Hey, Alice. You want a cup of coffee?" Fred greeted her, and already poured her a mug even though she hadn't answered yet.</p><p>"I'd never refuse that." Alice smiled, the coffee lover in her taking over.</p><p>"Isn't FP joining you for breakfast?" She looked around the apartment, but hadn't noticed him yet. Which was a little strange, considering Fred and FP worked together and always left at the same time.</p><p>"No, I don't think he is today." Fred said a little absentmindedly. He wanted to change the subject as soon as possible, but Alice wasn't going to let it go so easily.</p><p>"Why not? That man loves to eat." She sounded a little confused, but Fred couldn't tell her the real reason why FP wasn't up yet. That wasn't his place to tell and so he would keep his mouth shut.</p><p>"He's just sleeping in today, he might eat a little later." Fred smiled a little uneasy, hoping that it'd be enough to stop her from asking questions. However, his strange behavior was only making Alice more suspicious.</p><p>"Is everything alright? You're acting a bit weird. Is something wrong with FP?" She asked him worriedly, as apparently there was something that Fred couldn't tell her, while it was enough reason for him to not appear at breakfast.</p><p>"Don't worry, Alice. He's just a little under the weather." Fred cleared up. </p><p>Technically, that wasn't a lie. He wasn't a fan of keeping secrets from friends, but if FP wanted to tell her that should be his own choice.</p><p>"You could have told me that. Flu season is coming, I'm not surprised." Alice seemed to buy it, to Fred's big relief. He wasn't sure what to tell her anymore.</p><p>"Anyway, do you have a busy day?" She changed the subject as she didn't question FP's well-being anymore.</p><p>"Not really, I just have to pick up some stuff out of town for a project we're starting soon. How about you?" Fred returned the question as she grabbed one of the scones she had brought him, and putted some jam in the middle.</p><p>"Just the twelve o' clock broadcast." She answered. Though she loved work, it was nice to be able at home around dinner so she could eat with her children.</p><p>"My radio we'll be on." Fred grinned, taking a bite from the scone.</p><p>"You're my biggest fan, aren't you?" Alice teased with a smug smile on her face.</p><p>"Definitely. You don't think you accidentally moved across the hall of me, right? It's all a conspiracy because I am such a big fan." Fred said with a straight face, but gave her a wink when he couldn't stop himself from smiling.</p><p>"In that case, you're my first stalker!" Alice beamed sarcastically, adding up to the joke.</p><p>"I feel honored." Fred exaggerated and placed his hand on his heart.</p><p>**</p><p>Ever since Alice had come home, she had focused on making her famous chicken noodle soup that always used to make her daughters feel better when they weren't feeling well. If FP was getting sick then the least she could do was bring him some.</p><p>She used her spare key to come into the apartment, and walked over with the bowl in her hands to the farthest bedroom and knocked softly.</p><p>"Yeah?" A muffled sound came from behind the door. Alice slowly poked her head into the room. </p><p>"Hey, are you awake?" She gave him a warm smile, and slowly made her way inside.</p><p>"Alice? I thought you were Fred." FP's cheeks flushed deeply red and he immediately pushed himself up a little to rest against the headboard. He was very much aware of his messy hair and the fact that he was dressed in his pajamas. What was she even doing here?</p><p>"He's still out of town, but he told me you weren't feeling well. I brought you some soup. I guarantee it will make you feel better." She sat down on the edge of his bed and offered him the bowl of soup, unaware of the fact that FP was feeling uneasy with her presence.</p><p>"What did Fred tell you I had?" He asked carefully, afraid that she might know more than he wanted her to. If he knew what she had been told, he could jump onto that very same excuse.</p><p>"I assumed it was the flu. Is there something else?" She didn't look into his behavior too much, for all she knew the flu made him a little bit more confused than usual. All she wanted was to take care of him a little. That was in her nature.</p><p>"No, just that." FP said absentmindedly, as he avoid looking at her. She saw him staring at the chicken noodle soup in his hands.</p><p>"Here, have some. It's my own recipe." She urged him on to try some, knowing what kind of magic it did.</p><p>"That's very sweet of you, thanks." FP tried to give her a sincere smile, but in his current state he had trouble doing so.</p><p>"You look tired. Did you have a bad night?" Alice tried to take an interest in how he was doing, even though she missed the point of FP not wanting to talk about.</p><p>"Yeah, kinda." He shrugged, avoiding to look at her at all costs. To distract both of them, he took a long chug from the soup she had gotten him.</p><p>"Hmmm, this is very good." FP hummed contently. He had to admit, she really had a magical touch for cooking.</p><p>"I'm glad you think so. I got some in my fridge in case you want more." She smiled sweetly, as she looked at him drinking her soup.</p><p>For the first time since she had walked in FP dared to look at her. His eyes full of guilt met her soft innocent ones. Though he had a habit of keeping all to himself, he couldn't lie to her. She had been there for him before, and she was a friend now. And friends needed to be honest with each other.</p><p>"Fred lied to you." He placed the bowl of soup on his nightstand, his cheeks flushing a very deep shade of red. </p><p>It wasn't his intention to mislead her, but when he was suddenly being put in an uneasy situation he felt like he had no other choice.</p><p>"What are you talking about? Isn't he out of town?" Alice grew confused, mostly because she didn't see any reason of why Fred would lie about something like that.</p><p>"No— Not that. About me. I don't have the flu." FP told her honestly, the guilt taking over him for lying in the first place. </p><p>This was Alice he was talking to, the woman who had listened to him before, who he could trust. She was the last person on earth he wanted to keep things from. And still, telling her the truth wasn't going to be easy. </p><p>"Then what is it?" Her voice was soft and tender.</p><p>She didn't like being lied to, but by now she figured out that maybe it wasn't something personal, but more so something FP struggled with. She had come to know Fred well enough to be sure that he wouldn't lie to her for the sake of it.</p><p>"You can tell me, you know that, right?" When FP stayed silent she urged him on a little, feeling that maybe he needed to know for sure that she'd be open to whatever was going on with him.</p><p>FP shifted a little in his bed, sitting up a little straighter to properly look at her. He absentmindedly clutched the ends of his sheets in his fist and squeezed tightly. It was the only way for the anxiety in his body to find some sort of way out.</p><p>"You remember that I told you about my diagnosis, right?" He started out carefully, his voice low. </p><p>"Of course I remember. Is that why you aren't feeling good today?" Alice had shifted a little too, as she now had fully taken place to him next on the bed. Their current position was very cosy, but neither seemed to be bothered by that.</p><p>"It's okay, I won't judge. I will listen." She said softly, and placed her hand on his arm as FP had fell silent again.</p><p>He struggled to find the right words. It had been a long time since he had to be so open about his feelings except to Fred and his therapist, but he really wanted to try his hardest. He took a deep breath and started to talk.</p><p>"This weekend with Jughead... It made me feel so happy. Having him around makes me forget all the trouble in the world for a second. Whenever I feel like that... I call those days good days."</p><p>There was the faintest of smile on his lips as he recalled his son being around. But then his face fell again, as he continued.</p><p>"But it's not always like that. I've come to learn that the way my illness shows itself is in heavy episodes. Which in reality means that there will be days that life seems easy, that there is light and happiness. Sometimes even the negative voices in my head are drowned out to make room for more positive ones. That is how it felt this weekend."</p><p>FP took a breath as his voice had started to tremble, his emotions taking over more than he wanted. Alice scooted a little closer and laid her hand on his underarm again.</p><p>"So you do experience happiness? Or is that an insensitive question?" She was a little scared to say the wrong thing, but hoped he knew that she was only trying to understand him better.</p><p>"That's okay, you can ask me. I get that it's hard for people to understand me completely with a mind that is a mess like mine." He scoffed a little and tried to brush it away as a joke. However, Alice wasn't going to agree with how he was talking himself down.</p><p>"You're not a mess, FP." She said softly, squeezing his arm. He smiled a little, appreciating her words. Then he answered her question.</p><p>"I do know what it feels like to be happy. Sometimes it's even in the little things that others won't understand, you know?" A smile appeared in his face, genuine one. He truly did know what it felt like to experience happiness. Maybe even more so, because he knew the other side as well.</p><p>He had to take another breath to steady his nerves, and then proceeded. Being an open book was difficult, but her calming blue eyes looking at him were helping. </p><p>"But there are moments where people expect you to feel good, and you just don't feel it. At the same time, there are also periods were I can feel like I am on top of the world, out of no where."</p><p>No matter the fact that he was talking about his own emotions and feelings, sometimes he was just as confused by them as anyone else. It was strange not be able to understand yourself, which could lead to him going down another negative spiral.</p><p>"And those voices in your head? What do they say?" Alice asked carefully, her eyes still fixated on him as he kept talking. It was as if once he had started talking, he didn't know how to stop anymore.</p><p>"It's not like they use actual words... it's more of a feeling they give me. I can't really explain it. I'm sorry." He broke his gaze from her, a sudden wave of embarrassment hitting him. I sound like a completely idiot, he thought. </p><p>"You don't have to apologize, FP." Alice reminded him softly. In his mind he knew she was right, but his heart had trouble believing that.</p><p>"And how do you feel on days like these?" She asked, referring to the current state she had found him in.</p><p>That was the hardest part. How could he explain someone this draining feeling? That sometimes the world became too much that he couldn't even leave the house? But then he looked into her calm eyes again, and found the courage to keep talking.</p><p>"Days like today are the other side of the same coin, actually. Even getting out of a bed is a challenge. Like something is holding me down, refusing to let me go."</p><p>His voice was soft and low, and the grip of his hands on the sheets had loosened a little. The more he talked to her, to calmer he felt. The warmth of the hand of Alice that was still lying on his arm made him feel like he was not alone. Like he was really human, but not all alone in this dark bubble. She was there, to listen.</p><p>"After Jughead left, the world seemed so grey again. Like all the weight that he lifted off my shoulders for a bit is pushed back even harder than before. Those days I call dark days." He explained, his emotions more under control than before.</p><p>"So today is a dark day?" She asked, to be sure she understood his story.</p><p>"Yeah. I don't have a lot of those anymore. But if there is something that triggers it, then it hits me like a ton of bricks." He smiled weakly and tried his best to steady his quivering lips. </p><p>Looking back on the last two years since Fred helped him getting his life back on track, he had to admit that the amount of his so called dark days had been reduced. However, in a way it made it even harder when they unexpectedly came to pay a visit.</p><p>"I wish I would feel nothing, instead of this. They say feeling so intensely should be a blessing but—" FP sputtered, letting out a sigh as he couldn't finish his sentence.</p><p>"If I could take a piece of your pain, I would." Alice said quietly, her eyes glossing over as she saw him struggle. </p><p>"Thank you for listening to me, Alice. Not a lot of people do that." FP smiled gratefully. He had thanked her before, but sharing what he had shared today was another level of intimacy he didn't have with a lot of people.</p><p>"I should be thanking you for opening up to me. That's very brave." She smiled back at him. Alice believed he shouldn't give her credit for listening, but all that should go to himself for having the courage to open up. </p><p>Alice took a breath as she looked into his innocent brown eyes, seeing a man full of willpower who sometimes needed a hand. Everybody needs help sometimes, and she wanted to be able to give that to him.</p><p>"FP, I need you to know that I am here for you, for everything. Even if I won't understand completely what you are going through, I want to listen so I can learn to get to know you better. Is that okay?"</p><p>He nodded slowly as he swallowed the lump in her throat. It was the first time since she had sat down to him where he realized how close she was. Her words touched his heart in a way not many things had done before and as her piercing blue eyes looked at him so intensely it felt like she could see right through his soul. Neither of them understood the building sensation inside their bodies as they slowly leant in, both waiting for the other to take the bait.</p><p>They were like two magnets being drawn together by a force greater than themselves. And then, as if their minds and bodies were totally in sync, FP closed the distance and connected their lips while Alice's hands cupped his face and held onto for dear life. He could feel the soft taste of her strawberry like lips, making him want to never let go. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.</p><p>His stubble was tickling her skin, but all Alice could focus on was the way they breathed each other in. They only broke free to gasp for air, before locking their lips again as if it was the only thing keeping them alive. She could feel his teeth tugging on her bottom lip to give himself access to her mouth, and the moment she felt his tongue playing with hers, her whole body started to tingle.</p><p>The sparks of electricity that filled the room was overwhelming for both of them, but all that mattered in that very moment was the passionate filled kiss they shared as they melted together in an unforgettable moment between two souls.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Falling For The Blondes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FP stumbled out of his bedroom and was met by Archie and Fred who had already started breakfast. They hadn't seem him yesterday, and were glad to see him out of bed.</p><p>"Hey bud, you feeling better?" Fred smiled sympathetically and grabbed an extra plate to put some toast on.</p><p>"Yeah, a lot. Thanks." FP smiled weakly before he yawned and took place at the kitchen counter.</p><p>"Alice stopped by yesterday, to bring me some soup." He mentioned casually, knowing that she had talked to Fred about him being sick.</p><p>Fred immediately know what had happend as he was the one that came up with the little white lie. He hadn't expected for her to do something like that.</p><p>"She kept asking why you weren't at breakfast. I told her you were under the weather." Fred told him, the guilt noticeable in his voice.</p><p>However, FP didn't mind. He understood that it was hard to cover for him if people had no idea what was going on.</p><p>"I uh— I decided to be honest to her. So, she knows everything." FP told them with a blush on his cheeks, so they'd know that the cat was out of the bag too. Both men knew that this was a huge step for him.</p><p>"I'm proud of you for doing that." Fred patted his friend's shoulder with a sweet smile on his face. FP smiled back. His support was everything to him.</p><p>Although, that wasn't all he had to share with them. Something big happend. It had kept him up all night.</p><p>"We uh— we kinda kissed." FP confessed suddenly, and directly focused on his toast of jam on his plate that was still left untouched.</p><p>Archie almost choked on his milk and Fred dropped his sandwich just when he was about to take a bite.</p><p>"Wait, you kinda kissed?" Fred spat out in pure disbelief. He had a feeling his best friend had been crushing on her, but this wasn't something he had expected so quickly.</p><p>"Why are you so casual about it? You kissed Alice!" Fred started to grin like a fool and slapped his chest.</p><p>"Just a peck or like with tongue?" Archie asked serious, a curious frown on his face with a hint of a smirk.</p><p>"Archie! That is inappropriate to ask someone." Fred corrected him with a stern look, before turning to FP again.</p><p>"So, with tongue or not?" He asked, wanting to know the juicy details as much as his son did.</p><p>"I regret telling you this already." FP shook his head in disapproval, but had to grin nonetheless.</p><p>"Looks like two out of three fall for the blondes next door." Fred said smugly, eyeing his son who pretended he had no idea what they were talking about.</p><p>"Are you talking about me?" Archie asked confused, though he knew perfectly well what his father was referring to.</p><p>"All you need is eyes to see what has been going on with you and Betty." Fred pointed out, which was true. It was obvious that his son had a crush on the girl next door. His best friend could be added to the same list.</p><p>"Let's focus back on FP here. Alright?" Archie grinned while pointing at him.</p><p>"Do you like her?" Fred asked genuinely, as in their prior conversations he had never understood where FP had been standing with his feeling towards Alice, except for the fact that there was clearly more than just a platonic connection.</p><p>"I don't know? She's amazing but..." FP putted down his mug and shook his head a little confused. He clearly felt something, but what was he supposed to call that?</p><p>"What did you feel when you kissed?" Fred asked, hoping that the answer would give him some sort of clarity.</p><p>"Butterflies, huh?" Fred grinned, as FP stayed silent. To him it was clear that the man was head over heels, but maybe he needed some more time to figure that out on his  own.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe. I don't know what it was." He shrugged a little as he felt more and more uncomfortable talking about it. Not because he couldn't share everything with Fred, but because if confused him more than he understood.</p><p>"Why don't you ask her?" Archie said simply, which was something he would have done in FP's shoes.</p><p>"What? No, I am not going to do that. It was probably just the heat of the moment. It doesn't matter." FP brushed it off and dismissed the conversation as a whole, since the topic was making him nervous.</p><p>"If you say so." Archie mumbled and eyed his father, who had the exact same knowing look on his face.</p><p>**</p><p>"How did you enjoy the book?" Fred had come in to pick up the cooking book he had borrowed Alice last week. She grabbed it from the kitchen counter and handed it over.</p><p>"It was exactly what I needed! I copied some recipes <br/>out of it, if you don't mind."</p><p>She had tried multiple dishes to see what was a hit for Betty and Polly, but truth was it all had been delicious. Besides that eating it had been fun, cooking with her daughters had been a great bonding experience.</p><p>"Of course not. If you promise to cook for us again." Fred grinned. He had learned that she was a great cook the first week she moved in and he was looking forward having one of those meals again.</p><p>"You've got yourself a deal, Andrews." Alice winked, making him chuckle.</p><p>Fred turned around to go back to his apartment again, until Alice's voice called after him.</p><p>"Wait! Can I tell you something? I need to get it off my chest." Alice said a little hasty. She was clearly nervous.</p><p>Whether it was the right call telling Fred or not was something she wasn't sure of, but he was the only one she could actually share this with.</p><p>"Sure, spill."</p><p>Alice hesitated for a second. He was FP's roommate and best friend after all. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."</p><p>"You've got my word." Fred sweared, already feeling where this was going. He sat down on the arm of the chair. Alice took place on the couch.</p><p>"FP and I kissed. Did he tell you?" Her voice trembled slightly as she was unable to control her nerves.</p><p>"He might have mentioned it at breakfast." Fred said mysterious, as if they hadn't if been discussing all morning. Though, that was confidential so he wasn't going to share that like it was nothing.</p><p>"Was he mad at me?" Alice asked him carefully, guilt written over her face.</p><p>Fred was confused. "Why would he be mad at you?"</p><p>"I didn't want him to think I took advantage of the moment because he was vulnerable. It shouldn't have happend." Alice shook her head, more to herself than to Fred.</p><p>She had been tossing and turning all night about their kiss and how she felt like she had clearly overstepped. However, he had kissed her back which made it all the more confusing what it had meant and how she should feel about it.</p><p>"So, you regret it?" Fred asked, suddenly growing worried that she might not return FP's possible feelings.</p><p>"If it made him feel awful, then yes." Alice stated, as if it was an obvious connection. However, she forgot to consider that he wanted it to happen as much as she had.</p><p>Fred smiled slightly. It was thoughtful of her to think about how FP felt instead of focusing fully on her own, which he assumed was already a lot to process.</p><p>"Well, it didn't. I think you two got to figure some stuff out, don't you think?"</p><p>"Do you think he wants that?" Alice's voice was filled with insecurity.</p><p>"Alice, you've got to discuss that with him, not with me." Fred said in all honesty. He wanted to help both of them out, but be wasn't going to sit between this and be the messenger.</p><p>Though, Alice seemed to grow more nervous because of his answer. She understood, but that way it meant they had to have a confrontation about what happened.</p><p>"Tell me, did you feel something when you kissed?" He shot her a soft smile as he gave her an option to open up. It looked like she needed it.</p><p>"Would it be bad if I did? No matter the situation we were in?" Her cheeks flushed red. She clearly felt confused about a feeling she had when FP had been so vulnerable.</p><p>"Depends, did you kiss him because he was feeling bad?"</p><p>"No, of course not! I'd never do something like that." Alice immediately defended herself. It had never occurred to her kiss him because of the emotional tension. She did it because she wanted to, because there was a connection there.</p><p>"Then you don't have to worry. Just talk to him. See what it meant." With that advice Fred left, leaving Alice with her thoughts.</p><p>**</p><p>Polly and Sweet Pea lay in his small but comfortable bed together, after spending the whole evening watching old classic movies. He had saved his mother's old collection and today he had decided to finally give them a look.</p><p>But now they were tired, and he had asked he to stay over. Polly had agreed with a shy smile. And so she was lying cuddled up to the boy she very much liked.</p><p>"Does your family know you won't be home tonight?" Sweet Pea asked her quietly, as he paused combing his hand through her blonde locks.</p><p>"They do. My Mom thinks I am staying over at one of my classmates house." Polly smiled weakly.</p><p>She knew how it sounded, but right now she couldn't be honest yet. Her mom would freak out, and she liked having this as her own little secret. Sweet Pea frowned a little, his own insecurities slowly taking over.</p><p>"It's not because you are ashamed to be with a Serpent, right?" He dared to ask, even though he was scared of the answer.</p><p>Polly pushed herself op a little so she'd be able to face him properly. "What? Oh no, please don't think that. My Mom is just very protective when it comes to me and Betty."</p><p>Sweet Pea gave her a relieved sigh and squeezed her waist a little. With any other girl he wouldn't have believed it, but her blue eyes were to genuine that he had no other choice.</p><p>"Okay, in that case I wanted to ask you something..." His voice trembled slightly as he mustered up the courage to ask her something that had been on his mind.</p><p>Normally he wasn't nervous around girls, but there hadn't been anyone around that made him feel the way Polly did. He didn't want for that to slip away.</p><p>"Are we dating now? Can I call it that? Are you comfortable if we are?" His voice was sweet, and she'd swear that she saw his eyes sparkle with happiness the second she started to smile.</p><p>"More than comfortable." She answered quietly, before she connected their lips together.</p><p>It took him only a few seconds before he had carefully pushed her back into the mattress. Polly let him take the lead, as this was all so new for her. But the weird thing was? She wasn't scared. She had never felt this free and comfortable before. His hands roamed over her body as he kept on kissing her passionately and she didn't think of stopping him when his hand slowly found it's way under the shirt she was wearing.</p><p>Polly had always been protective over her body (something she had learned from her mother) and never had someone around she felt confident about to share something intimate with. Noah was different. He awakened something in her that made her so sure that he was the one she wanted to share this special moment with.</p><p>For a quick moment, Sweet Pea pulled back, one of his hands on her bare waist under her shirt, the other one cupping cheek so she'd look at him. Both knew what was about to happen, but before it did he wanted to look at her once more to know she was just as sure about this as he was.</p><p>"You're one of a kind, Coopy." He whispered, making her smile like nobody had ever before. Once more he kissed her, and took her with him into a memory neither of them would ever forget</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And? Did you talk to Alice yet?" Fred was finishing up making lunch for the three of them and looked at FP, who finished up some paperwork for the client they were about to meet tomorrow. </p><p>"I really don't know how to. Ever since we kissed I get so... nervous around her. Like I'm still in high school or something." FP shook his head a little confused.</p><p>He didn't understand where his sudden change in behavior came from. He never had trouble being around women before, so why was this different?</p><p>"Maybe Archie has some advice for you." Fred nodded at his son, and smirked a little.</p><p>"Why don't you take her out on a date? No pressure, just see how it goes." Archie shrugged a little as he accepted his plate with toast from his Dad.</p><p>"How come your eighteen year old son is more helpful than you?" FP turned to Fred with a serious frown on his face, but couldn't hold back a smile.</p><p>"He has a point. Going on a date can do that much harm." Fred added, actually thinking that Archie had proposed something good.</p><p>"Maybe I will. Do you think she'll want that?" FP turned a little insecure. This wasn't just any other woman he was asking out, this was Alice.</p><p>"Depends, how good was the kiss?" Archie said with a straight face, but laughed as soon as he saw how FP looked at him.</p><p>"Come on, FP. There is nothing to be nervous about." Fred tried to help him out a little. The teasing was fun but he needed more encouragement if he was actually going to do this.</p><p>"I know, it's pathetic. I can't even remember the last time I went on a date." FP sighed and rubbed his eyes frustratedly.</p><p>He had experience with tons of women, but not the romantic kind. The last one he had actually tried to impress had been Gladys, even before Jughead was born.</p><p>"I'll take you to the florist to buy her some flowers and then you can go next door and just ask her." Archie proposed simply, as he saw that FP desperately needed some help.</p><p>"Thanks, Red. I appreciate that." FP smiled gratefully. <br/>He had never guessed he would get dating advice from the son of his best friend, but as it works out he did have some helpful tip.</p><p>"Fine, I'll do it. On one condition." FP clapped his hands together and turned to Fred. He waited for him to share his terms.</p><p>"You ask out Hermione." He pointed out, a smirk on his face. If they would encourage him to go out with Alice then at least he could try to convince Fred to take a shot too.</p><p>"What? Are you insane?" Fred almost spit out his coffee.</p><p>"Do we have a deal?" FP wasn't going to negotiate about this. Fred needed a little push and he was only giving it to him.</p><p>"Alright, you win." Fred sighed a little, but had to admit that the thought of asking out Hermione excited him.</p><p>**</p><p>Alice had finished up dinner when she heard a knock on her door. She expected Betty and Polly to be home from grabbing a milkshake from Pop's, but to her surprise it was her neighbor.</p><p>"FP? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised, a friendly smile on her face. It was late, so she was wondering what brought him at her place at this time.</p><p>"Are these flowers for me?" She noticed the small bouquet of roses in his hands. He was shaking a little.</p><p>"They are. I hope you like 'em." He handed them over, a nervous smile appearing on his face.</p><p>"They are beautiful. Thank you." Alice smiled gratefully and gestured for him to come further while she was looking for a vase to put the roses in.</p><p>"I was wondering... if you aren't doing anything tonight, would you like to join me to the carnival? My treat." FP proposed sweetly, his signature smirk tugging on his lips as a way to conceal his nerves.</p><p>"Are you asking me out FP?" Alice grinned a little, as she now putted the roses in the empty vase she had found in one of her cabinets.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I am." He said a little surprised himself. It was going way better than he would have guessed.</p><p>"I would love to. Let me grab my coat." She smiled, and walked over to the coatrack to make sure she would stay warm.</p><p>**</p><p>The two of them were walking in Pickens Park now, which once a month a year was being changed into the Sweetwater Triangle Carnival. It was a big hit. FP came there every year, but for Alice this was a first time. He had lead them towards the gigantic Ferris Wheel. She caught into what he had planned very quickly.</p><p>"I'm not going in there." Alice said hesitating, as she stopped in her tracks.</p><p>"Why not? Are you afraid of heights?" He teased, elbowing her a little.</p><p>"Just a little, but..." Alice muttered, not sure what kind of arguments she could bring in for her not having to go in there.</p><p>"Come on, it's fun! You can look out over the whole town at the top." FP's eyes beamed.</p><p>He was clearly very enthusiastic about the Ferris Wheel. He could see that Alice needed one little nudge to join him.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll hold your hand if you get scared." He held out his hand for her to grab, which she accepted with a smirk. How could she possibly say no to that?</p><p>All the way up Alice had clutched his hand in her own, almost being sure that his fingers would be blue by now. She didn't like moving heights, but FP hadn't lied about how fun it was once you were on top.</p><p>"You were right, the view is beautiful." Alice looked out over the whole town, her hand relaxing a little as the sight totally took her breath away.</p><p>FP looked at her, seeing her eyes grow as she looked out over Riverdale. She looked really happy and carefree.</p><p>"It really is." He whispered quietly, his eyes not breaking from looking at her.</p><p>"You're not even looking." Alice focused back on him and playfully slapped his chest, making him laugh.</p><p>"Oh, you're not my view you mean? Sorry, my bad." FP joked, seeing that he was making her blush a little.</p><p>Since their hands were free from one another, he wrapped his arm around her, letting it rest so his finger tips could graze her shoulder.</p><p>"How do you like living in Riverdale so far?" He asked kindly, as she had been living here a few months now.</p><p>"Honestly? I expected to be less happy than I actually am. I've got a pretty good life right now, I wouldn't trade it for what I had."</p><p>Alice smiled a little as the memories of the life she had before flashed in front of her eyes. Her marriage had been good for a long time, but what she had now was pretty special too.</p><p>"I'm glad you moved across the hall." FP said quietly, the confession easily slipping his lips.</p><p>"Having you and Fred as a neighbor is alright, I guess." Alice said nonchalantly, fighting a smirk.</p><p>"Hey! We're fun!" FP exclaimed, feigning his hurt.</p><p>"I'm just teasing you. I'm very lucky to have made such amazing friends." Alice leant into him a little bit more as she chuckled.</p><p>"You were born here, right?" She asked him, as she recalled him telling her that.</p><p>"Yeah, I love this town more than I can explain. Not that it has only happy memories... but it's my home. I only moved to Toledo with my ex-girlfriend because she wanted to raise the kids there." He explained, his eyes glinstering as he looked out over the top of Riverdale. Nothing felt like home like this town did.</p><p>"And you were okay with that?" Her voice was soft and low. She knew the answer, but she had to ask anyway.</p><p>"Well, yeah. I'd do anything for my kids." FP shrugged as if it was nothing, while in fact it was a big sacrifice.</p><p>Alice gave him a weak smile. "I've only met your son, but he's a wonderful young man. He's a lot like you."</p><p>"He is, isn't he? That boy has so much potential, I can't even describe how proud I am." The grin on his face told her enough. Every time one of his kids was mentioned something in his eyes changed. A sparkle of pure joy.</p><p>"They make every day worth living, you know? No matter how dark the days are every now and then."</p><p>Alice swallowed as he mentioned his dark days. She hadn't only witnessed what that meant to him, but they had shared an intimate kiss they hadn't talked about yet. But that wasn't important. Not as much as is health. She didn't want for him to think their kiss was all she cared about when it came to her visit.</p><p>"FP, if you ever have a dark day again... promise me that you'll call me if I can help?"</p><p>FP looked at her, a little stunned that she would say something so sweet like that. He wasn't used to people trying to be so understanding. "Not sure I can promise that, Alice. But I'll try."</p><p>She would take that for now. Trying was the very first step. And if he struggled with that? She could be the one to try to check up on him more.</p><p>"What kind of day is today? A good one? A dark one? Somewhere in between?"</p><p>Her question seemed simple, but the answer was so much more complicated. But then he realized, that being with her made a big difference. Ever since they had sat foot in Pickens Park, he hadn't worried for a second. He felt calm. He felt okay. He felt like no matter what the world had in store for him, it'd be fine even if it was for just a little while.</p><p>And so he took a risk, by leaning in, seeing if she'd back out. Their first kiss had been left unspoken about, but by the way he could almost hear her heartbeat pick up he knew that she was just as nervous as he was.</p><p>He wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to find out whether it had been more than just the emotional moment together. Under the lights of the Ferris Wheel, with the sound of laughter and music on the background, his lips touched hers again. And though it was cold, Alice could feel her whole body glow when he kissed her. She smiled, and as soon as she did she could feel him do the very same.</p><p>When they slowly pulled back, both of them had a goofy grin on their faces as if they were teenagers who had just shared their very first kiss. However the fact that they were both adults with a long and complicated pasts when it came to relationships, it certainly felt like that very first time kissing someone that made you feel butterflies.</p><p>"Today is a good day." FP said quietly, kissing her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Bomb Explodes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Arch! Come on in, we're almost ready for school." Betty greeted her friend and gestured for him to enter the apartment.</p><p>He looked at how how quickly Betty and Polly were trying to get their backpacks. "No rush, we're early."</p><p>The redheaded boy took a seat on the barstools and stole one of the waffles that was still untouched.</p><p>"Hey, did you hear anything about Alice and FP?" He threw in, assuming that since they were her daughters, that they were more up to date than he was on the whole situation.</p><p>"What about them?" Betty asked confused, throwing a few books in her bag.</p><p>"Well, you know they kissed right?" Archie told her, growing confused himself as he saw the frown on both girls faces.</p><p>"They did? No, we had no idea." Betty looked at Polly to check if she knew anything about it, but her face said enough. She had no clue.</p><p>"Oh. I thought she would have told you." Archie shrugged. Now he felt sorry for telling them before Alice could.</p><p>"Seems like we're all very happy your family moved into the building." He grinned a little, breaking the tension. Betty blushed and squeezed his hand.</p><p>"What do you know about my Mom and FP?" Polly asked him suspiciously. Now she knew something had happend, she wanted to get to the bottom of it.</p><p>"Nothing, that's it." Archie brushed it off.</p><p>It wasn't a complete lie, all he knew apart from the kiss was that they had been on a date, but it was up to Alice if she would tell them or not. He didn't want to get stuck in between.</p><p>"Anyway, let's go. We can run by Pop's for a coffee if we hurry." Archie walked to the front door, followed by the girls. One happy to leave to school, the other's mind running over with a thousand things.</p><p>**</p><p>The Smith women had almost finished dinner, but there was one of them that barely ate a thing. After it had looked like Polly had been doing better, Alice was growing concerned as she witnessed this setback. She decided to ask, in the hope that her daughter would be open and honest.</p><p>"Polly, why are you so silent, honey?"</p><p>She shrugged a little. "It's nothing."</p><p>"Didn't we promise to talk about things that bothered us? You can tell me everything." Alice laid her hand on that of her daughter, but she still didn't meet her eyes.</p><p>"I'm not the one keeping secrets." Polly spat out in a whisper, the annoyance in her voice more than clear.</p><p>Alice took back her hand and shook her head confused. "What do you mean?"</p><p>But Polly wasn't buying the the innocence of Alice's answer. She knew what had happened because of Archie and she couldn't stand that her mother acted like everything was normal.</p><p>"Please stop acting like you have no idea. We know there is something going on between you and FP!" Suddenly the girl raised her voice, startling both Alice and Betty. Polly wasn't one to quickly yell or have an outburst. This was new. And Alice didn't like it one bit.</p><p>However, she had bigger issues to focus on than the growing temper of her oldest daughter. They knew about her and FP. She felt the blood disappearing out of her face. When Alice stayed silent Polly continued in her rage.</p><p>"Archie told us you two kissed. Even he knows, but it wasn't worth telling us?" She bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from crying.</p><p>Why was she so emotional over this? Did she still have hope for her parents? Or was it something else that got her this overwhelmed? Alice looked down at her plate, not sure what to say. It hadn't even occurred to her to tell them, especially when she had no idea what there was between her and FP. Did they want her to share every little thing about her possible love life?</p><p>"Why didn't you say you were seeing him?" Polly sounded hurt now instead of mad, which in a way was only making feel Alice worse.</p><p>"I am kind of curious, too." Betty added carefully, a she finally contributed to the conversation.</p><p>She wasn't as mad as Polly, but she had been wondering why she heard it from Archie instead of her own mother. Alice took a deep breath as she looked at both her daughters and decided to help them to stop worrying.</p><p>They clearly couldn't take the possible idea of her dating, and so she wouldn't tell about how confused she was every time she was around FP.</p><p>"Honey, FP and I aren't seeing each other. It's nothing, okay?" Alice cleared up, which technically wasn't a lie.</p><p>They had never talked about what they were doing here and only kissed twice. It wasn't serious yet, and she didn't want to upset her children if she wasn't even sure it would work out. However, Polly didn't buy any of it. If she had learned one thing, it was seeing when her Mom wasn't being completely honest.</p><p>She shoved her chair backwards and quickly stood up. "I'm just so sick of all the lies!"</p><p>Her fork was being tossed into her plate with a loud bang, and she stormed towards the front door, grabbing her jacket as she did so.</p><p>Alice quickly followed her and reached her arm in the hallway. Polly turned around, her eyes spitting fire and commanding her mother with one simple but terrifying look to let her go.</p><p>"Polly, don't run away. Not again." Alice pleaded, but Polly wasn't backing out. She needed air.</p><p>As if things couldn't be worse, the door of apartment 4A opened, revealing both Fred and FP. They were on their way to get some take-out.</p><p>"Then be honest for once! Just tell us when you are seeing someone." Polly spat out, roughly taking her arm back as Alice still hadn't let go.</p><p>Fred and FP had stopped in their tracks as they witnessed the intense argument between mother and daughter, not exactly following what was happening. Alice however, couldn't pay attention to her friends but just needed to do everything to keep her daughter home.</p><p>"Sweetheart, I'd never date someone without your or Betty's approval and besides that you'll always be the first ones to know when it's serious."</p><p>And though she meant those words she knew that she was still hiding the growing feeling for the man in the leather jacket that stood only a few feet away from them.</p><p>FP had heard enough, he walked towards the stairs and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. It had been more than clear. She didn't want him, or at least she didn't think it was something serious. Maybe he was just a fling to her.</p><p>"So, it wasn't serious?" Polly asked quietly, her face turning soft.</p><p>"I don't know about that yet." Alice said honestly, as she couldn't get herself to tell her that she was sure that it wouldn't turn out in something more.</p><p>Polly looked a little confused. What was that supposed to mean? "So you might date him and you might not?"</p><p>"Yes, exactly." Alice nodded in agreement and smiled slightly.</p><p>"Great, that clears things up." She said lowly, and made her way towards the stairs. This time Alice didn't follow her. She knew she screwed up, and not just with her oldest daughter.</p><p>**</p><p>"You okay?" Fred finally spoke up since they left the building, the silence only growing more uncomfortable.</p><p>FP shrugged. "Not exactly feeling great."</p><p>"Why can't she tell her daughters that we went out on a date? Is she embarrassed?" FP talked more to himself than to Fred, as he summed up all the thoughts that were wandering through his mind.</p><p>Although Fred would always defend his best friend, he believed this situation was a little bit more complicated then FP realized. Therefore he decided to shine a light on Alice's perspective too.</p><p>"She only divorced a couple months ago, and Polly isn't exactly taking it well. I get why she doesn't screams it off the rooftops."</p><p>He could see FP think as the frown on his head grew stronger. But it was all that Fred had to say for her side of the story.</p><p>"Besides, whatever you have going on is your business. I am sure the fact that she hasn't told them doesn't have to do anything with you."</p><p>FP relaxed the slightest bit, as he saw that maybe it wasn't anything personal that she hadn't said anything to Betty and Polly. Fred was right, her situation is more complicated than his own. He shouldn't underestimate that.</p><p>"I hope you're right, Fred. I guess I am just a little scared." His cheeks flushed a little. It had felt like centuries since he had felt this way about a woman.</p><p>"Talk to her. That is the only way you'll know for sure." Fred adviced him with a soft smile.</p><p>It was a bad habit of FP to jump to conclusion, so he hoped he'd do things differently this time.</p><p>"I kissed her at the carnival." FP confessed silently.</p><p>Fred's eyes grew in surprise. "You did?"</p><p>FP smiled a little, recalling the memory. "Yeah. It was magical. Or at least, to me it was. Apparently to her it was nothing serious."</p><p>He sighed deeply and rubbed his face. This was frustrating on a level that was totally new to him. How was he supposed to deel with so many insecurities?</p><p>"I really started to fall for her, Fred. Fuck— why does this have to happen to me! Don't I deserve someone? Can't I catch a fucking break for once?"</p><p>He angrily kicked the first rock he saw and watched it as it landed far in front of him with a tud.</p><p>"Hey, don't beat yourself up. Things will work out." Fred said confidently.</p><p>He could see that Alice was into him as well, FP shouldn't be so impatient or give up before things had even started.</p><p>"They never work out for me, that is the whole damn problem." FP sighed, shaking his head a little.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, why would she want to be with a depressed alcoholic anyway." He let out a low scoff.</p><p>That is where Fred drew the line. He wouldn't mind listening to his thoughts, but he wasn't going to listen and stay silent as FP kept on talking back about himself.</p><p>"Hey, cut it out! You've got to stop talking yourself down like that." Fred grabbed his arm, stoping them both in their tracks.</p><p>"I know that what you heard sucks, but you can't just go around and assume things without talking to her." He told him firmly, but FP wasn't convinced yet.</p><p>"So I can get my heart crushed even harder? No thanks." FP rolled his eyes and avoided looking at his best friend.</p><p>"You're stubborn, Jones. Don't shut her out completely before you know her side of what she thinks she said. That is all I am asking you."</p><p>**</p><p>The second Polly had set foot out of the building, she had burst out in tears. She knew it wasn't fair to take her fear out on her Mom, but she just couldn't help herself.</p><p>Her mind had been spiraling about all the weird symptoms she had been feeling as nausea, throwing up and being quickly overwhelmed. She has never been this scared in her life, and she wasn't even sure what was going on yet.</p><p>After breathing in and out as deeply as she could, she managed to get herself calmer. There was only one way to find this out if her suspicions where really true.</p><p>And so she had walked all the way towards the gas station, feeling somehow relieved that barely anyone knew her in town. She could still go there and buy a pregnancy test completely anonymous.</p><p>She thanked the cashier and grabbed the test with trembling hands. It didn't have to mean anything. Maybe it were just extreme PMS sympthoms. Maybe it was because she had been so mentally overwhelmed by the divorce. It wouldn't be crazy if her body would be affected by that too, explaining her late period.</p><p>However, Polly knew that she was only trying to convince herself of the best case scenario, while she knew for fact that it couldn't be a coincidence that after she just started to be physical with someone this all happened. Her intuition told her the answer she was afraid of, but it became reality when she turned out the test and looked at the plus sign.</p><p>And while she was sitting on the gasstation toilet all by herself, her hands trembling and her uncontrollable sobs coming out of her mouth, she learned that she was having a baby. Although she wasn't completely alone, she had never felt more lonely before.</p><p>There was only one thing she could do. She needed a parent. And so she dialed the number of someone she trusted. It took only a few tones for the other to pick up.</p><p>"Dad? It's me. Can I come stay with you?"</p><p>**<br/>Alice woke up after a terrible night of sleep, wondering where her daughter went. She was most likely at a friends house, but she hadn't texted nor called.</p><p>That's what she thought, as she found a handwritten note on the kitchen counter, addressed to both her and Betty. However, opening it would have to wait as she heard a knock on the door. She opened it, and looked into the eyes of a boy she hadn't seen before.</p><p>"Mrs. Smith?" He asked, to be sure. Alice nodded, and so he continued.</p><p>He held out his hand for her to shake. "My name is Noah. I am looking for Polly. Is she home?"</p><p>Alice had never met him before, but she figured that it was one of the friends Polly had made. He seemed friendly.</p><p>"No she isn't, but she left a note so I can go check for you where she went." Alice walked back to the kitchen counter and grabbed the note, folding it open.</p><p>At the same time, the door of apartment 4A opened, revealing FP who was about to get to work.</p><p>"Sweet Pea? What are you doing here?" He was a little surprised to see another serpent at Alice's door. Or had Polly told about him?</p><p>"I was looking for..." Sweet Pea opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Alice who suddenly started to cry uncontrollably.</p><p>"Polly. She ran away. She went back to New Jersey, to Hal." She managed to get out, her tears streaming over her face as waterfalls.</p><p>FP immediately walked over to her and pulled her into an embrace. She held onto him for dear life, afraid that she'd collapse as she'd let go.</p><p>"I drove her away. I drove my own daughter away." Alice whispered to herself, her sobs interrupting her. FP's hands stroke up and down her back as he held her impossibly close, shushing her softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Night Under The Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, FP. You busy?" Alice's head poked into the apartment across of hers.</p><p>He looked up confused. He hadn't expected her to stop by after what he had heard a few days ago. They hadn't really spoken about it, which for now was more than fine. FP understood that she had bigger things to worry about.</p><p>"Not really. Why?" He answered a little absentmindedly as he focused back on his sketch for one of their clients, to avoid looking at her. The deadline wasn't due for another few weeks, he just liked to be prepared on time.</p><p>"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies? I could use a little distraction." Alice smiled weakly.</p><p>It wasn't easy for her to admit that she wasn't doing so great, but she felt comfortable enough to be honest with him. And truth was? The only one she wanted to get some air with was FP, at this moment.</p><p>"I'm not sure, Al..." FP sighed a little, mostly frustrated with himself. He didn't believe it was a great idea to go out with her as if nothing had happened.</p><p>Alice didn't exactly follow why he was suddenly hesitating, especially not after they had such an amazing date. What she had said to Polly didn't change anything, did it? Had he even heard that? However, this wasn't about them. She just needed a friend tonight.</p><p>"Maybe just a walk in the park then? Please?" Her eyes begged, and when he looked at her he just couldn't refuse.</p><p>She needed someone, and he was going to be there for her no matter how bad he had felt the past few days. Besides, it was already dark outside and he needed a break from work. It was good for him as well to take a walk.</p><p>"Sure, I'll come with you." He smiled slightly, and stood up from his chair to grab his coat and follow her outside.</p><p>Maybe he had assumed the worst, maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on her. After all she was a friend, and he wanted to support her the way she would support him.</p><p>**</p><p>They kept walking in the park in complete silence, as if both of them were afraid to break it. Though, Alice could feel that most of the tension was coming from his side. She wanted to talk, but was scared there was something going on that she had no idea about.</p><p>"Did I say something wrong? You have been a little distant the past week." Alice said silently, her voice trembling slightly from both her nerves and the cold.</p><p>"Oh, no. It's nothing." FP brushed it off, giving her an unconvincing smile, no matter how hard he tried to make it believable.</p><p>For a second he had hesitated to actually tell her what was bothering him, but decided against it as he didn't want to load all his insecurities on her. She invited him because she needed a distraction, not a serious conversation about what was happening between them.</p><p>"Okay... good. Because if there is, you'd tell me, right?" Alice tried, giving him another opening to tell her what was going on. By now she knew better than to believe him when she clearly saw that something was off.</p><p>"Definitely." He said a little but more believeable this time.</p><p>However, he changed the subject not only because it was making him uncomfortable, but because she had been upset about her daughter running away.</p><p>"Did you hear anything from Polly yet?"</p><p>Alice sighed quietly, her eyes filling with tears. "Not a word. But I talked to Hal and he told me I should give her some time. That wasn't really a pleasant conversation either."</p><p>"Why did Polly ran away in the first place, if you don't mind me asking?" He had heard the argument in the hall that was mostly about Alice dating someone new, but that couldn't be all, could it? She had looked way too upset for that.</p><p>Alice looked at him, his eyes so soft and innocent as he met hers. She knew he had heard a few things, there was no need to lie or conceal what had lead to the outburst.</p><p>"She heard from Archie that we kissed..." Alice said slowly, not sure how to finish that sentence. It was almost impossible to tell the man she really liked that her daughter wasn't on board.</p><p>"Sorry, that is my bad. I should have told him that was supposed to be a secret." FP avoided looking at her and tried to play it cool, which was why he couldn't see the change in her eyes the second those words left his mouth.</p><p>"Do you want that? For it to be a secret?" Her voice was quiet and soft and when he finally turned his head to look at her he stopped in his tracks.</p><p>This was getting serious now and he didn't want to screw up by saying the wrong thing and upset her even more.</p><p>"I don't, Al.... but I think you do. Or am I wrong?" He asked softly, his eyes sad.</p><p>It broke her heart seeing him like that. She knew how it had sounded what she had said, but she didn't want to hide her possible feelings towards him. That was the reason why she had never completely denied that something had happened between them.</p><p>"Hey, you're not a secret to me. I thought you knew that." She said sadly, trying to catch his eyes as he had still trouble looking directly at her without tearing up.</p><p>He took a deep breath and decided to share what he had heard the day Polly left.</p><p>"When Fred and I went to get some take-out we overheard the things you said to Polly. About how you'd tell her if things were serious." He shrugged a little, but Alice knew that she had hurt him.</p><p>She didn't blame him for being upset about that, she would have felt the same in his shoes and wished that the timing would have been different. She was confused, and now both FP and Polly were becoming a victim.</p><p>"I thought you meant that it wasn't worth mentioning. Don't get me wrong, I know we've only been on one date... I just figured that wasn't supposed to be a secret."</p><p>"It really sounded that way, huh?" Alice said quietly, looking at her shoes and mentally cursing that she had said those words out loud.</p><p>It had been an instinct to ease the situation between her and her daughter, and in the unlucky moment the only one who shouldn't have heard her had passed by. How could she be honest to both FP and Polly without hurting one of them?</p><p>"It's alright. I get it." FP smiled sadly and wanted to continue to walk, but Alice held him back with her hand. He turned around again and was met with her serious eyes.</p><p>"The only reason why I didn't tell my daughters about our date is because they have been through so many changes already.... especially Polly. You saw how she reacted."</p><p>Though she knew it was a lame excuse, she wanted him to know that her being secretive about it had nothing to do with him, but with her urge to protect her kids.</p><p>"I didn't want to be the screw-up Mom after a divorce but clearly that is what I am becoming." She let out a sad scoff and crossed her arms, her gaze breaking from his.</p><p>Ever since they had told the kids they were getting a divorce, Alice had tried everything to make it better for them. But now she felt like she had only made bad choices. However, FP wasn't going to let her talk about herself that way.</p><p>"Hey. Stop that. You're not a bad Mom, Alice. You love your kids like crazy." He reminded her, creating a small smile on her face. Though, they both knew parenting was a bit more complicated than simply loving your kids.</p><p>"It's not always simple like that." She said quietly, swallowing her tears.</p><p>FP couldn't protest. She was right. He knew that like no other. He loved his kids unlike anything else in the world but that didn't mean he got the prize for best parent in the world. So, instead of arguing with her they continued to walk in silence, the air around them getting chilly.</p><p>As they walked, the back of her hand brushed against his, sending a shiver all over her body. It was a risk, but she wasn't afraid to take it. She knew there was something there between them and she didn't want to be afraid to show it.</p><p>Carefully, her pinky gestures for his hand, trying to see if he'd back out. He didn't. Instead, his fingers slowly started to reach for hers, as two magnets being pushed together. The warmth of his hand made her instantly feel better. As if one simple hold could tell her that he'd always be here if she needed someone.</p><p>"I'm glad I met you, FP. Same goes for Fred." Alice said softly, breaking the silence once more.</p><p>FP smiled genuinely for the first time that night. "I'm very happy to have you in my life too, Alice."</p><p>It was the closest he could come to confessing what he truly felt. But for now, it was enough. Alice smiled back at him, but wanted to clear up more than they currently did. She knew they liked being in each other's presence, but there was more, wasn't there?</p><p>"Look, I know there is something between us, isn't there? Or am I the only one who felt that?" Her voice trembled slightly, even when she tried to convince herself that it didn't scare her saying something like that out loud.</p><p>"I felt it, too." FP confessed silently, gripping her hand a little tighter.</p><p>Alice stopped then from walking again and turned a little so she faced him directly. She knew he wasn't going to take his shot, so she had to be the one to do so.</p><p>"Maybe we could slowly figure out what it is? Do you want that?" Her voice sounded hopeful, as she grabbed his other hand in her own as well.</p><p>FP looked straight into her eyes and saw a sparkle there that was new to him. But things weren't simple. She had a complicated family situation that he couldn't get in the middle of. He'd blame himself forever if Polly wouldn't come back because he was selfish enough to act on his feelings. </p><p>"Al, you have a daughter that ran away because of the fact that you might be seeing me... I am not going to stand between the two of you." He said quietly, a soft sigh leaving his mouth.</p><p>He wanted to try this with her, but not with the risk that one of her daughter would stay away. Alice smiled sadly as she knew he was right.</p><p>"Maybe it's not the right time, but I really like you. I want you to know that." FP told her firmly, squeezing both her hands. It was all he could give her right now.</p><p>"Is there ever a right time? Isn't there always a reason not to choose for your own happiness?" Alice asked quietly, leaving him somewhat speechless.</p><p>**</p><p>Archie had laid down a picknick blanket and brought some snack to the roof, to enjoy a night of watching the stars. And so it happened that the girl next door he slowly developed feelings for was next to him, a smile on her face as she looked at all he had prepared. The sky was bright tonight, which gave them the perfect opportunity to lay down and enjoy the beautiful sight.</p><p>She laid against his chest as his arm was wrapped around her. Though, he could see she was thinking about more than just the stars.</p><p>"What are you thinking about, Betty?" He asked quietly, his hand combing through her hair.</p><p>The girl sighed a little. "I feel bad for my Mom, but I am worried about Polly, too." Betty turned her head to look at him. Archie was listening carefully.</p><p>"Don't you think she'll come back soon?" He asked, as he had been convinced that things would be fine. He had to admit that he had never been in such a big fight with one of his parents.</p><p>"She has been hard to read these past few months. But she is with my Dad so at least she is safe." Betty smiled slightly.</p><p>Knowing where her sister was was the only thing that could make her fall asleep at night.</p><p>"And how do you feel about your Mom and FP?" Archie dared to ask, as they hadn't mentioned it after the morning he had dropped the bomb.</p><p>"We haven't talked about that anymore. But I want to see her happy, so why not with a man we already know? He's kind and sweet, and I've noticed before that he makes her laugh." Betty smiled to herself, as she thought of the few moments that she had seen her mother light up around FP.</p><p>"They'd make a good fit." Archie smiled too, completely agreeing with her.</p><p>"And how are things going with you? Are you doing okay?" He asked sweetly, mostly because everything around her was crazy and he didn't want to overshadow the fact that things would be hard for her too.</p><p>"I'm fine, Arch. I love this town more and more every day." She grinned, and leant up to press a kiss to his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Start Of A New Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FP had been tossing and turning all night, replaying his conversation with Alice over and over again. Had he done the right thing by staying friends? They confessed they saw each other as more than that, and still nothing happened. Sure, their lives were complicated enough without dating someone, but he if he really went to the root of his respond, he had only shut her out because he was scared.</p><p>All she said has made so much sense. There was never a right time to choose for your own happiness. So, he should just go for it, right?</p><p>A little more nervous than he had hoped he would be, he walked over to the apartment across of where he lived, and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Alice opened. She was surprised to see him.</p><p>"Hey, good morning. You want coffee?" She gave him a sweet and inviting smile.</p><p>"Yeah, would love to. If I am not interrupting." FP cleared his throat a little uncomfortable but returned the smile she gave him.</p><p>"You never are." She winked, stepping aside and let him in.</p><p>While Alice made a new brew of fresh coffee, FP took a deep breath as he prepared to tell her that he wanted to see where this was going with them.</p><p>"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday night. I think that I—" Before he could even finish, Alice interrupted him as she assumed what he was feeling.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, you were completely right. With everything going on with Polly now it might not be a smart move." She send him a sympathetic smile, as if she was trying to apologize for pushing him last night.</p><p>He wasn't the only one who had been up all night, she had been tossing and turning herself, and replayed all the things he had said to her. She realized that he had been right. This wasn't the time to date, not when she had a run away daughter that was upset because of her.</p><p>"You think so?" FP asked confused, as he tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. This wasn't how he had planned for their conversation to be going.</p><p>"Yeah, you opened my eyes. I mean, I should focus on my relationships with my daughters, don't I?" Alice smiled sweetly and she truly believed she had convinced herself.</p><p>She'd find out not that much later that she was making a huge mistake.</p><p>"I am glad we cleared that up." FP smiled awkwardly and accepted the coffee she had made him. He decided not to push it any further.</p><p>Alice frowned slightly. She didn't want for him to look at her and their friendship differently now. "We're okay, I hope? I still meant what I said. That doesn't change."</p><p>FP send her a soft smile. "We're more than okay, Alice. I meant what I said, too."</p><p>"You're special, FP. You really are." She walked over to him and embraced him tightly.</p><p>The scent of his signature cologne was so comforting to her, but she couldn't get caught up into all the emotions it triggered.</p><p>Alice pulled back a little and let her hand stroke over his cheek as she looked into his soft, brown and innocent eyes. She planted a featherlight kiss on his lips and smiled.</p><p>**</p><p>Polly had walked around the house nervously. Ever since she had arrived in New Jersey she was debating with herself how to break the news to her father. There was no perfect way, but she needed to tell him. This wasn't a secret she could carry on her own. She needed her father to hold her and tell her it would all be fine.</p><p>"Dad? Can I talk to you?" The girl walked into the living room, folding her hands together nervously.</p><p>"Sure, sweet heart. What's going on?" Hal looked up from reading the paper and putted it away to focus all his attention on his daughter.</p><p>Polly walked towards the dinner table and sat down across if him, the frown on her forehead and fear in her eyes only growing bigger.</p><p>"I am not even sure how to tell you this." She chuckled a little nervously as she looked away from his gaze.</p><p>"It can't be that bad, can it?" Hal tried to sympathize with her, to somehow make her feel more comfortable.</p><p>Polly looked up again and met his eyes, and suddenly she started to sob quietly as she was confused on what to say, what to do, or how to move on.</p><p>"Hey, there is no need to cry. Tell me, what is going on?" Hal had grabbed his daughter's hand and squeezed softly. Her hand trembled, but she knew she could tell him. She trusted her Dad more than anyone in the world.</p><p>"I'm pregnant." She said quietly, barely audiable. Hal's eyes grew wide.</p><p>"Oh baby, come here." He stood up to wrap his arms around his daughter.</p><p>She gladly fell into his embrace as she kept on crying. However, being held by her childhood hero made it feel like a little more bearable.</p><p>"Don't you worry, I'll make sure this mistake gets fixed. I'll pay for everything, there is no need to cry." He grabbed her face into his hands and gave her a soft smile.</p><p>However, that triggered all the wrong things in Polly. What was that supposed to mean? Did he just call her baby a mistake? Wanted he for her to get rid of it?</p><p>"Wait, what do you mean mistake?" She stammered out, taking a step back from him. His hands fell from her face.</p><p>"I suppose you don't want to keep it, do you? You're nineteen years old!" He exclaimed, as if it had been obvious what he meant.</p><p>There was no way a young woman like her could take care of new life, that he was convinced of.</p><p>And suddenly, his words made her realize how she felt about her pregnancy. She was creating a life. There was no vessel in her body that ever considered taking it away. She was scared because she didn't know how to be a mother, not because she needed money for a procedure.</p><p>"So what if that's what I want? Then what?" She spat out, wiping her tears quickly. Polly was going in full defense.</p><p>"Honey, be realistic here. You can't possibly raise a baby, you're in your senior year! You already had to your sophomore year over, do you want to fail again?"</p><p>That he had the audacity to throw her into her face was a low blow. She had struggled a lot with her mental health, which was mostly caused by the divorce and let to her having to do her year over. And now he used that against her as an argument to get rid of her baby. Polly stayed silent, but she was boiling inside.</p><p>"Who even is the father of your baby? I am sure he is not waiting for a child." Hal tried to add to his statement, needing to make her insecure about this plan. He believed she just needed some logical reasoning to see that he was right.</p><p>"He doesn't know yet." Polly said quietly, her eyes spitting fire, something Hal quickly caught onto.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that, I know what's best for you. Believe me." He squeezed her upper arms and looked at her so intensely that she felt like she was going to pass out.</p><p>"I've got some things to think about." She broke free from his embrace and walked away.</p><p>And though she didn't have a plan on what to do next, she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. She was going back home... wherever that may be.</p><p>**<br/>There was a knock on the door neither FP, Fred or Archie expected. By now the neighbors knew they could come walking in if the door wasn't locked, which it wasn't.</p><p>"Did you invite Alice for dinner?" Fred turned to FP, wondering if maybe he had made dinner plans and forgot to tell him.</p><p>"No, I have no idea who's there." FP was as much confused as Fred was.</p><p>Most of the time when they got company they knew beforehand. And it couldn't be Jughead, since he had just visited.</p><p>Fred smoothly opened the door, and looked straight into a pair of sad, broken and desperate blue eyes.</p><p>"Polly?" He let out in disbelief, when as far as he was concerned, she was with her father.</p><p>"Hi." The girl said quietly, her lip quivering a little.</p><p>"Can I please come in? I have no where else to go." She pleaded desperately, the crack in her voice betraying that she was about to burst into tears.</p><p>"Sure, but what's going on? Why can't you go to your mother?" Fred helped her inside and grabbed her bags so she wouldn't have to carry them. He could see her whole body was shaking. </p><p>"Weren't you with your Dad in New Jersey? What happened there?" FP asked worried, and sat down on the left side of the girl when she took place on the couch.</p><p>Archie had grabbed her a glass of water and sat down on the coffee table so he could face her directly. His hand was placed on her knee and softly stroke them in an attempt to calm her down. Fred sat down on the arm of the couch, at FP's side. They shared a look and noticed the exact same thing. Her hands trembled like crazy.</p><p>"Give her some space to breathe." Archie instructed, as he read her body language.</p><p>Both Fred and FP took a little more distance as they looked at the confused and broken girl. She was working up the courage to share her biggest secret with them.</p><p>She finally looked up from her hands and the first few tears fell from her eyes. "I'm having a baby." Her voice was quiet, almost impossible for them to hear.</p><p>"Hey, but that is no reason to cry, right? How do you feel about that?" Fred stood up from the place where he formerly had been sitting and sat down on her other side. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed comfortingly.</p><p>"I want to keep it, but my Dad insisted on fixing my mistake." She sobbed loudly, and the sound of it shattered the hearts of all three men.</p><p>"If that man shows his face here again, I am going to beat him up." FP clenched his fist together even so much that his knuckles turned white.</p><p>"Calm down, FP." Fred send him a look. However, FP didn't understand how Fred could say such thing.</p><p>"Calm down?! That man wants to make choices for his own daughter as if she isn't the owner of her own body and life!" He spat out, his eyes spitting fire like they hadn't done in a very long time.</p><p>"I know, Hal's a bastard. But you're upsetting her." Fred had scooted over a little closer to Polly as the girl didn't seem to be able to control her crying.</p><p>FP finally understood what his outburst was doing. This was not the way to comfort her.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He said quietly, and pulled an arm around her just as Fred did.</p><p>She looked up at the two men who were holding her close, and though she hadn't always been kind to them when they first moved across the hall, she was more than glad that they were listening to her.</p><p>"Is it Noah's?" FP dared to ask, as he had seen them together before. It had looked like they were more than friends, but he had never bothered to ask.</p><p>"Yes, he's the father." Polly confessed silently.</p><p>"Shouldn't we go tell your Mom? Betty told me she misses you a lot." Archie proposed carefully, squeezing her knee a little.</p><p>Just when Polly wiped away her tears and opened her mouth to answer, the door swung open revealing no other than her mother.</p><p>"Fred, can I—" Alice stopped in her tracks as soon as she caught sight of her daughter sitting on the couch, her eyes stained red and her cheeks still wet from the crying.</p><p>"Polly..." She let out in a whisper.</p><p>"Honey, why are you here? And why are you crying?" Alice worriedly walked over to her daughter.</p><p>FP and Fred took a little distance from her so she would be able to stand up. But she didn't.</p><p>"Mom, I—" Polly tried to explain herself, but her voice cracked as soon as she made an attempt. How could she possibly tell her without getting the exact same reaction?</p><p>"You can tell her. We've got your back." Fred encouraged her.</p><p>She looked at him, and saw in his eyes how genuine his words were. Maybe if her mother wouldn't be on board, Fred, FP and Archie would.</p><p>"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" Alice grew impatient and more and more nervous. </p><p>"She ran away from Hal's place." FP started out, as he gave her the tiniest bit of information that Polly could hop onto.</p><p>"What did your father do?" Alice's voice trembled slightly. Polly and Hal were always inseparable, so whatever had gone down between them was a very serious matter.</p><p>"Mom, please don't freak out." Polly held her hands up in defense, her voice trembling even more. She now stood up from the couch to stand face to face with her mother.</p><p>"Polly, sweetheart... I need you to tell me what happens, okay? Please?" Alice took a step closer and smiled weakly. She felt nauseous knowing that whatever had happened had caused her to be this upset.</p><p>"I'm pregnant." Polly croaked out, another set of tears falling from her eyes like she had no control over it.</p><p>"I didn't ran away because I was mad at you... but because I was scared." Her lips kept on quivering, afraid of what her Mom might think or say.</p><p>Alice was silent for a second but realized that this wasn't about her. This was about Polly. There was no time for shock, for disbelief or questions. Right now, she needed to be comforted.</p><p>"Honey, everything will be alright. I promise you." She cupped her daughters cheeks as her own eyes filled with tears. This she hadn't expected. But she was going to he there for her, through thick and thin.</p><p>However, it were those words that made Polly flashback to the moment she had told her father. Did her mother really think the same? This was why she ran away. She couldn't trust either of them.</p><p>"What? How can you say that? I'm not getting rid of if, this is a baby we're taking about!" Polly spat out, taking her face back and walking backwards so she was close to the three men, just in case she would be needing a shield.</p><p>Alice's heart shattered. Did she really believe such thing? She took a small step into her direction again.</p><p>"Sweetie, of course you don't have to. I meant that no matter what you want to do, I'll be here. Why would you even think such thing?" Alice's voice was soft, but deep down her heart broke by the idea that her own daughter believed she could ask such a cruel thing from her.</p><p>But then it hit her. This was what had happened in New Jersey. This is why she was acting so defensive and expected the worst.</p><p>"Is that what your Dad told you?" Alice asked quietly, now breaking down too as the first tears escaped her eyes. The blood disappeared out of her face when she looked into her daughters eyes and read the answer.</p><p>"He wanted to fix my mistake." Polly cried silently, her sobs becoming more uncontrollable again.</p><p>"Oh baby, come here. I'd never ask you to do anything like that." Alice quickly wrapped her daughter up in a warm embrace, which she more than accepted. Polly held onto her mother for dear life.</p><p>"This little one in there is going to get so much love. Alright?" Alice pulled back a little and chuckled through her tears. Polly laughed too, and let her Mom wipe away her tears.</p><p>"I missed you, Mom. I won't leave, ever again." She promised, meaning every word. Right now, she was all she would need. Forever.</p><p>"I love you, honey." Alice said emotionally, and once again hugged her.</p><p>The three men looked at each other and smiled as they witnessed the sweet and touching moment between Alice and Polly, knowing that all would be fine. She was going to have a support team like no mother to be ever had before, that they knew for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Everything Will Be Alright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, can I come in?" FP carefully poked his head around the door of apartment 4B, his eyes meeting Alice's.</p><p>It was late already— he was even dressed in his pajamas since he had almost gone to bed. However, he didn't want to go to sleep without checking up on her.</p><p>"Always." Alice smiled at him. She had been sitting on the couch, reading a book in an old t-shirt and sweatpants, but she wasn't even bothered with how she looked.</p><p>"Sorry to barge in this late..." FP excused himself a little awkwardly as he walked over to her and took the seat next to her on the couch.</p><p>"I wanted to check up with you, see how you are doing." He smiled softly and folded his hands together.</p><p>It had only been a day since Polly had confessed that she was pregnant, but with being at the construction site working over hours, it meant that he hadn't had the time to see how they were all doing today.</p><p>"That's sweet. Thanks. I appreciate that a lot." Alice smiled gratefully.</p><p>She wasn't really sure how she was doing, but that he had taken the time to come to her was warming her heart.</p><p>"You'd do the same for me." FP smiled back. He was right, she had done the same for him before. The last time she did had even resulted in their passionate filled first kiss.</p><p>"Would you like some tea?" She offered, as she was about to make some for herself anyway.</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>He waited until she was done making the hot beverage for them. FP gladly accepted the cup of tea and scooted a little bit more to the corner of the couch to make himself comfortable.</p><p>As if it was natural, Alice came his way and cuddled up to his side, pulling her feet onto the couch. The arm that had been resting on the back of the sofa, he now threw around her, his fingertips grazing her upper arm.</p><p>And though it was an unusual position for two people who weren't dating, it felt right. She needed comfort, and he was more than willing to give that to her. Like it was meant to be this way.</p><p>"So, how do you feel about becoming a grandmother?" He finally asked, after being cuddled up the couch for several minutes.</p><p>Alice sighed quietly. "I'm a little scared, and I feel so bad that I do." Her cheeks flushed a little, as she confessed her honest feelings.</p><p>"Hey, that is completely natural. That doesn't mean you aren't supporting your daughter." FP reminded her softly, his fingers still absentmindedly stroking her arm as his gaze was fixated on her.</p><p>"In a few years a kid will call me granny." Alice grinned slightly and let out a chuckle as if she couldn't even believe it herself.</p><p>"Yeah, that's a little weird. I am sure you will smother your grandchild." FP laughed with her.</p><p>Knowing Alice, she'd do anything to make that kid feel happy. She already did with her own, and he was certain that wouldn't change for the next generation.</p><p>"Oh, without a doubt." She grinned mischievously, and was grateful that he had taken her mind of things for a little bit.</p><p>"How's Polly doing now? Is she feeling better?" FP asked, genuinely interested in the girl's well-being. Alice looked up at him now and rose her head a little from his chest.</p><p>"She was really upset with Hal, but I think the idea of becoming a mother has settled a bit more. She is confident she wants to keep it." She explained, a small smile on her lips.</p><p>No matter how big of change this was for the whole family, she definitely showed that she stood her ground and could make her own choices that she felt confident in no matter how scary it was.</p><p>"That is what makes me proudest of all. She didn't get that poor excuse of an ex-husband if mine into her head. I would have supported her in either choice, but I have to admit that seeing the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about keeping it made me tear up."</p><p>FP had to smile as well as he saw the corners of her lip tug into a proud grin.</p><p>"You have a very brave daughter, Alice. I see why you are so proud of her." FP said softly.</p><p>Day by day he got to know the Smith women better and better, and by now he could say that all three of them were individually and together amazing, fierce, and loving human beings.</p><p>"Wish Hal could see it like that." Alice sighed, her mind drifting to what he had told Polly.</p><p>"What are you going to do about him?"</p><p>"That man is dead to me for what he said to her." She said bitterly.</p><p>"That's clear language." FP chuckled slightly.</p><p>"How could he do something like that to his own flesh and blood?" She asked out loud, a question that had been plaguing her the second she had heard what had gone down between them.</p><p>"I don't know, Al. Believe me, if I see him coming anywhere near your apartment, he's dead meat." He squeezed her arm and pressed her a little closer to him on instinct.</p><p>FP's always had a protective nature, and since he had to come to care for them, it was coming to the surface now.</p><p>"Now I am secretly rooting for him to come here just so I can see that." Alice smiled smugly as she looked up to him. FP laughed. Of course she would.</p><p>"What do you know about Noah? I've only seen him once, and I was kind of hysterical because of Polly running away."</p><p>Alice recalled the fist —and last— time she had seen the guy, and ever since Polly had told her about their relationship she had been embarrassed that he had to witness her that way. She had barely paid attention to him, as she was too focused on her daughter.</p><p>"Noah is a good guy. He lost both his parents three years ago and really works his ass of to work on his future. And as far as I am concerned he always treats your daughter with respect." FP told her in all honesty. He had nothing but good words about the guy. Even when nothing of this was planned, she'd have a reliable partner in him.</p><p>"So, I don't have to worry about him? You'd think he is going to be there for her and the baby?" Her voice was hopeful.</p><p>It had been one of her concerns. Not that Polly would even be able, but she didn't want the father to bail on her just like that so she'd end up with a broken heart.</p><p>"No doubt in my mind." FP confirmed, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>It was silent for a while, but they didn't hear one of the bedroom doors squeak. It was Polly, who had come out of her room to talk to her mother. When she saw she had company, she took a step back, and looked at them through the gap. She smiled a little when she saw the two of them cosy on the couch.</p><p>"Hey, just so you know... Fred, Archie and I are here for Polly, if she needs us." He assured her softly. It wasn't as Alice doubted that before, but he did feel the need to say it out loud.</p><p>"Thank you. I'm sure she'll appreciate that." Alice smiled back at him. She was grateful for having such great friends. Before she could fight it, she stifled a big yawn.</p><p>"Go to bed, I can see that you're tired." He playfully poked her shoulder.</p><p>"Goodnight, FP." She looked at him as he stood up and went for the door.</p><p>"Goodnight, Alice."</p><p>FP closed the door behind him, leaving her in complete silence. Not for long though, as she heard footsteps coming her way. It was Polly.</p><p>"Honey, what are you still doing up?" Alice asked worriedly, as she had been gone to bed some time ago.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep." Polly confessed silently, and sat next to her mother on the couch. The spot was still warm.</p><p>"You want some tea? There is some left in the kettle." Alice gestured for the kitchen and made an attempt to stand up, but was being held back by her daughter.</p><p>"No, I am good. Thank you." The girl said sleepily.</p><p>"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Alice grabbed her hand and squeezed a little.</p><p>"I'm really excited, Mom." Polly's eyes started to gleam. Alice had never seen her like this before. It melted her heart.</p><p>"If you want me to come when you tell Noah, I'll be there." She comforted her, in case she might be worried to do it all alone.</p><p>"No, I need to do that myself." She said determined.</p><p>The thought of it was freaking her out already, as she had no idea how her very new boyfriend was going to react to the fact that he was about to be a father. Either way, it needed to be just them.</p><p>"Actually, I came to talk to you about something else." Polly started out carefully.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Alice looked calm, and Polly took a breath before she started talking.</p><p>"I know I haven't exactly been supportive towards the idea of you seeing someone new... and though my current relationship with Dad seems involved in what I am about to say, it's not. This is because I want you to be happy."</p><p>Polly folded her hands together and looked at her mother. Her eyes were glossing over a little from how overwhelmed she was, but she knew for sure that she wasn't going to change her mind about this.</p><p>"Honey, what are you talking about?" Alice asked confused, as she couldn't think of anything that might be about her dating life and her relationship with her father.</p><p>"Mom, if you want to date FP then that's fine. I saw you two over here and it was kind of obvious." Polly started to smile as soon as she mentioned the man that her mother had been cuddling with.</p><p>Alice smiled weakly. She knew how it had looked like and she would be lying to herself if she hadn't been overthinking it to. However, the thing they had going between them felt so natural. Like they were always between friends and being more.</p><p>"I'm not sure me and FP will work out, sweetheart. Right now things are just a little complicated. I am not even sure I am ready for another relationship." She told her honestly.</p><p>Though Alice had been the one to initiate something more the night they took a walk in the park, she had discussed with herself that maybe she had jumped into it a bit too early. Things just weren't ideal right now.</p><p>"But you're not stopping yourself from going out with him because of me, is it?" Polly asked quietly, afraid that her prior outburst did have an impact on whether her Mom was choosing for her own happiness or not.</p><p>"No, absolutely not. It'a a decision both me and FP made together. We're in a good place as friends now. We don't want anything to jeopardize that." She assured her daughter, stroking a fallen strand out of Polly's messy hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Okay. I understand. But if you change your mind, I am on board." She told her once more, to be sure that the message was being received.</p><p>"Thanks, baby. That means a lot to me." Alice cupped her cheeks and placed a kiss on her cheeks.</p><p>"Now go to bed you, you had a long week."</p><p>**</p><p>As Polly stood in front of the double wide that belonged to her boyfriend, she rose her first in the air to knock on the door. Her hands were trembling. Whatever was about the happen the following minutes would determine not only a lot of her life, but of her baby's as well.</p><p>She heard the sound of a few locks being opened, and not that much she looked into the eyes of Sweet Pea, who's eyes grow wide.</p><p>"Cooper! Where have you been? I've been worried sick. I even showed up your apartment. You didn't even text me!" He rambled on as soon as he saw that his missing girlfriend was on his front porch.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." She croaked out, her voice thick with regret.</p><p>Sweet Pea knew she meant it, but things weren't as simple like that. You couldn't just disappear out of someone's life, leaving somebody wondering what they might have done wrong and then show up again with a simple sorry.</p><p>"Sorry doesn't really cover it. You suddenly disappeared shortly after I asked you to be my girl. Hard not to take it personal." He scoffed lowly. Day after day he had been worrying, but she never called.</p><p>Polly felt her heart sink. This was their first fight. She understood why he was mad— she felt like he had all the right to feel that way. However, he didn't know the whole story of how she was terrified to mess up his life yet.</p><p>"You only left a note! You didn't even bother to let me know. Pretty obvious what it meant." He spat out, turning away to walk into the trailer. Though, he left the door open for her.</p><p>Polly studied his body language. His knuckles had turned white and his nostrils flared. She couldn't quite make out whether he was angry or sad— she assumed a mix of both.</p><p>"But it's alright. I am used to it. Guess I am not really relationship material, huh?" He looked up again this time, the hurt in his eyes now more visible.</p><p>"Will you let me talk for one second?!" Polly let out frustratedly, looking away as soon as she realized that she raised her voice.</p><p>She didn't want to get upset with him. Not after running away and not before dropping a huge bombshell on him. Sweet Pea relaxed a little. He hadn't seen her like this before. Maybe something serious had happened that he didn't know of yet. But if so, why hadn't she told him?</p><p>"Noah... please listen to me." Polly pleaded quietly.</p><p>His face softened as he saw the desperation in her eyes. They sat down on the couch. Polly clutched her hands into the fabric of her dress that reached to her knees. She squeezed as hard as she could. Sweet Pea noticed. He heard her sniffle silently and grower more worried every second. She finally looked at him again.</p><p>"I ran away because... I found out I am pregnant. I was too scared to tell anyone." She croaked out, the tears falling from her face.</p><p>In that very moment, she was nothing more afraid of anything rather than his reaction. They had only been together for a few weeks, and half of their relationship she had been running away without telling him anything. She was certain he was going to dump her and their baby.</p><p>"And believe me when I say I don't want to turn your world up side down and if you don't want have to do anything with us—" Polly started to ramble, but was quickly interrupted by Sweet Pea grabbing her face and kissed her hard and passionate.</p><p>He caught Polly of guard, but she quickly melted into it. The warmth of his palm on her face was something she had missed more than she realized, and the way he kissed her told her that he was anything but mad. He slowly pulled back to catch his breath. All she could see was a sparkle in his eyes that she hadn't seen before.</p><p>"You were afraid to tell me?" He asked quietly, clearly hurt that she felt like she had to run away from him with such big news.</p><p>"How could you still want me? This changes your while life." Polly's voice cracked, and the sound of it shattered his heart.</p><p>Sweet Pea pulled her closer to his body and made such she was tightly wrapped in his embrace. He was going to take care of her, forever.</p><p>"Listen to me, Coopy. I love you. And we're going to raise this baby together, okay?" He smiled through his own happy tears.</p><p>"You love me?" Polly looked up, a smile full of disbelief on her face. Sweet Pea grinned back like a fool.</p><p>"Yeah, I do. And the little one." He softly poked her stomach, making her giggle.</p><p>"We're going to make hella good parents. Okay?" He told her determined, and as she looked at him she couldn't do anything but to believe him.</p><p>"Okay." She agreed, tears ready to spill from her eyes. Only for the first time in weeks, it weren't tears from sadness. Those were happy ones.</p><p>He kissed her again, but before he could deepen it Polly pulled back already, realizing that she hadn't said it back yet.</p><p>"I love you too, Noah." She gleamed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Other Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"FP, you're day dreaming." Fred voice was what snapped him out of his thoughts.</p><p>He gazed down at his plate and looked straight into his yet untouched bowl of cereal. They had been sitting at the kitchen counter for over fifteen minutes now.</p><p>"Guys, I don't know what to do anymore." FP sighed and putted his spoon back inside the bowl after holding it and doing nothing with it for way too long.</p><p>"Tell us, what's on your mind?" Archie asked politely, so they could talk about it.</p><p>"Let me guess, Alice is?" Fred raised his eye-brow. It was a guess, but a pretty good one.</p><p>"Is it that obvious?" FP said quietly, letting out a huff.</p><p>"Just a little." Fred teased.</p><p>The two men waited for FP to share his thoughts, but he had trouble finding the right words. After a moment of silence wherein he struggled, he finally spoke.</p><p>"It's like... every time it's just the two of us, I feel like I want to say so much more than comes out if my mouth." He confessed silently, his cheeks flushing a little.</p><p>It had been ages since he last felt this way around somebody and he was embarrassed about the fact that he couldn't control this.</p><p>"I know we decided to be friends so she could focus on her family... which I respect, but—" FP sputtered, not being able to get out a whole sentence. How was he supposed to finish that when he said he respected her wishes?</p><p>"That doesn't mean your feelings are suddenly gone, you mean." Fred helped him out, feeling perfectly well where this was heading to.</p><p>"Yeah, exactly."</p><p>"What is is that you feel for her? Have you figured that out yet?" Fred tried to get more out of him, to understand more where FP's head was when it came to Alice.</p><p>"I wish it was that simple. It's unlike anything I ever experienced before. It's scary as hell." FP's voice sounded more insecure than he wanted to, but it seemed like he lost control of a lot of things ever since Alice occupied his mind.</p><p>"Why don't you try to write it down?" Fred proposed nonchalantly. FP was silent for a bit.</p><p>"As in writing a letter, you mean?" He asked to be sure, a frown forming on his forehead as he thought about the suggestion. Fred sensed that FP needed a little more convincing.</p><p>"Yes. It helps you clear up your mind, see what's really in there. You can decide later if you want to give it to her or not." He gave his friend a slight smile.</p><p>The pressure of writing your feelings down when you didn't have to show it to anybody was way different then when you knew beforehand that people would read it. He could be in control. If he didn't want to show it to Alice, or anyone for that matter, he didn't have to. </p><p>"Okay... yeah. That is something I could try." FP nodded in agreement, smiling a little as well. He had never even considered doing something like that.</p><p>"I'm bad with words though, what if I make a complete fool of myself?" He asked insecure, as his first impulse was to write something that he could give to Alice. The last thing he wanted was to be laughed at in his face.</p><p>"Write from the heart, FP. That way it will always be beautiful." It was all Fred could give him as advice, because now it was up to him to start writing.</p><p>**</p><p>FP had closed off for a few hours in his bedroom to concentrate on writing down his feelings. The first hour he mostly looked down at the empty paper and played with his pen as he sighed frustratedly, the second hour he had made a first draft that he thrown away and the third hour he had finally everything he wanted to say written down in words. The last hour he had used to read it over and over again.</p><p>With the letter folded into a pink envelope he made his way back into the living room. Fred and Archie were watching a cooking show together.</p><p>"Hey, you done? Happy with what you got down?" Fred noticed movement behind him and turned his head to look at his friend. FP nodded a little shyly. He took place on the couch as well. </p><p>"Yeah, pretty positive about this. I want to give it to her. I am not even sure she'll feel the same way, but I want to take a shot before it's too late." While writing, FP had grown more and more confident about the idea that sharing this with her was a good thing, even when the chances of getting his heart broken were high. He was being true to himself, which was a big win.</p><p>"That's the spirit. I'm proud of you." Fred smiled at his friend. He knew like no other that writing down feelings was a challenge for FP.</p><p>"What are you waiting for, go give it to her!" Fred chuckled as he pushed FP off the couch, towards the door.</p><p>FP laughed and stumbled towards the exit, a wave of anxiety washing over him as he realized what he was about to do.</p><p>But just as he opened the door, there was standing someone on the other side who was raising her hand to knock on the door. It kept hanging in the air.</p><p>"Gladys?" FP gasped out in disbelief.</p><p>She wasn't alone. His kids were with her. Was he dreaming? Or was this a nightmare?</p><p>"Jug? Jelly?" He was confused, more than ever. What were they doing here? And why now?</p><p>FP quickly shoved the pink envelope in the back pocket of his jeans. That would have to wait. First he needed to know why the woman who had been purposely ignoring him and basically pushed him away was suddenly in Riverdale.</p><p>"Why the long face? Aren't you happy to see us?" Gladys smirked slightly, but the pure disbelief and shock on his face didn't disappear.</p><p>"I convinced Mom to come here, to surprise you." Jughead cleared up, a small smile on his face.</p><p>Considering how hard the boy had been fighting to get his parents to talk to each other, it all made a bit more sense. FP felt like he was punched in the gut, but would push that away as a feeling of overwhelming. It had been so long.</p><p>"Woah, I don't know what to say." He murmured nervously, as his hands tangled in his hair.</p><p>Behind him, Archie and Fred shared a knowing look. Neither of them were sure if this surprise visit would do FP any good.</p><p>"How about 'Come in'?" Gladys proposed a little sarcastically as she was visibly growing annoyed.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Sorry, come on in." FP smiled nervously, but stepped aside for his family to enter.</p><p>His gaze has fixed on his daughter, who looked so different since the last time they had seen each other. His heart ached as he thought of how he hadn't been there to witness it.</p><p>"You've gotten so big Jellybelly." FP said sweetly, a proud grin on his face. However, the young girl wasn't ready to compromise yet.</p><p>"You wouldn't have said that if you had seen me every day." She spat bitterly, and walked past him while looking around the apartment.</p><p>"Sorry, I had no idea she was going to be so moody." Jughead excused the behavior of his sister.</p><p>"She has all the right to be mad at me." FP glanced down at the floor so his son wouldn't see his tears. He didn't seem to be catching on, but his change in behavior didn't go unnoticed by Jughead.</p><p>"It's a nice surprise, right? You don't look very happy." Jughead's voice had turned soft as he grew more concerend about his fathers wellbeing. He thought he was doing better but maybe it had been a lucky moment when he had seen him the weekend he was there.</p><p>"Believe me Jug, I am. Promise." FP hugged his son tightly, and shot him a genuine smile. He was happy about seeing his kids, it was his ex-girlfriend that he wasn't to excited to see.</p><p>"Here, you must be craving a coffee after your trip." Fred handed Jughead mug with fresh brew. The boy smiled thankfully and took a sip.</p><p>"Sorry Fred, I should have called you first. Is it okay if we stay a weekend?" Suddenly he realized that when planning to stop by, they had never considered calling him. After all it was his apartment, and one guest staying over was a different story than three.</p><p>"Only because it's you, Jughead." Fred winked playfully. The two shared a smile.</p><p>"FP, I am going to be honest with you. We're here because I wanted to have a talk with you." Gladys suddenly opened the conversation.</p><p>She wasn't going to beat around the bush. They had driven up there for a reason. FP blinked, and waited for her to continue.</p><p>"I am willing to give you a second chance. Jughead has tried to tell me several times now that you have changed for the better... and seeing you now makes me believe him." The faintest of smiled tugged on her lips, almost invisible to the naked eye.</p><p>FP fell silent, waiting for her to ramble the terms and conditions. There came nothing.</p><p>"Wait, are you serious? You want the reunite the family?" His voice sounded so hopeful that when Fred looked at him, his heart broke a little.</p><p>"Yes. So, I am asking you to come back to Toledo with us when we leave on Sunday." There it was. The ultimatum. It was all or nothing, like it always had to he.</p><p>What was he even supposed to say? Having both his kids into his life was all he would ever dream of, but at the same time he had so many good things in his life right now.... And Alice. What was he going to do about his feelings if he would be living in Toledo with the mother of his children?</p><p>"Wow, Gladys... that's a big decision to make in two days." FP sputtered nervously. Gladys quickly grew impatient with him.</p><p>"Weren't you the one who begged me to stay with you for the kid's sake?" She crossed her arms, recalling the moment she had told him to leave. Before he had the chance to answer, Gladys had her conclusions ready.</p><p>"Or are you going to bail, again? Not that they are used to anything different." A low scoff escaped her mouth.</p><p>The concern on Jughead's face was growing more and more. This isn't what he had meant when he asked his mother to come visit his dad. He wasn't the only one worrying, as he heard his fathers best friend speak up.</p><p>"Wait a second, Gladys. FP has a job here. You are being unreasonable." He brought in to stick up for FP, who had remained silent.</p><p>"Unreasonable? For giving my alcoholic ex-boyfriend a chance to make amends with us?" Gladys spat out, her face as dark as thunder.</p><p>"Take it easy, Mom. You don't exactly deserve the noble prize for best parent either." Jughead defended his dad quickly.</p><p>"At least I didn't drink you away." Gladys mumbled just loud enough for everyone to hear. Jughead opened his mouth to start arguing with her, but FP beat him to it.</p><p>"Your mother is right. I should be grateful. Thanks, Gladys. I won't screw up this time." He shot the woman a weak smile. It was all he could manage to give her right now, when inside he felt like his heart was being ripped in pieces.</p><p>**</p><p>Jughead looked up when he felt someone sitting next to him on the couch. It was getting late, everybody was leaving for bed. Which meant he had to leave out of the living room, since Jellybean was sleeping there. However, she didn't sat down to send him away.</p><p>"Jughead? You've been frowning all day, aren't you happy that Dad might come back?" The girl asked silently, so nobody would accidentally overhear them.</p><p>He looked at his little sister for a few seconds, debating with himself whether he should be honest with her or not. Then again, she was growing up so quickly and she deserved to know what was bothering him so much. They were a team.</p><p>"That's not it JB... I just thought that—" He started to sputter, looking for the right words to use.</p><p>"What? You can tell me, I can take it." Jellybean encouraged him, eager to know what was going on. Jughead sighed.</p><p>"I thought Dad was in love with someone else. I noticed the last time I was here." He said quietly, his eyes twinkling in confusion.</p><p>It had been so obvious.... why did he agree so easily to the commands of his mother? He loved his parents, but was this really the right way to go?</p><p>"Who's she?" She asked curious, waking him up out of his thoughts.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, Jellybean. It's only confusing." Jughead brushed it off.</p><p>He didn't want for her to be as confused as he was about this. The girl didn't seem to be convinced, as she raised her signature eye-brow that told him the wasn't off the hook yet.</p><p>"I know you give him a hard time, but you want Dad to feel good, right?" Jughead asked, his voice soft. Jellybean swallowed. That wasn't a question she had expected.</p><p>"Yeah... I do." She answered in all honesty.</p><p>"Would you blame him if he stays here if that makes him feel better?"</p><p>She was silent for a while. For a long time she had always thought that everything would be back to normal if her parents would get back together. But what if that wasn't true? What if Jughead was right and her Dad would be miserable?</p><p>"Not sure. I do want him to come home, I guess." She answered a little absentmindedly, her mind running wild.</p><p>**<br/>Back in FP's bedroom, things weren't going smoothly between the pair that was supposed to make up. They were laying in bed together, but FP tried to fall asleep as fast as possible.</p><p>"Can't you be a bit more welcoming! You're just as cold as you used to be." Gladys huffed.</p><p>His back was turned towards her and she had tried to wrap her arm around his middle. But when her hand had drifted down to the waistband of his boxers he had caught her hand in his and shoved it away without a second thought.</p><p>"I'm tired, Gladys." He groaned, not bothering to turn around to look at her.</p><p>"Haven't heard that excuse before, how original." Gladys rolled her eyes and let out a scoff.</p><p>She rested on her elbows, knowing that he was listening. She wasn't the one that had to make up for something, but FP did. And she was going to make him feel that.</p><p>"You could at least wrap an arm around me. It's not that hard. If you want to make this work you've got to try a bit harder." She spat, triggering FP enough to open his eyes.</p><p>"You kind of caught me off guard." He turned around in an instant, growling out his words. He was mad, frustrated and angry all at once but he had to try to conceal it.</p><p>"So you're saying you need to think about whether you want to safe your family? After all we've been through?" Gladys asked in disbelief, her eye brows raising to her hairline. FP softened a little. He was being unfair. She had given him the chance he had been begging for.</p><p>"Of course I don't need to think about it. I want that more than anything." He said weakly, his eyes glossing over.</p><p>"If you do, then you come back to Toledo with us on Sunday evening." According to Gladys, it was all or nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FP slowly came shuffling out of his bedroom and walked towards Fred who had started to make breakfast. The bags under his eyes had doubled since yesterday.</p><p>"Where's the witch?" He asked, trying to brush it off as a joke.</p><p>"Lower your voice, she might hear you. She's in my bedroom." FP mumbled quietly, as he sat down at the kitchen island.</p><p>He yawned loudly. Fred studied his face and noticed that he wasn't just tired. The frown on his head was basically permanent ever since Gladys had set foot in the apartment.</p><p>"Look, FP. I get that you want to do a lot for you family... but this?" Fred decided not to beat around the bush but be bluntly honest. FP knew perfectly well what his friend thought of Gladys, but for him there was no other way out.</p><p>"Do I have another choice Fred? God, I don't even blame her." He sighed and started buttering his toast.</p><p>Not that he was hungry, but he wasn't sure what else to do with his hands. When he looked up he saw the unconvinced look on his face.</p><p>"I dragged her down with my illness, Fred. She had to witness me almost killing myself with alcohol. Of course she hates my ass." FP said lowly, tears stinging in his eyes.</p><p>"You don't see it, do you?" Fred grew softer.</p><p>At the same time, Archie's bedroom door opened, and the two boys were ready to walk out. Jughead stopped both of them as he overheard their fathers talking. He glanced at Jellybean. She was still fast asleep on the couch.</p><p>"What am I supposed to see? That the one person who has all the right to hate me is willing to talk again?" FP raised his voice, causing Fred to do the same.</p><p>"That she is the one who kept feeding into what you had become!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Don't blame this on her. That was all on me." defended FP quickly.</p><p>Fred stayed silent. It was no use talking to him like this, not when he was under the spell of Gladys. FP needed to do with he thinks is the right thing to do, even though Fred did anything but agree with it.</p><p>"I need to go back to Toledo, I am sorry." FP said quietly, gazing down at his toast as he didn't want for Fred to see that he was about to cry.</p><p>"If you knew you had a shot with Alice, would things be different?" asked Fred, softly and carefully. FP sighed quietly.</p><p>"Honesty? I don't want to know the answer to that. Afraid that it might." His thoughts wandered to the girl across the hall who had been on his mind even more so the last few weeks.</p><p>But no matter how badly he wanted to be with her, this wasn't only his choice. Her life was complicated right now and his was being turned upside down as well.</p><p>"I can't be selfish anymore, Fred. I need to do this for my family. No matter what I feel for Alice or what she might feel for me. It's over. Done." He reminded him sternly, just as much trying to convince himself.</p><p>"What you went through wasn't selfish, FP." Fred reminded him with a soft plead.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. I owe this to Jughead and Jellybean. Alright?"</p><p>"If you say so." Fred mumbled quietly.</p><p>Jughead and Archie had been eavesdropping, but decided that it was now time to walk into the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey, morning." Jughead greeted them, like he hadn't just heard some things that could chance things forever.</p><p>"Hey boys. How did you sleep? Stayed up all night?" Fred smiled and poured them both a cup of coffee.</p><p>"We played some videogames for a while, yeah." Jughead smirked.</p><p>"It's nice hanging out again." Archie bumped his shoulder. He had truly missed his friend. Nothing compared to gaming nights like they used to do as kids.</p><p>"Dad, I wanted to ask—" Jughead decided to be straight forward, but before he had even the chance, his mother came walking into the kitchen.</p><p>"Good morning, everyone." She walked over to FP and stroke his bicep up and down while she looked up at him.</p><p>"How did you sleep?" He asked.</p><p>"Let's say I might get used to your body next to mine again." Gladys gave him a playful wink. FP couldn't return the same gesture, which didn't went unnoticed.</p><p>"Come on, show me a smile." She encouraged him, causing FP to give her a forced and weak smile.</p><p>"Did you think about it already?" Gladys casually opened the conversation about him moving back to reunite the family. FP looked at Fred once more. There was no way back.</p><p>"Yeah... I'm coming with you. I'm moving back to Toledo." FP confirmed, and while Gladys started to smirk, Jughead's worry only grew.</p><p>However, before he could give voice to that worry there was a knock on the front door.</p><p>"It's open!" Fred yelled.</p><p>Alice waltzed on with a laundry basket in her hand, not at all expecting a full house. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a few unfamiliar faces.</p><p>"Oh, you have visitors. Sorry, didn't want to interrupt." She said a little uncomfortable.</p><p>"It's fine. Come on in." Fred gestured for her to come further. Alice's gaze had shifted to the boy she had seen before.</p><p>"Jughead, right? Good to see you again." She greeted him, giving the boy a warm smile.</p><p>"Nice to see you, too." Jughead genuinely smiled back.</p><p>"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Gladys urged FP, clinching to his side to somehow tell that she wasn't just anybody. FP cleared his throat uncomfortably. This was the last situation on earth he wanted to be in.</p><p>"Right. Al, this is Gladys. The mother of Jughead and Jellybean." He explained her with a weak smile, the guilt written all over his face.</p><p>"You're Gladys." Alice said quietly, her heart dropping as she looked straight at the woman.</p><p>She felt her stomach tying into a knot. Why did this bother her so much? She quickly dismissed it, that wasn't something she wanted to spiral about.</p><p>"I didn't want to crash this family reunion, I was just going to some laundry and wanted to ask if you had something I could throw in for you." She gestured to the basket in her hand and smiled weakly.</p><p>Her gut told her to get out of there as soon as possible. Gladys glanced at her, as if she was trying to read Alice. It made her uncomfortable. But it wasn't just that, her throat was tightening with emotions and she didn't want that to be revealed.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. I have some jeans. Would you mind?"</p><p>"If I would I wouldn't have asked." She sent him a grin. FP smiled back and quickly made his way to his bedroom to grab them out of his hamper.</p><p>"Let me walk you out." He made his way over to her, but besides being polite he wanted a few seconds alone with her.</p><p>FP quickly closed to door behind him. She sensed that he was about to say something that he didn't want to say out loud with everyone around.</p><p>"Sorry that I didn't tell you, they were here as a surprise and I—" FP nervously started to ramble, as he had a feeling he had to defend Gladys and Jellybean being in their apartment. Alice had cut him off before he would keep on talking.</p><p>"Don't worry, you don't owe me an apology. You can invite the mother of your children anytime you want. It's not like we're together." Alice chuckled a little uncomfortable, and her cheeks flushed. Why did she say something like that? Why did she have to rub that in to the both of them?</p><p>FP nodded sadly, but quickly pulled himself together. She had no idea how he really felt about them parting ways after they shortly had started dating, but it had been clear that she wasn't ready. Giving the letter he wrote to her when he was about to move states would be too cruel. His feelings for her would forever stay his own secret.</p><p>"In that's case it's best that I tell you now, before I chicken out and someone else spills." FP mustered up the courage to tell her something that he wish he wouldn't have to. Alice waited curiously until he finally spoke up.</p><p>"I am moving back to Toledo. Gladys is willing to give me another chance." He let out in one breath, his heart thumbing in his chest.</p><p>Alice swallowed hard. It felt as if someone was squeezing her heart. Her eyes glossed over. He was moving away with the mother of his children. She knew how much that meant to FP, but selfishly she wanted for him to stay more than anything. But saying that wouldn't be fair to FP.</p><p>"Wow. That is big. You're really going?" She chocked out, trying to play it cool. FP swallowed.</p><p>"Yeah, I am... I want to try this, for Jughead and Jellybean." A small smile tugged on his lips.</p><p>"I get it. As a parent you do everything for your children." Alice smiled weakly as she looked into his eyes.</p><p>There wasn't just sadness, she could see a spark of hope. One that she understood like no other. This was bigger than whatever they had been feeling for one another.</p><p>"I have a lot of stuff to make up for. This is just my first step." FP added, as if he had to defend his choice to move back there. He wanted her to understand and even when she said she did, he couldn't help but see the pain in her eyes.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you." Alice said quietly, her voice cracking.</p><p>"I'll miss you, too." FP confessed, swallowing away his tears. If only she knew how much he was going to think about her.</p><p>"Okay, I am going to do laundry now, you go back have breakfast with your family." Alice had wiped a falling tear away and chuckled a little to break the tension. FP send her a grateful smile and nodded.</p><p>**</p><p>When she walked downstairs she tried to regulate her breath to stop herself from panicking or breaking down. She knew that her feelings for FP weren't platonic, but the way her body was almost collapsing now she knew that he wasn't going to see him anymore was something unexpected.</p><p>Alice basically ran towards the laundry room and closed the door behind her. Finally alone. She took a few deep breaths and shook her body as if she could get rid of all the tension inside of her. For now she was going to pretend it worked. She wiped away the few tears that had escaped against her will and focused on her task. This was how she always handled difficult emotions—<em> pretending they weren't there.</em></p><p>The laundry basket was placed on the washing machine next to the one she was about to use. First she threw in her own shirts and pants that she had already checked. She had come to FP's pants, and she felt with her hands into his pockets to check if hadn't left anything like keys, a wallet, or money. The first three were safe.</p><p>But in the last one she found something.</p><p>At first she thought it was just a note from his work, but then her eye fell on her name. It wasn't just a piece of paper. It was a pink envelope, addressed to her.</p><p>Her heart was pounding in her chest. He had written her something. And though she knew that maybe she shouldn't open it if he changed his mind about giving it to her, she couldn't possibly stop herself from wanting to know what was inside the envelope and read what was meant for her.</p><p>And then, against all her own morals she opened the pink envelope with trembling hands and folded open a piece of paper.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Alice,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I barely know how to start writing you this letter. </em>
  <em>It was Fred's idea, can you believe that? He says it might be easier to find out what is really going between us. Because there is, isn't there? As you have come to learn, facing </em>
  <em>my emotions is a big challenge for me. But I have to take this shot. I don't want to risk looking back, thinking of all that I could have had. After we decided to just be friends I only kept thinking about you, about us, more and more. The last thing I want is to force you into something you aren't ready for, but I can't keep what I truly feel for you to myself any longer. When you're with me, everything else in the world stops making sense. The only thing I can think about is the way you make me feel, which is something unlike anything I've experienced before. You make me want to be the best version of myself, someone you deserve, someone who takes care of you the way you take care of me. The thought of waking up next to you one day makes me feel alive again in a way nothing else does. For the longest time I believed it wouldn't get better, ever. But there you were. Having you around everyday is a reminder of how wonderful life can be, even at its darkest moments. It's never too late to start feeling again, because what you sparked in me is something special. You deserve to know this, Alice. You deserve to know that you make my heart beat faster. Maybe, one day when you're ready, we can try this together. Is there a part of you that wants that? If not, we won't have to speak of it ever again. </em>
  <em>Maybe I even scared you off, but </em>
  <em>I owed it to both you and myself to be honest about my true feelings for you. Do you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With love,</em><br/>
<em>FP</em>
</p><p>And as she read, the tears had started to fall down her cheeks like two waterfalls who finally got freedom. <em>FP wants to be with her. </em>And if she was being honest to herself, she wanted to be with him more than anything. But could she still tell him when he finally reunited his family?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beanie wearing boy was waiting at Pop's counter to pick up his order for his father's farewell party. It felt like it took even longer than usual. He nervously tapped his fingers, but maybe it was all just in his head. For some unexplainable reason he was dreading for his family to go back to Toledo. It was a feeling in his gut that he couldn't ignore. His mind was spiraling for what it felt like was hours, but a voice snapped him out of it.</p><p>"Hey, Jughead? Isn't it?" A sweet angelic voice called from behind him.</p><p>Jughead shook his head a little out of confusion and his eyes met those of a raven haired girl. He had seen her before, when he celebrated his birthday in Riverdale.</p><p>"Yeah, that's me. You're Veronica if I am not mistaken." There tugged a soft smile on his lips. She was so beautiful.</p><p>He had remembered her very well. From the second he had seen her, she had taken his breath away.</p><p>"You are correct." The girl smiled and crossed her arms as she leant on the counter. As she did, Pop set the take-out bag in front of him.</p><p>His order was ready, which meant that he could go. But honestly? Hanging out with this girl he barely knew was way more appealing than going home and sit in this awkward tension between his Mom and... well, everyone.</p><p>"Eating Pop's in the middle of the day?" Veronica nodded at the paper bags. It was a lot, way more than for just a family.</p><p>"We're having a little good bye party for my Dad, he's moving back with us to Toledo." Jughead told her, a weak smile tugging on his lips.</p><p>It didn't took a genius to see that something was bothering him. Veronica picked up on that quickly and decided to ask him about it.</p><p>"You don't seem very happy about that?" Her voice was soft. She was inviting him to open up about how he really felt about his Dad coming back to Toledo.</p><p>"Not sure it's a good thing." He shrugged a little and sighed deeply. The more he had thought about it, the more he became sure that it was a very bad decision.</p><p>"Do you think he'll be happy there? Do you think it will benefit your family?" Veronica asked carefully, making sure she wasn't upsetting him with her questions.</p><p>"I hope it does." Jughead confessed silently, avoiding her eyes.</p><p>That was all it was. Hope. The only thing that made him shut his mouth. Hope that thing would go back to the way they were. Back to normal.</p><p>Veronica stayed silent for a bit as she studied his face. Jughead had no idea that she understood what he was torn between more than anyone else. The only way to provide him with advice that might really help, she had to open up a little. She took a breath and prepared to share a little something about her own family.</p><p>"My parents divorced a few months ago... and though it sounds hard to believe, I cried from happiness when it finally happend." She started out, her eyes glossing over.</p><p>Veronica swallowed quickly. This wasn't about her, even though every time she looked at him she had the urge to share her whole life story.</p><p>"Why's that? Don't you want your parents together?" asked Jughead her curiously. Veronica smiled weakly.</p><p>For a long time it was everything she wanted. Until she realized that it was slowly breaking her Mom's soul.</p><p>"It freed my mom when they separated. It broke the both of us when we pretend to be a functional family. Sometimes being together isn't better than being apart. Try to take that in account before you let your father make a commitment that will break him like almost happend to my mother."</p><p>She placed her hand on his shoulder and shot him a warm smile, before she accepted her take-out and left out of the diner.</p><p>Jughead was left in a an even bigger dillemma than before. What was going to happen to his Dad when he moved back?</p><p>**</p><p>FP had been looking at the guests talking to each other ever since the party had started. His goodbye party. As if he wanted to celebrate that. There were some people from the building, his co-workers, and of course his family was there.</p><p>Fred and Jellybean were playing a silly food game and Jughead was laughing with Betty, Polly and Archie. He could barely believe that he was about to say goodbye to this apartment, to his family, to his home town.</p><p>"Hey, it's a party, cheer up." Alice forced a smile as she walked his way. She handed him a cup of soda. FP couldn't crack a smile.</p><p>"I don't want to celebrate leaving. Why should I be happy about that?" He shrugged. Alice's face softened. She had thought that he'd be happy about reuniting his family. Wasn't he?</p><p>"Don't you want to?" She dared to ask.</p><p>FP was silent for a bit. That question was more complicated than a simple yes or no. Still, his gut told him to stay, to tell her how he feels, to choose for the thing that brings him happiness.</p><p>"There is a difference between wanting to go away here and wanting to safe my family. But to do that last one I have to." He gave her a weak smile.</p><p>Alice wasn't sure what to say. She placed her hand on his bicep and squeezed gently. All she knew was that he was a parent who was trying his hardest to make it up to his kids.</p><p>"Jughead and Jellybean are lucky to have a Dad like you." Her eyes glossed over as she saw the surprise on his face by getting such a sweet compliment.</p><p>"You think? I don't consider them lucky. They deserve better parents than who they have gotten." FP scoffed, shaking is head. If he had one big regret, it was all the things his kids had to see when he had hit rock bottom.</p><p>"I can't judge about Gladys, but I am certain that you love them like nothing else in this world." Alice added to her statement, giving him a smile that this time he could return.</p><p>"That I do." He grinned. His kids were his pride and joy, nothing would ever change that.</p><p>It fell silent between the two of them.</p><p>Alice looked at FP, and once and for all realized that this might be the last time she'd<br/>see him. Forever. The man who had taken a special place in her heart, the man who had confessed his feeling for her in a letter she had accidentally gotten. The man she wanted to be with. Although she tried to stop the waterworks from falling down, it was simply no use.</p><p>"I don't think you have any idea how much I am going to miss you." She croaked out, her shoulders shaking slightly as she began to sob silently.</p><p>FP grew worried as he saw the pure sadness in her eyes and the tears that were only meant for him.</p><p>"Hey, don't cry. Believe me, I am not worth crying for." He said softly, a small smile tugging on his lips.</p><p>It was meant as some sort of joke, but Alice knew by now that this was another way of talking himself down. She wanted him to know how much she valued him. Even so much, that she wanted to try this between them. But it was too late. She couldn't be selfish by confessing her own feelings and breaking up his family before he had even the chance to reunite them.</p><p>"You mean a lot to me, FP. You really do." She settled for telling him.</p><p>FP smiled sadly and pulled her into an embrace. Alice held onto him, as if she could stop him from going by doing so.</p><p>"You mean a lot to me too, Alice. More than you know." He whispered, and pressed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. Little did he know that Alice knew exactly what she meant to him.</p><p>"Promise to call me sometimes?" Alice asked with a smile, as she pulled back and wiped her tears.</p><p>"If you'd allow me to I will be more than happy to." FP grinned back. Hopefully be wouldn't lose a friend by moving.</p><p>"I wish you could stay." She confessed silently, as she got herself back together.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Al." FP whispered, his heart breaking as he looked into her eyes. She was all he had ever dreamed off, and yet she was the one thing he couldn't have.</p><p>**</p><p>Gladys walked over to Fred, who was grabbing one of the mini sandwiches Alice has whipped up. He looked anything but happy.</p><p>"You can't crack one smile, can you?" Gladys rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>Fred glanced sidewards and let out a low scoff. It she wasn't going to beat around the bush, neither was he.</p><p>"Why should I? You're taking away FP from his home to take him back to the place where it all went wrong." He stated bitterly. At this point, he was done playing nice.</p><p>To Fred this was all crystal clear. Gladys wasn't going to do him any good and neither would moving back to Toledo. He was all for FP reuniting with his kids, but not if it had to be in her controlling manipulative way.</p><p>"That's not on me, Fred." Gladys reminded him.</p><p>And maybe, in her version of the story that was true. The only thing she forgot was the way she handled the situation a few years ago had made a big difference for FP. One that almost killed him.</p><p>"Sure, keep saying that. You might believe it one day." Fred said sarcastically, avoiding to look at her.</p><p>"God, weren't you known for your kind spirit and welcoming nature?" She spat, crossing her arms.</p><p>In her opinion, it was all just a big act. But it wasn't. Fred would give anyone a second chance, but not if they had done his loved ones wrong over and over again.</p><p>"To people who deserve it, yeah. Not to people who I've seen ruin the life of my best friend." He defended himself. With one turn he was close to her face. He squinted his eyes.</p><p>"Don't think I am blind for your actions, Gladys. You never tried to help him. You basically left him to die." He whispered dangerously low. It was years of anger that he somehow could let out in this very moment.</p><p>"Luckily you were noble enough to pick up the pieces." Gladys angrily grabbed a sandwich, and walked towards the father of her children.</p><p>**</p><p>"Alright, it looks like we have everything." FP had set his last few bags into the hallway, looking around once more if he wasn't forgetting anything.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you, brother." Fred patted him on his shoulder before tugging him into a big embrace. He was trying his hardest not to cry.</p><p>"I'll miss you more, Freddie." FP said softly, holding on a little tighter.</p><p>"Call me as soon as you get there, okay?" Fred asked him, as they pulled back.</p><p>"You have my word." FP promised.</p><p>He knew that even though they might not be living together anymore, Fred would look out for him any way he could.</p><p>FP moved onto the girl standing next to his best friend— Betty Cooper. The girl from next door.</p><p>"Betty, you keep an eye on Red for me, alright? Take care of yourself." He grinned and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"I will, FP. You take care of yourself as well." Betty smiled.</p><p>FP looked at Polly, and fell silent for a second. She had a whole adventure waiting for her. He had promised to have her back, and now he couldn't support her the way he would want to.</p><p>"I promise you I'll visit when the little one is born." He said sternly, making sure she knew that he meant it. Polly smiled through her tears as she hugged him.</p><p>Next to her was Archie, the boy who had grown to be his nonbiological son.</p><p>"Red, treat the blondes next door with respect, alright? I'll see you soon, bud." FP knew for sure they'd see each other soon enough, but saying goodbye right there and then wasn't easy.</p><p>And then he stood in front of Alice. The woman he was secretly head over heels with. She was trying with everything she had in here not to burst out in tears.</p><p>"Come here," He tugged her towards him and embraced him tightly.</p><p>Several looks were shared by everyone around them about their intimate hug that was filled with silence, but nobody dared to speak a word of it. Almost as if they all knew this goodbye was harder to them on a different, deeper level.</p><p>"Take care, FP." Alice croaked out with a smile, sniffing a little.</p><p>"I'll try." He promised, shooting her a smile back.</p><p>Gladys looked at her watch once again as she had been impatient the whole time FP had said his goodbyes.</p><p>"We're going now, we've got a long trip waiting." She grabbed a few bags, making it easy for the rest to follow them.</p><p>Jughead looked behind him and smiled to everyone, his stomach in a knot. After witnessing the little moment between his father and Alice, his doubts had only grown stronger.</p><p>"Drive safely!" Fred called after them, standing there in the hallway until he didn't hear any footsteps anymore.</p><p>"I can't believe he's really gone." Archie murmured, as the whole crew made their way into the Andrews apartment.</p><p>"God— I should have never let him go with that woman." Fred sighed frustrated and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.</p><p>Everyone sat down and there fell a long silence. But then, suddenly Alice spoke up when they had all thought she'd be the one to stay silent all night.</p><p>"FP wrote me a letter." She confessed quietly, fiddling with the sleeves of her sweater.</p><p>"He gave you the letter?" Fred asked in disbelief, making Alice look up to meet his eyes.</p><p>They knew about it. So, he had discussed his feeling towards her with Fred, which suddenly made it way more serious than she already thought.</p><p>"It was in his back pocket of his jeans. I don't think I was supposed to read it." She explained how she had gotten it, sniffling a little.</p><p>"It was the most beautiful thing someone has ever written me." Alice let out quietly, her eyes glossing over again.</p><p>Involuntarily, she started to cry, silently. She felt Betty grabbing her hand, squeezing it.</p><p>"Alice, if you feel the same.... that might change everything." Fred started out carefully, his hope rising now he knew that somehow Alice had found out about FP's feelings.</p><p>"He left, Fred." Alice scoffed, wiping away her tears.</p><p>"Do you want him to leave?"</p><p>"No! I want him to stay." She let out, a big sob following.</p><p>"Then ask him to! Chase after him!" Fred exclaimed, standing up from his chair, ready to drag her downstairs if he had to.</p><p>"Fred, this isn't a movie. Things don't work that way." Alice calmed herself down a little. His suggestion almost made her laugh.</p><p>Fred however, wasn't done trying yet.</p><p>"Alice, if you don't take the risk now, you might never get the chance again." He encouraged her.</p><p>And though it wasn't the movies, Fred was right. It was a now or never moment. He saw the doubt in her eyes. She was almost there, just one more nudge.</p><p>"Do you want to keep wondering what could have been? Or do you want the answer?" Fred asked her softly, his eyes twinkling.</p><p>Everyone was sitting on the edge of the couch or the chairs they were sitting on, burning with curiousity what was about to happen next. Alice looked around the room, noticing all the encouraging nods she got.</p><p>"Okay, I am going after him." She said determined, a small smile on her face.</p><p>**<br/>All of them had ran down the stairs with Alice up front. Her heart almost burst out of her chest when she saw that they were still packing the car. She wasn't too late. Gladys shut the tailgate. They were leaving in a matter of seconds.</p><p>"FP wait!" Alice yelled as she pushed the door of the building open so she'd finally be outside.</p><p>"Al? What's going on?" FP turned around and grew even more confused when she saw everyone following her. They stayed a distance, all eyes focused on Alice.</p><p>She stayed there, in silence. Her breath was out of control and the tears were still stuck on her cheeks. But then she spoke up.</p><p>"Does she makes you want to be the best version of yourself? Does the thought of waking up next to her makes you feel alive again? Does everything in the world make no sense anymore because all you can focus on is the feeling you have when you are around her?" She croaked out, referring to things he wrote her. If he loved Gladys, she could let him go. But if not, she wanted to try this with him.</p><p>FP's eyes grew wide. Those words.... it were his own.</p><p>"You read the letter." He whispered out, barely audible as he felt like passing out.</p><p>"I found it in your jeans." She sniffed.</p><p>FP looked away as he tried not to choke on the tears that begged to be let out. She knows how he feels. She knows that he actually want to be with her. But he can't anymore. This isn't a fairytale, she must realize that.</p><p>"Answer my questions, please." She begged, taking a step into his direction.</p><p>"Alice, I can't do this right now." FP shook his head as he got more overwhelmed by the second.</p><p>Gladys grew impatient as had looked to the scene happening in front of her eyes.</p><p>"What's going on? What kind of love confession is this?" She gestured with a bitter look between the two of them. Alice ignored her.</p><p>"FP, is what you wrote to me real? Is that what you feel for me?" She asked him quietly, her eyes begging him to be honest.</p><p>FP opened his mouth to say something, to tell her the truth, but no words were spoken. He wanted to be alone, to sort out his thoughts, to know what would be the right thing to do. But he couldn't.</p><p>"Are you going to throw away your family for a what if when you know what you've got?" Gladys stood besides him and made FP look into her eyes.</p><p>And those were the exact words that made him snap out of it. He couldn't be impulsive now. He had made his choice and had to stick to it. For his kids.</p><p>"I can't answer you, Al. I can't. I'm sorry." He rambled confused, turning around to break their eye contact. It was all too much.</p><p>"FP, we're going." Gladys staid sternly, shooting Alice daggers.</p><p>And so they stood there on the middle of the street, watching everyone getting in the truck before they were out of sight. Fred and Alice held onto each other, as both of them cried and cried, seeing the one that meant so much to them disappear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Toledo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two weeks in Toledo. Two weeks since he left Riverdale behind, for good. And every day he was soaked into his negative spiral more and more. FP wasn't happy, and he wasn't sure he would be in this town, with her. But his kids, he did everything for them. Including being in a city that didn't feel like home and sleeping next to a woman he didn't really love.</p><p>"FP, can you come out of bed already? It's been after 10." Gladys had knocked on the door for the second time. She sighed deeply annoyed.</p><p>"I'll be there in a sec." FP mumbled, still lying under the sheets, his eyes closed and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Why is Dad still asleep?" Jellybean asked curiously, as she was eating a bowl of cereal. She had always known her father as an earlybird before he got sick. He was better now, wasn't he?</p><p>"Because he pities himself." Gladys scoffed. She tried to make breakfast for her and Jughead, but every movement she made indicated that she was tense.</p><p>Still no movement from the bedroom door.</p><p>"FP, seriously. Get your ass out here now. I didn't ask for you to come back so you can pull this shit again." She yelled through their small house.</p><p>Jellybean tensed up a little. Why did her mom talk to her dad like that? Weren't they supposed to get back together instead of fighting all the time like they used to?</p><p>"Calm down, Mom. He said he'd be there in a bit." Jughead defended his father, as he felt that she was crossing a line.</p><p>It stayed silent at the other side of the door, where FP was still lying in bed. He pushed himself up a little, his head spinning. His surroundings were blurry as he was trying to open his eyes. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands and sighed deeply.</p><p>Jughead quietly poked his head inside. His eyes met those of FP. His sight was clear now.</p><p>"Dad? You okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll go get changed. I'm fine." FP croaked out, as he gathered his jeans and flannel from the floor.</p><p>"Jughead, stop babying him. He's a grown man." Gladys snarled from the kitchen. Jughead turned his head back and shot her a stern look. She didn't notice. Instead, the insults would go on and on.</p><p>"So what he has a bad day? We all have one every now and then and you don't see us laying in bed around the clock. He's an adult, it's time to get over that bullshit." Gladys spat bitterly, taking the change to glare at FP now Jughead had opened the bedroom door that made their barrier disappear.</p><p>"Stop talking to him like that! You know that is not fair, Mom." Jughead suddenly exclaimed. His blood had slowly started to boil until he couldn't listen to it any longer.</p><p>"You know what's not fair, Jughead? Us having to deal with all that." Gladys whispered dangerously low, as she came close to her son's face.</p><p>"You asked him to come back to save the family but all you do is make things worse." Jughead scoffed, finally telling her what was on his mind since day one. The longer his sad was in Toledo, the more he realized how big of a mistake this was.</p><p>This wasn't the happy father he had back in Riverdale. He was breaking, crumbling, until there was nothing left of him. He didn't want to see that once more. Maybe this time he wouldn't be so lucky to survive.</p><p>"You think I am the one making things worse?! Not the man that refuses to come out of bed because he is ungrateful for the second chance I gave him? Grow up quickly, Jughead." Gladys shook her head in disbelief as she turned away. To her, FP wasn't worth the shot she gave him. He wasted it. Again.</p><p>Jellybean had stopped eating while she listened to her mother. This wasn't what she had expected when she heard that her dad was coming back to Toledo.</p><p>"Don't you see what you are doing? You're breaking his spirit! Like you've did for years now! How can you sleep next to him, look him in they eye and pretend to love him if all you do is destroy him even more?!"</p><p>Jughead snapped, starting the biggest argument he ever had with his Mom. The teenager on the couch couldn't watch them any longer, and so she placed her bowl with breakfast on the coffee table and quietly sneaked away to her father as they kept on screaming. FP had managed to get on his clothes, but he was still trying to calm down his anxiety attack. His eyes were red stained, and his shoulders were catching the aftershocks.</p><p>"Dad? Can I come in?" Jellybean's soft voice asked. FP looked up, seeing his daughter in the threshold.</p><p>"Jellybelly, of course you can." He perked up a little, but the crack in his voice has betrayed that he had been crying. They hadn't talked much the last couple of weeks, so her coming voluntarily to speak to him meant the world.</p><p>"Why are you crying?" The girl asked worriedly, as she sat down next to him.</p><p>FP wiped his tears with the back of his hands and sniffed. There appeared a weak smile on his face.</p><p>"It's nothing, honey." He assured her, but she was wise enough to know that he was lying.</p><p>It was silent for a bit, a moment in which the teenager studied her father. The broken look on his face, the bags under his eyes telling her that he barely slept, the remains of tears on his cheeks... she didn't want him to feel like that anymore. And there was one way how she could make it all a bit better.</p><p>"I forgive you." She said quietly, carefully resting her head against his arm.</p><p>"What?" FP whispered in disbelief.</p><p>"I forgive you." She repeated, lifting her head to meet his eyes.</p><p>"It's not your fault that you're ill." Jellybean smiled weakly. FP casted his eyes downward.</p><p>"I'm deeply sorry for what you had to witness, Jellybean." He chocked out, trying his hardest not to burst out in tears for the second time that morning.</p><p>"Jughead is right. Mom broke you. I always thought you were the one that made the family break apart, but it's not." The girl said silently, and started to fiddle with her nails as a way to distract herself. She was afraid to look at him and make either him or herself cry.</p><p>"Are you happy, Dad?" She asked, when she dared to look up at him again.</p><p>"Being with you and Jughead makes me happy." FP smiled softly, meaning every word. His kids were his way to happiness. He'd survive this life as long as he had them.</p><p>"That is not what I asked." She said in all seriousness.</p><p>FP was silent for a few seconds, surprised by how easily she could read between the lines.</p><p>"It's complicated, Bean." He sighed.</p><p>"I don't want you to be miserable because of me." said Jellybean weakly. FP immediately turned his head towards her.</p><p>"Hey, look at me. This is not on you, okay?" He had pulled his arm around her and pushed her closer to his chest as he pointed his finger at her. Jellybean smiled. She sighed relieved.</p><p>"That woman back in Riverdale, do you like her?" She suddenly asked him, catching him a little of guard.</p><p>Jellybean had seen the woman who had ran after her dad, and she had spoken about a letter. She was clever enough to know that this wasn't just any friendship. Maybe it was more, and she was dying to know.</p><p>And even if he would try to lie to her, he knew that he couldn't. Not just because she'd see right through it, but because it was time to be an open book.</p><p>"I wish that was what it was. But I love her. I love her a lot." FP's gazed down on the floor, a sad frown forming in his face.</p><p>"Then go back. Be with her. I know you want to." Jellybean stated simply. FP chuckled. If only that would be possible.</p><p>"Jughead told me you were getting smart." He nudged her arm. She laughed, but turned serious again very quickly.</p><p>"I want my happy Dad again. Will you go back if I promise to visit?" Jellybean shifted a little so she would be able to face him better.</p><p>The happy smile on her face and her determination was what made FP realize that she was being serious. The main reason he stayed in Toledo was to restore his bond with her. Jughead would be okay, he'd know that. But Jellybean? She was the one he had yet to fight for. Was this his ticket out?</p><p>"You wouldn't hate me if I'd do that?" FP asked in total disbelief.</p><p>"No. You're my Dad, I don't want to be mad anymore." She said sweetly. FP sighed relieved and placed his hand on her knee. Those words he has wished to hear for so long, and though he didn't feel like he deserved it, it did made him feel like she was taking at least half of the weight on his shoulders.</p><p>"Bean, I hope you know that you can talk to me about anything. Including the things about me that frustrate you. What happened wasn't easy, and I think in the future it might be good for us to talk about that." If he was really going back to Riverdale with his daughters blessing, then he needed her to know.</p><p>"We will. But now I want you to feel better first." The girl hugged him tightly, and for the first time since Gladys had showed up at his door, he felt alright.</p><p>**</p><p>"I know Dad made his mistakes Mom, but you have to stop blaming him for his illness." Jughead tried to reason with his mother by lowering his voice, but nothing seemed to work.</p><p>She would never change her view on his father and what had happened to their family. Maybe, he had underestimated what she had to go through when his Dad got sick.</p><p>"He has to take responsibility, Jughead. Welcome to the grown up life." Gladys huffed, once again turning away from him.</p><p>There fell a silence, that was quickly broken by the squeaking door of the bedroom. FP had his hands placed on the shoulders of his daughter as they made their way back into the living room. </p><p>"Gladys, we have to talk. About our family." FP finally spoke up.</p><p>It was the first time that morning they made eye contact. He wasn't even sure how to tell her that he wasn't happy here and that he was going back to Riverdale, but knowing that Jellybean and Jughead would have his back gave him enough confidence.</p><p>And though he wanted to ease her into the idea of him moving back, Jellybean cut to the chase immediately.</p><p>"I told Dad he could go back to Riverdale. He's not going to be happy here." She stated matter-of-factly.</p><p>Gladys' eyes grew wide. This was the last thing she had expected from her daughter, after she had been ignoring her Dad for years. They used to be a team, and she felt betrayed.</p><p>"Did you manipulate our daughter now too? You are unbelievable." Gladys spat bitterly, rolling her eyes at him.</p><p>Jughead opened his mouth to say something, but Jellybean beat him to it. She had reached her breaking point.</p><p>"Enough! You are the one who kept portraying Dad as this kind of monster without telling me that he was sick. Jughead is the only one who told me the truth, because you didn't want me to know why Dad wasn't doing well. You just wanted me to push him away. I am making my own choices now and I choose to forgive him." The girl exclaimed unexpectedly.</p><p>Gladys took a moment to look into the eyes of her daughter and saw a spark of determination in her eyes that she hadn't seen before. Her girl was growing up.</p><p>"I am not trying to set up your kids against you, Gladys. I know it may be hard to believe but I am really not." FP added quietly. He assumed that she'd think this was all part of his plan to go back. </p><p>"No, Dad. She is the one who tried to set us up against you." Jughead added, glaring at his mother.</p><p>"Go then. But don't come crawling back when Fred kicks you out or when that woman gets tired of you." Gladys crossed her arms, her eyes spitting fire as she looked straight at him.</p><p>"Seriously Mom?! Another stab?!" Jughead hugged and shook his head. This was never going to end, was it?</p><p>"Jug, it's okay. I deserve it." FP defended her, pulling his son a little closer to calm him down.</p><p>Gladys stayed silent. FP knew that all the stabs she had given her were years worth of frustration, anger and sadness that needed a way out. He didn't blame her. It was his cue to pack his bags.</p><p>**</p><p>FP didn't have that much belongings, but the more he shoved into his suitcase the more he grew nervous. He was really going back. His kids were okay with him going to his home town, the place he was the happiest. Jellybean even said he should go and get Alice.... but what if he was too late?</p><p>He tried to push all his worries away when he loaded his last bag into the backseat of his truck. In a matter of minutes he'd be on the road, back to a better place.</p><p>"I love you, Dad." Jughead hugged his father tightly.</p><p>"Love you more, Boy. Will I see you soon?" FP sounded hopeful. The worst thing about leaving was not getting to bring his kids with him.</p><p>"Definitely. Now go get her." Jughead grinned. He knew that Alice would be waiting for him as soon as he got home. All the signs had been there, and seeing the way his father's eyes started to twinkle by the mention of her name could be added to the list.</p><p>"Go, Dad. We're fine. I promise you." Jellybean jumped into his arms and FP smiled widely. His girl was in his arms again. They talked, she wanted him to be happy... he had missed her more than words could explain.</p><p>"You're my everything, Jellybelly." FP kissed her forehead and stroke with his thumb over her cheek before sending his kids another warm smile.</p><p>When he sat down on the drivers seat, he looked at the clock. It was two in the afternoon. Time to hit the road. Time to get back to Riverdale. Time to fight for Alice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Return to Riverdale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since it was a gloomy weekend day, the Smith and Andrews clan had planned on a relaxing autumn day together, and so they were all cooped up on the couch under some blankets. It was only around noon, but with the movies that Betty and Archie had picked out, they'd be there until midnight. They had started off with the classic movie Grease, but not everyone was paying the same amount of attention.</p><p>Fred glanced at Alice who sat next to him. She was looking at the TV screen, but it was clear that her mind was somewhere else. The longer FP had been gone, the more worried he became about his friend.</p><p>"You okay there, Alice?" Fred asked carefully, afraid to step on her toes. She had been a little on edge the past two weeks and sometimes accidentally took it out on the people around her.</p><p>She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed how everyone slowly turned their heads towards her.</p><p>"Hmm? Yeah, fine. Just concentrating on the movie." She mumbled quietly.</p><p>However, Fred knew better. Her glossy eyes told him everything he needed to know.</p><p>"You're thinking about FP again, aren't you?" His voice was soft and quiet.</p><p>Alice looked at him as if she had been caught. She opened her mouth to say something, but it felt like something was holding her back. Betty shared a look with Fred. They knew she was afraid to talk about her feelings. Though, it was time to stop pretending.</p><p>"Mom, it's fine. We know you had feelings for him. You can talk about that if you want to." Polly grabbed her mothers hands and squeezed. She didn't like to see her mother like this.</p><p>No matter how hard Alice tried to fight her feelings, her lips involuntarily started to quiver. Before she knew it, she burst out in tears.</p><p>"I never thought I'd miss him this much." She started to sob and immediately tried to get rid of the tears on her cheeks in attempt to stop herself from crying. Fred scooted over closer to her and wrapped his arms tightly around his friend.</p><p>"Hey, come here. It's okay to miss him, I do too." He pulled her closer. Alice allowed herself to let her head rest on his chest as she sniffed silently.</p><p>"Did he call you?" She asked, quietly.</p><p>"I called him last weekend." Fred had a little trouble getting to him and honestly expected for FP to have called him sooner, but he had a feeling he was being held under the orders of Gladys.</p><p>"Did he sound happy?" Her voice trembled a little. She really hoped that he was alright, even if she was feeling miserable.</p><p>"I don't know, Alice. You never know with FP." Fred sighed as he stroke up and down her arm.</p><p>Truth was, he knew him better than anyone else and his gut told him that he was most certain miserable. However, he really tried his best to sound like all was fine, which had thrown Fred off guard.</p><p>"That he's in Toledo doesn't mean he will never visit again, right?" Archie started to grow worried. He had never realized before what it had meant that FP moved back in with his family, but hearing his Dad talk like this got him wondering that maybe things were a lot more serious.</p><p>"With Gladys watching over him like a hawk? It's not very likely." Fred had been frustrated about this ever since she had come into his apartment, and it only got worse when he found out he could barely reach FP.</p><p>"What does he see in her anyway?" Betty didn't understand why FP had chosen to rekindle a relationship that he clearly wasn't into anymore. Even she could see that he was in love with her mother, not with Gladys.</p><p>"A family. His family. He'd do anything for his kids." Fred had known FP long enough to understand his every action, even one like this. It was one of the reasons why he wasn't sure what to do.</p><p>"Even sacrificing his own happiness?" Betty dared asked out loud. Alice blinked. Did her daughter think that she was part of that?</p><p>"Even that." Fred said sadly.</p><p>In a moment of absolute silence Alice had snuggled up closer to Fred and he held her even tighter than before. And just when he was holding one of his closest friends his mind started to spiral. He was done with waiting. He was done with seeing both of his friends suffer. There was only one way to solve it. Take action.</p><p>"You know what? If he doesn't want to come here, then we'll drive to Toledo. We're not going to sit here and cry about him when he is a car ride away." Fred stated confident, and made an attempt to stand up and grab his keys.</p><p>However, it didn't seem like everybody was as psyched as he was. They all stayed in their seat and watched him with hesitating looks.</p><p>"Fred, do you really think that's a good idea?" Alice didn't see this as a good way to get FP back to Riverdale, not when he had been clear about his choice. She wiped away her last tears as she had calmed down.</p><p>"I am not afraid of Gladys. Neither should you." Fred pointed out sternly, crossing his arms as he looked at her. It wasn't like him to take an action like this, but seeing his friend so broken was the last straw.</p><p>Alice stayed silent as she sniffed and played with her nails. Truth was, she was scared of what would happen if she'd show up. Not just for a possible rejection from FP, but from what his girlfriend was willing to do to her. Fred noticed that Alice wasn't convincing her.</p><p>"Come on, we know how crazy FP is about you, the letter is of proof of that. The question is, do you wanna take a risk?"</p><p>He sat next to her again and grabbed her hand to squeeze it assuringly. He needed her to go with him. This could he the nudge FP needed to realize that his happiness is in Riverdale.</p><p>"It's clear that he didn't want me, Fred. He chose to be with his family. I need to accept that." Alice argued with him. There were too many reasons not to do this. She needed to deal with her broken heart, instead of feeding into the hope that this could still lead somewhere.</p><p>She had a point. If this is what he wanted, then she shouldn't try to get her way. That wasn't fair to him and his family.</p><p>"Because he has no idea how you feel, Alice." Fred shot back.</p><p>"I chased after him! Didn't that say enough?" Alice exclaimed, growing annoyed that she was being pushed.</p><p>Fred grew softer. With any other person it might have been enough. And yes, he knew that what Alice did was out of her feelings for him, but this wasn't just any person she had been going after. This was FP. And things weren't easy with him.</p><p>"That's not how it works with FP, I think you know that by now. He doesn't even love himself, how could he believe someone else does without hearing them say it?" Fred asked softly, making her tear up again.</p><p>Alice knew he was right. FP need clarity. She shouldn't let him assume based on her actions. But there was too much at stake, wasn't there?</p><p>"I can't be a home wrecker. I can't." Her voice cracked as she averted her gaze from Fred. One thing was holding her back— Jughead and Jellybean.</p><p>It was silent for a while, until finally someone else chimed into the discussion.</p><p>"Mom? You remember the day FP came over after I told you I was pregnant?" Polly started quietly, letting her Mom recall the moment she had shared with him. They had been snuggled up on the couch as he listened to how overwhelming her day had been.</p><p>"The way he looked at you.... even I could see that man is head over heels. But you know what else I saw?"</p><p>Alice's eyes twinkled and her daughter sent her a soft smile.</p><p>"The way you looked back at him." She finished, while grabbing her mother's hands.</p><p>"Go for it. Take a chance. Otherwise you will always regret it." Betty chimed in, adding to the encouragement her sister was trying to give.</p><p>Fred smiled. She was getting there. It was happening.</p><p>"What about Jughead and Jellybean?" Alice asked sadly, as she was slowly warming up to the idea of going after the man she was in love with.</p><p>"You think they will benefit from a father that is dying from unhappiness? You are not to blame for how Gladys keeps feeding his depression." Fred stroke the hair out of her face to be able to look at her properly, making sure she understood that she wasn't the one in the wrong.</p><p>"Come on, Mom. Tell him how you feel. Give him the chance to make a choice knowing everything, including your feelings." And though before she had been trouble accepting the idea of her mother dating someone new, Polly was the one to give her the last nudge.</p><p>Alice smiled through her tears and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands before she looked around the room to see four pair of eyes waiting for her to say the following.</p><p>"Okay. We're going to Toledo."</p><p>**<br/>
Even when Toledo wasn't that far away, it felt like they had been driving for hours. It was almost two in the afternoon, when Fred pulled up to the street where FP was staying now. They had a view on the small but cute house. He was behind that door. Or so, she thought.</p><p>"You nervous?" Fred asked, as the turned off the engine right in front of the Jones' driveway. Even when they were all there for moral support, this was something Alice needed to do on her own.</p><p>"You have no idea." She shivered slightly as her eyes were glued to the door.</p><p>"What do I even say?" Alice turned to the others as she realized that she hadn't thought through what she was going to tell FP.</p><p>"That I want to see where it goes? That I feel the same? That I love him?" She summed up confused, barely realizing that it was the first time she dared to admit to herself that it was love that had driven her here.</p><p>"The right words will come as soon as you see him, I am sure of that." Fred tried to comfort her, and though it was a cliche, it worked.</p><p>"It feels like we're in a romantic comedy." Archie mumbled to Betty on the backseat.</p><p>"We just don't know if it's a happy ending yet." Betty whispered back, her stomach being tied into a knot as the secondhand nervous for her mother took over.</p><p>"Okay, there I go." Alice breathed in and grabbed the handle of the car door into her hands.</p><p>"Go get him." Fred smiled and squeezed her shoulder. She gave him a thankful smile. Without him she would have never her shot.</p><p>Alice made her way towards the front door, which behind the man was that she so desperately wanted to talk to. Or at least, that was still what she was thinking. It was on the middle of the day, but she hoped that he was home. Maybe she even interrupted a weekend together between him and his family. Alice quickly pushed that thought aside. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently.</p><p>Someone fumbled with the lock and a second later she was met by two pair of grey eyes.</p><p>"Alice? What are you doing here?" The door had swung open and revealed the oldest Jones' kid. Alice sighed relieved.</p><p>"Jughead... I am looking for your Dad. Can you please get him to talk to me?" She asked the boy hopefully, and she thanked the Gods that it was his son opening the door instead of Gladys.</p><p>"I am afraid I need to disappoint you. He's not home." Jughead informed her with a serious frown on his face.</p><p>Alice could feel her heart drop, she opened her mouth to stammer something, but Jughead beat her to it. He had always felt that Alice felt more for his dad than friendship and seeing her on their porch right now only proved that they had done a good thing by sending their father back.</p><p>"But you might want to go back to Riverdale soon. He's on his way. You just missed him." The boy's face suddenly turned into a grin. While she had been driving up here, he had been driving back home.</p><p>"He's coming back to Riverdale?" Alice gasped out in disbelief, her eyes twinkeling with hope. Jughead smiled softly. Looking right into her eyes made him see why she was here. And he knew why his Dad wanted to go back.</p><p>"All Jellybean and I want is for him to be happy. That's not going to happen here." He assured her that they were okay with this in his own words. For some reason he could read the question in her eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, Jughead." Alice smiled gratefully. She couldn't thank both of them enough for possibly giving them this chance. He nodded once more, and closed the door while Alice ran back to the truck.</p><p>"Are we leaving already?" Fred asked confused, as Alice had only been gone for a few minutes. They had seen her talking to Jughead, but waited to see how it would progress.</p><p>"We have to get back quickly. FP is on his way to Riverdale." Alice breathed out, the biggest grin on her face. He was truly coming back.</p><p>And with those words, Fred started the engine as quickly as he good and made his way back to his home town.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>since I am not from the U.S.A, I am not really familiar with distance and travel times in that country. For this story it's only two hours between Riverdale and Toledo, even though Riverdale is at the east coast and Toledo is technically in Ohio. I am aware it takes much more hours, but for this story please go with this. I wanted to use the town since it's part of canon, but let's say that this is not the Ohio Toledo but a fictional town that happens to have the same name.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Anybody Home?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around five when they finally made their way back to Riverdale, all full with nerves and filled with questions. Alice had bit all her nails as a way to manage her anxiety, which was a failed attempt. Why did FP come home? And what happened in Toledo?</p><p>When Fred parked he noticed another car that he could spot out of millions. Jughead really had spoken the truth. FP was in Riverdale.</p><p>"His truck, it's here. He's home." He pointed out, his head turning towards his friend next to him. She looked calm, but he knew that she was more scared than she'd admit. Her trembling hands told him enough.</p><p>"Are you ready, Alice?" Fred asked her, even though she didn't have much of a choice.</p><p>If he was in their apartment she was going to face him sooner or later, even if she decided to back-out now. But she wanted this. She wanted him to know how she feels about him even if he couldn't return those feelings.</p><p>"I don't know, I just want to see him." Alice felt determined, even when she was filled with anxiety, questions and confusion.</p><p>"We can watch how this turns out, right?" Archie asked, earning a laugh from Alice. At least someone was breaking the tension.</p><p>This was it. They were going upstairs and see FP again. It was now or never. Alice wasn't sure what she was going to say, but thinking of looking into his sweet and loving brown eyes again made her heart swell. One thing was for sure— she would have her friend back in her life. One that she was madly in love with, but a friend nonetheless.</p><p>At the same time, FP was almost ready to open the door to apartment 4A, expecting to find Fred and Archie at the kitchen table or on the couch eating dinner. If one thing was for sure, he knew he was going to have to apologize to his friends. He took a breath and walked inside.</p><p>"Fred, before you freak out—" He barged in and immediately tried to excuse himself, but then he noticed the absolutely silence. Nobody was there.</p><p>"Hello? Fred? Archie?" FP called, to see if someone would respond from out of the bedrooms. Nothing. No reply.</p><p>"Anybody home?" He asked once more, confused or where they could be. Where they having dinner at Alice's maybe? Did he even dared to see her right now after abandoning her?</p><p>Before FP could turn to knock on the door of apartment 4B, a voice called from behind him. He knew that voice out of a thousand. It was the girl he was so deeply in love with, the woman his heart belonged to.</p><p>"FP?" A soft voice spoke to him.</p><p>He turned around and was met by Alice's beautiful but teary eyes. But she wasn't alone. The whole gang was standing behind her. What was going on?</p><p>"Alice?" His voice was nothing but a whisper.</p><p>She took a few steps into his direction so she'd finally enter the apartment completely. Everyone followed closely behind.</p><p>"You came back." She whispered with a happy smile on her face.</p><p>"I came back." He whispered as well, his eyes not leaving hers. Something was different. Something changed. Something good.</p><p>"We were in Toledo." She told him quietly, looking behind her to tell him that they had all joined her.</p><p>"You were?" He asked in utter disbelief, not understanding why all of them would come his way.</p><p>Alice nodded and smiled softly while her first tears escaped her eyes. She took a deep breath and let the words do their thing. It was her time to come clean, to be honest about how she truly felt about him. It is what she owed to both him and herself.</p><p>"I wanted you to know something. Something that scares me to death to tell you." She started out carefully, her voice cracking more and more as she spoke.</p><p>"I never got the chance to answer the question in your letter." Alice continued, taking another few steps towards him as his eyes kept on following her every move.</p><p>He noticeably swallowed. His heartbeat sped up as he saw her lip quivering. What if it wasn't what he had hoped for? What if he had screwed it up by leaving? However, all his worried faded away when Alice slowly grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. They fitted together like a puzzle piece. His strong rough hands holding her tiny manicured ones. This was how it was supposed to feel.</p><p>"I do, FP. I do want to be with you." She told him sweetly, now taking his other hand in her own as he let out the breath he had been holding in.</p><p>For the first time in two weeks FP breathed out. She wanted to be with him as much as he wants to be with her. He knew perfectly well that this actions of moving away didn't prove that, but if she'd let him he'd would show her exactly how much he admired her. However, Alice wasn't done explaining herself just yet.</p><p>"And I know that maybe it isn't fair to tell you that when you are trying to safe your family, but it's something I don't want to hide any longer." She smiled through her tears as she felt him wrapping his arms around her waist to gently pull her closer. His hands softly traced her sides until they landed firmly on her lower back to keep her body as close as he could.</p><p>"You want to be with me? With all my bagage?" He asked her insecurely, his tears ready to fall. Was she out of her mind? She had seen him on his darkest days, she had seen him leave town when she had found his love confession letter, and still she wanted this with him?</p><p>"I want you FP. All of you." Alice squeezed his arms through his leather jacket. She could see how scared he was in his soft brown eyes, but in a way it calmed her down. She was scared, too.</p><p>He shook his head in disbelief. How could she possibly want that? She was out of this world and he was... a lost cause.</p><p>"Al, do you have any idea what that means? Do you want my dark days? Do you want to deal with every part of me that you don't know yet?" He asked her softly, his voice trembling with nerves. He wouldn't even blame her if it would be too much, if he would be too much.</p><p>"Everything. Do you want that to? Do you want everything of me?" Alice held onto him tighter and subconsciously he held her even closer than before.</p><p>The corner of FP's mouth tugged on his lips for him to start smiling. She really wanted this. He gave her a way out, but she didn't take the bait. She was craving to be with him as much as he did with her. It was all he could have ever dreamed of.</p><p>"I've been wanting that for a very long time." He whispered sweetly, before he leant in, let their noses brush against each other and finally locked their lips in a passionate kiss.</p><p>When they broke free by being out of breath, they smiled like foolish teenagers. Alice rested her forehead against his as she held onto him. FP sighed quietly as he soaked in her presence being so close to his.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I was a coward for not choosing you when you found my letter." He apologized sincerely. His heart had told him to be with her, even in that moment when he told her he couldn't, even when he sat in the car on his way to Toledo and even when he woke up next to the woman he wasn't in love with.</p><p>"You had to choose for your kids, FP. I understand." She looked up at him and cupped his cheek with one hand and assured him that all was fine.</p><p>FP looked into her blue orbs, the one that always told him things would be okay, that he had a friend in her, and now a partner in life as well. She was more than he ever dared to dream out loud and yet she had almost slipped through his fingers. His lips involuntarily started to quiver, and before he could even try to fight it the waterworks streamed down his face from being overwhelmed for far too long now.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. Let it all out." She said softly, as she began to cry herself.</p><p>Her hands combed through his hair as she sobbed quietly, a mixture of both happy and sad tears.</p><p>"I'm just so glad to be back. With all of you." For the first time FP looked up to the others, who had watched the couple in awe.</p><p>"This is it, right? We're going to try together?" FP asked once more, as he needed the reassurance that this was the real deal. No fooling around. A committed relationship.</p><p>"We are. And we're going to make it. I promise you." Alice kissed him again, which he happily melted into.</p><p>"Turns out the movie has a happy ending." Archie had pulled his arm tightly around Betty and kissed the side of her head. The girl smiled and had to wipe away a tear that escaped the corner of her eye.</p><p>"Is it time for a group hug already?" Fred chimed in, holding his arms wide open. He had missed his brother more than anything.</p><p>"Come here, Freddie boy." FP grinned, and held one arm open for the others to jump into while the other remained tightly around Alice.</p><p>**</p><p>Not long after, they were all cooped up on the couch. Archie had wrapped a blanket around him and Betty, Fred made sure Polly was comfortable and FP had Alice snuggled close to his side. Now he had her he wasn't going to let go anymore. Not even for a second.</p><p>"You know what happened when I was in Toledo?" He suddenly perked up, his eyes twinkeling. Alice tilted her head up from his chest and waited for him to proceed.</p><p>"Jellybean forgave me. She talks to me again." He grinned brightly as he shared one of the happiest moments of those miserable weeks. Alice couldn't believe her ears.</p><p>"That's amazing! I am so happy for you." She placed her hand on his jaw and kissed his cheek. FP smiled even brighter.</p><p>"She's actually the one who told me to go and get you." He blushed a little and intertwined their fingers with the hand that he had wrapped around her.</p><p>"So I assume she's on board?" Alice asked, her eyes hopeful.</p><p>In their whole story the support of Jughead and Jellybean mattered more than anything, so hearing that she had urged him to go back made her heart glow.</p><p>"I guess so." He grinned, and leant in to peck another kiss on her lips.</p><p>Alice smiled when they pulled back, the overwhelming feelings of pure happiness taking over her. This was how it was supposed to be like. Someone holding her, making her feel loved and safe. Both her daughters in her life. A job she excelled at, and living next door to her best friends in the whole wide world.</p><p>Fred was the one to pull her out of her happy trail of thoughts when he finally spoke up about something he should have said weeks ago.</p><p>"FP, don't get me wrong but if I see Gladys around you once more, I'll loose it. She's not welcome here, I am sorry."</p><p>This wasn't an easy thing for him to say, especially not when he knew that one way or another FP would always be connected to Gladys through their kids. However, technically this was his home and he used his veto to inform him that he didn't want her here anymore.</p><p>"You don't have to apologize. You were right. I should have listened." FP smiled slightly.</p><p>He understood where Fred's protective nature was coming from, especially when he had worked so hard to get him where he was now.  Being around Gladys was ruining his progress, that was something he finally acknowledged.</p><p>"Don't worry Fred, he's dating my mother now. The claws will come out if she shows up again." Betty smirked, playfully eyeing her Mom.</p><p>"You a little protective, Al?" FP started to grin brightly.</p><p>"When it comes to the people I care about, I am." She said softly, pulling him closer and pecking a kiss on his jaw.</p><p>Before FP could move his head to catch her lips with his own, his phone started to ring. He moved a little so he'd be able to reach his back pocket. It was his son.</p><p>"Jughead's calling." He smiled instantly.</p><p>"Hey, boy." FP chirped happily.</p><p>"So, how did it turn out. Did you talk to Alice already? Jellybean and I are dying to know."</p><p>At the other side of the line where his kids, both a grin on their faces as they nervously waited to hear how the reunion had turned out. They had a feeling that they should have caught up to each other by now.</p><p>"She's sitting next to me, actually." FP turned his head to face Alice, who looked up curiously.</p><p>"Put us on FaceTime." Jughead requested, so in a way it could feel like they were there with everyone else.</p><p>"Al, they want to see you." FP smiled brightly and clicked on the video button, making the kids appear as he made sure that both he and Alice were in the frame.</p><p>"I don't want to catch you off guard, but what's deal with you two?" Jughead grinned, pointing at the two adults on his screen. By the way they were cuddled up to each other he pretty much knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear it from their mouths.</p><p>"Yeah, are you together now?" Jellybean chimed in, eager to know what their situation was.</p><p>FP and Alice shared a look and smiled to one another. It was all they needed to know for sure.</p><p>"We are." FP confirmed, his eyes twinkling with happiness in a way they hadn't in decades.</p><p>"Are you kids still okay?" He suddenly asked insecure.</p><p>It was one thing to tell your dad to go after the woman he liked, but it was a whole other thing to hear he was suddenly dating her and that there wasn't future for your family to be reunited.</p><p>"Don't worry, all is well. Mom is a pain in the ass but what else is new." Jughead shrugged a little and let out a small chuckle.</p><p>"You have a beautiful girlfriend, Dad." Jellybean had been staring at Alice and admired how stunning she looked.</p><p>"I know right. She's gorgeous." FP playfully tugged her closer, making Alice giggle.</p><p>"I'd love to properly meet you soon, Jellybean." Alice said sweetly.</p><p>Meeting the girl would be a big deal for both her and FP, but she couldn't wait to thank her for being so supportive. Without her FP wouldn't be sitting next to her right now,</p><p>"I'd love that too. You seem very nice." Jellybean blushed slightly. This was all so new for her, but the thought of meeting her Dad's girlfriend was truly exciting her.</p><p>"Can you tell Fred and Archie we said hi?" Jughead hadn't seen them in a while and had to admit he truly missed being in Riverdale.</p><p>"Tell them yourself, everyone is here." FP turned his phone around the room, revealing everyone snuggled up together under blankets and cups of tea.</p><p>"Hey, Jug! You know you're welcome to visit more often, right?" Fred waved at him. He had grown to be like a second son to him, so having him over more would be more than fun.</p><p>"We'll take you up on that offer very soon." Jughead promised with a grateful smile.</p><p>FP turned the phone back to him and Alice, still both grinning.</p><p>"Okay, we have to start making dinner. Love you, Dad." Both Jughead and Jellybean smiled sweetly as they looked at the couple in awe.</p><p>"Love you more, sweet hearts. And thank you, for everything." FP said gratefully, when he couldn't thank them enough for being so supportive and encouraging.</p><p>"You're glowing, it was worth it." With those words they waved once more and hang up the phone.</p><p>Alice softly kissed FP as she saw the bittersweet glinstering in his eyes.</p><p>"Who's up for some pizza?" Archie offered, breaking the silence. Polly immediately perked up.</p><p>"Extra cheese please!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Mornings Like These</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice is the first one to wake up, and as she turned around she felt the warmth of a body next to her, which is a feeling she hadn't been familiar with in a very long time. It were FP's arms loosely wrapped around her waist, while he softly snorred. His bed hair was messy but cute and if she wouldn't want to look into his hypnotizing brown eyes she could have looked at him in his sleep state for hours.</p><p>However, Alice had other plans with him. She started to press featherlight kisses all over his face in an attempt for him to come out of his slumber.</p><p>"FP, wake up." She whispered quietly, and continued kissing his jaw, cheek, nose forehead and corner of his mouth.</p><p>"This tickles." He groggily murmured as he started to smile in his sleep. It made him look even cuter than before.</p><p>"Open your eyes then." Alice giggled, and finished off with a lingering kiss on his lips that he melted into.</p><p>FP finally opened his eyes and stretched slightly with a groan, as the grin that had formed on his face grew even brighter when he looked directly into her sparkling blue orbs. His arm came to wrap around her more tightly and his fingers started to tickle the skin underneath her shirt.</p><p>"If I am still dreaming, I don't want to wake up." He sighed happily, his eyes sparkling with morning glory.</p><p>"Believe me, it's real." Alice pecked a sweet kiss on his nose while her hand started to comb through his dark locks. She could barely believe that last night hadn't been a hallucination. He was really lying next to her.</p><p>"Goodmorning, beautiful." FP smiled brightly, and pulled her as close as humanly possible while capturing their lips in a long kiss.</p><p>"I can't believe your lying next to me." FP breathed out when he had slowly pulled back.</p><p>His eyes were still full of sleep, but as she looked right at him she could see the very specific, happy, twinkle in those brown innocent orbs that he only had around her.</p><p>"Me neither." She sighed contently. Her hand had continued combing his hair, a motion which could easily lull him back to sleep if he wanted to.</p><p>"Are you alright? You made a big decision yesterday." Alice's face turned serious, and if she was being honest with herself she had been worrying about him ever since Jughead told her he was coming back to Riverdale.</p><p>"The weekend was filled with those." FP sighed, and turned to lay on his back. Alice wrapped her arm around his upper body.</p><p>"I know Jellybean said I could go... I still feel bad." He thought out loud, his mind spiraling back to his daughter. There formed a worried frown on his face.</p><p>"Do you think she'll blame me for bailing again?" FP turned his head to look at Alice.</p><p>"Hey, don't say that. You chose for your own happiness, they literally told you to." She reminded him the way they had encouraged him to go back to his home town, to Fred, to her.</p><p>FP turned on his side again and sighed deeply, his head overflowing with confusion.</p><p>"Al, I left them with Gladys. I know I can't legally take them but it seems unfair." The more the talked about it, the guiltier felt about leaving his kids behind. Shouldn't there be another solution?</p><p>"Jughead is a wise boy and I am sure Gladys tries." Alice tried to comfort him, even though she knew it wasn't easy to talk this out of his head.</p><p>"Tries to break us apart, yeah." FP huffed and absentmindedly pulled her closer, as if that way he could make sure she'd stay.</p><p>"I'm not a bad person, am I? For not fighting harder? For just taking their word without further question?" He asked her insecurely, his mind clearly spiraling. His fear of being a horrible father was and would always be haunting him.</p><p>Alice immediately cupped his cheeks to make sure he was directly looking into her eyes as she spoke to him.</p><p>"You're not, FP. You were miserable there, you didn't have another choice." She comforted him softly. Her thumbs stroke his cheek, a simple touch that had effect on him instantly. It worked. He breathed out silently and closed his eyes for a brief moment.</p><p>"I hope I can prove that I am better, that I can take care of my kids." He spoke more to himself than to her, but either way she'd tell him that she was going to support him through thick and thin.</p><p>"I'll be there to help you with it all." She promised sweetly, her hands coming to rest in his hair again when she slowly combed through his dark locks.</p><p>"You are the most amazing woman, aren't you?" FP grinned from ear to ear and pushed her down in the mattress and kissed her passionately while hovering over her.</p><p>"Hey lovebirds. Breakfast is ready!" Fred's voice shouted through the door, making them break the kiss and look up.</p><p>"Coming!" Alice shouted, making sure Fred knew he had been heard.</p><p>However, when she made an attempt to leave the bed, FP embraced her into a koala hug, his head ending up in the crook of her neck.</p><p>"I don't want to leave the bed, I am too comfy with you next to me." He mumbled as he started to press sweet kisses on her cheek. His stomach involuntarily started to growl, telling him to eat something.</p><p>"Your stomach disagrees." Alice teased and playfully pushed him to the side so she'd be able to leave the bed.</p><p>She was wearing shorts and a oversized t-shirts of FP's, which was no special outfit, but to him she looked like the most gorgeous woman alive. He stated at her in awe for a second, feeling the luckiest guy on earth.</p><p>"Alright, we'll grab something to eat. But after that we're getting back in here." FP managed to sneak in one more kiss, making her giggle like a young teenage girl as they left the bedroom.</p><p>On their way to the kitchen they bumped into Betty and Archie in the hallway. Apparently, her daughter had stayed over as well, according to the pyjama she was wearing.</p><p>"Morning Elizabeth." Alice eyed her playfully, telling her with one look that she needed details later.</p><p>"Morning, Mom." Betty grinned as they walked into the living room, and couldn't stop the blush on her cheeks. She had hoped she'd be up and off to work already so that they could have skipped this uncomfortable moment.</p><p>"It's because I am happy I will let this slide." Alice pointed a playful finger at her youngest, making all four of them laugh.</p><p>"You're happy? No kidding, we had no clue." Fred commented sassily, as he continued pouring orange juice for everyone.</p><p>"What is it Fred? Are you jealous that I have such an handsome boyfriend?" Alice gloated as she stood next to him at the kitchen island.</p><p>"Boyfriend, huh? I like the sound of that." FP hummed behind her, his hands coming to rest on her abdomen as she lolled her head backwards to kiss him.</p><p>Before they could melt into a heated and passionate make-out, Fred reminded him they weren't alone.</p><p>"There are kids watching." He teased a little, making both Betty and Archie laugh.</p><p>"Are we eating together tonight?" The Andrews boy asked.</p><p>"Sure, why should tonight be any different from other night?" Fred commented, which after months of living together seemed to be like a usual thing. It was almost weird not to have dinner together.</p><p>"Oh babe, I almost forgot. I need to stop by work for a few hours." Alice suddenly remembered and reminded the man who was now, finally, her boyfriend.</p><p>"So no movie marathon in bed today?" He pouted a little extra on purpose.</p><p>"Another time, sorry. I will make it up to you." She promised seductively and pecked another heated kiss to his lips.</p><p>"The walls are thin." Fred commented, fighting a grin.</p><p>"I'll keep that in account." Alice sassily smiled.</p><p>**</p><p>After eating breakfast together, Betty and Archie were preparing for school and Alice had taken off to stop by the station. FP and Fred cleaned up together, as they didn't have as much of a busy day.</p><p>"What are you smiley about?" FP chuckled a little as he had studied Fred's face for a while now.</p><p>"The fact that you are glowing." He said, the smile not disappearing. FP blushed slightly. It was all because of her.</p><p>"Come on man, I haven't seen you like that in.... probably ever." Fred playfully bumped his shoulder.</p><p>"I feel like the luckiest man on earth, Freddie." FP sighed happily. He counted his lucky stars that the universe had eventually brought him and Alice together, even if the road had been rocky.</p><p>"We're off to school, thanks for breakfast Fred." Betty thanked the father of her boyfriend.</p><p>"Did he treat you with respect? I'm watching you like a hawk, Red." FP pointed to his own eyes and then to Archie with a goofy grin. After all, he was just teasing.</p><p>"He does, no worries about that." Betty said sweetly, grabbing Archie's hand, who's cheeks flushed slightly.</p><p>**</p><p>FP was planning to stop by the Wyrm and catch up with some friends of his, but just when he was about to leave he noticed Polly struggling on the stairs with what it looked like heavy bags.</p><p>"Hey, you shouldnt be carrying that. Give me." He rushed over to her and took the bags out of her hand without giving her a chance to object.</p><p>"I'm not that pregnant yet." Polly chuckled a little. She appreciated the help, but it wasn't if she couldn't do anything by herself anymore.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, you're creating a life in there. I am not letting you carry that." FP pointed at her growing baby bump.</p><p>"Fred! Can you give me a hand?" He shouted, so he'd be able to hear him. It was almost too much for him to carry alone, he couldn't even imagine how she got this far all by herself.</p><p>Fred rushed out of the apartment and took a bag from FP.</p><p>"Did you carry this all by yourself?" He asked Polly in disbelief, especially when he felt how heavy the bag he took was on its own.</p><p>"I wanted to cook tonight but might have overestimated myself." The girl admitted with a blush on her cheeks. Polly really wanted to be able to do everything she always used to be, but the more pregnant she became the harder it was for her to adjust.</p><p>Suddenly, she felt the overwhelming and exhaustion hitting her, as if with taking her bags the men also managed to break down the wall that kept her steady. In a matter of seconds her cheeks were wet from her tears. FP swallowed when he found the crying girl in the hallway, but got himself together real quick.</p><p>"Hey, it alright. Let it out." He had put down the grocery bag in front of the open door and wrapped a protective arm around her as he soothed her.</p><p>"Do you want some tea?" Fred asked sweetly, inviting her in to take a breath. The girl gratefully accepted the offer.</p><p>Once inside, she had a big mug full of earl grey tea in her hand, and slowly calmed down.</p><p>"Sorry, sometimes I get a little bit overwhelmed. Pregnancy hormones I guess." She chuckled a little ashamed. It hadn't been the first time, but it was mostly her Mom, Noah or Betty around to witness it.</p><p>"Gladys had those like crazy. Not with tears though, just with anger outbursts." FP tried to sympathize with her a little to put things in perspective.</p><p>"Hopefully I am not that bad." She smiled a little.</p><p>"I'm certain you are not." He assured her, giving her the same warm smile.</p><p>"Is there anything that bothered you? Do you want to talk?" Fred offered her a cookie and an opportunity to open up, if she wanted to.</p><p>Polly hesitated for a moment, but realized they had told her she could always count on them. Maybe it was time to make good use of that, especially when she couldn't go to her Mom with this issue.</p><p>"It's that... My mom has been my rock and I am so grateful for her. But I can't help missing my Dad." She confessed quietly. It felt wrong to miss someone who had treated her so dearly, but the naive little girl in her hoped that the father she was once so close to was still in there somewhere.</p><p>"Why can't I just be happy with what I do have? I have Mom, Betty... and Noah has been more than wonderful. I even have two amazing neighbors who help me out. Why does it feel like something is missing?"</p><p>The girl sniffled slightly as her sad broken eyes looked at the two men next to her.</p><p>"Because someone you trusted has shown their true colors." FP told her, a sad smile on his face. He knew like no other how that felt. With one look they told each other a whole story. It wasn't easy, but he had learned the hard way that sometimes you needed to make yourself a priority, even if it hurts.</p><p>"We're always here for you, Polly. I know we can't replace te void your father is leaving, but we'll do anything to make this all a bit better for you." Fred assured her, genuinely meaning every word of his promise.</p><p>And though the bond with her father wouldn't be resorted that easily, she would never doubt again that she had two people close to her who did support her through everything.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Baby Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around midnight when FP and Alice decided to go to bed. This time they were in Alice's apartment, mostly to be there for Polly if she needed someone. She would love to stay at FP's place, but she didn't want her daughters to be all alone.</p><p>"I just realized I've never been in your bedroom before." FP looked around with a grin tugging on his lips. For some reason even as friends they hung out more at the Andrews apartment.</p><p>"And how do you like it?" Alice looked over her shoulder with a smile while she changed into some more comfortable clothes.</p><p>FP walked over to her with lust in his eyes and smoothly turned her around by grabbing her hips. </p><p>"As long as you are it in I like it pretty well." He growled lowly, his hands coming to rest on her lower back.</p><p>"I thought so," Alice whispered seductively, teasing for him to take the bait and kiss her.</p><p>He didn't need much to go all in. His lips attached to hers in an instant, while his teeth playfully tugged on her bottom one. She let out a giggle and welcomed his tongue with her own as her hands came to hold onto his dark locks.</p><p>FP melted into her and groaned as she tugged on his hair, making one of his hands drift off to squeeze her ass, while the other slowly crept under her t-shirt.</p><p>But then suddenly, she tensed under his touch as if her body was telling her to stop. By the way she pulled back a little confused, he noticed that he needed to take a break to ask her what was going on.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong? Did I overstep?" FP asked worriedly, his hands tenderly caressing her sides.</p><p>"No, it's not that..." Alice shook her head as she was trying to place the overwhelming feeling that had unexpectedly hit her.</p><p>She broke free from his embrace and paced around the room, while FP followed her every movement. It was scary to tell him what was bothering her, but it looked like it needed to be discussed before she could leave it behind. Alice turned around to face him again.</p><p>"I'm afraid that we— I—" She began to stutter, but when she saw the open, innocent but confused look on his face she decided to just throw it out.</p><p>"That I might disappoint you." She confessed embarrassed, her cheeks flushing a deep shade of red.</p><p>FP could feel his heart sink hearing those very words. How could you the in his eyes most beautiful woman on earth ever disappoint him, when he had been waiting for a connection like this for decades?</p><p>"Where did you get that idea? That won't happen." He said softly, trying to comfort her the best way he could without overstepping and coming to close.</p><p>"I thought I made clear that I'm crazy about you." He added, a small smile on his lips. Truth was, part of FP was hurt that she'd even think such thing about either herself or him.</p><p>"That's not what I doubt, it's that..." Alice struggled a little with explaining herself, but knew that once she had opened the conversation she owed it to him to be honest, even if that wasn't going to be easy.</p><p>"You have been with so many women, FP. It feels like I am in sort kind of competition I can't win." She averted her gaze to make sure he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.</p><p>"I've only been with my ex-husband and a few other guys in high school and college... that's it." Alice added quietly, her voice soft and vulnerable.</p><p>FP sighed quietly, and held his hand out for her to grab.</p><p>"Al, come here." He asked her softly, and she accepted his gesture. His hands fell on her waist and she held onto his arms, her cheeks still red with embarrassment.</p><p>FP had never considered this could lead to insecurity on her part, especially not when she was unlike anything, anyone, in this world to him.</p><p>"That period in my life... I am trying my hardest to forget that. How cruel it may sound, that wasn't sex because I wanted to be with the other person. That was just so I could feel something. Anything."</p><p>This wasn't an easy confession, mostly because he was still ashamed of the way he used to deal with this. He might have hurt more people than he'd recall, including himself over and over again by not knowing how to get rid of that unhealthy habit. However, it was the most honest truth he could give her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up things you'd rather not talk about." Alice gave him a sad look as she squeezed his arms and tenderly stroke up and down.</p><p>It didn't matter to FP that she brought up a touchy subject, especially not when it was about to get mentioned sooner or later. His past, and the way he was currently feeling was all part of him, and he wanted to be able to discuss that with her— all of it.</p><p>"What I am trying to tell you is.."</p><p>"I've never been with someone that I truly had a connection to. So no matter how many women there may have been, this is going to be special. You're the first one I'll be with and actually have feelings for."</p><p>His eyes started to twinkle when he softly spoke those words to her, creating a sweet smile on Alice's face. In a way, this was a totally new experience to him.</p><p>"Not even Gladys?" She asked, curiously. Alice wasn't jealous, but she'd forever be the mother of his kids. That meant something, she knew that.</p><p>"Maybe so, once upon a time. But even that wasn't remotely like what I feel when I am with you, Alice." FP said sweetly, his eyes sparkling with his love for her.</p><p>"I'm sorry for being so insecure." Alice swallowed away her tears as her worries were being taken away by him.</p><p>"Hey, don't apologize. I'm glad you told me." He assured her and placed a little kiss on her forehead as she finally smiled.</p><p>"And believe me, there isn't a competition when you are in the race. Nobody stands a chance." He winked playfully, making her both blush and giggle.</p><p>"I hope you know I am crazy about you too, FP." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him once again, to thank him for easing her nerves.</p><p>"Shall we just watch a movie and go to sleep after?" Alice fiddled with the collar of his t-shirt while she sent him her softest look.</p><p>"Hmm, cuddling in bed with you while we watch a cheesy movie? I think I am up for that." FP grinned and pinched her sides before he tugged her towards the bed with him.</p><p>**</p><p>The next morning, the whole gang had thrown Polly an early baby shower. Normally this would happen at the end of a pregnancy, but they decided not to follow tradition since she could use something to cheer her up. Her hormones has been kicking her ass, so they'd try to cheer her up with a little get together.</p><p>"Watch out people, FP tried to bake a cake." Fred entered apartment 4B with Archie and FP following closely behind.</p><p>"Hey! It might not taste good but it's from the heart." FP feigned his hurt as he carefully held the chocolate brownie cake in his hands.</p><p>"Thanks, honey. I appreciate it." Alice smiled and pecked a sweet kiss on his lips. Everybody knew that he wasn't really a pro in the kitchen, but the effort was all that counted.</p><p>"It actually smells delicious, can I have a piece?" Polly had perked up the second she had seen the cake in his hands, making her mouth water.</p><p>"Polly, I think your pregnancy is affecting your sense of smell." Fred joked as he handed the other snacks they had made over to Alice.</p><p>At the same time, Sweet Pea came out of the bedroom, as he had grabbed a blanket for his girlfriend, who was shivering.</p><p>"There is the father to be! Come here." FP opened his arms, and with a big grin they embraced one another. He had congratulated him before, but seeing him here today so present to support Polly was a wonderful thing to see.</p><p>"Is he taking care of you? Otherwise I'll have a word with him." FP had his arm wrapped around Sweet Pea's shoulder as he looked at Polly, teasing the both of them.</p><p>"He's been an angel." Polly said with a genuine smile, and kissed him softly when he wrapped the cosy blanket around her.</p><p>**</p><p>After a little while, Betty, Archie, Polly and Sweet Pea were busy playing a board game that Polly was winning by a long shot. Fred, Alice and FP watched them from the kitchen with content smiles on their faces. In a way, all four of them had a tough year,  but having such good friends was making it all a little bit better.</p><p>"Hey you, how are you feeling?" FP stood behind Alice, one hand on her waist as he nudged his nose in the side of her hair.</p><p>"She's growing up so fast. My own baby is having a baby, how crazy is that?" Alice looked behind her to face her boyfriend with a twinkle in her eyes. Even though there was a lot of things all of them had to get used to, she knew in her heart that it was all going to be fine.</p><p>It's crazy how a thing as moving away could change so many things. When they bought the apartment around the holidays, she had never expected that eight months later she'd be here. Alice was determinded to focus on her job and her family when they first moved, and though she did both those things, she was also dating the man of her dreams.</p><p>Being in a relationship was the last thing she wanted to focus on when she signed those divorce papers. Betty had always said she didn't want to focus on boys, dating, or teenage life for that matter. She was a dreamer who worked her ass off to get where she wanted to go. And yet, she was head over heels in love with the redheaded boy from next door and went out more nights than Alice could count. She still worked as hard as before, but finally found the freedom to enjoy her young life.</p><p>And Polly? Polly had always been to herself. She had a lot of friends, but she preferred her time alone either reading or drawing in her room. One thing was for sure, with her baby on the way she was never going to be alone ever again.</p><p>"You can be proud of her." Fred gave a her a warm smile.</p><p>"Believe me, I am beyond proud." Alice beamed, as she turned back to her daughter who was laughing in a way she hadn't done in a very long time.</p><p>Her happy trail of thoughts was being interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p>"Can someone get the door?" Polly asked, her eyes still glued to the game. Alice immediately got to it and opened up. She was met by two familiar women on the other side.</p><p>"Hermione, Veronica. What a pleasure!" Alice beamed brightly. She hadn't expected for them to stop by.</p><p>"Betty invited us, I hope that is alright?" Hermione smiled kindly.</p><p>"Sure, the more the merrier." Alice gestured for them to come further. Polly began to smile even brighter when she noticed that the Gomez women had stopped by as well.</p><p>"Time for presents!" Alice announced, now it looked like the club was complete.</p><p>**</p><p>When FP, Polly and Archie and Veronica were wrapped up in a conversation just as Betty, Sweet Pea and Alice were, Hermione decided to approach Fred— the man she felt a connection to.</p><p>"You organized something beautiful." She complimented him, when she stood next to Fred in the kitchen to help him prepare another round of snacks.</p><p>"That was mainly Alice, we just helped decorate. And FP made an attempt to bake a cake." The man chuckled a little, even when he had to admit that the cake tasted better than expected.</p><p>"Well, Polly is very lucky to have such a big support system." Hermione said softly.</p><p>"We all got her back, no matter what." Fred looked at the girl for a second and smiled to himself. In a way Betty and Polly had grown to be family too, and he would always try to support them.</p><p>When he looked back at Hermione, he could read a certain admiration in her eyes. And though his nerves always won, this time he wanted to take the risk. Not just because he had promised FP, but mostly because he didn't want to be scared anymore.</p><p>"Hey, I was wondering... since you're new in town, I could show you around a bit? I was born and raised here, I know all the good places." He proposed sweetly and as casually as possible. Since she had just divorced her ex-husband, he didn't want to put any pressure on it.</p><p>"That sounds lovely, Fred. We're still getting to know it around here." Hermione blushed slightly. She was truly grateful for his offer.</p><p>"If you're up for it I can cook for you some time?" He decided to throw more confidently than he thought he would come across.</p><p>"You'd do that? Why thank you. I'd love to have dinner with you."</p><p>"Yeah, absolutely. It'd be my pleasure." The couple shared a knowing look for a bit, telling the other what was going on without any words. They were interested in each other and finally planned their first date.</p><p>**</p><p>"Hey, casanova. Did you just ask her out?" FP wrapped his arm around Fred's shoulder and grinned brightly. He had witnessed the little moment between them and didn't need to know what they had been talking about to be sure that he had taken his shot.</p><p>"I did, we had a deal remember? I won't break a promise." Fred shrugged, as if it wasn't a big deal, when in fact it had been decades since he had last asked someone on a date. The last time was when he had taken Mary out, before they were an official couple.</p><p>"Sure, you did it only because you owed me. No self interest whatsoever." FP shook his head with a smile.</p><p>"What kind of deal?" Alice asked curiously, as she joined the boys.</p><p>"I took you out to the carnival, remember? Fred kind of convinced me to do it." FP bumped his friends shoulder. If it wasn't for him, FP would probably never found the courage to ask her on a date.</p><p>"So you're the one I should actually thank?" Alice grinned as she cuddled up close to FP's side.</p><p>"What can I say? I am a construction man at day, Cupid by night." Fred bragged, making the couple laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around ten in the morning, Alice and FP were having breakfast at the Andrews household. He was already dressed in his work clothes and only need a few more minutes to be ready to leave. Fred was at work already, preparing their first meeting of that day. Alice had been the only one to sleep in today, as it was her day off. They ate in silence, until there was a knock that caught their attention.</p><p>"Al, could you get the door?" FP asked, as he focused back on making another stash of French toast for her to eat after he'd left.</p><p>With a little jump the woman opened the entrance to the apartment, surprised to see the beanie that slowly began to be familiar to her.</p><p>"Jughead? Hey, come on in." She smiled kindly and took a step aside to welcome him.</p><p>"Boy? What are you doing here?" FP perked up happily and immediately turned down the heat to come and greet his son.</p><p>"I hope I am welcoming to stay here for a while." Jughead smiled a little brighter when he saw how glad his Dad was to see him.</p><p>"You always are, you know that. Did something happen? Should I be worried?" FP rambled, his concern growing once he realized that maybe he had walked away from home.</p><p>"No, not necessarily." The boy tried to ease him, but it wasn't helping at all.</p><p>"That doesn't make me any less anxious."</p><p>Alice squeezed her boyfriend's arms and decided to first let the boy breath for a second, which he could do with offering him a hot beverage. She could read on his face that all was fine.</p><p>"Would you like some coffee, Jughead? You must have had a long trip." She didn't wait for an answer but immediately poured him some in a mug.</p><p>"That sounds great, Alice. Thanks." Jughead smiled gratefully. He was indeed tired of his trip, and the third degree wasn't helping on the early morning.</p><p>"Why isn't your sister with you? She is mad at me, isn't she?" FP continued with what felt like an interrogation, but truth was he was just very worried.</p><p>"She's not mad, Dad. Trust me, she's very eager to meet Alice. It just wasn't possible with school and all for her to come with me." Jughead placed his hand on his father's shoulder and send him a soft smile.</p><p>"You sure about that?" FP couldn't relax, not after years of having a daughter to pretend he didn't exist. What if she had changed her mind and decided to hate him again?</p><p>"Honey, I think you should trust Jughead on this one." Alice reassured him, and made FP look at her by turning his chin her way with her finger.</p><p>"Sorry, I just—" FP wanted to apologize, but Alice noticed he was going to ramble again.</p><p>"It's okay." She kissed his cheek softly while he breathed out.</p><p>Jughead noticed the little moment between the two and realized what kind of calming effect she had on him. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, especially not between his parents.</p><p>"I stopped by because I missed you. And I was kinda done with being in the same house as Mom." Jughead explained his visit, to make sure his Dad would know that it was nothing more and nothing less.</p><p>"You missed me?" FP asked hopeful, his voice filled with a little confusion and disbelief.</p><p>"Yeah, like crazy." Jughead smiled. Although, it wasn't the whole story.</p><p>"Truth is, when I was here almost three months ago... I hadn't felt that happy in a very long time. When I had to go it felt like leaving home behind." His cheeks flushed a little, since he wasn't usually someone to open up about his emotions.</p><p>"You consider this your home?" There tugged a smile on FP's face.</p><p>"More than I do Toledo." He confessed.</p><p>"That means so much to me, Jug." FP hugged his son tightly, as he had to fight some happy tears from escaping. However, it wasn't enough for FP to stop worrying completely.</p><p>"What about your Mom? Can she be alone with Jellybean?" It was safe to say that neither Gladys or FP really trusted one another, and the thought of his fourteen year old daughter being alone with her wasn't too appealing to him.</p><p>"Yeah, she can. Jellybean practically pushed me towards the train station so I'd get here. She's feisty, she doesn't take her bullshit anymore. Mom knows, she behaves now." Jughead grinned as he thought back of his little sister convincing him to stop by Riverdale, even when he had trouble leaving her alone. Only difference was, he trusted his Mom with her.</p><p>"Alright... still makes me feel a bit uneasy but I guess I need to trust Gladys." FP calmed down a bit as he tried to think of all the moments she had been taken care of them when he wasn't able to.</p><p>Maybe it wasn't fair of him not to trust her, but after hearing how much she had tried to set his kids up against him it was hard to live up to that.</p><p>"I know you two are everything but fond of each other, but I promise you she has been taken good care of us. That won't change." Jughead assured him.</p><p>It wasn't a surprise to him that his parents could barely be around each other (that became even more clear when his dad moved back for those two weeks), and though he could understand why his father was worried, he never had to complain about the way his mom cared for them.</p><p>"Okay. That's good to know." FP smiled a little more relaxed this time.</p><p>Suddenly, he remembered something that he forgot to say when he saw his son coming in. He couldn't stick around today and therefore had to disappoint Jughead.</p><p>"Hey, Fred and I have to work today. Would have taken a day off if I knew you were coming but on such short notice we can't. Do you mind hanging out here today? We'll have Pop's tonight to make it up to you." FP promised, squeezing his son's shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, don't worry. You've got a TV, right?" Jughead smirked. As long as he could watch movies today he would entertain himself.</p><p>FP shook his head laughing and grabbed his bag and jacket to take off.</p><p>"Have fun at work, honey." Alice took his face into her tiny hands and kissed him sweetly.</p><p>"Thanks babe, I'll see you tonight." He winked at her and waved at Jughead before he closed the door behind him.</p><p>"You got him whipped." Jughead smiled brightly as his Dad's girlfriend made her way back to the kitchen island.</p><p>"You think so?" She questioned, her cheeks flushing a little as she poured the boy another cup of coffee.</p><p>"No doubt about it, he can't keep those heart eyes to himself." He stated as if it was obvious. Which it was, only it was something Alice couldn't notice the way everyone around them did.</p><p>She blushed a little and handed him the mug. They sat in silence for a little bit while she studied him munching on the leftovers French toast until Alice decided to share what had been on her mind ever since FP came back to Riverdale.</p><p>"Hey, Jughead... can I ask you something?" She started out carefully.</p><p>"Yeah, anything."</p><p>"Do you blame me? For breaking up your family?" There it was. The thing that sometimes kept her up at night.</p><p>She had never shared that worry with FP before, mostly because he'd convince her of the opposite no matter what. Even if she could end up getting hurt, she wanted an honest answer directly from him.</p><p>"Wait, what? Is that what you think?" Jughead asked confused, as he lowered the piece of toast that he was about to take a bite from.</p><p>"Well, I am the one who your father fell for. I even chased after him in front of all of you. I wouldn't be surprised if you wouldn't be too happy about us." Alice explained her trail of thoughts, which to her made a lot of sense.</p><p>"Alice, non of what is happening with my family is your fault." Jughead pointed out, still a little caught off guard by the fact that Alice would even think that he was bothered by her relationship with his dad.</p><p>"And honestly? I've seen my Dad at his lowest for years now, and it looks like he's finally in a good place. If you contribute to that I wouldn't dare holding that against you." He shot her a warm smile, which she returned.</p><p>If he saw the positive influence she had on FP, then maybe that was really the case. Jughead wasn't the first one to have noticed, Fred had too.</p><p>"I know that... but that doesn't mean you can't be sad about your family, does it?" Alice could understand that maybe the frustration wasn't something personal, but one way or another his family was broken up for good. That must be something hard to deal with.</p><p>"Family is a social construct that sometimes we give a bit too much sentiment. It only means something with the right people. This here in Riverdale with you and Fred, Archie, Betty, Polly... you are the right people for him."</p><p>It were those words that made Alice fully believe that the boy across of her wasn't mad at him in any way. Though, his family wasn't complete without his two kids.</p><p>"Don't you and Jellybean want to come here? I mean, not necessarily now, but I know your Dad wants to fight to prove that he can take care of you guys."</p><p>"Jellybean is warming up to the idea of spending more time here, so I think wel will. We love him a lot." Jughead knew that it was going to be difficult, but once he was off to college he could definitely spend more time here. As for Jellybean, she still had to finish school in Toledo but he knew for fact that she wouldn't be able to stay away for long.</p><p>"He's lucky with such wonderful children." Alice smiled sweetly.</p><p>"Promise you won't worry anymore?" Jughead raised his eye-brow playfully.</p><p>"I'll try." Alice chuckled, and though it was going to be a challenge, her conversation with the boy had definitely helped.</p><p>"I'll take that, for now. You wanna watch a movie with me?" He was going to watch anyway, and since this was her free day he saw an opportunity to bond with her over his favorite movies.</p><p>"You pick one, I'll get us something to drink." Alice made a quick stop in her bedroom to pull on something more decent after she set on the kettle, making them both a hot cup of tea.</p><p>**</p><p>That night, Alice was changing into her nightwear again as FP wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.</p><p>"Did you enjoy yourself today, babe?" He pecked a sweet kiss on her jaw and nuzzled his nose in her blonde locks. Her shampoo had become a scent that calmed him down instantly.</p><p>"Yeah, I did. Jughead and I watched a few of the Harry Potter movies today." Alice turned around to smile at him and pressed a kiss on his lips.</p><p>"He really loves those. Has been obsessed ever since he was a child." FP chuckled. He had tons of memories of Jughead pretending to be Harry, running around in his wizard robes and his wand that he had made out of wood.</p><p>"I could tell." Alice grinned. It had been clear how much he loved those movies as he could almost talk along with every quote.</p><p>"He mentioned something else to me..." FP caressed her sides to soothe her, and she immediately knew that Jughead had told him about the worries she had.</p><p>"Al, do you feel guilty about what happend between me and Gladys and the consequences for Jughead and Jellybean?" He tilted her chin with his index finger for her to look at him. Her eyes were filled with insecurity.</p><p>"Jughead told me not to worry, but I can't help but feel like part of their sadness is my fault." She confessed, her cheeks flushing slightly. Alice couldn't help it to look away from him again.</p><p>"Hey, look at me..." She met his eyes again. "It's not. I wish you could have seen how they encouraged me to go back to you. They are on board. Trust me." He kissed her forehead assuringly.</p><p>"I hope you are right." She leant into him a little and let out a bit of the tension in her body by deeply breathing out.</p><p>"Jughead is a fan of you already and I am positive Jellybean will adore you." He cupped her cheeks and send her one of those soft smiles that made her knees weak.</p><p>"Just like I do." He breathed out, before capturing her lips into a deep kiss.</p><p>She felt him softly bite her bottom lip, and without a second thought she let him in. He always knew just how to kiss her— not too hard not to gentle, not too possessive but still assertive.</p><p>He was a little nervous to take things further, but luckily Alice took the lead. She pulled back totally out of breath and grabbed her t-shirt, to pull it over her head and reveal herself in her white bra. It was nothing special, but to him she looked like an angel who had been sent to earth just for him.</p><p>"Do you want to?" She whispered lowly, her fingers tracing the outline of the waistband of his sweatpants, just teasing him enough.</p><p>FP growled. He had been wanting this ever since they kissed for the first time.</p><p>"Do you?" He breathed out in response, his lips ghosting over hers without kissing her just yet.</p><p>As a response, Alice took his hand and brought it up onto her back, until it reached the clip of her bra. FP groaned audible and unclipped it in one swift motion and freed her breasts. Her own hands twirled the stash of her bottoms and unleashed it, making the elastic loose.</p><p>FP took a moment to look at her bare chested, his eyes growing dark with lust. For a second Alice suddenly felt very exposed and wanted to distract him, but he softly grabbed her wrists in his hands while his eyes kept lingering on her boobs.</p><p>"You are so beautiful, Al." His voice was so soft that it almost made her tear up.</p><p>He let go of her wrists and placed his hands back on her waist to pull her close, and finally started to prep her chest in soft kiss and lovebites. Alice closed her eyes in pleasure and stifled a moan when FP's mouth closed around her nipple, making her even more aroused than she already was.</p><p>Still, it didn't seem fair that she was almost naked while he was still wearing both his shirt and his sweats. She tugged on the hem of the cotton, hinting that she wanted it gone. FP didn't need long to oblige, and tossed the bordeaux red t-shirt aside, revealing his bare torso.</p><p>She had seen it before, but now she was taking a moment to fully appreciate his features. Her fingers traced his pecks, the jellybean tattoo above his heart, the scar in the middle of his chest, and the muscles in his abdomen.</p><p>FP smirked and pulled her closer again while wrapping them up in a passionate filled kiss. Although Alice liked to be in charge, she was giving him the power to control. For once, she didn't want to call the shots. She trusted him completely.</p><p>"If you're not okay, please tell me and we'll stop."</p><p>He had carefully laid her down on the mattress and hovered over her while those sweet words left his mouth. One of his hands was combing through her hair while the other cupped her cheek and stroke her jaw with his thumb.</p><p>"I want you, FP. I want all of you." She had come to hold his face in her hand as well and brought him close to kiss him again.</p><p>Her words were filled with a sentiment deeper than just sex, which only spurred him on more to make their first time together unforgettable.</p><p>His kisses traveled lower and lower until he ended at her bellybutton, and he hooked both her bottom and panties into his fingers to slowly drag them down her legs towards her ankles.</p><p>By now he was throbbing with need, but this wasn't about his desires— not yet anyway. First he was going to make her come undone under his touch until he even allowed himself to think of what else he wanted to do with her.</p><p>Alice shivered slightly as for the very first time she was fully exposed in front of him, which made her more nervous than she had anticipated. However, there was no need for her to be insecure, as he looked at her like she was the only woman in the world.</p><p>He softly trailed small kisses up her calves, her legs, her thighs, to end up right where she was aching for him. FP started out slowly as he planted a soft kiss on her folds, before taking a long lick of her slit. Alice arched her back by their first touch, and when he slowly but already attached his tongue to her clit, he looked up to her to meet her eyes.</p><p>She tasted so damn good. Maybe it was because he was so head over heels in love with this woman, but the little sounds she made got his whole body to tingle.</p><p>He could feel that she was almost there, which is why he slowly detached his mouth from her wet core, making her whimper.</p><p>"Please don't stop." She whispered breathlessly.</p><p>He crawled back up and kissed her passionately, letting her taste herself, something that was unexpectedly turning her on even more. She had his face between her hands as his tongue battled with her own, not planning on letting go anytime soon.</p><p>"Who said anything about stopping? I'm just taking things slow." He send her another soft smile, one that she loved most of all.</p><p>While he kissed her again, one hand traveled down back to her drenched entrance, and entered two of his fingers inside. Alice gasped and had to break free from kissing him, while she heard his hollow breaths so close to her ear. It told her how much he wanted her, and involuntarily she spread her legs a little bit more.</p><p>"Al..." FP breathed in her ear, as his fingers kept on pleasuring her.</p><p>"I want to be inside you when you come. Is that alright?" He nuzzled his nose in her hair and prepped her cheek in kisses.</p><p>"What are you waiting for, Jones?" Alice whispered confidentially, even when he was still the one to have all the power over her.</p><p>FP groaned when her hands squeezed the tent in his pants, not leaving much for the imagination with what was underneath.</p><p>He had to take his hand back to free himself out of his sweatpants and boxers, but before he did he took his middle and index finger into his mouth and looked at her hungrily as he sucked them clean.</p><p>Once again, he stole a long kiss before he stood up from the bed and finally removed the rest of his clothes, leaving him totally naked now.</p><p>Back up the bed, he took one of her thighs into his hand to make sure there'd be enough room for him. He noticed that she was shaking slightly, her skin covered in goosebumps.</p><p>"Are you okay? Do you want to stop or take a break?" He dropped his forehead against her and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.</p><p>"No, we're okay. It's that... I am a little nervous." Alice confessed a little embarrassed. She had been with her husband for so long that showing this side of her to someone else was a brand new feeling.</p><p>"Me too," He chuckled sweetly.</p><p>Even though he had a big history of women that he had been with, it had been years since he had last experienced something special. All his focus had been on getting better, not on dating or falling back into an old habit. And now he was about to share this for the very first time with someone he was in love with, a feeling that was totally new to him.</p><p>Alice smiled and had one hand in the base of his neck, softly ticking the hairs there, while he lined himself up with her entrance and slowly but steady spreaded her walls to welcome him in.</p><p>Once he fully filled her, they gasped for air and rested their foreheads against each other.  Alice tried to get her breathing under control with a happy chuckle leaving her lips. She gave him a small nod to tell him he could move now.</p><p>FP found a steady rythm that worked for the both of them while they kept on stealing kisses. Their hands roamed over each other's body to find new places, new sensitive spots.</p><p>While she found out that he loved her fingers tracing his lower waist, just above his ass, he managed to discover that she loved the spot below her earlobe while one hand kept on teasing her boobs.</p><p>Neither of them were in a hurry to finish this, as they took all their sweet time to get to know each other's bodies. His fingers traced every piece of skin they could find as Alice tickled the hairs in the base of his neck, making him smile while he kissed her as he kept thrusting into her in a slow and passionate pace.</p><p>Although he wanted this to last the whole night, he felt himself getting closer. It was too much. He would have never thought he'd be able to experience something so full of love, so intense, because he believed for such a long time that part of him had turned into stone. But it hasn't. The fireworks she send through his body were ones he had never felt before.</p><p>His hands traveled towards her clit, and with a few strokes she came with a silent cry. FP let himself come undone at the same time, and came deep inside her while he tried to catch his breath.</p><p>He collapsed on top of her and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist to make sure she'd roll with him when he turned on his side. Alice hummed contently when she cuddled up close to him.</p><p>FP chuckled happily and pressed a soft kiss to her hairline before he started back up the ceiling. Alice looked up to him and noticed the tears in her eyes.</p><p>"Are you okay?" She asked softly, as her fingers traced his chest.</p><p>FP looked down to her and turned fully on his side to face her.</p><p>"Yeah... more than okay. It's that... I never knew how meaningful sex could be." He shook his head with a laugh, as if he couldn't believe he had never felt this way before.</p><p>Alice smiled brightly and brought him over to kiss him softly.</p><p>"Lucky for you we're going to do this a hell of a lot more." She grinned, before FP wrapped her up in his hold and kissed her like a teenage boy who had fallen in love for the very first time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Past, Present, Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alice's eyes fluttered open, she saw that the man next to her was already wide awake. His fingers were stroking her upper arm as he watched her with a smirk. She had no idea how late it was, but with the flashes off last night wandering in her mind it must have been late already.</p><p>"You're smiling." Alice said sleepily as she fully opened her eyes and grinned.</p><p>"Waking up next to you makes me happy." FP whispered quietly with a happy twinkle in his voice.</p><p>"Is that so?" Alice hummed, scooting over a little closer to him.</p><p>"Uh-huh." He nudged her nose with his own and leant in to peck a kiss on her lips. However, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.</p><p>"Can I come in?" Fred's voice echoed from the other side.</p><p>FP reaggranged the bedsheets a little and Alice made sure her to clutch it close to her chest.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Come on in." FP called, turning around to face his friend.</p><p>"My date with Hermione is tonight and I am freaking out already." His voice was filled with nerves and anxiety. Normally he would have waited for them to wake-up, but it was almost eleven in the morning and he desperately needed someone to rant to.</p><p>"But it isn't in another eight hours." Alice raised her eye-brow. There was enough time to prepare him.</p><p>"It has been decades since I last had a first date, Alice." Fred reminded her, which to him meant that it was a big deal in a way it most likely wasn't to someone else.</p><p>"Okay, alright. Let us put on some clothes and we'll talk to you in the living room." Alice send him a warm smile.</p><p>Fred chuckled a little and shook his head. "You two are animals, aren't you?"</p><p>"We're happy, leave us alone." FP teased and threw the sock next to the bed towards his friend, who smoothly caught it and threw it back into his face.</p><p>"I'm kidding. But I could use some advice." He smiled weakly, his cheeks flushing red. He felt like a teenage boy who was going out with a woman for the very first time.</p><p>"Be there in a sec." FP promised, and with that Fred closed the door to give them some privacy.</p><p>He slipped out of the bed and threw on the sweatpants he had gotten rid of last night and a fresh t-shirt from his closet. When he turned around he noticed that Alice had putted on her pyjama bottoms and the shirt he had been wearing yesterday. When she putted her hair into a bun, his hands wrapped around her waist while she grinned develishly at him.</p><p>"You look so hot in my clothes. Can't Fred wait a little more?" He pecked her lips while his hands roamed her body and landed on her ass.</p><p>"You're cute." Alice giggled and kissed him once more. She wanted to turn around to move to the livingroom, but FP tugged her back. What she expected was for him to take things further (which they didn't have time for) but his eyes were soft.</p><p>"Hey, before we go... I wanted to say that I really enjoyed last night." He said sweetly, tucking a strand of fallen hair behind her ear.</p><p>"It was magical." He whispered, and held her as close as he could.</p><p>"You're the most amazing man ever." Alice smiled happily as she relived last night. All his touches, the way he held her, the way he felt, how he made her feel butterflies... all of it.</p><p>"Come, we've got to safe Fred from a nervous breakdown." Alice teased and grabbed his hand tightly in her own as they made their way to their friend.</p><p>**</p><p>"Okay, tell us Freddie boy. Why the nerves?" FP sat down on one of the barstools and turned all his attention towards his friend.</p><p>"How do people do it? Dating? The last one I took out was Mary." Fred had been nervous ever since he asked Hermione, but now it came so close it became even worse.</p><p>"Be yourself. You're a wonderful man Fred, every one can see it." Alice assured him sweetly. To her there was nothing for him to worry about, but she understood where his nerves came from.</p><p>"I hope so..." Fred sighed a little as if that could relief some of the tension in his shoulders.</p><p>"Could you guys do me a favor? Can you be there as my double date in case I don't know what to say?" He has been a little hesitated to ask, but truth was that he'd feel a lot better with them around as a safety net.</p><p>"If that makes you more comfortable then sure. We'll do that." FP promised him with a soft smile.</p><p>"Don't worry, it will be a fun night." He added, playfully bumping his brother's shoulder to lighten the mood.</p><p>**<br/>That same night the four of them said doen after being fully satisfied with a three course meal. Conversation between the four had come smoothly and besides that the new confused lovebirds hit it off, both FP and Alice really clicked with Hermione as well.</p><p>"Dinner was lovely, Fred. Thank you." Hermione smiled gratefully at her date.</p><p>"Gotta give the credit for the dessert to Alice." Fred smirked and nudged Alice, who was sitting next to him, with his shoulder.</p><p>"Do you cook for them often?" Hermione asked her with a smile. She knew the two households had grown to be very close.</p><p>"Well, Fred knows his way in the kitchen but this one..." Alice eyed FP, fighting her smirk.</p><p>"You don't even let me there!" He exclaimed with a laugh.</p><p>"We all know why." Fred added to Alice's teasing.</p><p>"Alright, alright..." FP feigned his hurt but laughed not long after. He just wasn't the best cook, but lucky for him both Fred and Alice had a gift.</p><p>"Hey, you wanna walk it off? I ate too much of that cheesecake, I feel like exploding." FP rubbed his belly and breathed out heavily. It wasn't completely untrue, but mostly he was proposing this so Fred and Hermione could have some time to themselves.</p><p>"Sure, let me grab my coat." Alice stood up from the couch followed by FP. He helped her into her jacket and shrugged on his own.</p><p>"See you in a bit. Enjoy your night." FP winked at them and closed the door, leaving them alone.</p><p>"You're lucky with friends like them. They take good care of you. And you take good care of them, I suppose." Hermione had a soft smile plastered over her face.</p><p>Back in New York City she did have a group of friends, but none of them were ever like this loving and caring dynamic as she witnessed here. She absolutely loved the idea of getting to know them better and be part of that.</p><p>"Yeah, FP has been my brother ever since we were little. Can't imagine my life without him." Fred smiled sweetly. He knew that how close they were was a very rare given, but he wasn't just any friend. They were family.</p><p>"And Alice has grown to be a very close friend since she moved in. It's weird imagining that eight months ago she didn't live here."</p><p>It felt like they had known her for decades, when it fact she hadn't even been living next to them for a year. She didn't only have a special impact on FP, but Fred was eternally grateful for her as well.</p><p>"You want some wine?" He proposed, having learned by now that she loved a good red.</p><p>"Wine sounds lovely."</p><p>She watched the man as he made his way to the kitchen and carefully poured two glasses of the best bottle he had, wanting to impress the woman with a lot of wine knowledge. With a sweet smile he handed her the glass and sad back down again. Hermione noticed how his hands were trembling slightly.</p><p>"I appreciate you inviting me. It makes me feel more at home here in Riverdale." Her words were genuine and meaningful, as she had felt very lonely for the longest time now.</p><p>But then there had been Alice, FP... and Fred. He was the kindest man she had ever met in her life. This building connection between them meant more to her than she could explain and she didn't want to screw this up.</p><p>The words of FP and Alice just before Hermione arrived echoed through his head.</p><p>"Take a risk, Fred. I did it with Alice and look how happy we are."</p><p>"Hermione is a wonderful woman who you obviously like. Go for it."</p><p>"Believe me, she liked you too. I've seen that from the start."</p><p>And so, with the words of support from his friends, Fred leant in a little. He gave her the chance to back out if she didn't want this, but to his surprise she leant in just the same. A featherlight kiss followed, and for the very first time the two locked lips. Fred carefully deepened it and intertwined the fingers of their free hands.</p><p>But then real life hit him. This wasn't a fairytale. This wasn't only about how much he liked her and if she might feel the same. Fred skipped a few steps that were crucial for him to take. He couldn't do it like this. That wasn't fair.</p><p>Suddenly, he pulled back and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Hermione asked concerend, and squeezed the hands that were still holding each other.</p><p>"Hermione, I hope you don't take this the wrong way..." He began to stutter as he was afraid to explain himself, but her eyes were so calm and welcoming that he got himself together and continued.</p><p>"You're wonderful, really. In my wildest dreams I wouldn't even dare of a woman like you going on a date with me." He smiled sweetly. It was something he needed her to know. This was in no way about her, but about something he hadn't fully processed yet.</p><p>"But as you know... my wife died three years ago. And though it seems like I should move on, I just can't. I love her dearly and doing this feels wrong. Like I am betraying her." Fred confessed, his voice cracking as he spoke.</p><p>Talking about Mary wasn't always easy for him. And this time he knew he might throw away something special, but he couldn't look past it yet. He was still grieving, and he needed to listen to what his heart was telling him.</p><p>"You must have really loved her." Hermione said quietly, the softest smile tugging on her lips.</p><p>"I did. I still do. I am so sorry." Fred whispered, his voice filled with guilt.</p><p>"Don't apologize, you can just let go of someone so special. No matter if they are here or not." Hermione comforted him, and briefly stroke with her hand over his cheek.</p><p>She admired him for being so open and honest with her, and truth was; the way he spoke about his wife was touching her soul. It was another reason of why she was so drawn to him. He really loved with all his heart.</p><p>"Would it be okay for you if we stay friends?" He asked her, carefully.</p><p>"I'd love to be your friend, Fred." Hermione smiled, and pulled him into a comforting embrace that be gladly melted into.</p><p>**</p><p>FP and Alice had made their way to the park, and walked under the bright stars of the night. The sky was clear and the sight was absolutely beautiful. They had their hands tightly wrapped in the others as they kept on walking.</p><p>"How do you think it's going with Fred and Hermione?" Alice shared her thought out loud. Would something have happened? Did Fred take a shot?</p><p>"I hope he is loosing up a bit. It's a big day for him." FP had no clue either, but as long as Fred was relaxing it would all be fine.</p><p>He looked sidewards to face his girlfriend, but she was starting in front of her with a big smile on her face.</p><p>"What are you grinning about?" He chuckled, and squeezed her hand a bit.</p><p>"Nothing. Just that life has it's crazy ways." She looked at him now, her happy expression not leaving her face.</p><p>"A year ago the ink on my divorce papers was barely dried and now I'm here with you, happier than ever." She whispered sweetly, and made them stop in their tracks.</p><p>FP grew soft and pulled her close to his body before pressing a quick kiss on her forehead.</p><p>"Al, I am so grateful that you came into my life. You're more than what I ever wished for to find." He nudged his nose against hers, effectively making her smile.</p><p>"Me too, FP. I count my lucky stars every single day that I moved across the hall." Her eyes glinsterend in the moonlight, and that is when he knew he had to say it.</p><p>He had been feeling this for a while now and even when it was still so early in their relationship, he needed for her to know where he stood.</p><p>"I hope that what I am about to tell you isn't going to scare you away, but..." He looked into her eyes as he let fall a pause, in one he was trying to muster up the courage to say those three meaningful words.</p><p>However, Alice smiled and interrupted him before he could even proceed.</p><p>"I love you too." She said softly, smiling like a teenager in love. FP was filled with shock and a little disbelief. He had never expected for her to say it back.</p><p>"There is no need to be scared. I feel the same. I love you." She repeated, as she softly stroke his beard with her fingers, knowing that he needed for her to say it out loud. And though it was scary, everything about it felt right.</p><p>"You do?" He asked softly, as he grinned brightly.</p><p>"I love you more than you know." She whispered.</p><p>"I love you so much, Alice." He finally kissed her and they melted into each other's touch under the clear night sky, feeling luckier than they had ever felt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Father Figure(s)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around eleven in the morning when Polly heard a knock on the front door of their apartment. She wasn't going to school today since her bump was growing in a quicker tempo than she had expected, making her very uncomfortable.</p><p>When she made her way back over to the door to open up, she looked straight into the eyes of her neighbors.</p><p>"FP? Fred? Are you looking for my mom? Because she isn't home until later tonight." She immediately assumed that they came to pick her up to do something fun, but nothing was less true.</p><p>"Nope, we're here for you." Fred clapped his hands together, a mischievous smirk growing on his lips.</p><p>"For me? Something wrong?" Polly grew worried, had something happened with Sweet Pea?</p><p>"We're taking you baby shopping today." FP smiled, hoping that she would be willing to go with them.</p><p>"Really? But you don't have to do that, I wouldn't want—" She began to protest, but Fred interrupted her as he knew what was on her mind.</p><p>"Before you say anything, it's all on us. Money isn't a problem." He assured her.</p><p>"That's what I wanted to say... I don't want to be a burden. I can't take your money." Her cheeks flushed.</p><p>She didn't have a lot of money herself and luckily her Mom was more than willing to pay for anything she needed, but it felt too uncomfortable to take money from people so close to them.</p><p>Fred and FP shared a look. They had to explain their reasons to do this, maybe she would feel better if she'd know.</p><p>"Sit down, okay?" FP gestured to the couch in her apartment. She obliged and waited for one of them to speak.</p><p>"You know how I've known Noah basically his whole life, right?" FP started out, and continued when Polly nodded.</p><p>"He has been working his ass off to be able to provide for you and your baby. But I know he has a dream, and we want him to able to pursue that." FP smiled sweetly.</p><p>Noah had been working so hard and almost all his savings to go to college were going to the baby. He was truly there for his girlfriend and kid, but after FP and Fred had talked last time Polly had come over, they realized that they could help in another way. They could miss some money and invest in supplies for her baby.</p><p>"So, he is going to safe his money from his extra shifts, and we'll go take you for everything you need." FP promised, and pulled his arm around her.</p><p>"I don't know what to say... that's the most generous thing somebody has ever done for me." Polly smiled gratefully. She had trouble accepting this, but it looked like the men couldn't be convinced otherwise.</p><p>"Do you have a list? We know your Mom got a lot of stuff already, but let's take a look to all that isn't crossed off yet." Fred added with a smile, ready to buy all the stuff the girl needs.</p><p>**<br/>Once in the store, it wasn't only Polly who had a lot of fun looking at all the baby stuff. FP for example had set his eyes on a very special piece of clothing.</p><p>"Check this out! A mini leather jacket!" He turned it around with a happy smile on his face.</p><p>"Don't tell Noah, he might really want to buy it." Fred leaned towards Polly and tried to lower his voice, but FP had heard nonetheless.</p><p>"Hey! After all your baby has Serpent blood." He pointed out, smirking as he did. Getting the giant green snake on the back wasn't hard to do.</p><p>"I actually do love it." Polly laughed, as she looked at the leather jacket.</p><p>"Great, in the shopping cart it goes." FP putted it in without a second thought.</p><p>"Your batshit crazy sometimes, FP. What if she gets a girl?" Fred asked him, shaking his head with a chuckle.</p><p>"Don't be so old fashioned. Girls can wear leather jackets too." FP said confident, seeing no problem at all as a girl toddler would wear this. It'd make her the coolest baby on the block.</p><p>"It's really expensive for a jacket... I can't accept it." While Fred and FP playfully had been bickering, Polly had peeked at the price tag.</p><p>Even as a present she couldn't take this, especially not when she knew this wasn't the only thing they were getting her. Besides, she was here to get stuff she needed, not things that might be fun.</p><p>"Hey, don't you worry about it, okay? This is completely our treat. No need to feel guilty. You just focus on this little bean in there and we'll focus on the costs." FP assured her sweetly, making Polly relax just the slightest bit. She thanked him with a grateful smile, as words didn't seem enough to explain how glad she was with all these sweet gestures.</p><p>While the two shared a little bonding moment, Fred has gone off to an isle that took his attention.</p><p>"We've got a problem... Fred found the stuffed animals." FP gestured to the man who was looking up to a gigantic pluchen elephant.</p><p>"Look at this Elephant!" He exclaimed happily, basically hugging it now.</p><p>"It's bigger than you, Freddie." FP pointed out, laughing.</p><p>"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" He teased, as they walked closer. Fred playfully punched him.</p><p>"Alright... guess that one is a bit unnecessary. What about the little rompers then? Those have elephants on them, too." He walked over the the opposite side of the isle, where there were the cutest baby clothes for new borns.</p><p>Before getting an answer, he was already picking out a few to toss into the cart.</p><p>"Let me guess, Fred loves Elephants." Polly smiled as she looked at the man picking out his favorite elephant romper.</p><p>"You have no idea." FP sighed with a chuckle leaving his mouth.</p><p>A little while later, the shopping cart was almost completely filled. Some things had been tossed in by Polly because it were things she needed like pacifiers, a baby bath tub, diapers and so on. She had made a mental note that one way or another she wanted to pay them back, but neither FP or Fred was going to let her. They were almost at the check-out counter, until FP stopped at the skin care products.</p><p>"This baby shampoo smells so good." He inhaled the scent of the yellow bottle and smiled.</p><p>"Can we take something for us, too? I wanna smell like that." He tossed in a few bottles, half of them for Polly, the others for him.</p><p>"We can leave him in the store if you want. No hard feelings." Fred turned to Polly in all seriousness, making her laugh out loud.</p><p>"I don't care what you think, I'm taking some for us too." FP stood by his choice and smelled a few other bottles, but none of them smelled as good as the bright yellow one.</p><p>As they were picking out some other skin products for the baby that they thought might come in handy based on their own experiences with raising kids, Polly had been fixating on something different.</p><p>"Polly? You alright?" Fred asked worriedly, as he saw that she was holding a small pluchen animal with tears stinging in her eyes.</p><p>Her eyes kept being glued to the thing in her hands, as she started to explain what had suddenly hit her.</p><p>"This reminds me of the little rabbit my Dad gave me when I was young. I had fallen of my bike and was impossible to comfort, but then he gave me that stuffed animal... and all seemed well." She sniffled and quickly wiped away her tears before she'd stay in this state of emotions.</p><p>"You miss him, don't you?" Fred asked her sympathetically.</p><p>"I do. But I can't forgive him for what he has done." Polly finally looked up and putted the little rabbit back.</p><p>"He's not worth your tears." FP said softly, and both men pulled her into a hug.</p><p>And though she didn't have the support of her father, she had two amazing people who had her back. It was all she needed.</p><p>"Should we get home? It has been a long day." FP knew all of them were tired, and considering how much stuff they had it was time to head out.</p><p>**<br/>Once at home, the three were sorting everything they had bought. There was music playing on the background and they had a lot of fun going through all the baby stuff.</p><p>It was around seven when Alice came home to a full house, making her stop in her tracks as she was surprised to see everyone there.</p><p>"Mom! Look what we bought today!" Polly said happily, gesturing to everything in the living room. It looked like a baby store in there.</p><p>"Check this one out, Al!" FP chirped as he held up the leather jacket he had picked out.</p><p>"What is all this?" Alice chuckled a little, seeing the three so happy together.</p><p>"We took Polly out to shop, hope that is alright." Fred explained, a soft smile on his face.</p><p>"Sorry, should have checked with you first." He realized that they should have asked if Alice was okay with this, especially when baby shopping could be considered a mother and daughter thing. However, in their enthusiasm they hadn't thought of that.</p><p>"As long as Polly had a good time all is fine. Haven't seen you smile like this in a few weeks, sweetie." Alice stroke her daughters cheeks and smiled.</p><p>"Believe me, they even enjoyed it more than I did." Polly laughed as she nodded her head to the two men.</p><p>"I am still regretting not buying that Elephant." Fred sighed frustratedly.</p><p>"You can go back, it might be still there." Polly teased, making FP's head snap up immediately.</p><p>"Don't you dare give him any ideas!" He warned, making everyone laugh.</p><p>"How much do I owe the two of you?" Alice asked them seriously, as she grabbed her wallet to write them a cheque.</p><p>"Not a single penny, this is all on us." Fred told her.</p><p>"You guys are being too sweet, there is no way I can accept that." Alice was just like her daughter very uncomfortable with accepting something so generous like that.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, we just wanted to spoil her for a bit. Not that you don't do that enough, but a little more can't hurt." Fred smiled sweetly and assured her with one look that all was fine.</p><p>"Well, in that case... thank you. That means a lot." Alice smiled gratefully and pulled her daughter closer to her, who had a big smile plastered over her face that vanished when she let out a big yawn.</p><p>"Go to bed you, you're tired." Alice kissed the side of her head.</p><p>"I am exhausted.... Alright, a pre dinner nap sounds good." Polly said sleepily. The girl stood up to make her way to her bedroom, but not before she had thanked the men that did all this for her, her boyfriend and her child.</p><p>"Fred, FP... I don't think you know how much today has meant to me. With my father being absent it feels great to know that when this little one gets born it won't grow up without a grandfather. It already has two amazing ones." She stroke her baby bump and smiled softly at them, meaning every word. Her little one had an amazing family already.</p><p>"That's a very big compliment, Polly. Thank you, from the both of us." FP and Fred shared a look before they turned back to her, both with glinstering eyes.</p><p>**</p><p>That night FP stayed over at Alice's place and made himself ready for bed. He had finished brushing his teeth and folding his clothes neatly (because Alice didn't like it if he threw his stuff onto the ground) and was ready to get under the sheets.</p><p>"Hey, thank you for what you and Fred did today. I could feel how grateful she was for today." Alice's arms wrapped around his waist and she pecked a quick kiss on his lips.</p><p>"She deserved some cheering up, don't you think?" FP smiled, softly squeezing her waist as he did.</p><p>"It's good that she has you two to count on, too. She might not have her father around, but I know that you and Fred make up for a lot of the void he has left." Alice was truly grateful that both FP and Fred worked so hard to support Polly, showing that they meant it when they told her they had her back.</p><p>"We try." FP smirked. He tucked a piece of fallen strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p>"I know technically it's none of my business... but if Hal comes here and sets one step outta line... I can't promise I won't put him into his place." FP said with a concerned frown on his face. The last thing he wanted was for that man to hurt the Smith women even more.</p><p>"Believe me, I'll do that before he can even look at Polly." Alice told him, fire sparkling in her eyes.</p><p>"Hmm, you're a protective mama bear, aren't you?" FP hummed, a smile tugging on his lips.</p><p>"You shall come to learn." Alice grinned, before gluing their lips together. Before he could take it any further, she pulled back reluctantly to look at her boyfriend.</p><p>"Seriously, FP... seeing you so close with my daughter really means the world to me. I know you beat yourself up about your past and not being there enough for your kids, but you're an amazing dad, to my kids as well." She stroked his beard with her fingers and looked up at him with twinkeling eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, Al. That means a lot to me." He said softly, kissing her forehead.</p><p>When he pulled back to look at her again, there curled a mischievous grin on her face.</p><p>"As neither you or Fred allows me to pay a cent, I might have to reward you differently." She whispered lowly, her fingers starting to tug on FP's t-shirt to make her plans known.</p><p>He chuckled and looped his arms tightly around her waist. "You better not be giving us the treatment."</p><p>Alice laughed and kissed him quickly. "I'll bake a cake for Fred. But you? You're getting your reward all night long." She whispered lowly, her hand sneaking under his shirt to trace the muscles of his chest.</p><p>"Lay down on the bed." She instructed him, pulling away after letting her lips ghost his.</p><p>FP swallowed. "Yes, ma'am." He obliged and laid himself down on her bed and looked up with wide eyes as Alice started to slowly strip for him.</p><p>And though it was incredibly sexy, he couldn't stop himself from being in total awe of her. For the very first time in his life he felt absolutely certain that the woman he was so utterly in love with was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. My Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FP had come home early that day while Fred was out sealing the deal with a client. Just when he was about to finish one of the sketches of the new buildings they were working out, the landline ringed. It had been ages since someone had last used that one, especially when it was so easy to directly call to someone's cellphone if you wanted to speak to them.</p><p>"Andrews and Jones residence, FP speaking." FP picked up, his voice formal.</p><p>"Hello? It's me. JB." A girl's voice echoed softly from the other side of the line.</p><p>"Jellybelly?" FP perked up immediately, his voice hopeful. They hadn't really talked that much after he had left Toledo. He didn't blame her for that, as she had still a lot to process when it came to their bond.</p><p>"Jughead isn't home, is he?" She asked, her voice a little insecure.</p><p>"No Bean, I am sorry." FP said quietly. The boy was out with Archie today to stop by Pop's and have one of his classic milkshakes.</p><p>"I am glad to hear your voice, though. How have you been?" FP asked her sweetly, a smile tugging on his lips. He prayed she was okay with talking to him.</p><p>"I am happy to hear you too. I've been good. Just wanted to ask when Jughead was coming back." Jellybean said calmly, explaining her reasons to dial to the landline.</p><p>"You sure you are alright? Is your Mom good to you? Do you want to stay here for a few weeks just like your brother?" FP asked her, hoping that she'd want to stay with him for a while if Gladys was okay with it.</p><p>"Yeah, Mom is good to me. She knows I don't buy her crap anymore, so she tries to make it up a bit." Jellybean smirked a little, and the mischievous tone in her voice made FP smile.</p><p>"Okay, that makes me feel a bit better." He relaxed as much as he could. However, she had dogged one of his questions.</p><p>"And about staying here.... would you love that?" FP asked insecurely, afraid that he might push her to something she wasn't comfortable with yet.</p><p>"I wish I could Dad, but school won't let me. I don't want to switch schools all the time." She explained him honestly. It wasn't as if she didn't want to see her father— she desperately did. Things just weren't so easy.</p><p>"I understand, Jellybelly." FP said softly, but disappointed. He knew that he couldn't expect her to come live with him, but knowing that things were so difficult broke his heart.</p><p>"It's just that..." FP started to stutter a little. He wasn't used to being vulnerable around his daughter.</p><p>"I miss you so much." He let out, his lips quivering while he bit his bottom one to stop himself from crying.</p><p>"I miss you too, daddy." Jellybean said quietly, her voice pitching higher as the emotions took over.</p><p>"If I could turn back time to protect you from all the hurt that I caused I would, baby girl. I really would." FP told her with the guilt noticeable in his voice.</p><p>"You're getting better, that is what matters. I am not mad anymore. Why are you still mad at yourself?" She was confused about why he was still beating himself up after she had told him all was okay now.</p><p>"For ever causing you sadness, Bean." FP said quietly. It was his biggest regret. His kids never should have suffered because of him. Heck, not even Gladys had deserved it, not even if she kept on feeding his illness.</p><p>"I'll promise to stop by soon, okay? Tell that idiot brother of mine that I called." Jellybean smirked at the other side of the line.</p><p>"I can't wait to see you, sweetheart. I'll tell Jughead." FP promised, a smile tugging on his lips as well.</p><p>And that was that. They said their goodbyes and hang up. FP was left in the living room with the phone clutched in his hand and finally he let his tears free. He wasn't sure whether he was crying of sadness or happiness. Probably an odd mixture of both that he didn't understand yet.</p><p>At the same time Alice came home from work, and entered the Andrews apartment as they would eat together tonight. She found FP crying on the couch, and the alarm bells immediately went off in her head.</p><p>"Honey, what is going on?" She asked concerend, dropping both her purse and jacket as she made her way over to him.</p><p>"Jellybean called... I talked to her." FP met her eyes and wiped away a few of his tears.</p><p>"Wasn't it a good conversation?" Her hand had come to rest on the base of his neck. The movement she made slowly calmed him down.</p><p>"It was, I just..." Again, FP struggled to find the right words. But this was Alice he was talking to. She was the one who he could be completely honest with.</p><p>"I realize how much I miss her. I miss her so fucking much, Alice." He cried out, bursting in another series of sobs.</p><p>In a reflex, Alice pulled him closer to her chest and held him tightly as she dishes him. Seeing him cry broke her heart, and she wished she could do something to make him feel better.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay." She said quietly, her hand combing through his dark locks.</p><p>"How was it hearing her voice again?" She asked him, and she felt the smile tugging on his lips. FP pushed himself up to face her.</p><p>"Like an angels. I can't wait for you two to meet." He said through his tears, smiling again. His eyes were twinkeling with hope.</p><p>"Me neither, honey." Alice said, and relaxed a little as he had calmed down.</p><p>"If you want to, we can take a trip to Toledo together, so you can see her." She suddenly proposed, the thought popping into her head. Sometimes, the solution to a problem was so easy that it was overlooked.</p><p>"You'd do that for me?" He asked her in disbelief, smiling a little.</p><p>"Of course I would." She squeezed his hand.</p><p>"The thing is... I don't want to face Gladys. Maybe it's good that the storm is calming down. No matter how badly I wanna see Jellybean, I don't think that's the right call now." FP thought out loud.</p><p>He'd do anything to see her, but the last thing he wanted was to make Gladys mad. That would start a war he wasn't prepared for.</p><p>"That's okay, too. But if you change your mind... I'll go with you." Alice promised.</p><p>"I love you, Al. Thanks for being my rock." He leant in to softly plant a kiss on her lips.</p><p>"I love you too, FP." Alice smiled, kissing him once more.</p><p>**<br/>That night they were changing to go to bed, when FP called for her. She had just pulled on the shirt that she stole from him and he had decided to wear his sweats and a black t-shirt, since it was getting very cold outside due the winter really starting to kick in.</p><p>"Al?"</p><p>"Yes, honey?" Alice turned around to face him.</p><p>"I do wanna go to Toledo. I do want to see my girl." FP suddenly said. He had been thinking about it all day, and he was too excited of the possibility to see his daughter that he couldn't think of anything else.</p><p>Gladys already hated his guts anyway, it couldn't get any worse.</p><p>"Then that's what we'll do. You want to go as fast as possible? Tomorrow?" She walked over to him and shot him a warm smile.</p><p>"Yeah, if you don't mind going with me... or maybe I could ask Fred if it's too much or if you—" FP stated to ramble, and Alice knew by know that this was coming from a place of insecurity, which is why she cut him off.</p><p>"Babe, take a breath. Okay? I am coming with you." She said sweetly, and pecked a loving kiss onto his lips.</p><p>**</p><p>"Do you think you're ready?" Alice squeezed his hand in her own.</p><p>They were standing in front of the door of the house he used to live, and FP was trying to work up the courage to face Gladys and see his daughter again.</p><p>"Honestly? No. But we're here now, so I have no other choice." His heart was beating in his throat. He let go of her hand and walked towards the door. He needed to do this by himself.</p><p>FP knocked. The waiting felt like an eternity, until he heard the turning of the locks, revealing the mother of his children.</p><p>"FP? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Gladys smiled sarcastically. She quickly restored herself from being surprised to attacking him, which was more in her nature anyway. She didn't give him a moment to answer.</p><p>"Did my predictions came true? Fred can't handle you anymore and that woman wasn't into you?" Alice could see that FP clenched his fists, his knuckles turning white.</p><p>He wasn't doing okay, and even if they had decided she'd wait, she wasn't going to let him go through this alone. In the corner of her eye Gladys noticed the blonde woman she had seen before coming their way.</p><p>"It's adorable that she came with you to hold your hand. Still can't handle your own business, can you?" Gladys crossed her arms and eyed Alice dangerously, telling her to back off. However, Alice was the last person on earth who was afraid of her.</p><p>"You listen quickly—" She was ready fight back, but FP quickly grabbed her hand and interrupted her.</p><p>A fight between the mother of his kids and his girlfriend was the last thing that was going to benefit the relationship with his daughter.</p><p>"I didn't came here to fight. I just wanted to see Jellybean, under your supervision. I know the rules. She misses me and I miss her." FP explained simply, but gently. He didn't expect privileges, just a meeting with everyone around.</p><p>"Mom? Do I hear Dad's voice?" Jellybean's voice called from behind Gladys, and before she could even protest the girl had seen him.</p><p>"Daddy!" She had pushed her Mom aside to jump into her Dad's arms.</p><p>"Jellybelly!" FP said happily, wrapping his arms around the girl to hold her tight.</p><p>When he sat her down on the ground again, she looked up at the woman next to her father.</p><p>"Is this Alice? She's even prettier in real life." Her eyes beamed brightly. Alice wanted to thank her, but Gladys was done with it already.</p><p>"FP, you know you should have consulted me first. This is not how we do things, you know that perfectly well." She wasn't going on the full attack in front of her daughter, but rules were rules.</p><p>"Come on, Gladys. I don't mean any harm. All I wanted was to spend some time with my daughter." FP told her honestly. He knew it was an impulse, but that only happened because he missed her so much.</p><p>Gladys could see that he was speaking the truth, and for a second she felt enough sympathy to say the following.</p><p>"She can come visit you later this month, that is as far as I am willing to go." It was her only offer, but FP was more than grateful.</p><p>"I will be counting the days." Jellybean's eyes sparked.</p><p>"Me too, Bean. Sorry for dropping by so unexpectedly." He excused himself, his cheeks flushing slightly.</p><p>"Doesn't matter. It was nice seeing you, even though it was this short." She hugged him again, making FP smile.</p><p>"Be nice to your Mother, alright?" He winked at her as she disappeared into the living room again.</p><p>"Didn't you see how happy she was to see me?" FP pointed out, which was something Gladys should have seen as a mother.</p><p>"Don't use her for you own advantage just because she decided to talk to you again barely a second ago. You know what you created, don't expect me to forget that." She spat out bitterly, again reminding him what got them into this situation in the first place.</p><p>FP knew she was right, but Alice wasn't taking this tone anymore.</p><p>"If you had paid attention to FP the last few months you would have seen how much he has been improving, how he fights every single day to become the father he wants his children to have." She faced Gladys directly, her eyes spitting fire.</p><p>"I'm not going to be talked down by a woman who thinks she has got him all figured out because she has been screwing him the past few months." Gladys took a step closer into her direction, as she angrily spit out her words.</p><p>"Still she knows me better than you ever will." FP said calmly, tugging Alice closer to his side. After today he was more than sure that they were a team.</p><p>"Come, we're going." Without another words, they walked back to the car to make their way back to Riverdale.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Papa Don't Preach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pay up, you're in my street." Polly smiled triumphantly, and gestured with her hand to receive the fake Monopoly money.</p><p>"Damn, I am going bankrupt." FP sighed and collected the bills he owed her, barely having anything left excepts for a few streets with houses. He was definitely losing.</p><p>"She doesn't take mercy, I'd pay if I were you." Sweet Pea warned him, a smirk tugging on his lips.</p><p>"And you've got to deal with all that? Tough." FP let out a huff, making Sweet Pea laugh.</p><p>"Don act so sly, you're dating her mother. You know what's in the genes." He shot back, grinning at him.</p><p>"We Smith women aren't as difficult as we seem." Polly defended her and her mother, as she organized her money with a smug smile on her face. There was no denying that she was winning this game.</p><p>"You are, but we're okay with that." FP laughed, and got playfully hit by Polly with one of her cards.</p><p>While Sweet Pea rolled the diced when it was his turn, a knock echoed through the room. Someone was at the door.</p><p>"I got it, but don't steal my money and don't switch houses for hotels!" FP jumped from his chair and made his way to the door, opening it with one swift move.</p><p>He immediately recognized the man across of him, making his blood slowly boil already when they hadn't even exchanged words.</p><p>"Excuse me, isn't this the apartment of Alice Cooper and her daughters?" A man asked politely.</p><p>It was Hal.</p><p>FP breathed in and prepared to send him away.</p><p>"No, this is the apartment of Alice Smith and her daughters. You've got the wrong door." He made an attempt to close the door, but Hal held his hand to block him from doing so.</p><p>"I came to see my daughter, Polly? Is she there?" He asked, a little bit more firm this time. Apparently this man didn't like him, and the feeling was growing to be mutual, whoever he may be.</p><p>FP sighed. In the end, this wasn't his choice to make. He turned his head to the girl to leave it up to her.</p><p>"Polly, your Dad is here for you. Can I let him in or should I send him back to where he came from?" He called, a bitter tone in his voice.</p><p>Hal was growing impatient and the way this stranger was talking to him wasn't helping.</p><p>"Who do you think you are exactly?" He spat out, an angry frown forming on his forehead.</p><p>Polly hadn't even had the chance to answer, when FP's head shot back immediately.</p><p>"You wanna know who I think I am? I think I am one of the few people who has actually been there for you daughter, which is something you can't say." He was so ready to shove his ass out and kick him back towards New Jersey himself, but Polly spoke up before her father got the chance to say something in return.</p><p>"FP, it's alright. Let him in." The girl said softly, rubbing her growing baby bump.</p><p>FP reluctantly took a step aside, making room for Hal to enter the apartment.</p><p>"How have you been, Dad?" She asked him softly, giving him a warm smile.</p><p>Even when she had a thousand reasons to hate her father, she was the kind of girl to give people a second chance, even if they didn't deserve it. Hal was silent for a bit, until his eyes fell on the Monopoly game on the table.</p><p>"Is this what you do on your free time now? Playing boardgames?" He asked, clear judgement in his voice.</p><p>Polly shared a nervous look with Sweet Pea, who instinctively had walked over closer to his girlfriend.</p><p>"I see you're still pregnant?" Hal eyed her baby bump and shook his head disapprovingly.</p><p>FP shot Polly a look as if he was asking her telepathically if this was his cue to shove him out of the door. However, the girl was slowly starting to panic and Hal didn't have an off button. Instead, he kept on talking.</p><p>"This is your mother's doing, isn't it? Did she tell you could handle this? That it would all be fine?" He started to scoff as he realized how his ex-wife has handled this.</p><p>"Come on Polly, I may have been a little harsh but what I said still stands. Life isn't a fairytale. Why the hell did you through with it? Wasn't hearing the truth once  than enough?"</p><p>His voice was harsh and full of confidence to convince her once and for all that she did a stupid thing by listening to her mother.</p><p>This time FP and Sweet Pea looked at each other, not sure what to do. Both of them wanted him gone, but as long as she didn't give a sign they wouldn't budge. That wasn't their place.</p><p>"This is why you came to Riverdale? To tell me again that me keeping my baby is a mistake? Not to apologize?"</p><p>Polly's lip started to quiver as she realized even when she believed in the good in people, the good in her Dad who she once was so close with. But he was only here to hurt her even more.</p><p>"I am not going to apologize for being the only one with a sane mind." Hal reasoned with her. He didn't even try to see her side of the story and how why she chose to do this.</p><p>It was the tears in his girlfriend's eyes that was the last straw for Sweet Pea. To him, this was the sign.</p><p>"Cut it out! Why the hell is it so hard for you to be supportive of your daughter, huh? She is brave for choosing to keep our baby and we're going to do perfectly fine with or without your support." He exclaimed loudly, his nostrils flaring.</p><p>It was the first time Hal even paid attention to the boy, as if he suddenly realized he was there. Coming eye to eye with the one that impregnated his daughter infuriated him even more.</p><p>"You are the father of her child?! You're the one that knocked her up?!"</p><p>Hal made a leap to come at his throat, but FP was quicker and grabbed his arms from behind, keeping him a tight grip that made it impossible for him to move.</p><p>"Hey! Are you fucking crazy?!" Sweet Pea yelled loudly, now wanting nothing more than to have a real physical fight with him, knowing that without a doubt, he'd beat him to pieces.</p><p>Hal squinted in FP's hold, just as Alice walked into the hallway on her way to her home. As the door was open, she noticed the group of people people close to the trespassing.</p><p>"What is going on here?" She asked confused, looking at the bunch of people in her living room.</p><p>"Alice, great, you can join this pleasant meeting. Tell this freak to let me go, now." Hal squinted, hoping to get back-up from his ex-wife.</p><p>"This freak you're talking about is the man I am dating." She snapped, giving him an icy look.</p><p>"You know what I am going to keep my comments to myself on that one." Hal mumbled unpleasantly as FP slowly let go of his arms while watching him like a hawk.</p><p>Alice had noticed her daughter, who was being shushed by her boyfriend as sob after sob escaped her mouth.</p><p>"Polly, honey... what is happening? Can you tell me?" Alice said softly, grabbing both her hands.</p><p>However, she was in such a state of panic that she couldn't get one word out. It was too much for her. Even her mother being here and the comforting embrace of Sweet Pea couldn't help her calm down.</p><p>But then, FP spoke up. He would explain what had been going down not long ago.</p><p>"I can fill you in. Your lovely ex-husband stopped by to check if Polly was still pregnant and wanted to attack Noah when he found out that she still was." FP glared at Hal as he took a step closer into Alice's direction, mainly to form a protective front for Polly.</p><p>"Or would you say something different, huh?" He raised his eyebrow as he challenged him.</p><p>Hal wasn't even going to disagree. He thought he knew the Alice he once married would agree with him and the way he viewed this pregnancy, but boy he was wrong.</p><p>"Are you the one who told her such nonsense? Come on, Alice. I expected better from you." Hal said disapprovingly, clearly disappointed to find out that she had been feeding Polly some kind of fairytale story.</p><p>"Get out." Alice hissed.</p><p>Suddenly, the room was thick with tension. Even Hal seemed to notice this was serious.</p><p>"What?" He let out, a little bewildered.</p><p>"You heard me. Get out. I don't want to see you around Polly anymore. Ever." She raised her voice at him and took a step closer, her heel clicking on the wooden floor.</p><p>"You can't decide that." He scoffed, not making any attempt to leave.</p><p>Something in Alice snapped. For such a long time it felt like part of her needed this one tiny nudge for her aversion towards her ex-husband to fully break, and finally it did. She had put up with this for far too long. When she found out what he had said to Polly she knew she had to drive up to New Jersey to tell him off, and though she regretted not taking that chance, she wasn't going to let it slip away now. This was over, once and for all.</p><p>"You've got the guts to tell your pregnant daughter who confided in you that she made a mistake and commanded her to get rid of it, but no, the fact that she came back and told me crying what you had done to her wasn't enough for you to take the hint? You thought it'd be a good idea to see if she took your great advice after not talking to her for months?"</p><p>Nobody dared to say a word as Alice rambled, barely giving Hal room to breath as the steam came out of her ears.</p><p>"If you don't understand that this is her body and her choice than I don't want you to even contact her from across the ocean." She spat out, looking him directly into his eyes as he listened.</p><p>There was a hint of overwhelming in his eyes. He had never seen her like this before. Even in their marriage she never dared to speak to him like this.</p><p>"And you know what? Their baby is going to get more love than you could even imagine. It won't be missing out on yours." She ended her rant, now stepping fully in front of her daughter, who was still closely being held by Sweet Pea.</p><p>FP stood next to her, making sure that Hal would know they were a team. He had looked at her in utter confusion, as this kind of protective side of her was new to him. It only made him love her even more.</p><p>"You're overreacting, I am just being practical. Why do you always have to get so emotional over everything?" Hal tried his best to act unimpressed, even when in a way her words had made impact.</p><p>Although, not in the way they should have. To him it only confirmed that everyone was crazy— except for him.</p><p>"I've listened years to you telling me I was too emotional, Hal. I am done now. I want you out of her life unless she decides differently." Alice added, crossing her arms. She was ready to send him away once and for all.</p><p>"Don't come begging for money when it all seems tougher than you thought it would." Hal turned around with a scoff, and made his way out of the building. That afternoon he didn't only leave Riverdale, he left his daughters life— for good.</p><p>Alice immediately turned around, and hugged her daughter closely.</p><p>"Come here baby, he can't hurt you anymore." She shushed softly, her own tears streaming down her cheeks now too.</p><p>Sweet Pea was already joined in the hug as he he had been comforting his girl, but when FP joined and embraced them all together, she was slowly calmed down, knowing that she had so many wonderful people she could count on.</p><p>**</p><p>FP had been watching Alice the rest of the day, but had been to hesitated to ask about the events of the afternoon. However, when they were finally alone just before they were about to change for bed, he decided to open the conversation.</p><p>"Babe, are you alright?" He asked her carefully, as he walked over to her to rest his hands on her hips.</p><p>Alice sighed quietly, but shot him a warm smile.</p><p>"I guess so. Today has been hard on Polly. I hope she is doing okay now."</p><p>Polly had been quiet all day, which nobody blamed her for, but it made it hard to read if she was somehow doing alright. FP smiled sadly as one hand combed through her blonde locks.</p><p>"You did a good job protecting her. That was amazing." He said proudly, making her grin.</p><p>"Betty and Polly are my everything. I had to." She said, and got on her tip-toes to softly kiss him.</p><p>A knock on her bedroom door was what made them break apart from their kiss.</p><p>"Mom?"</p><p>It was Polly, she poked her head inside.</p><p>"Yes, sweetheart?" Alice turned around and gestured for her to come in.</p><p>"My belly hurts, I am afraid something is wrong." Her voice trembled.</p><p>Sweet Pea was right behind her, giving her all the support he could give her. His face was paler than usual.</p><p>"Should we take her to the hospital?" He asked Alice, hoping that she had the right advice.</p><p>"Yes, bring her to the car. We got to make sure that everything is fine." Alice was just being practical, but part of her was growing concerned too.</p><p>"Should I be worried?" Polly asked afraid, her voice shaking as one hand held the one of her boyfriend while the other hand held her bump.</p><p>"I don't know honey, but let's just check." Alice quickly stroke her cheek and both she and FP followed them out of the building.</p><p>**</p><p>Polly was nervously waiting for the doctor to read her sonogram, but even anxiously looking at any change on her face didn't seem to be working. By now she clutched her boyfriend's hand so tightly, that the blood started to disappear out of it.</p><p>"All seems fine, Mrs. Cooper. Your blood pressure was a little high so you need to take it easy, alright?" The doctor shot her a smile and Polly let out a cry of relief. Sweet Pea immediately kissed her in this moment of happiness.</p><p>"Here are the scans of your sonogram." She handed them the pictures, and the couple looked at it with tears in their eyes.</p><p>"Your little girl is fine." The doctor smiled, when she noticed the happy twinkle as they looked at their baby.</p><p>Polly and Sweet Pea's eyes immediately shot up.</p><p>"We're having a girl?" She asked quietly, her voice still trembling.</p><p>In that moment the doctor realized that she had slipped her tongue, which she hadn't meant to do. But then she looked at the couple who were anxiously waiting for an answer, and she relaxed.</p><p>"Yes, you're expecting a girl." She confirmed.</p><p>"We're having a baby girl." Sweet Pea whispered, a happy tear rolling down from the corner of his eye towards his chin.</p><p>Alice embraced FP even tighter as she watched her daughter in this moment of pure bliss.</p><p>"I wish I could make her smile like that every single day." She mumbled, and felt FP pressing a kiss on her hairline.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Mary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FP, Alice and Fred were already up eating breakfast when the two other lovebirds of the apartment strolled towards the kitchen with happy smiles on their faces.</p><p>"Good morning lovely people. I bet you're hungry." Fred greeted his son and Betty, who took place on the kitchen island.</p><p>He handed them both a plate full of freshly baked french toast, which they accepted with hungry eyes.</p><p>"Hey uh— I don't want to overstep but is this offical now or something?" Fred gestured between the two.</p><p>Betty had been staying over a lot more, and to anyone who didn't know them they would assume they were a couple. However, they had never said it out loud to their family, even when it was more than obvious. The two shared a look, both grinning from ear to ear.</p><p>"Yeah, we are." Archie smiled to his Dad, happy that the cat was out of the bag.</p><p>"Welcome to the family, Betty. Happy to have you." Fred said sweetly, making Betty blush slightly.</p><p>"Does that mean we're family now too, Alice?" Fred turned to Alice with a smug smile on his face. He loved to tease her.</p><p>"In your dreams, Andrews." Alice playfully pushed him, making him laugh out loud.</p><p>Since it was winter, it had become a lot colder in town. The first snow was falling, covering Riverdale in a white blanket. It definitely had his charm, but the drop of temperature was not always pleasant.</p><p>Alice shivered slightly, goosebumps forming on her arms.</p><p>"You cold, babe?" FP asked her, instinctively wrapping his arms around her middle to keep her close to his chest.</p><p>"Not if you warm me up." Alice lolled her head backwards and smiled mischievously.</p><p>"Do you two even have an off button?" Fred shot at them playfully.</p><p>"Also, my room is next to yours. Remember that next time." He pointed out, smirking slightly.</p><p>"Sorry, we've got to keep each other a little warm during the winter months, don't we?" FP cuddled up closer to Alice and swayed them a little. A giggle escaped her mouth when she saw Fred shaking his head.</p><p>"Animals." He laughed.</p><p>"Speaking of winter, I thought it'd be fun to go somewhere for the holidays. A little cabin upstate for example?" Archie brought in, as he finished his plate.</p><p>"That sounds like a great idea, Archie. Would you guys be up for that?" Fred turned to Alice and FP.</p><p>"Definitely, I think we can all benefit from a break." Alice agreed, already looking forward to it.</p><p>"Maybe invite Hermione and Veronica, too? Might be fun for you, Dad." Archie teased him, knowing very well that his father had a little crush.</p><p>"I don't think Jughead would mind either." Betty added with a smirk, as she eyed the boy.</p><p>"You got a little crush on the Gomez girl, don't you?" FP teased him a little. His son wasn't really one to talk about girls a lot, so he enjoyed to see that something was happening there.</p><p>"Hilarious. She's just interesting." Jughead defended himself, but his cheeks flushed nonetheless.</p><p>"Yeah, just like your Dad thinks Alice is interesting." Fred nodded his head towards the couple. They were still wrapped up in each other's embrace.</p><p>"It does sound like a great idea, how about I call her this afternoon?" offered Alice, as she had been meeting Hermione more often anyway.</p><p>"Good idea. By the way, do you mind going shopping with me? Holiday shopping isn't so much fun alone." Fred asked. She had told him she always went all out around the holiday's, so he could use that kind of cheer.</p><p>"Sure, but don't say I didn't warn you, I am a professional holiday shopper." said Alice playfully.</p><p>"Mind if I tag along?" FP chimed in, as he looked forward going shopping with them.</p><p>"You sure, honey? You're going to see a side of me that ain't pretty." Alice tried to warn him, a spark of mischief in her eyes.</p><p>"All sides if you are pretty." said FP sweetly and nudged his nose against hers.</p><p>"Kiss ass." Alice teased, before kissing him softly.</p><p>**</p><p>Once in the mall, Alice knew exactly what she wanted to have. It had been fun to shop together with Fred and FP, especially since the contrast to her last Christmas couldn't be any different. Her divorce had just been finalized and she bought her apartment not that long after. Now she was happier than ever with her new founded family. Time went by so fast.</p><p>"Al, do you think we should get matching sweaters?" FP turned on his heel and pointed at the pile of clothing in front of him.</p><p>"It's cute that you think that I hadn't really planned that. You can pick a pair." Alice winked, making him laugh.</p><p>"What about these ones? You can have the one with Rudolf and I'll take the one with Santa Claus." He held two sweaters up for her to look at. They were hideous, which was exactly why they were perfect for the occasion.</p><p>"They will look adorable on your two." laughed Fred, as she looked at the Rudolf and Santa Claus.</p><p>"Did you get some decorations already?" Alice asked, as Fred had been in a different isle.</p><p>"Yeah, got some."</p><p>Alice took a peak inside his bag and raised her eye brow when she saw how little he has taken.</p><p>"Fred, are you kidding me? This is it?"</p><p>Alice was looking forward going all out this year again, and with what Fred had they could barely decorate the three.</p><p>"What? We're only in the cabin for ten days, we don't need to go all out." laughed Fred, who didn't see a reason to spend their whole Christmas bonus on decoration for a place they wouldn't stay long.</p><p>"Don't poke the bear, Freddie." FP whispered closely, earning a glare from Alice that made him laugh.</p><p>"We do want to feel a little Christmas cheer, don't we?" Alice smiled and walked over to the pile of sweaters FP was still looking at.</p><p>"Are you guys Christmas shopping, too?" A voice suddenly echoed behind them, making all three turn around.</p><p>"Hermione! It's great running into you." Alice beamed brightly.</p><p>"We're following the others of Sargent Smith here." FP answered her question with a smug smile.</p><p>Alice glared at him but decided to let it slide. Now they accidentally ran into one another, it'd be the perfect moment to ask about Vermont.</p><p>"Actually, we wanted to ask you something." She started, looking at both Fred and FP who gave her a nod.</p><p>"We're going to Vermont for the holidays, like a ten day getaway from here, and we were wondering if you and Veronica would like to join us? We wouldn't want you to be alone at the most cheery time of the year."</p><p>There changed something in Hermione's eyes. It was a sprak of happiness, which had been rare ever since she spilt up from her ex-husband Hiram Lodge.</p><p>"That's so thoughtful, we would love to." Hermione smiled gratefully.</p><p>"If, we're not a burden of course. We wouldn't want to intrude." She added immediately, hoping that they wouldn't feel forced to invite her and her daughter on her trip just because they would be alone on the holidays.</p><p>"Nonsense, we love to have you with us." Alice assured her, giving her a warm smile.</p><p>"In that case, consider us there." Hermione wasn't sure how to thank them yet, but the happy twinkle in her eyes was already more than enough for trio.</p><p>"Great! I'll text you some more information about how and when later today, alright?" said Alice, making herself a mental note to do this.</p><p>"I'll be waiting. Thank you so much." said Hermione, once again.</p><p>"Thank you for the invite Ms. Smith. Vermont is beautiful, can't wait to get back there." Veronica chimed in happily.</p><p>"Have fun shopping!" She waved at the them as she and her mother walked towards one of the other stores in the mall.</p><p>Not long after they made their way to the check-out counter, but not before FP's eyes fell onto something he desperately wanted to take home.</p><p>"Al! Check this out! A seven feet tall inflatable snow man! It even sings!" His eyes started to gleam. They lived in an apartment, which meant they didn't have a porch to put it on, but FP was intrigued by it nonetheless.</p><p>"He's getting worse than you do, Smith." noticed Fred, shaking his head slightly.</p><p>"I was afraid of that." She joked, and both of them laughed at the sight of FP trying to hug the gigantic snow man.</p><p>**</p><p>After buying everything they thought they needed and more, they walked towards the exit of the mall. As they did, FP noticed the look Fred's face, which was unusual. He couldn't read what he was trying to tell.</p><p>"Hey, is everything alright? You seem a bit off." FP started out carefully. Fred snapped out of his thoughts.</p><p>"What? Oh yeah, everything is fine." said Fred a little absentmindedly.</p><p>"Come on, Freddie. I know you well enough to see when you are lying." FP wasn't going to buy this weak attempt if trying to brush it off this easily.</p><p>FP saw the two of them coming to a halt and giving him the well known looks that he wasn't going to get off the hook. Fred sighed quietly and slowly started to open up about where his mind had been.</p><p>"I was thinking about how much Mary loved the holidays. I can't get used to the fact that she won't be celebrating with us anymore." He confessed quietly, his cheeks flushing.</p><p>"Did you guys do something special around this time of year?" asked Alice, giving him a warm smile, one he needed a lot.</p><p>"She used to make her own Christmas cookies. It sounds like nothing extraordinary but they were out of this world." Fred chuckled happily by the thought of her waking him and Archie up on Christmas morning with the signature smell of her original chocolate chips cookies.</p><p>FP smiled as well. Mary truly was a special someone to everyone who had the pleasure to have known her.</p><p>"Remember Thanksgiving five years ago? She drove all the way from Toledo to take me, Jughead and Jellybean to Riverdale because Gladys wasn't home. I couldn't drive, so she came to get us." He recalled, his eyes glossing over.</p><p>There weren't much people who would do such thing, but then again she wasn't just anybody. She was Mary Andrews. A true friend.</p><p>"Yeah, that's my Mary." Fred said proudly, his eyes twinkling.</p><p>"Hey, we could visit her, you know? Just to talk to her for a bit?" FP offered, as the thought popped into his head.</p><p>Fred wasn't sure what to say, mostly because he had one secret that he was about to reveal.</p><p>"Would you guys go with me? I haven't gotten the guts to... to go there before." He said quietly, feeling ashamed of himself.</p><p>FP send him a sympathetic smile. If he had known he would have offered to go together a lot sooner.</p><p>"Sure, bud. We'll go with you."</p><p>**</p><p>Just as the rest of the town, the graveyard was covered in snow. And though Fred hadn't been there before, he knew exactly where she was. At least once a month he stood in front of the fence, trying to get himself to pass the threshold. But he never did.</p><p>But this time he wasn't alone. On both his sides he had two friends who would help him get through this. Their feet pressed the snow together, and so they left their marks as they made their way towards Mary's grave. Fred was still squeezing both FP's and Alice's hand.</p><p>He expected for the grave to be empty, but to his surprise it wasn't. It must have been Archie, FP, or anyone else in town who loved her who put the decorations and flowers there.</p><p>"Do you want a moment alone?" FP asked quietly, earning the slightest nod from Fred.</p><p>Both he and Alice took a step backwards, letting go of Fred's hands as they did.</p><p>"Hey my little lovebug.... it's me, Fred." He kneeled down and smiled softly. It felt a bit uneasy, but somehow the adrenaline in his body made him keep on talking.</p><p>"It's a shame we won't be having any of your cookies this year." chuckled Fred slightly. His fingers traced the stone, to make sure the letters that formed her name were good to read.</p><p>"Archie has gotten so big, he looks more like you every single day. You'd be a so proud of him, like you always were." Slowly, he started to choke up.</p><p>Fred shivered, and the first tears escaped his eyes. He sobbed quietly as he looked at the name on the thombstone, as if it was the first time he realized that she wasn't combing back, that this was real.</p><p>"Mary, I am so sorry I haven't visited you before. I hope you can forgive me." He started to sob, and clenched his fists tightly.</p><p>FP and Alice both sat down on their knees, each one of them at his side, holding him close. Their eyes had glossed over as they saw their best friend break down.</p><p>"It's alright, Fred. This is Mary we're talking about. She'll forgive you in a heartbeat." said FP softly, as he rested the side of his head against Fred's.</p><p>"It's nice to see you again, Mar." FP looked at her name and smiled a little as if he was looking directly at her. Fred had grabbed his hand.</p><p>"We brought Alice, I hope that's alright." Fred turned his head to look at his neighbor and smiled through his tears. Alice comfortingly squeezed his arm.</p><p>"She moved in next doors and got FP smile like a teenager in love." He chuckled, and FP playfully pushed him just a tad.</p><p>"You would have really liked her. She loves the holidays just as much you do." said Fred quietly, a sad smile on his face.</p><p>He knew that if she was still there, Alice and Mary would have hit it off instantly. If he could make a holiday wish, he'd ask for them to meet, for her to be back just once more.</p><p>"Are they good for you up there?" Fred asked, but of course there was no response.</p><p>"I am sure they treat her like the angel she is." Alice said quietly, as she spoke up for the very first time. Fred smiled gratefully.</p><p>"I don't think you understand how much I miss you." He chocked out, another set of tears breaking free and making his way down his cheeks.</p><p>"There is something else I wanted to ask you." He sniffed, and tried to get himself together.</p><p>It was now or never. If he wanted to move on, to get closure, to maybe fall in love again, he needed to ask her. He would never have the guts to do so, not without his friends. But they were here now, both holding him close.</p><p>"There might be someone, who I really like. Her name is Hermione." Fred started out, a soft smile tugging on his lips.</p><p>"But I can't be with her without asking you first. I don't want to betray you." His voice was soft and quiet, and it sounded like he was about to break again.</p><p>"I hope that if one day there might happen something between us, that you can forgive me for that, too." He whispered, and closed his eyes as he tried to get his breath under control.</p><p>And as if Mary was truly there, a little whirl of wind hit them. Though it was cold outside, all three of them could feel the warm glow through their bodies as if she was trying to tell that in a way, she was always there.</p><p>"I think she's okay with it, Fred." FP said through his tears, pulling him close.</p><p>"I love you, Mary. You're the one my heart will always belong to." Fred said sweetly, and blew her a hand kiss before standing up and finally making their way home after a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Holiday Fever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few hours before they would take off to Vermont, and naturally Alice was the one to stir the ship. She had a natural talent for organizing. Around the holidays that was a skill that she could use in her advantage.</p><p>"How's everyone doing?" She looked around the Andrews apartment, where everybody was around being busy trying to collect everything for their ten-day trip.</p><p>"On schedule!" Betty called from her bedroom.</p><p>"That's my girl!" Alice yelled back proudly.</p><p>However, not everyone was as good with packing as both Betty and Alice were. Her oldest daughter had a little bit more trouble, mostly because she was very pregnant now.</p><p>"Polly, sweetie. Do you need some help?" Alice walked over to her daughter who had her suitcase spread on the dinner table and tried to squish in everything she believed she needed.</p><p>"I've got it, I was done packing anyways. You should focus on stirring the ship Captain Smith." Fred playfully saluted her and helped Polly fold her clothes, to make sure she had some room left for extra blankets.</p><p>"Thanks Fred, you're a sweetheart." said Alice gratefully. She walked around the rooms to check-up on everyone, clipboard in hand.</p><p>"Jughead? How come you are ready so soon?" Once she made her way back to the living room she noticed that the boy was grabbing a bottle of soda, his suitcase already packed and sealed.</p><p>"I packed last night. Besides, it's pretty much all I had when I came here, so that makes it a lot easier." He smirked.</p><p>"Though, I won't be home for a few hours." His eyes twinkled mysteriously as he grabbed the keys to his father's truck. FP was still busy packing in his room, he wouldn't miss them.</p><p>"Why? Where are you going?" asked Alice suspiciously. The last thing they needed was for someone to disappear and come back too late.</p><p>"Can't tell you. You will see." The boy smiled brightly. He needed this to be a surprise for her too.</p><p>"Don't be so mysterious, just tell me." She urged him on as she desperately wanted to know what he was planning.</p><p>"That will ruin the surprise, just trust me." He promised her, and Alice felt that he wasn't going to spill the beans no matter if how many times she'd ask.</p><p>"Alright. But don't be late! We're driving up there tonight." She warned him with a stern finger, but couldn't stop herself from smiling.</p><p>"He was acting weird, don't you think?" Alice asked Archie, who had joined her side after grabbing two bottles of water for him and Betty. He had heard the last part of their conversation.</p><p>"It's Jughead we're talking about, he is always a little weird." He laughed and shook his head as he walked back to his bedroom to finish packing.</p><p>The rest of the day went by in the blink of an eye. If it wasn't FP asking her questions over and over again, then it was someone else who wanted to know something.</p><p>"Mom, did you pack the first aid kit?"</p><p>"Should I bring my swimtrunks?"</p><p>"Yes, we have a hot tub."</p><p>"Don't forget your Secret Santa presents!"</p><p>"Mom, did you call Noah already?"</p><p>"Al, my suitcase won't close. Could you give me a hand?"</p><p>"Does Hermione know how late she has to be here?"</p><p>**</p><p>Two hours later, Jughead turned off the engine of the truck. He was home. Or actually, he was in Toledo. And he wasn't planning on returning alone. There was one thing that could make the holidays unforgettable for his father, which was the presence of his little sister.</p><p>He knock on the door three times and waited patiently. It didn't take long before he stood eye to eye with his Mother. She wasn't so delighted to see him.</p><p>"Jughead? Did your father kick you out? Did he drown himself in bottles again?" Gladys crossed her arms. After Jughead left to spend time with his father she had been acting more cold and bitter towards him.</p><p>"No, I came to get Jellybean." He said directly.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" She raised her eyebrow suspiciously.</p><p>"We're going away for the holidays and I know it would mean the world to Dad if she was there, too." Jughead explained calmly, hoping that this one time his mother would agree.</p><p>"You know your Dad isn't allowed to see her without my supervision." Gladys argued with him, standing her ground.</p><p>"You know what? Dad may be too good to drag your ass to court, but I for sure aren't afraid of you." Jughead suddenly snapped. He was done with this cat and mouse game.</p><p>His Dad had made mistakes for sure, but seeing his daughter on his trip was something he deserved, especially after Jellybean had made clear that she wanted to see him as well.</p><p>"Why do you paint me as the villain in this story, Jughead? Haven't you forgotten how bad your Dad was? You can't tell me he is suddenly better." Gladys was trying her hardest not to send him back to Riverdale right there and then, but she knew that in a way she had something to loose.</p><p>"No, his illness isn't gone just like that. But there is a difference. The people who he has around him? They are actually supportive. They listen. They help. They try to make things better." Jughead's eyes glossed over. His time in Riverdale had set so many things in perspective.</p><p>With the right people around his father had blossomed again. There was a happy sprak back in his eyes, one that had been destroyed again when he moved back to Toledo. But now? His dad was doing better than ever because of his support system. Jughead wanted Jellybean to see that.</p><p>"And no, I don't think you deserved seeing Dad hit rock bottom. But instead of trying to get him out of there, you took every possible moment to make things worse for him. To keep feeding what was killing him." Jughead was fighting against his tears, but all the things that he had kept bottled up inside finally made a way out. It was his time to talk.</p><p>"And if Dad does decide to go to court and fight for his right to see Jellybean, then he's got a strong case. All of us got his back. I wish you would start doing the same. No matter if things were fair or not." His face softened a little. He knew that things hadn't been easy for his mother. But now he just wanted for her to put her weapons down.</p><p>"So, we could do this the hard way like I know you prefer. Or I could take Jellybean now for a ten day vacation and we'll talk about the future later, just the four of us." Jughead ended, seeing something change in the eyes of his Mom.</p><p>For the first time in probably years, he saw her face soften. As if she was trying to say with one look that he was right, that maybe she was okay with discussing this as a family, one day.</p><p>"Jellybean! Your brother is here! He's got a surprise for you." Gladys called behind her. She shot her son a sad, but sympathetic look.</p><p>"Jug! What are you doing here?" Jellybean tightly embraced her brother. The boy immediately smiled brightly.</p><p>"Taking you on a trip, how's that?" He smirked at her, knowing that this surprise would be one she'd really like.</p><p>"Where are we going?" She beamed, her eyes twinkling happily.</p><p>"Vermont! Dad will be there too. And of course Fred, Archie, Alice and her two daughters." Jughead explained her, his smile not leaving his face.</p><p>"Are you okay with that, Mom?" Jellybean turned to her mother, her eyes hopeful.</p><p>Gladys looked at Jughead one more time, who's eyes were basically begging her to let her join them.</p><p>"You can go, honey." Gladys ruffled her daughter's hair with a smile.</p><p>"Alrighty! I'll go get my stuff." Jellybean sprinted back to her room to pack some stuff, leaving Jughead and Gladys alone again.</p><p>"Thank you." He said quietly, but genuinely. And for the first time, it felt like they made progress to understand one another again.</p><p>**</p><p>"Where is Jughead? It's getting late." Alice looked at her watch and tapped her foot nervously on the floor. She shouldn't have agreed for him to sneak away for a bit, not even if it was for a surprise.</p><p>As if on cue, someone knocked on the door.</p><p>"That's probably him." Archie thought out loud.</p><p>FP had took a small sprint to open up, expecting to see only his son. However, there was someone else by his side. He met eye to eye with the grin of his daughter.</p><p>"Jellybelly?" His mouth fell open from disbelief.</p><p>"Daddy!" She happily jumped into his arms, making FP laugh out loud. He tightly held her, as if he could make her stay forever if he did.</p><p>"I'm coming with you guys. Is that okay?" She grinned as he set her down onto the floor.</p><p>"Yeah, that is more than okay." He chirped happily, still not believing his son went through so much trouble to get his sister here with them.</p><p>"Is that where you were, in Toledo? How did your Mom agree to this?" asked FP confused, trying his hardest to get the puzzle pieces together.</p><p>"Don't worry about her. All is fine." Jughead assured him. One look was enough to know that he indeed didn't have to worry.</p><p>"Thank, boy. You have no idea how happy this makes me." smiled FP gratefully, once again looking at Jellybean who had greeted Archie, and now stood in front of his girlfriend.</p><p>"You're Alice, right?" Jellybean addressed her directly.</p><p>"It's nice to finally meet you, Jellybean." Alice smiled kindly. This wasn't exactly how she expected to have met her, but this was more than a pleasant surprise.</p><p>"Third time is the charm, they say." The girl grinned, referring to the times they had seen each other but never had been introduced.</p><p>"So, real question. Do you love my Dad?" She crossed her arms and cut straight to the point.</p><p>FP wanted to protest and tell her she shouldn't ask people such sensitive questions on a first meeting, but Alice already answered before he could even open his mouth.</p><p>"I do. I love him a lot." She smiled while glancing up to him.</p><p>Jellybean turned on her heel to look at her father.</p><p>"Dad? Do you love Alice?" She asked in all seriousness.</p><p>"Like crazy." He smiled softly.</p><p>"Okay. Good. Glad we cleared that up." Jellybean clapped her hands together, making everyone laugh because of her bold nature.</p><p>"Don't I get a hug anymore little Beanie?" Fred had waited for the girl to hug him, but it looked like she had totally missed when she focused on Alice.</p><p>"Freddie teddie!" She chirped happily, hugging the man tightly. He was definitely her favorite uncle. Which meant a lot, considering she had four on her mother's side.</p><p>"We have one hour before take-off! Gather your last things and don't forget to take a visit to the bathroom!" Alice grabbed her note pad again and got back into her role als holiday manager.</p><p>**<br/>FP was closing his suitcase when Alice slowly came into his bedroom. To give them some privacy she closed the door.</p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" Her voice was quiet.</p><p>"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" FP said nonchalantly, but by now she could read him perfectly well.</p><p>"Your eyes tell a different story." She said, as she grabbed his hands and made him turn her way.</p><p>FP sighed. He knew he couldn't pretend with her, not even for a second. Though, it was a blessing that she knew when to check up on him. Like she had a secret sense just for that.</p><p>"Today has been tough. Packing feels always so draining... But Jellybean being here really brightened my day." His eyes twinkled slightly by the mention of his daughter.</p><p>"I don't want to make it look like that I don't appreciate her being here, which I do a lot." He emphasized immediately. The last thing he wanted was to come off as ungrateful, especially when Jellybean joining them felt like his Christmas wish coming true.</p><p>"You don't have to keep up your act around me, you know that." said Alice softly, as her hand stroked his stubble.</p><p>"I know, baby." He quickly kissed her forehead and held her closer in an embrace.</p><p>"Do you want me to take your drive shift?" She offered, so maybe he could take a breath or nap to feel better. Driving in the dark wasn't her strong suit, but for him she'd try anyways.</p><p>"No, that's okay. I like to be able to focus on the road so I am not alone with my thoughts." He assured her that it was fine, that driving was good for him. She softly kissed his lips, trying to tell him that she was there for him.</p><p>**</p><p>"Everybody ready? Did you check the list I gave you?" The whole gang was gathered in the living room of the Andrews household, now including Hermione, Veronica and Sweet Pea.</p><p>"I think we're all fine, Mom." Betty laughed, taking the note pad out of her hands.</p><p>"They all say that until they see they forgot something." Alice pointed out sassily.</p><p>"Okay, so me, FP, Polly, Noah and Jellybean are in car one. Fred, Archie, Betty, Jughead, Veronica and Hermione are in car two. Clear?" She clapped her hands together as she looked at ten people nodding their heads at her.</p><p>"If there are no more questions, then we're ready to go!" She grabbed her own suitcase and turned to the door, until a voice made her come to a halt.</p><p>"Wait a second, before we go I'd like something to say." Fred spoke up, and made all the heads turn his way.</p><p>It had been on his mind for a while, but this very moment with all of them together seemed like the right time. He took a breath and started talking.</p><p>"I can't believe it's been almost a year, but I'd like to say that I am very grateful that you moved across the hall and that we're able to call you our friend." He started out, already making Alice blush.</p><p>"Not that long ago it was just me, FP and Archie and look at us now... I would have never dared to dream to celebrate the holidays like this again. Our lives truly changed ever since you walked in. Thank you, Alice." He said softly, meaning every single one of his words.</p><p>Alice smiled gratefully as she was left speechless. She dropped her suitcase and walked over to him to hug her friend tightly, which was her way of telling him that the feeling was completely mutual. Quickly, everybody started to join, making them part of one big group hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Isn't She Lovely?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Woah, check this out!" Archie had been the first one inside the cabin, his eyes winding in excitement as he saw how beautiful it look. It was so much bigger than their apartment, and above all it really had a cosy Christmas vibe.</p><p>"We've got to run, we need the best room." He immediately grabbed his girlfriend's hands and ran with her towards the stairs.</p><p>"Who said you will be sharing a room?" Alice called instantly, making them come to a halt.</p><p>"Come on, it's the holidays!" Betty argued with her mother, giving her a pout.</p><p>"Alright, just this once." Alice smiled, and shook her head as she saw the very much in love teenagers run up the stairs to pick a room.</p><p>"They would find their way with or without you watching them, Al." FP grinned as he wrapped his arms around her middle and rested his head on her shoulder.</p><p>"Besides, have you seen those faces? They won't admit it but they are tired from the drive, nothing is happening." added Fred, shaking his head in laughter as he heard different doors opening and close.</p><p>It was after midnight, and everyone was exhausted from the long trip they just had, especially the people who had driving shifts.</p><p>"Well, I am never to tired for a relaxing before bed activity." FP whispered as he smirked at her.</p><p>"Oh, is that so?" Alice hummed and lolled her head backwards to peck a kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Dad is head over heels, isn't he?" Jellybean looked at her brother and laughed a little. It was almost a little weird seeing him like this.</p><p>"Yeah, he doesn't even try to be subtle. And if he does, he is doing a terrible job." Jughead shook his head with a smile.</p><p>Although they were joking, FP had overheard them and worried immediately.</p><p>"Sorry, are we being too much? I can tone it down." He said quickly. The last thing he wanted was to make his kids uncomfortable.</p><p>"No Dad, you're happy. We love seeing you like this." Jellybean chirped happily, making him relax.</p><p>"Should we get upstairs too, JB?" Jughead grabbed both their suitcases.</p><p>"Who's upstairs last is a loser!" The girl shouted, as she took a sprint to challenge her brother.</p><p>"We're going to get upstairs too, we'll see you in the morning." Hermione had turned towards the three and smiled sweetly.</p><p>"Sleepnight." Fred smiled, until he realized his mistake. His cheeks flushed a deep shade of red.</p><p>"I mean, I wanted to say Sleep tight but changed my mind halfway and—" He started to stammer, making it even more awkward then necessary.</p><p>"Sleepnight, Fred." Hermione winked, and grabbed her suitcase to pick out a bedroom for her and her daughter.</p><p>"She didn't even make fun of you! She's a keeper Freddie boy." FP playfully elbowed him.</p><p>"Well, who knows." Fred was still looking to the corner where she had just left.</p><p>"It's crazy that we're here with so many, don't you think?" Alice thought out loud. Everyone had gone off to sleep, so it was just the three of them left in the hall.</p><p>"Last year my divorce just got finalized, I bought the apartment around the holidays, I remember." It had been a completely contrast compared to this year. She had been emotionally exhausted and made the biggest life changing decision she had ever made.</p><p>"I always thought that Hal and I ruined the holidays for the girls, but turned out that they seem pretty happy to be here." Alice smiled contently. Even Polly, who had the biggest struggle with the divorce, was glowing like she had never had before.</p><p>"Betty makes my boy very happy. They are adorable together." added Fred with a sweet smile. He had raised his boy to be a gentleman, so there was no doubt in his mind that he treated the girl next door with respect.</p><p>"I think we're all doing better since Al moved in. Don't we?" FP kissed her cheek and smiled to himself.</p><p>"Definitely. You're a great friend, Smith. And I love your daughters and the jou they bring just as much." Fred placed his hand on the shoulder opposite where FP's head was.</p><p>"We're so lucky to have met you two." Alice's eyes glossed over as she realized that for the first time in too many years, she was truly happy.</p><p>**</p><p>The next morning everyone was gathering in the hall of the cabin, to prepare themselves for the plans Alice had thoughtfully put into a schedule. First stop was the mall to do some gift shopping.</p><p>"Everyone ready to go to the city? Don't forget your scarfs and gloves, it's cold outside!" Alice once again felt comfortable in her role of captain, which everybody gladly made her do.</p><p>"Mom, I am not feeling well." Polly walked over to her mother with both her hands on her growing baby bump. And though an uncomfortable feeling and side effects weren't uncommon in this stage of pregnancy, it still worried Alice.</p><p>"Honey, what's going on?" She asked her daughter, her eyes full of concern.</p><p>"Cramps. Nothing serious, I just don't think I'll be able to come with you." She felt a bit guilty about bailing on the first activity of the trip, but she was afraid she'd only be more of a burden if she'd join.</p><p>"I'll stay with you, baby." Sweet Pea made an attempt to shrug off his coat, but Polly interrupted him.</p><p>"No, you looked forward going here even more than all of us together. I want you to go." She assured them, as she shot him a sweet smile.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, I am not letting you alone if you're feeling like this." He said firmly.</p><p>"It's nothing serious, I want you to go and have fun for the both of us." Polly said sweetly, stroking his cheek as she spoke.</p><p>He frowned slightly, still not convinced by her words.</p><p>"Sweetie, don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll take a nap and drink some tea around the fire place." She promised him, and the look in her eyes gave him the last nudge. He softly kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Too bad you won't be joining us, honey." Alice pouted, grabbing both her hands.</p><p>"You sure you don't need someone to stay with you?" Betty had overheard them and chimed in, as she as just as worried about her sister.</p><p>"Positive. I only need to rest, doctors order." She said once again. There was no way she wanted someone to skip going shopping only to hang out with her when she was most likely going to nap anyway.</p><p>**<br/>Alice had wrapped her scarf around her neck when FP came close to her and leant in to whisper something.</p><p>"Al, I'll stay with Polly." He said quietly.</p><p>"That's sweet of you to offer, babe. But if someone has to stay with her it should be me. You go." She give him a quick kiss and wanted to get out of her coat again, as she didn't want either Sweet Pea or FP sacrificing their day when they had never been in Vermont before.</p><p>Before she could shrug out of her jacket, FP held her back.</p><p>"Honestly, I didn't meant it just for her. For me, too. I am not really feeling it. I think I wanna stay home." He confessed, his cheeks blushing heavily.</p><p>It had been a long time since he had felt this way, but everything in him screamed that he didn't want to go to the mall.</p><p>"You sure about that? Don't feel obligated to stay." For a moment Alice thought that maybe he did it mostly for Polly, but the look in his eyes said enough.</p><p>"I'm sure. I don't think I'll be fun company today." He smiled sadly.</p><p>"Do you want to talk about it? Is there something that you want to get off your chest?" She pulled him closer and made him look directly at her, so that if he was lying she could see that in a split second.</p><p>"I'm okay for now. Don't you worry about me, okay? Polly and I will be drinking hot cocoa together, we will entertain ourselves." He smiled, brushing his nose against hers.</p><p>"Okay. I love you." She gave him a long kiss.</p><p>"Love you more." He promised, making her giggle.</p><p>"Dad, aren't you coming?" Jughead noticed that her father hadn't even put on a jacket.</p><p>"No, sorry boy. Polly isn't feeling well, I'll stay with her." He explained, an awkward smile forming on his face.</p><p>However, he forgot how smart his kids were— even his youngest one. They could see right through him. But instead of saying anything, the girl wrapped her arms tightly around him, taking him by surprise.</p><p>"I hope you feel better soon." She mumbled in his chest. FP felt the tears sting in his eyes but pulled her close.</p><p>"Thank you, Bean. I promise we'll watch a movie together or go ice skating later this week. Okay?" He made her look up at him again.</p><p>"Deal." She smirked.</p><p>**</p><p>Not long after, Polly and FP were sitting at the corner of the big family dinner table, setting out a game of Yenga. Neither of them were good at concentrating, which made it all the more challenging.</p><p>"You didn't stay just for me, did you?" Polly asked him, as she grabbed the first piece of the wooden tower.</p><p>"Didn't your Mom tell you why I stayed?" He asked a little confused.</p><p>It had never been a secret that his mood could change a little bit quicker compared to others, but maybe Alice had never explained it to her daughters.</p><p>"No, she didn't. Something wrong?" Polly was worried immediately. </p><p>It had become part of her dynamic with the Andrews household— they always cared about her well-being and she had grown to care just as much about them.</p><p>"Let's say that some days are a bit tougher than others." smiled FP sadly.</p><p>Nobody had touched the Yenga tower. Maybe they had picked the wrong game after all.</p><p>"So instead of shopping in the city you're stuck with a pregnant teenager." She laughed a little, but it was forced. If she was being honest, she felt really bad about staying at home.</p><p>"Hey, you're fun! Except that you are undefeatable at literally every game." He chuckled and effectively created a genuine smile on her face.</p><p>He reached for one of the wooden pieces until in the corner of his eyes he saw Polly clutching the table with one hand, and her belly with the other.</p><p>"You okay?" His protective mode was switched on in an instant.</p><p>"Another cramp." She hissed through the pain. It had been the main reason for her to stay home, and honestly, it wasn't getting any better like she hoped.</p><p>"Can I do something to help?" FP wasn't really an expert when it came to pregnancies, but anything she needed he would get for her.</p><p>But then she relaxed. It was over.</p><p>"It's gone now..." Polly breathed out, relieved.</p><p>"Let me get you some more tea. Or would you prefer hot cocoa?" FP walked over to the kitchen cabinets and opened a few to see where Alice had stalled (and labeled) everything.</p><p>"Hot cocoa sounds great." The girl smiled, and waited for him to return with their beverage.</p><p>It was still his turn, so when he handed her over the home made hot chocolate, he looked carefully to see which piece he could take. His hand was trying to pull it out, when Polly called his name.</p><p>"FP?" Her eyes had grew wide.</p><p>"Yeah?" He answered, his eyes still glued to the wooden piece he was about to grab.</p><p>"My water just broke." Polly stated plainly, as if she was in a total shock.</p><p>The Yenga tower fell. In an impulse reaction he had knocked it over, creating a waterfall of little wooden pieces all over the kitchen floor. Both of them totally ignored it.</p><p>"Wait, what? But you aren't due for another six weeks!" FP tried to reason with nature, as if that in any way would change things.</p><p>However, it was because of that FP stated this fact that Polly realized that he was right. An early birth could be dangerous, and she wasn't at home. What would this mean for her and her baby?</p><p>Her breathing pattern quickly started to speed up, so much to the point that she was falling into a panic attack.</p><p>Even when FP was internally freaking out by the thought of the daughter of his girlfriend getting in labor right there and then, he needed to stir the ship. She needed him, he couldn't freak out.</p><p>"Okay, don't worry. I've got you. I'm driving you to the hospital, now." He grabbed her arms and helped her as much as he could towards the car, with no bags prepared, with nothing else but a few clean clothes.</p><p>**</p><p>While Polly was still crying out from the pain, FP tried to concentrate on the road to get them to the nearest hospital.</p><p>"FP? Everything alright?" Alice's voice called through the speaker of his car, since he had speed dialed her phone.</p><p>She figured that they had come up with some stuff they needed them to bring home, but to her surprise it was something she never expected.</p><p>"Polly is in labour, we're almost at the hospital. Come here as fast as you can." He said quickly, as he turned to the parking lot.</p><p>"Already?! But she isn't due for another six weeks!" Alice started to panic almost exactly the same way FP had done, but he had the chance to turn it off.</p><p>"Tell that to your granddaughter, she has other plans." He joked slightly, but when Polly groaned it out his face turned serious again.</p><p>"We'll be on our way." said Alice immediately, and with that they hang up.</p><p>FP took a sprint to the other side of the car and opened the door for Polly, and offered her his arm to lean on.</p><p>"Come, let me help you." He said sweetly, which the girl gladly accepted. Right now he was all she had, and the thought of having to do this alone was really scary to her.</p><p>"Why does nobody tell you how much this hurts. I want Noah to be here." She cried out, her sobs becoming uncontrollable.</p><p>"They are on their way, everything will be alright." promised FP, even when he wasn't sure that was the truth.</p><p>Once inside the hospital, FP had called for a doctor to help her. They had grabbed her a wheelchair and brought her over to the closest available room to examine how far along she was.</p><p>Polly was still winching in pain when she could finally lay down, and clutched her knees into her hands to be able to squeeze something.</p><p>"Mrs Cooper, it looks like your baby is in a rush. We're going to have to bring your to the delivery room." The doctor looked up at her with a serious face, but those words made Polly panic even more.</p><p>"But my boyfriend and Mom aren't here yet." Her eyes had grown wide and she cried silently. How was she supposed to do this without them?</p><p>"We don't have time to wait, she's coming." The doctor said simply and removed the brakes from the bed to be able to move her to the delivery room.</p><p>Once in the hallway, FP stood still, not knowing what to do. He couldn't be there, could he? Wasn't that against the rules? Technically, they weren't family, not by blood and not on paper. He wasn't sure whether to follow them or not. Polly noticed the doubt in his face immediately.</p><p>"Wait, aren't you coming?" She asked him, afraid.</p><p>FP wasn't sure what to do. He had never been inside a delivery room before (Gladys never wanted him there before the kids were into the world) and it felt a bit uneasy for this to be the first time.</p><p>"Please?" She begged him, another few tears escaping her eyes.</p><p>He knew he couldn't say no to her. She was alone and scared and needed someone that wasn't a complete stranger next to her. If she was okay with him staying, then he'd try to support her through labour as much as he could.</p><p>"Yeah, absolutely." He rushed over to the bed and followed them inside as another assistent of the doctor had joined them. Honestly, he had no idea what they were doing but his only job was being there for Polly.</p><p>"Hold onto my hand, okay?" FP stood next to the bed and offered her his hand, which she gladly took. She immediately squeezed it, as if she was afraid to be alone again if she'd let go.</p><p>"FP, I am not sure I can do this." She cried silently, already on the verge of giving up.</p><p>"Hey, you're made of strong stuff. You've got this. Alright? I won't let go until your girl is safely into this world." He folded his other hand around their handhold and gave her a comforting squeeze as he promised her that he would be there until her daughter was in her arms.</p><p>And that is exactly what he did. Through all the crying, the panic, the stress, FP had shouted that she could do this. That she was a superhero who had grown a new human life.</p><p>"FP... I am exhausted, I can't do this anymore, I really can't."</p><p>"She's almost there, Polly. Your little wonder is almost there."</p><p>"Come on, just one more push and she's in your arms. I promise."</p><p>"You did it, Polly. She is here. Your daughter is okay."</p><p>"Look... that's your girl."</p><p>"She is so tiny... and beautiful. I can't believe she is mine."</p><p>"I told you, you could do this. She's amazing."</p><p>**</p><p>The whole gang had ran into the hospital with Alice up front, who came to an halt at the receptionist desk, to check where they had to go.</p><p>"I am looking for my daughter, Polly Cooper. She is in labour." She asked a little out of breath.</p><p>At the same time, FP's head poked out of the delivery room.</p><p>"Al? We're in here." He said softly, as he made his way over to her.</p><p>"FP! How far along is she now? Is she okay? Can I see her?" Alice had sprinted over to him and held onto him immediately as all those questions left her mouth.</p><p>"She delivered a wonderful baby girl." FP smiled sweetly and kissed her forehead as Alice relaxed in her arms.</p><p>"Go see your girls, they are inside." FP had turned towards Sweet Pea, who had gone pale ever since he heard that his girlfriend was in labour. He gave the man a slight nod and ran towards the room, to finally meet his child and hold the woman of his dreams close.</p><p>"I am so sorry we missed it." Alice said quietly, still not letting go of him.</p><p>"Don't worry, everything is fine." He promised her, and hugged her closer.</p><p>**<br/>Sweet Pea poked his head into the door and was immediately met by Polly's eyes.</p><p>"Noah?" She said quietly, the corner of her lips tugging in a grin.</p><p>"How are you feeling, babe?" He rushed over to her side and wiped some of the hairs that stuck on her sweaty forehead to the side.</p><p>"Sore. But it was so worth it. Look at our little miracle." She looked down at their daughter and smiled like she had never done before.</p><p>Sweet Pea's eyes filled with tears as he for the very first time looked at his little girl, who's green eyes looked up to him with the most wonderful sparkle in them. It already reminded him of Polly.</p><p>"She's so gorgeous. That's all you." Sweet Pea was glowing and stroked his finger delicately over the soft skin of her baby cheeks.</p><p>"I love you, Polly. Thanks for giving me the greatest gift of life." He kissed her softly and smiled happily at his girlfriend, who he loved even more than before (which he didn't think was possible because from the very first time she had looked at him, he had fallen really hard.)</p><p>"I love you too, Noah." Polly said quietly, the happy tears streaming over her face.</p><p>"Shall we get the rest? Are you ready for that?" He asked her quietly, while combing his hands through her hair. His eyes never stopped looking at his daughter.</p><p>Polly nodded. "Yes, it's time for her to meet her family."</p><p>Sweet Pea kissed her once more and got off the bed as carefully as possible to get the whole gang to meet their precious miracle. He quietly opened the door and with a simple hand gesture he asked them to come further. They all followed in silence.</p><p>And suddenly, it was a full house. Everyone was there to meet a new addition to their family.</p><p>"Honey, I am so proud of you." Alice walked over to her daughter and kissed her temple with the tears glossing in her eyes.</p><p>"How did everything go? I am so sorry we weren't there." She asked her softly, as she combed Polly's hair to the side.</p><p>"Don't be sorry, Mom. FP was my rock. I couldn't have done it without him." Polly turned her head to look at the man who helped her through it all. He was a little lost for words, so he gave her a small nod.</p><p>"Have you decided on a name yet?" Betty asked carefully, a happy smile plastered all over her face. She was beyond proud of her big sister.</p><p>"We did." Polly looked up at her boyfriend, both eyes sparkling with excitement.</p><p>"Everyone, meet Daisy Mary Cooper-Wallis." She introduced her daughter to her family, and gazed down at the baby who was looking at her with big curious eyes.</p><p>"Daisies were the favorite flowers of my mother." Sweet Pea explained the decision for her first name with a smile and glossy eyes.</p><p>"And we wanted to honor your Mary, Fred. Hopefully our daughter will grow to be just like all the wonderful stories you told about her. This way she's still here with us, don't you think?" Polly smiled at the man who had become a father figure to her, especially after her own Dad had made clear that he didn't want have anything to do with her baby.</p><p>"Wow, Polly... I don't know what to say. That is beautiful. Thank you." croaked Fred out emotionally. It was the most special gesture someone had ever given him.</p><p>"She's so tiny." Archie had come a little closer to join at Betty's side, and took a peak at the girl.</p><p>"She will fit into your hand now but before you know it she's as big as this one." FP joked, making everyone laugh as he pulled Jellybean closer.</p><p>And that's how Daisy met the family she was going to grow up with, on a Christmas trip to Vermont on the 23rd of December. It had been a cold day, but the family she was born into would keep her warm forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Secret Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since Polly had given birth on their trip, they all decided to go home even before Christmas Eve, so she'd be home with everything she needed. Everyone had agreed that it was the best solution, and that they should do the real trip over some other time.</p><p>"How's our new Mom doing?" FP came into apartment 4B to see how the little family had settled.</p><p>"Look for yourself. She's on cloud nine." Alice gestured to her daughter on the couch, cuddled up together with Sweet Pea.</p><p>FP walked over to the couch with a smile and sat down next to them as he bended over to get a good sight on the baby girl.</p><p>"Hey you little cutie." He cooed sweetly.</p><p>"It's good she has more of your looks, Polly." joked FP, making her laugh.</p><p>"Hey! I am good looking." Sweet Pea defended himself quickly, even when he knew that FP was just messing around.</p><p>"Keep telling yourself that." He teased.</p><p>"I think you're handsome. She has your eyes." Polly said softly, and gave him a kiss.</p><p>"I haven't even properly thanked you, FP." She turned her head towards him and smiled. After all the commotion she had almost forgotten to thank the man who had helped her through labour.</p><p>"It was nothing, you did all the hard work." He shrugged, and focussed back on the little girl mainly because he wasn't good at receiving compliments. However, Polly wasn't done thanking him.</p><p>"But you were there, making me feel less alone. That meant the world to me. When she gets older I will definitely tell how her grandfather FP helped her into this world." She placed her hand on his arm for a bit and squeezed softly.</p><p>"So, I am a grandfather now?" FP chuckled, but he had to admit that the thought of him being family to Daisy that way was making his heart glow.</p><p>He was so used of people wanting him as far away from their families, that this was a brand new feeling that he was more grateful for than he could explain.</p><p>"A hot one, I may say." Alice smiled and kissed her boyfriend. FP smiled brightly. He loved her so much.</p><p>"Thank you for letting me help you, Polly. This was a special moment in your life and I am honored that I got to be by your side." He genuinely thanked her.</p><p>And though this was a sweet touching moment between the two of them, Polly couldn't stop herself from feeling bad about the trip. Her lips started to quiver, and before she knew it she was sobbing softly.</p><p>"Honey, what is going on?" Alice asked worriedly.</p><p>"Everyone had to go home early because of me, I ruined the holidays!" She cried, and scooted impossible closer to her boyfriend in an attempt to hide her face.</p><p>"Hey, don't you say that. Nothing is ruined. Okay? We're still doing Secret Santa tonight." Sweet Pea shushed her softly, and pressed a kiss on her hairline.</p><p>"We were supposed to do that in Vermont." She said quietly, not convinced that it was all fine.</p><p>"It's about the company, sweetheart. Not where we are." Alice added to Sweet Pea's statement.</p><p>"I hope nobody is mad at me." She mumbled quietly as she wiped away her tears. The overwhelming was most likely caused by hormones and exhaustion, but either way she still felt horrible about being the reason for the cancelled trip.</p><p>"Nobody is, I assure you." FP squeezed her arm in return and sent her a soft smile.</p><p>**</p><p>Back in the Andrews apartment, Alice had told what Polly had been so upset about. The three of them were napping now, but she wanted to a do a little something to make her daughter feel better.</p><p>"Why don't we decorate here? That way it will still look Christmasy and the decorations won't go to waste." proposed Betty, who also really loved decorating. She knew how much her sister loved it too, so that was something that should work to make her smile today.</p><p>"That will definitely cheer her up." Alice smiled at her youngest daughter.</p><p>"Alright, let get this show on the road!" Betty clapped her hands together, ready to take over the decoration day. She was definitely a child of her mother.</p><p>"Look at the lights I bought! Aren't they cute?" Fred has grabbed the bag he had taken to Vermont but hadn't bothered to unpack yet.</p><p>"Just as cute as you, Andrews." teased Alice with a wink.</p><p>"That's impossible." He shot back, making her laugh.</p><p>That's how everyone tried their hardest to get the apartment as Christmassy as possible, including lights, a tree and the signature stockings.</p><p>Betty and Archie were busy hanging up the lights and singing together, making every body look in awe at the couple.</p><p>"Dad can you help me with the tree?" Jellybean turned to her father, as she couldn't reach the top part. His heart made a little jump. He loved spending time with her.</p><p>"Sure, Jellybelly." He grabbed some of the trinkets and made sure they were hanging safe and secure.</p><p>"Are you happy to be here, Bean?" asked FP, a soft smile on his lips as he looked down to her.</p><p>"More than happy. It's nice seeing you like this. You're smiling again." She grinned as she handed him over another bauble that definitely had to be in the tree.</p><p>"That's because you and Jughead make me smile, honey." He said sweetly, as he pulled her closer.</p><p>Having his kids around the holiday was something he would have never expected would happen again, but against all odds this year things were differently.</p><p>"And Alice, right?" The girl wiggled her eye brows, making her father laugh.</p><p>"Yeah, she's pretty amazing don't you think?" FP turned around to look at her, and when she looked up from untangling the lights she smiled at him.</p><p>"She's cool, I like her." Jellybean beamed, as Alice made their way over to them.</p><p>"Staring at me, Jones?" She teased and folded her arms around his body.</p><p>"Always. Get used to it." He winked before pressing a lingering kiss to her lips.</p><p>"Are you having fun, Jellybean?" Alice turned to the girl and shot her a warm smile.</p><p>"Absolutely. It's great being in Riverdale." She chirped happily.</p><p>"I'm glad you think so." She put a comforting arm around the girl.</p><p>"Do you want to help me bake the cake?" She was about to start, especially since they had to celebrate the birth of Daisy and Christmas Day at the same time.</p><p>"I'm a master in the kitchen, so definitely!" said Jellybean excited, and ran off towards the kitchen. Alice followed her lead and turned around to FP to offer him a smile. He was so grateful that she tried to bond with his daughter.</p><p>**</p><p>Fred was busy with the last preparations for the night, until he noticed that one of the key ingredients for a successful Secret Santa party was still missing.</p><p>"We're out of chocolate milk, does somebody want to join me to the mall?" He shrugged on his coat and turned around to the rest.</p><p>"I do! I haven't been there in so long." Jellybean said happily, and took a sprint to the coatrack to put on her jacket. She had just finished the cake, so going out would be a nice change.</p><p>"Somebody else?" Fred had his hand on the doorknob, ready to leave.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll come too." Jughead decided last minute to join them, especially when he had a chance to see how being here affected Jellybean in a good way.</p><p>"Betty and I will get some muffins from Pop's and we'll meet back here in thirthy minutes?" Archie looked at Betty to see what she was thinking, and she nodded enthusiastically.</p><p>"Alright, good idea. You ready, kiddo's?" Fred turned to the Jones kid who both jokingly saluted him.</p><p>"You two guard the house for us!" Fred called after FP and Alice, as they all left out of the door.</p><p>"The sudden peace and quiet is almost scary when everybody leaves." chuckled FP, as he finished putting the lights into the tree.</p><p>"Lucky for you I'm still here." Alice walked over to him and smiled devilishly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>"Definitely lucky me." He growled, before leaning in to kiss her hard.</p><p>Even though Alice loved the way he was deepening their kiss and how his hand traveled all over her body, she needed to take a breath to look him in his eyes.</p><p>"Honey, I love where this is going, but are you alright?" She asked him, her hands cupping his face.</p><p>"Yeah, I am. Today is a great day." He said softly as he rested his forehead against hers and smiled.</p><p>"Great even? So better than good?" She asked surprised, a grin tugging on her lips.</p><p>"I know I might not be the best at showing it, but I do believe I am the luckiest man on earth." He said sweetly and let out happy chuckle.</p><p>"Hey... we do have around twenty five minutes left..." FP softly swayed them as his eyes fixated on her rosy lips.</p><p>"Hmmm, tell me... how can we make good use of that time?" Alice played along, her fingers already tickling the curls in the base of his neck.</p><p>"As cute as we look in our sweaters, I need to get you out of it as soon as possible." FP growled lowly, his lips barely an inch apart from hers.</p><p>"Won't I be cold then?" She whispered seductively, a smirk on her lips.</p><p>"Don't worry, I think we have a way to keep ourselves warm." FP smiled, and hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his middle. She squealed in delight and gladly let him lead them to his bedroom.</p><p>**</p><p>Half an our later, Fred, Jellybean, Jughead, Betty and Archie made their way back from the heart of the town.</p><p>"You made yourselves useful I see?" Fred raised his eye brow at the two.</p><p>"The decorations are done, aren't they?" Alice gestured to the living room, which was indeed finished as promised.</p><p>"You don't fool anyone, FP's sweater is inside out." grinned Fred, making both of them blush immediately.</p><p>Before they could even come up with an excuse, the door bell rang, telling them that Hermione and Veronica had arrived.</p><p>"You two are saved by the bell."</p><p>**</p><p>Now everyone was gathered around the couch, Fred was trying to make sure everyone had what their heart desired on this Christmas Day.</p><p>"Does everyone have tea or hot chocolate? Oh, and a muffin?" He had a plate with Pop's muffins that he held in front of everyone.</p><p>"Fred, sit your ass down and relax. Everyone is fine." laughed FP, as he quickly stole another muffin.</p><p>"There goes care into being a good host." Fred defended himself, but sat down nonetheless.</p><p>"Okay, who wants to start?" He clapped his hands together and looked around the room.</p><p>"That's the host's honor." Alice gave him the pleasure to start. She grabbed the present with his name tag from the pile of presents they had placed on the floor in front of them.</p><p>Hermione was the one who got Fred a handmade blanket from one of her trips to Egypt, a spiritual stone next to his bed from the same country, and a new sweater to survive this winter.</p><p>"The stone is meant to prevent nightmares. The sweater and blanket are to get through the cold."</p><p>"I'm sure I'll only have dreams from now on."</p><p>Next up was Jughead, who was sitting next to Fred. Alice was his Secret Santa and got him an old fashioned type writer and a few notebooks, which for the boy was the perfect gift.</p><p>"This one must be more then a century old! It's so beautiful."</p><p>Then it was up to Hermione to unpack her gifts. FP got her a discount card to Pop's as a joke that made her laugh, a new bag that Alice helped pick out and a book about strong female leaders which she really appreciated since she was the head of her own company.</p><p>"Well, I have to stop by Pop's a little more, I guess!"</p><p>"Nothings beats a Pop's burger, Mione."</p><p>Sitting next to her was Sweet Pea, who took his presents. It had been Jughead who got Sweet Pea an alarmclock (which he needed with a new born baby) and the two videogames that they had been talking about one time at the Wyrm.</p><p>"It's not like you have time to play these videogames with a baby... you're going to need that alarm clock way more, bud."</p><p>After that, it was Veronica who was about to open her presents. Polly was the one who had got her a beautiful set of silver earrings and a matching bracelet which fitted her wardrobe perfectly. </p><p>"You know my taste perfectly well, Polly. It's absolutely beautiful, thank you so much."</p><p>Now it was FP's turn to see what his Secret Santa had gotten him, which had been Betty. She has bought him a journal to write down his thoughts (a simple but very important present to FP) and a few collectors items of the classis movies he always told he collects.</p><p>"These are incredibly rare, I can't believe you found them! Thank you, Betty."</p><p>Next up was Alice, who had gotten a gigantic basket full of relaxing stuff, and two customized brooches made out of pictures from FP and Alice that she could wear on her pantsuits. All this came from Archie as her Secret Santa.</p><p>"Now you wear the two of you on your clothes. How cool is that?"</p><p>"Al, this is the best gift ever."</p><p>"Can't wait to wear these when I am anchoring the news."</p><p>Now it was Betty's turn to open her presents, and Veronica was the one that got her several books that she had talked about wanting to buy and a beautiful necklace that they had spotted together when they went out shopping.</p><p>"We talked about this we went out together, you remembered!"</p><p>Polly came after her sister,  who unwrapped her presents and looked straight to a brand new photo and video camera, which must have been above the price limit. Fred was the one who had bought it for her.</p><p>"So you can immortalize every moment of your little girl."</p><p>The last one in the Secret Santa circle to unwrap his presents was Archie, who had gotten a customized Jersey from his favorite football team with his name on it, which was a gift from Sweet Pea.</p><p>"Now you can pretend you're on a good team, Andrews."</p><p>FP and Jughead were the ones to have bought Jellybean her presents, since she had a surprise visit and had been to late to join with Secret Santa as everyone already bought their presents.</p><p>Together, they had handed her own her own person Southside Serpent jacket.</p><p>"This is so cool! I can't wait to wear it!"</p><p>And while everybody was happily chatting away and thanking their Secret Santa, FP grabbed a little box out of his pocket. He wanted to be able to give Alice a little something too.</p><p>"I still have one present to give away." All the attention was turned towards him, and he softly grabbed the hand of his girlfriend, who was sitting next to him. He smiled sweetly.</p><p>"It's no secret to everyone here that my life has been everything but easy. If it wasn't for Fred who took me in almost two years ago then I wouldn't even be alive today. Ever since I came back to Riverdale things started to get back to normal. I wasn't suddenly better, but I had a friend who I could rely on." FP looked at Fred with teary eyes, who gave him a warm smile with the exact same look on his face.</p><p>"And now another year has passed, and it isn't just me, Fred and Archie anymore. We got a whole big family. Each and everyone of you mean the world to me. Without you I wouldn't be here." He thanked all of them for doing their part in his journey of getting better, even when they most likely didn't know how much they were helping him.</p><p>"Besides my brother, there is one other person who has shown me that life isn't just darkness. There is light, too. And she is mine." He squeezed Alice's hand and handed her the box.</p><p>"This is for you, Al. I hope you like it." He said a little insecure, but her eyes has already started to sparkle in excitement.</p><p>When she opened it she looked at a beautiful golden heart necklace, with inside a pure red ruby.</p><p>"FP, this is beautiful." She carefully picked up the necklace out of the box and admired it with open mouth.</p><p>"I love you." She whispered sweetly, immediately pulling him close to kiss him.</p><p>"I love you too, baby. Merry Christmas." He helped her put it on as she sat in between his knees, and sweetly kissed her temple.</p><p>For the first time in years, FP could say that he was the happiest he had ever been. He had his kids around, his best friend, the woman of his dreams and her amazing daughters as a new family, and a place that really felt like home. Things were good. Or actually, things were great.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Taking Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fred walked into the office at the construction site, where FP was busy started the newest sketch of a project they'd start on the Northside of town.</p><p>"FP, could I talk to you for a sec?" asked Fred, snapping him out of his concentration.</p><p>"Yeah, shoot. I'm listening." FP putted his pencil down and turned his attention to his friend.</p><p>"You know about the contact I had with a client in Los Angeles, right?" He started out, as he took the seat opposite of FP.</p><p>"You mentioned it last week, I remember." recalled FP. It was a big opportunity for the firm and at the same time a big challenge.</p><p>"We've got the project. We're leading it." grinned Fred, finally getting to the point.</p><p>"Seriously? That's amazing!" said FP happily. This was a huge deal for Fred and he was proud of his brother for sealing this deal.</p><p>However, that wasn't the only news Fred wanted to bring. He had been thinking a lot about this, but there was a position he really wanted for FP to consider.</p><p>"I want you to be our projectleader. I think you're ready again, don't you?" Fred shot him a smile. A year ago it would have been too much, but with how far he had come he felt confident in his choice to offer FP this job.</p><p>"Woah, really? You'd trust me with that?" His voice was soft and even a little confused, mostly because he wasn't sure whether he had done the same in his shoes.</p><p>"Absolutely. You're my best front man." Fred knew that FP was going to be insecure about this, but even with an unbiased perspective, FP was his best drawer and leader. He got work done like nobody else does.</p><p>However, there was a condition for the job that was worth thinking about, before he'd agree of doing the project. His smile faded a little.</p><p>"Only thing is... it's for a year. So, it's a big decision. I respect it if you turn it down but I didn't want to pass it down to someone else without consulting you as my first choice."</p><p>It was the main reason why Fred hadn't been sure to ask FP or not. Moving away for so long was a big decision, especially now he was in a steady relationship. He knew how much FP valued Riverdale and his comfort zone, but he wouldn't forgive himself for not offering him this job first, in case he might make the wrong assumptions. He needed for FP to know how much faith he had in him.</p><p>"That's an amazing opportunity, Fred. But you're right, I've got to think about it." FP frowned a little.</p><p>This was such a big deal for him, especially after not being able to get a job after so long... but moving away for a year and barely being home at the east coast? That was going to be difficult.</p><p>"I don't want to push you out of your comfort zone, but if you want it, it's yours. If not, that's fine too." assured Fred, who didn't want to put pressure on him in any way. His company was full of talented people, sending someone else wouldn't be a problem.</p><p>"I guess I've got to talk to Alice about this." said FP out loud, realizing that if he would choose to take the job, it'd have consequences for his relationship.</p><p>**</p><p>FP had been pricking his food the second after Fred has putted the plate in front of him. He hadn't been able to concentrate ever since the offer he got this morning. He was anxious to share the news and just couldn't wait till after dinner.</p><p>"I—uh, I wanted to share something with you." He started out, carefully. His hand trembled slightly.</p><p>Three pair of eyes looked at him curiously, waiting for him to proceed.</p><p>"Fred and I talked this morning and he offered me a spot as projectleader of one of our biggest and most important clients." A small but proud smile tugged on his lips.</p><p>"Honey, that is wonderful!" said Alice immediately, smiling up at him.</p><p>But the smile on his face faded quickly. The bad news he had yet to tell.</p><p>"Aren't you happy?" She asked confused, as she grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.</p><p>"I am... but the thing is... it's in L.A. I would have to move there for a year." He said quietly, avoiding looking into their eyes.</p><p>Her hand involuntarily slipped out of his own.</p><p>"Oh, wow... L.A. How do you feel about that?" She asked him softly, not wanting to shift the attention to herself and the way her heart dropped.</p><p>"That's actually the question I wanted to ask you guys." He said honestly, finally looking up to meet his kids' and Alice's eyes.</p><p>"Honestly, Dad... I am very happy for you but I don't think JB and I can move there." Jughead brought in, immediately feeling a little guilty.</p><p>"I won't expect that from you guys. You could stay here." FP knew that it would be crazy for his kids to move to the other side of the country. Besides, legally Jellybean couldn't.</p><p>"Al? What do you think?" He turned to his girlfriend, who's expression he couldn't read.</p><p>Alice swallowed, but got her act together real quick. She had to keep reminding herself that this wasn't about her. She knew what would happen if she wasn't supportive.</p><p>"I am very proud of you and if you want to go I'll support that 100%." She said sweetly, once again grabbing his hand and stroking her thumb over his knuckles.</p><p>"You do?" He said surprised, as he had expected to object. Maybe he even hoped that she would. </p><p>"I want you to pursue your dreams. If this is one of them, then yes." She softly grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his lips, not just to show him how proud she was, but just as much so he couldn't see the sadness in her eyes.</p><p>**</p><p>Although Alice had told him she was on board, something didn't feel right about it. FP wasn't even sure if he wanted for her to ask him to stay so he'd have a way out, or that he really didn't believe her. The thought of her not caring too much about him leaving for so long was breaking his heart.</p><p>So, when they got ready for bed, just the two of them, he decided to ask about it once more.</p><p>"Babe, are you really okay with the possibilty that I might be in L.A. for a year? Or were you just trying to stay positive because Fred and the kids were there?" He asked her softly, turning her around by gently placing his hands on her hips.</p><p>Alice froze for a second, but quickly reminded herself that she needed to keep up this act. This isn't about you, Alice. You'll lose him if you ask him to stay. She turned around with a sweet smile on her face.</p><p>"Honey, I meant what I said. I want you to be able to follow your dreams. I don't want to be the one holding you back. But honestely? I will miss you like crazy." She fiddled with the collar of his t-shirt as her eyes glossed over.</p><p>"I will miss you, too. The thought of leaving everyone behind here for twelve months breaks my heart." He said quietly, trying his hardest not to cry.</p><p>"But you know, every four weeks I have a long weekend at home." He smiled a little, even when it was forced.</p><p>"So, we can spend time together like twelve times this year?" Alice said sadly, and she could feel her own heart ache.</p><p>"Yeah, something like that. Would you be okay with that?" His hands rubbed up and down her back.</p><p>"If that's gives you the opportunity to do something you've always dreamed of then we'll manage." She promised, and held him a little closer.</p><p>"Really? You think so?" He asked softly, part of him still hoping that she'd ask him to stay while the other part was getting excited about having such an amazing job.</p><p>"We can do this, I know we can." She said confident, and this time truly smiled up at him. FP smirked as well. It was because of her words that he truly believed that this would work out, that he could have both.</p><p>"God, I love you so much." He breathed out, before passionately kissing her.</p><p>**<br/>The next morning, Alice had helped Fred making breakfast as FP prepared everything they needed for their meeting that afternoon..</p><p>"Hey, should we throw you a going away party? This needs to be celebrated, don't you think?" said Fred suddenly. He was really proud of FP for taking this opportunity.</p><p>"I could say no but I know for sure that you will do it anyway." He chuckled, and grabbed a piece of toast.</p><p>"Feels like we had an awful lot of those." He mumbled, shaking his head a little. The last time they had thrown him a party it had been because he was leaving to Toledo. Things were different now, but it still felt a little strange.</p><p>"But this time it's a happy occasion." smiled Fred, reminding him that those things weren't the same.</p><p>"I'm going to check on Polly, to see if she's up for a walk." said Alice absentmindedly, as she shoved her plate with toast to the side and grabbed her jacket without a second look.</p><p>"That was weird... she was okay with it, wasn't she?" Fred eyed FP. He had told him that they had talked about it and that she was on board, which didn't seem like it.</p><p>"Yeah, she would have told me if she wasn't. Maybe she had a headache." He shrugged, not seeing the signs of how upset she truly was.</p><p>**</p><p>Alice walked into her own apartment, where Polly and Sweet Pea where on the couch together, giving Daisy her bottle.</p><p>"Honey, I am going to the park. Care to join me?" She smiled weakly.</p><p>Polly looked at her boyfriend, who gave her an assuring nod.</p><p>"Go, I will put Daisy to sleep." He kissed her cheek and took their daughter out of her arms to craddle her into his own arms.</p><p>Polly smiled gratefully and grabbed her jacket to follow her mother outside. All the way towards the park she didn't say anything. Something was definitely off.</p><p>"Is everything alright, Mom? Where are you with your head?" Polly broke the silence as they made their way through Pickens Park.</p><p>"FP is moving to L.A. for a year." She said quietly, her eyes filling with tears as she said those words out loud once more.</p><p>"Wait, what? Seriously? Why?" asked Polly confused as she grabbed her Mom's arm to stop her in her tracks.</p><p>"For work. Fred gave him the lead to a new big project." said Alice sadly, already sniffling.</p><p>"And are you okay with long distance?" She asked carefully, even when she could read the answer in her eyes.</p><p>"I don't want him to go, Polly." Alice cried silently, for the first time surrendering of this building sadness inside her.</p><p>"Oh, Mom... come here." Polly embraced her mother tightly, and she immediately clutched her daughter's jacket in her hand, not wanting to let go as she sobbed quietly.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't dump this on you. You've got enough on your plate." Alice pulled back with a shaky voice and wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheek.</p><p>"If you don't want him to, why don't you tell him? Can't you be honest?" Polly softly caressed her mother's hair.</p><p>"I want him to follow his dreams, I really do! Telling him that I want him to stay here with me is selfish. I just need to power through." Alice took a deep breath in, as if that would get rid of all she was feeling.</p><p>"Does he know how much you care?" Again, Polly knew that this was something her Mom always did, but her relationship with FP was different then the one she once had with her Dad, right? They were open and honest with each other, weren't they?</p><p>"I guess so... that is pretty obvious, isn't it?" Alice sniffed, and wiped her cheeks dry with her gloves.</p><p>"We're talking about FP here.... I think you need to be clear about how you feel about this, not assuming he magically knows." Polly said softly. After getting so close with him she knew a little that things weren't as easy as they were with others. FP needed clarity.</p><p>"I don't think I can, honey." Alice cried quietly, knowing that if she did, she might risk losing him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Going Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FP felt like this was the thousandth goodbye party they had thrown for him in a matter of a year. Although he wasn't leaving forever, it still made him feel uneasy to be in the center of attention, even if it was only a small get together.</p><p>Technically he even came back every four weeks for a long weekend, so it didn't feel necessary to throw a party. However, Fred was so proud of him that he had done it anyway, so it was more so to celebrate this new project than to say goodbye to him for leaving to the west coast.</p><p>Alice had just grabbed a piece of cake when he came to stand behind her after he had studied her face with a frown. She had told him she was totally fine with him taking the job, but part of him told him that it was simply untrue.</p><p>"Hey, I wanted to ask you... are you really okay with all this? Cause if not, I can blow it off now." He said softly, as he rubbed her back.</p><p>Honestly, he wasn't even sure whether he was asking more for her or himself. Maybe he wasn't so sure about leaving either. But he had agreed, and he didn't want to let Fred down either.</p><p>"Are you crazy? Of course I am okay. I'm insanely proud of you." Alice turned around in his arms and shot him one of her signature smiles before she pecked a kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Alright.... I'll believe you then." FP smiled a little unconvinced, which didn't went unnoticed by Alice. The one thing she didn't realize that the frown on his face wasn't just meant for her— it was his own doubt as well.</p><p>"Honey, it's true. Don't you worry, okay? My beautiful man is going to LA and we're celebrating that. Come, have some cake." She handed him over the piece she had cut for herself and wrapped her arms around his waist to keep him close.</p><p>The only thing that actually made him want to go was the way she was so supportive of his dreams. He wasn't only trying this for himself and for Fred, but for Alice too. No partner had ever encouraged him the way she did.</p><p>**</p><p>After the small get together, FP was collecting his bags to take downstairs. Alice was driving him to the airport, but he'd say goodbye to everyone else down in the lobby. This had been his own request, as he didn't want to make a big deal out of it. In his own words, he was coming back for a weekend in a few weeks anyway.</p><p>"How are you doing Mom?" Polly asked softly, as FP was downstairs with Fred to put his stuff in the truck.</p><p>She had read the look on her face and understood exactly what it meant. After all she felt like she needed to ask after her mother had broken down because she didn't want her boyfriend to leave.</p><p>"Besides that it feels like someone is trying to rip my heart out of my chest, absolutely delightful." She sighed sarcastically, rubbing her temples as she did.</p><p>"You still haven't told him?" Polly asked confused, figuring that since their relationship seemed so strong and solid, she would have.</p><p>"No, and I am not going to. End of discussion." Alice warned her daughter, knowing that she might be able to throw her under the buss in front of FP, which was the last thing she wanted.</p><p>Polly laid it to rest, but her stomach twisted by the idea of her mother being so unhappy, especially after she had seen her glow the past few months, which was all thanks to FP. However, this wasn't her relationship and she wasn't going to meddle if her mother didn't want her to.</p><p>**</p><p>Everyone gathered around in the lobby. The sun had set a few hours ago and the sky was bright with stars. Though, everyone's heart felt a little heavy knowing that FP was going to be far less home than they used to be.</p><p>It felt like they had been here before, which was when he left with Gladys back to Toledo to safe his family. But things were different now. He wasn't leaving forever, but the bonds FP had formed with the people next doors had changed.</p><p>Back then he couldn't even tell Alice that he was in love with her, his daughter didn't speak to him, and Daisy hadn't been born yet. Things were way better now. And yet, he was leaving that behind for a big part of the year.</p><p>"I'll miss you, Dad." Jellybean hugged her father tightly. Now she finally had him back into her life it felt weird that he was going to be so far away, but she was also very proud of him.</p><p>"I'll be back before you know it, Bean." FP promised as he kissed her head. She truly believed him.</p><p>"Alright, but when you come back I promise to visit in Riverdale again. Until then I'll keep Mom company so she won't get lonely." She grinned a little to lighten up the mood. She knew she couldn't stay in town for too long, or she'd miss too much school. Besides, she did miss her Mom as well.</p><p>"That's my girl." He ruffled her hair with a smirk.</p><p>Next one he hugged tightly was Fred— the man who made it all possible.</p><p>"Thanks for this chance, brother. I owe you a lot." FP said softly, as he held him close. The one thing he was most afraid of, was letting the one down that saved him from dying.</p><p>"You've got this. I'm already proud of you." Fred patted his back and had to swallow the lump in his throat. He knew they'd see each other often enough and would call basically every day, but it was still bittersweet to see him go.</p><p>"Have a safe flight, Dad. We'll see each other soon." Jughead hugged his father and smiled.</p><p>He could always look at things a little bit more practical, which is why of every one he had the least trouble seeing his Dad fly off to Los Angeles. Not that he wasn't going to miss him, but the proud feeling he had was way stronger.</p><p>"Be good to your girls, Sweet Pea. I might be at the other side of the coast but I'm still keeping an eye on you." teased FP as he pulled the boy closer, embracing him in a bear hug.</p><p>"I'll be more than good to them." He promised, a big grin curling on his lips.</p><p>FP moved on to Polly, the one that he grew really close with, even after their rocky start.</p><p>"See you soon, sweetheart. Can't wait to come back and see how much your little one has grown." He kissed the little baby's cheek after hugging Polly.</p><p>"Come here you two. Be nice to each other." FP tugged on Betty and Archie's arms to hug them both at the same time. They had been inseparable ever since the Smith women had moved across the hall. He was going to miss their joy and love which they brought to both households.</p><p>FP took a step back to look at everyone as his eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay in this town, in this building, with these people. But giving up before you had even started was weak. He couldn't give into that, especially not when it were only the voices in his head talking him down, telling him he couldn't do it. And still, he wanted to give into this feeling so badly.</p><p>"Honey, you ready?" said Alice softly, snapping him out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll come." He blew a handkiss to his family and turned around towards his truck. It was real now. They were on their way to the airport.</p><p>**</p><p>FP was almost ready to board and after dreading it for so long, he and Alice had to part ways. She wanted to buy a plane ticket and move with him, but that was an impulse that wasn't just realistic. For the next year, this was going to be their reality. FP at the West coast. Alice at the East coast.</p><p>"Alright, I've got everything." FP said a little melancholically.</p><p>"I'll miss you so much." Alice croaked out, the very first tears escaping her eyes. She had promised herself not to make a scene or to cry, but now it became so real that plan was off the table. FP swallowed to stop his throat from tightening.</p><p>"Me too, baby. But don't cry, I'll be back for a weekend in four weeks." He cupped her cheeks and smiled sweetly. He was talking to himself just as much.</p><p>"I'll be counting the days." She whispered, giving him a smile through her tears.</p><p>"I love you." She promised, nudging her nose playfully against his to make him smile as well.</p><p>"I love you more, Al." He did smile by the sweet gesture and kissed her softly, savoring every second of the kiss while he still could.</p><p>"Get in there, they need your sexy ass at the golden coast." Alice sniffled and wiped away her tears while she teasingly slapped his butt.</p><p>"I'll call you as soon as I land." He looked behind him, to make sure she knew that it'd be the first thing he'd do.</p><p>"Be safe, honey." She called after him, waving at him with a sad smile.</p><p>"I promise." He blew her kiss, but had to turn around quickly before she'd see that he started crying too.</p><p>And while they both tried to hard to hide the tears from their significant other, they had no idea how many were shed together. FP had cleaned his now soaked cheeks just as he boarded the plane and looked behind him once more in the last moment he could change his mind, when Alice had ran towards her car and broke down in loud sobs, clutching the steering wheel of the truck tightly into her hands.</p><p>Her knuckles turned white and her head started to ache, but she didn't have any control. What if she had asked him to stay? Would that have changed everything? She started to feel dizzy, which was a sign for her to control her breathing. She quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes and turned on the enige. She really wanted to go home and climb under the sheets of his bed so she could smell his scent that still lingered on there.</p><p>After a ride that she miracoulously survived, she stumbled up the stairs of her apartment building, but instead of going to her own door, she barged into apartment 4A. Fred looked up immediately, meet her blood shot eyes. She didn't say a word, but just stood there as she sobbed quietly.</p><p>Without another word, she ran off to FP's bedroom and immediately crawled under his sheets and clutched the flannel he hadn't cleaned up into her hands. Her headache only got worse, but it was the last thing she cared about. Her cries were the only thing that filled the strangely silent room, until the door squeaked open. It was Fred. Alice didn't look up. She couldn't.</p><p>But Fred didn't need any words, not even a look, to know what she needed. Without a second thought, he climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her as tightly and secure as he could. Alice sniffled and held onto her friend for dear life as her tears stained the flannel that she held close to her face.</p><p>It was in the moment that he held one of his closest friends and heard her heartbreaking sobs that he realized he had made a very big mistake. He should have never given FP the job, not if it was going to tear Alice apart like this.</p><p>**</p><p>Following day, Fred and Alice had promised to babysit Daisy for the afternoon so Polly and Sweet Pea could go out to do some shopping of supplies they were already out of, and for them to take a breath with a Pop's milkshake.</p><p>"Look who's there, it's grandpa Freddie." Alice cooed sweetly when Fred came walking into the Smith apartment. He sat down to her and smiled instantly at the cute little infant in Alice's arms.</p><p>"Look at those beautiful eyes. They really made an angel." He whispered, while stroking his index finger on her soft cheeks.</p><p>"They truly did. I'm so proud of how they manage. Polly and Noah are wonderful parents and a lovely couple." Alice said proudly as she kept on staring at her granddaughter.</p><p>"Speaking of lovely couples... how are you holding up?" He said carefully, not wanting to upset her with his question. After she had dozed off to sleep, Fred had slipped out of the bed to go to his own bedroom. He hadn't seen her the next morning.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Alice asked confused, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>"With your boyfriend at the other side of the country?" Fred cleared up, his eye brows wrinkling in confusion by her denial.</p><p>"I'm fine, Fred." She said shortly, still avoiding to look at him.</p><p>"Are you tough? Yesterday you came home crying after you brought him to the airport." He scooted over a little closer to her to try to meet her eyes.</p><p>"I don't want to constantly think about him." Alice said a little coldly, but her trembling lip betrayed that she was on the verge of crying again.</p><p>"Alice, it's okay to feel." Fred wrapped his arm around her and stroke her shoulder with his fingers. This time Alice looked up to him, eyes filled with tears that were ready to fall.</p><p>"I never thought missing him would hurt this much." She cried out as she leant into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Once again, Fred's heart broke hearing her cry, knowing that he was partly responsible for this.</p><p>"I want to wake up next to him, Fred. I want to eat breakfast together, to go on surprise dates, to walk in your apartment and see him doing a puzzle or him watching TV. I want all that. Not just a weekend every four weeks." She rambled as she looked down at the baby, who looked up at her with big curious eyes and reached for her tiny hand to Alice's thumb, as if she was trying to give some way of comfort.</p><p>"Did you tell FP how you felt?" asked Fred quietly, knowing very well what the answer was. If she did, he'd never be in Los Angeles right now.</p><p>"I haven't and I am not going to. He's doing something he has always dreamed of, I just need to get my act together." Alice pushed herself up again and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Alice, you're in a committed relationship. Don't you think honesty and communication is important?" Fred didn't want to impose, but the way they handled this seemed everything but healthy.</p><p>"Fred, if I tell him the truth... it would do more damage than good. Trust me, I know." Alice shook her head as all the times she did tell someone how she really felt flashed in front of her eyes.</p><p>"It's your choice, but knowing FP... he would like to know what's truly going on." Fred frowned, knowing that it wasn't his place to decide what Alice should tell him and what not, but he wasn't sure she realized that this would be very important to FP.</p><p>But Alice shook her head again. To her, this was a kind of sadness she would get over. Her proud feeling towards him would take over soon enough.</p><p>"This will pass, Fred. And it will only make him worry. I am not going to crush his happiness by being the one that breaks down. Because if he knows, he'll come back to Riverdale. I will blame myself forever for that. And he might, too." She said quietly as she thought over the consequence for their relationship if she made the in her eyes selfish decision of telling him the truth.</p><p>"It's your life and your decision... but choose wisely, please." said Fred quietly, not sure what to do to help his friend out of his miserable situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Long Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FP had been gone for a almost two weeks and since Alice had been working a lot of nights they hadn't been able to Skype with one another before. And though it had been barely fourteen days since he had gotten on the plane, it felt like had been gone for an eternity.</p><p>But whether they liked it or not, an important part of long distance relationship was the online communication. It was all they had before FP would head back for a weekend home.</p><p>He was calling her exactly on time as promised. She was curled up under her sheets with her computer in her lap. Though she was excited to see him, all she could think of was how badly she wanted him with her, and not just through a screen.</p><p>Alice pressed the green button on her screen, revealing FP on other side. He smiled up at her the minute he saw her face.</p><p>"Hey, honey. Are you alright?" She smiled sweetly as she welcomed him.</p><p>"Yeah, everything is okay here. Missed seeing your face though." said FP, a bittersweet tone in his voice.</p><p>"I missed seeing your face, too. Did the project start already?" Alice swallowed the lump in her throat to try to keep her emotions under control. All she wanted was to pay an interest in his work instead of thinking of how much it hurt to miss him.</p><p>"We've had a few meetings, but we won't start building until next month. Lots of talking, discussing and drawing first." explained FP, as he sat down on his bed too.</p><p>"Sounds fun." Alice teased, trying to force out a laugh. It looked like he was buying it.</p><p>"It actually is, the process is one of the most interesting journeys of all." He perked up a little.</p><p>If he was totally honest with himself, he had been even more miserable ever since he had landed. This city was strange and unknown to him, this apartment was no where like the one at home, and there was nobody around that he dared to call a friend. The only thing that kept him from breaking down was the job, which he did really love.</p><p>"And how are you feeling?" asked Alice, knowing that this was a huge and scary step for him.</p><p>One night before he had left he had tried to explain her how he was feeling about the job, but somehow his most honest feelings he couldn't share with her. Not because he didn't trust her with his whole heart— <em>he did</em><em>, </em>but because he didn't want to be weak. He wanted to show that he was making progress.</p><p>"The sun shines a lot here, so that's helping. Besides that I think I am doing alright." He shrugged, sending her a smile. She wasn't sure it was genuine, but before she could ask FP spoke up again.</p><p>"How are you, babe?" He asked in return, wanting to know more about what was happening back in Riverdale.</p><p>"I'm good. Great, actually! Work has been busy, and I've been babysitting a lot to take some things of Polly's plate." Alice forced a smile.</p><p>She knew it was stupid to try to play it cool, like everything was fine, when in fact it wasn't. However, the last thing she wanted was for him to worry around her when he already was under a lot of pressure.</p><p>"I'm happy to hear you're doing so well. How's the rest doing?" asked FP curiously, not questioning her well-being as she was a master in disguising her true emotions.</p><p>"Betty, Polly and Archie are working hard to graduate, so they've been studying a lot. Fred makes sure everyone gets fed, per usual." She grinned a little.</p><p>"That does sound like Fred." chuckled FP, immediately missing his best friend already.</p><p>"Did you have a chance to explore the city?" She asked, trying to turn the conversation back to him before she'd burst out in tears. The more they talked about life back at Riverdale, the more she wanted to tell him how much she, and everyone else, missed him.</p><p>"I did a little. Not as much fun without you, tough." He said sweetly as a sad smile tugged on his lips. <em>I want you here, Al. I want you here so badly.</em></p><p>"Probably not." She answered a little absentmindedly, as her throat was tightening.</p><p>"Everything alright, babe?" asked FP worried, now seeing the facial features of hers that told him something was wrong.</p><p>"Yeah, I am just tired. I think I am going to bed." Alice tried to give him a smile, but the longer she looked at him the harder it became. <em>Come home, come home, please.</em></p><p>"Okay... alright. Sleep well, baby." FP felt that something was off, but he wasn't sure whether to push it or not. Maybe she was telling the truth, maybe she was really tired. Maybe he was just looking into it because he was already anxious.</p><p>"Goodnight." She said quietly, before hanging up and letting the first tears fall.</p><p>**</p><p>Fred handed Hermione a glass of red wine before he sat down on the couch next to her. He had been brave enough to ask her to stop by to catch up, which he was more nervous for than he'd like to admit. However, compared to months ago he was actually feeling confident that he was ready to try to see where this was going with her.</p><p>"Thank you for inviting me again, Fred." smiled Hermione gratefully. She really believed Fred was the kind of man you only met once in a lifetime, and even if they weren't going to work out romantically, she really wanted to be his friend.</p><p>"My pleasure, I am happy having you here." He gave her his warmest smile.</p><p>"Sorry if I was a bit all over the place last time you were here." His cheek blushed as remembered how he had rejected her. Though he had a very valid reason to do so, he still felt embarrassed.</p><p>"Don't apologize, I completely understand." She comforted him sweetly.</p><p>"Are you feeling more at home in Riverdale?" He asked, before taking a sip of his wine.</p><p>"The way you, Alice and FP have welcomed me and my daughter definitely helped. Thank you for that." Hermione placed her hand on his arm and smiled. Without them she would have felt much more lonely.</p><p>"We're happy to have you in the family." He told her, meaning every word.</p><p>"Hey, I don't want to catch you off guard but... is there any chance you'd like to go on a real date with me again? To see if there is something there? Somewhere out of this apartment." He chuckled nervously.</p><p>Even when what they were doing could be counting as a date, he wanted to go all out for their first official one if she would be open to that. Maybe he had screwed it up before it had even started.</p><p>"I'd love that Fred. But I have to ask... do you think you're ready? I don't want to be the one to rush you." She said softly, cheeks blushing slightly.</p><p>The first time they tried this, it had been clear that Fred was still processing some feelings. She did't want to be the one to upset him or disrespect Mary's honor.</p><p>"Yeah, this time I genuinely am ready. I think Mary is okay with it." Fred smiled, his eyes twinkling a little as they had glossed over.</p><p>"I'm happy she is. I wouldn't want to disrespect her." Hermione smiled. One thing was for sure, Mary was a special someone to all of them and she would never want to cross a boundary that should never be crossed.</p><p>"Don't worry, she would have loved you if she had known you." assured Fred, grabbing her hand.</p><p>Hermione blushed and looked at how his hand was now intertwined in hers, before she looked up and was met with his beautiful brown eyes. Fred wasn't just any man. Fred was special. She noticed how little by little he leant in, until their noses brushed against each other.</p><p>Hermione softly nudged it as her eyes closed, telling him that it was okay. And for the very first time in years, Fred took a shot and softly kissed the beautiful woman next to him that had caught his attention from the very first time.</p><p>They were so wrapped up in their now deepening, passion filled moment that they didn't hear the front door opening. It was Alice. She needed her friend to talk about her situation with FP. However, when she saw that Fred finally did what he had been wanting to do for so long, she smiled and closed the door again. Instead, she went to her second favorite place in the town: Pop's diner.</p><p>**</p><p>After ordering a strawberry milkshake and a basket of fries that she didn't touch, she had slid into a booth in the corner of the diner. It was quiet, which right now was something she really appreciated. Normally, FP would be sitting next to her, most likely making her laugh or whispering sweet things in her ear. But she was alone.</p><p>"Alice? You alright?" A boy's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. It was Archie Andrews.</p><p>"Yeah, I am. Don't worry." She brushed it off and shot him an unconvincing smile. It was clear that she had underestimated his ability to look right through her.</p><p>"You're obviously upset. Is this about FP?" He slid in the booth, across of her.</p><p>"Okay, talk to me. I'm a great listener." Archie started, as he urged her on to open up.</p><p>Alice smiled a little. Eighteen years old, and already exactly like his father. However the thought of sharing her worries was appealing, she shouldn't forget that he was a teenager.</p><p>"I don't think I should bother the boyfriend of my youngest daughter with stuff like that." She chuckled a little and played with the straw of her milkshake.</p><p>"You're family, Alice. I can take it, promise." Archie stayed put on his seat as he smiled sweetly.</p><p>He realized that this was the very first time it was actually just the two of them, but ever since he had started dating Betty, and Alice had become close to his Dad and FP, he had almost seen her every day. It was almost weird not to. Alice sighed and decided to give in. After all, his listening ear was the only thing she had right now.</p><p>"I don't know... I just miss him. Things have been a bit uncomfortable ever since he moved." She said quietly, looking straight into her milkshake as she twirled her straw around in it.</p><p>"It's like we don't even know how to talk to each other." sighed Alice, now leaning back into the booth.</p><p>"Don't you just need a bit of adjusting? Maybe it will be different soon." Archie tried to assure her.</p><p>He knew that FP always had a little trouble with change. Things wouldn't be differently this time. Maybe Alice couldn't deal with change either.</p><p>"I wish... every time I see his face I just feel like crying." She confessed, her cheeks flushing red. Part of her was ashamed to tell this to a teenager, but in a strange but comfortable way the boy was definitely family to her.</p><p>"I bet he misses you just as much." Archie smiled a little. Giving advice wasn't necessarily his strong suit, but he hated to see her this sad. She had the same pout as Betty, which made him smile to himself.</p><p>"That won't change the fact that I am at the east coast and he's on the west." Alice appreciated the thought, but no matter how hard she tried, it was hard to look on the bright side.</p><p>"He'll be back in a few weeks." Archie added, hoping that it would cheer her up a little.</p><p>"That weekend can't come fast enough." She smiled to herself, as she counted the days for his return. Those few days weren't going to be enough, but she'd take anything to be with him.</p><p>"How are things going between you and Betty?" Alice changed the subject, before they would chat about her relationship for hours.</p><p>"I'm crazy about her. I don't think I've ever been in love before her." The boy started to grin like a typical teenage boy. Alice loved seeing how much he cared about her daughter.</p><p>"You two are a very cute couple. I'm glad to have you in the family." She placed her hand on his and thanked him with one look not only for being Betty's rock, but also for taking the time listening to her.</p><p>"FP will be back before you know it." Archie said once more, and for the time being Alice decided to believe him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. The Golden Coast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Next weekend FP and Alice had another opportunity to talk to each other online. If Alice was being honest with herself, it had only grown to be more difficult. Calling him every night for bed wasn't the same. Skyping with his wasn't the same. And they still had two weeks left before he'd be back for one single weekend. How was she going to get through that without breaking down? How long could she pretend to be okay with this long distance experiment?</p><p>Her spiral of thoughts was interrupted by FP's call appearing in her screen. She accepted it and forced a smile as she looked at him.</p><p>"Hey, baby. How have you been?" FP smiled brightly as after a whole week, he could finally see her face again.</p><p>"I've been good. You look tan." She noticed the color of his skin. It seemed like he had been outside a lot more.</p><p>"Yeah, the sun here is definitely a perk. Gives me a bit of color." He chuckled a little as he looked at his own arms.</p><p>"It looks good on you." She said sweetly, giving him a warm smile. For a second it felt like everything was the way it was supposed to be.</p><p>"You look pretty good too. Too bad you're not here 'cause I wouldn't have been able to control myself." smirked FP, his eyes obviously looking her up and down through the screen.</p><p>There it was again. The burble burst with a few simple words. Alice swallowed as she looked away, not sure what to say. FP was quick to notice something was off.</p><p>"You alright? You've been so distant. Did I say something wrong?" His voice was filled with worry and concern.</p><p>He had been wondering if maybe Alice wasn't feeling to well, but he had brushed it off everything she seemed okay when he called or texted her. However, this time it was obvious she was hiding her feelings.</p><p>"No, everything is fine." Alice game him a unconvincing smile as the tears stung in her eyes.</p><p>"Al, it's obviously not. What's going on?" He urged on a bit more serious now.</p><p>FP could see the doubt in her eyes. She was almost crying and his heart was racing with anxiety because he didn't know what had happened.</p><p>"You can tell me, babe." He spoke softly this time, needing for her to know that there wasn't anything in the world that she should keep from him.</p><p>And then it hit her. It was because this man was always so considerate, so caring and so thoughtful that it made her love and miss him even more. She wanted him here. No longer she could stand the thought of not longer be able to hold him, to touch him, to have him by her side.</p><p>There was no use in stopping her tears from falling. They had been begging to be let out ever since she saw him boarding the plane.</p><p>"I just don't know how to do this." She croaked out, as her shoulders began to shake.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" He asked softly. FP wanted nothing more than to soothe her and hold her close until she had calmed down, but that was the one thing he couldn't do now.</p><p>"This long distance thing. It's hard." She sniffled, while trying to wipe away the tears that kept on falling.</p><p>"You're right, but we will figure this out. We've got this. Remember?" He tried to stay positive and send her a warm smile, but if he was being honest with himself, he'd say that he was feeling the exact same pain.</p><p>There was just one big difference. FP only saw this as a feeling that confirmed how much he loved her, and that every second with her counted. He wanted to prove that they could do this, together. But Alice? She couldn't look at it this way.</p><p>"But what if we don't?" She said quietly, sniffing again as she now looked him back into his eyes. </p><p>"Al, what do you mean? Aren't you sure about us?" His voice cracked.</p><p>"Honey, I am sure that I love you. But maybe a little break won't hurt." said Alice through her tears, almost surprising herself that she actually said the words out loud.</p><p>She needed air. She needed time to think. She needed not to hurt all the time when she saw his name appearing on her phone, or when she saw him on her laptop.</p><p>"A break, huh? Yeah, got it." FP scoffed lowly, as he bit the inside of his cheek not to cry.</p><p>He knew the drill by now, he just wished she had the guts to say what she really wanted to his face. Alice wiped away her tears and tried to collect herself.</p><p>"I think we could both use a moment to find out how we want to do this. Let's not force things." Her breath hitched a little, but if she really meant what she said then she needed to explain where this was coming from. She needed to find out how she could handle this long distance relationship.</p><p>"Loud and clear." He said lowly, avoiding looking at her.</p><p>"Don't be mad at me, please." pleaded Alice, clutching the sides of the laptop into her hands as if it was him she was holding onto.</p><p>"Who says I'm mad? If you want distance, then fine. Apparently the whole northern continent of America isn't enough." He said bitterly, his tears stinging in his eyes.</p><p>Why was she doing this? Taking a so called break when their relationship was at its most vulnerable was no other than a death sentence. She was the last person on earth who he had ever believed would hurt him, and still he was hearing it with his very own ears.</p><p>"FP, I don't want to fight with you." She cried silently, part of he still hoping he'd understand what she was telling him.</p><p>But he didn't. And neither did she understand why this was breaking him.</p><p>"Looks like you don't want anything with me, Alice."</p><p>It was the last thing he said before hanging up, leaving her staring at her laptop screen even after he was long gone. She didn't want this. She didn't want to hurt. She didn't want to have to miss him.</p><p>**</p><p>That same night, Fred decided to give his friend a call, just before he went to sleep. It took only a few seconds before FP picked up. After his conversation with Alice he had crawled into bed and hadn't left ever since.</p><p>"Hey brother, how are things?" chirped Fred happily, expecting something positive.</p><p>"Good! Amazing! Couldn't be better!" FP exclaimed sarcastically.</p><p>"Woah, what is going on?" Fred grew worried almost instantly. FP had bad days more often than most people, but hitting him with sarcasm was new.</p><p>"Sorry, I shouldn't take it out on you. Just had a rough day, okay?" sighed FP, immediately regretting reacting this way.</p><p>"What happenend?" asked Fred softly, as he sat down on his bed to prepare to listen.</p><p>"Alice and I took a break. Which in other words means we broke up." FP huffed sadly and played with the end of his bedsheets to give his free hand something to do.</p><p>"You're kidding me. How come?" Fred couldn't believe what he was hearing, especially not since he had always thought their relationship was rock solid.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it, to be honest. Please don't ask her, either." pleaded FP, as he shook his head and rested deeper into his pillow.</p><p>The last thing he wanted was for Fred to get caught up between them. This wasn't his problem.</p><p>"Alright... as you wish." said Fred a little apprehensive.</p><p>His intuition told him go talk to Alice so whatever was happening between them could be resolved, but he wasn't going to cross that boundary if he was explicitly being told not to meddle.</p><p>"And how are things besides your relationship?" He decided to change the subject, to hear how everything was going with moving away.</p><p>"They're okay. I need some time to adjust, but besides that I think I'm good." answered FP on the other line, his eyes getting heavy.</p><p>"No dark days?" asked Fred, hoping that FP'd be honest.</p><p>"Not yet." He said quietly.</p><p>Fred was silent for a few second. He knew that FP was lying. He didn't even need to see him to know that he was trying to disguise the fact that he was miserable. It was everything Fred needed to make a decision.</p><p>"Okay, that's good. Promise you'll call me if you're not feeling well?" He settled for telling him, as he predicted that he'd give a false promise.</p><p>"Yeah, I will Fred. Promise." He told him from the other side of the line. Once again, Fred was right. FP made a promise that he couldn't keep.</p><p>**</p><p>The next morning, FP had pulled himself out of bed with everything he had to get his ass towards the construction site. His eyes were still red from last night, as he had barely slept a second when his mind was too busy spiraling over Alice's words. They were really over, weren't they? No time to think about it any longer, as a long day of work was ahead of them.</p><p>He was just about to grab his keys when the front door of his apartment opened and someone barged in.</p><p>"Fred? What the hell are you doing here?" FP gaped, as he was looking straight into the eyes of his best friend, who was supposed to be on the East Coast.</p><p>"Coming to get you." He explained simply and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Why? I'm alright. Don't need to pick up the pieces of the broken hearted man." scoffed FP lowly, as he tried to make his way for the front door and leave right out it.</p><p>But Fred wasn't going to listen to this, not for a second longer.</p><p>"Cut the lies! I know you're not well." He spat out a little harsher than he intend.</p><p>FP's expression immediately softened. He looked away from his friend as he his eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to feel this weak. Fred softened up as well as he realized that he was hurting him.</p><p>"Come on, man, I've known you ever since we started to walk. I can hear in the slightest change of your voice that you're not fine." He said softly, and nudged him towards the couch so they'd both sat down.</p><p>FP stayed quiet and folded his hands together. Fred notice that they started to tremble, and his shoulders start to shock as he gave up to fight against his tears.</p><p>"You're right. I'm not fine. I'm not fine at all." He cried silently, but quickly wiped away any tear that fell down his cheek.</p><p>"You promised to tell me." Fred was a little hurt that he wouldn't have known any of this if he hadn't bought his plane ticket last night.</p><p>"How could I? You gave me the opportunity of my dreams, something I should be grateful for? And what am I doing? Feeling sorry for myself in bed every second I get the chance to. That's not fucking fair to you." He spat through his tears, the anger towards himself only building stronger.</p><p>It felt like he was screwing up everything. First his relationship with Alice and now the job of a lifetime. Everyone he didn't want to let down when he took this opportunity were exactly the people he was disappointing. Including himself.</p><p>"FP, it's okay to stay in your comfort zone. Riverdale is your safe place and if you don't want to leave there, not even for a year then that's what it will be. I told you before, no hard feelings if you didn't want to take the job." said Fred calmly. He never wanted for FP to feel so much pressure, which apparently had been the main reason he felt so horrible.</p><p>FP let out a low scoff before he sniffed. His lips was still quivering, ready to break down again.</p><p>"Fred, from all the people who crossed my path when I hit rock bottom you were the only one to believe in me. You were the one who got me back on track, but now I can't even take the responsibility of this job because it's not in the town I grew up in? That's fucked up." He shook his head and stood up from the bed. Right now, he couldn't even look him into his eyes without feeling incredibly guilty for messing up.</p><p>"It's not fucked up, FP. It's part of you, whether you like it or not." Fred said a little bit more sternly this time. He wasn't going to listen to FP talking himself down. It was a bad habit of his that he under no circumstances was going to tolerate.</p><p>"And if is this is about the money, then you know that won't be a problem. Come home. Figure things out with Alice." He added softly as he stood up from the bed as well, making FP then around again.</p><p>"Pretty sure we're over." FP shook his head sadly.</p><p>"Talk to her." encouraged Fred. He didn't believe they were over, at least not for good.</p><p>"I do want to come home, Fred. I want to come home so badly." FP held his head into hands as he cried. Fred immediately made his way over to his friend and wrapped him up in his tight embrace.</p><p>"It's okay, brother. I've got you. We're going home." His own voice cracked as he held FP close, who was holding on as if his life depended on it.</p><p>Slowly he pulled back and wiped his tears. He got his act together and sniffed once more. FP walked over to his nightstand, opened the drawer and grabbed a tiny velvet box. His thumb pressed on the top side, flipping it open easily. He turned around to Fred again.</p><p>"What do I do with this, now?" He said sadly, looking at a shiny bright engagement ring.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Around nine o'clock that night, FP and Fred came back into their apartment in Riverdale. The second FP passed the threshold, it felt like he could breath again. Everything was so familiar, so welcoming.</p><p>The big family couch (which only came in handy after the Smith women had moved across the hall), the fish on the wall that FP had saved from the first time that he and Fred went fishing together, to the Star Wars cookie jar that they had been using ever since FP had given it to Archie for Christmas when he was nine years old. It was all there. This was home.</p><p>He rolled his suitcase inside and took a look around as if he had been gone for years. Fred was right behind him and stopped in his tracks as he finally saw his friend relax. Something changed instantly in his body language. It made him smile.</p><p>Fred opened his mouth to say something, but then suddenly the front door went open behind them, making both of them turn around at the sound.</p><p>"Fred, can I—" Alice had walked in to ask him to borrow his hot water pitcher, since she didn't have any and Polly was having heavy cramps.</p><p>But she stopped her question halfway, when she was met by not only Fred, but by FP as well. She swallowed. What was he doing here?</p><p>"FP...?" She asked quietly, but confused.</p><p>"Hey..." He gave her a small smile as he felt the tension between them rise.</p><p>"You're back." She noticed, her voice still low.</p><p>It felt as if her heart had stopped beating, realizing that he hadn't bothered to tell her about this... and because she had no idea where they were standing with their relationship.</p><p>"Fred picked me up." He said gruffly, not sure whether to look her right into her eyes or not. It was painful.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" The hurt in her voice was clearly there and the tears were stinging in her eyes as she tried not to cry.</p><p>"Tell you what?" He asked her, confused.</p><p>"That you were coming back?" She cleared up, growing a little bewildered when he acted as if him coming back from Los Angeles early wasn't a big deal.</p><p>"Would you even have cared?" He scoffed lowly, avoiding her eyes once more.</p><p>To him, it was all crystal clear. If she wanted space, he'd give her that— but on his own terms. It had to be all or nothing, not something in between. That's the one thing that he couldn't do. It would be too painful. And if she didn't want all of him right now, then there was only one option left. She was aware of that, wasn't she?</p><p>"How can you say something like that? Of course I would have." Her voice cracked and although she wanted to take a step forward into his direction, for some reason she just couldn't, like her feet were glued to the exact place she was standing now.</p><p>FP swallowed. He wanted to believe her words, he really did. But it was hard to, after someone stepped on your heart like it was nothing. Though, he knew that this was probably just as confusing for her as it was for him, so he softened his look.</p><p>"It turned out I was spiraling there, I told Fred I was fine but he saw right through me." He turned his head to his friend, who had been standing a few feet away from him. Fred had been wanting to interfere, to tell FP that she cared more than he thought, and to tell Alice how miserable he had been. But he had promised not to, which is why he stayed silent.</p><p>"I wish you would have told me." Alice said quietly as she fiddled with her nails while still looking right at him. Two broken pairs of eyes met each other, but couldn't come together as either of them were hurting for different reasons that yet had to become clear.</p><p>"You were the one who wanted distance, Alice. It wasn't as if you were easy to talk to given that you didn't want to." He pointed out, referring to the moment she had told him she needed a break. It seemed to mean something else for the both of them.</p><p>"I never said I didn't want to talk to you, FP. Why are you acting like this?" Her voice cracked and she stopped her lip from quivering by biting down on it.</p><p>"Like what?" He shrugged, his voice quite and vulnerable.</p><p>"Like I am this kind of monster." She croaked out, her eyes full of tears.</p><p>This isn't what she wanted to create. All she needed were a few days to think about how their relationship could work when they were separated by thousand of miles. It had never been her intention to hurt him, or to give him the feeling that this was over.</p><p>But now it seemed like it was. And he was hurting her too by blaming her for things she had never done or said, without hearing her out first. What had happened to them? How could they go from being on cloud nine to two people who were hurting each other and didn't seem to be able to fix it?</p><p>"I wanna be alone." FP shook his head and walked away, and closed his bedroom door louder than he intended.</p><p>Fred opened his mouth to say something to Alice, but she wiped away the tears that fell and stormed out towards her own apartment without another word.</p><p>**</p><p>The following morning, Alice left her apartment with her laundry basket on her hip, to go downstairs and throw the load into the washing machines. What she didn't predicted though, was that the second she closed her front door, someone else across of her did the exact same. It was FP, who was on his way to do groceries. He froze when he looked straight into Alice's eyes.</p><p>"Hey..." He said quietly, as he relaxed the slightest bit.</p><p>"Hi." Alice swallowed and cursed herself for sounding so squeaky.</p><p>Both of them were silent, wanting to say so much but neither of them knowing how to. Things had changed, maybe for good. It was FP who broke the awkward tension.</p><p>"Alice, I think we should talk." He said calmly.</p><p>Yesterday they were so overwhelmed with emotion that they couldn't sit down and talk to one another like two people in a relationship should. If they weren't going to talk out what was happening between them, then things would only get worse.</p><p>"Are you ready for that?" Alice asked quietly, but corrected herself immediately.</p><p>"I mean, are you still mad at me?" Her cheeks flushed and she has trouble looking at him.</p><p>There was nothing that she'd rather do then talking to him about their fight, but to be able to do that he couldn't be mad anymore, or it would end up in another argument.</p><p>"No— yes— maybe— no. I'm not. I am not sure what to feel. I was hoping we could talk about that." He rambled confused, and sighed deeply.</p><p>"I do want to talk to you." Alice gave him a small smile. She wasn't sure what the result of a heart to heart talk was going to be, but they couldn't go on this way or they'd lose each other for good. </p><p>"I've missed you." She confessed silently as she swallowed away her tears. It slipped her tongue easily, like it was an impulse that she couldn't even fight.</p><p>"I've missed you, too." He smiled sadly. If only she knew how much he had been wanting to go home to be with her.</p><p>"Should I come to your place tonight? At eight?" Alice proposed, as the tension between them was growing again.</p><p>"That'd be good. See you tonight." FP smiled a little, and watched how she gave him a small nod before walking down the stairs towards the laundry room, while he we left leaning against his front door, his eyes closed as he exhaled deeply.</p><p>**<br/>It was a few minutes before eight, when FP was sitting on the couch with a serious frown on his face, deeply caught up in his own thoughts.</p><p>"You nervous? Or are you okay?" Fred asked, successfully snapping him out of it.</p><p>He looked up a little bewildered but then collected himself as he took a breath.</p><p>"I'm fine, I guess. We'll see how it goes, I'm trying not to freak out yet." He sighed and stood up from the couch to walk over to the kitchen island and get himself a glass of water.</p><p>"If you need me, I'm one phone call away." Fred reminded him, as he handed Archie his coat before he grabbed his own.</p><p>"Thanks, bud." FP send him a grateful nod. He really was one to be always there for him, no matter the circumstances.</p><p>"We're off to Pop's. Good luck." He waved at his friend once more, before leaving out of the front door with his son trailing behind him. They thought it was best for them not to be there when he talked to Alice, so they had complete privacy.</p><p>Not even a minute after that, a knock on the door followed. He raised his eyebrow. It had been ages since Alice had knocked for the last time. The nerves were spreading through his body like a wildfire in dry woods, but one way or another he needed to let her in— and not just in his apartment, but into his soul as well.</p><p>Alice smiled a little when be opened the door and she could feel her heart making a little jump. Looking into his soft brown eyes always had that effect on her.</p><p>He gestured her for her to come in, and she awkwardly took place on the couch. She actually felt like a guest right now, which hadn't been the case ever since the two families had dinner together after they had moved in.</p><p>"Would you like some coffee?" FP asked her, sweetly.</p><p>"I'd prefer tea, actually." Her voice was soft as well.</p><p>Since it was only March and the weather outside was still colder than she preferred, she loved to have tea to warm up to. FP knew that, but seemed to have forgotten.</p><p>"It kinda feels like we're meeting for the first time again." He chuckled a little nervously, after he handed her a mug of tea. At least, he hadn't forgotten her favorite flavor.</p><p>"It sure does." She laughed a little as well, even when it was more of an uncomfortable one. Why were they like this? Where was the couple that was all over each other barely two months ago?</p><p>FP was the first one to open the conversation about their fight. He felt that she wasn't ready to do so.</p><p>"I'm sorry for overreacting. You were right, taking a break wasn't a bad idea. It just caught me off guard." He confessed silently, clenching his own cup of tea into his hands.</p><p>"You think it was a good idea?" Alice asked softly, but confused. By the way he had reacted it had been clear that he didn't support that idea in any way. She wondered what had changed.</p><p>"Yeah... I guess so. I mean, things weren't fine and I just tried to ignore it like I always do. That wasn't fair, I shouldn't have snapped." He apologized, hoping that she would forgive him.</p><p>The more he had thought about her words, the more the could see where she was coming from. They had been living in their comfortable bubble for so long that one way or another was going to burst. Nobody stayed in the honeymoon phase forever, and he realized that maybe they had come to the point where that had happened.</p><p>There was a part of Alice that hadn't been sure enough about whether their relationship could survive long distance, and he had closed off any kind of communication about her doubts. Maybe moving to L.A. was the wake up call for them that they needed to think to where they saw this relationship going on the long term.</p><p>"It's okay. I shouldn't have dropped it on you so unexpectedly." Alice said quietly, knowing very well that she had made a mistake there. FP was vulnerable, and moving so far away was a big step for him. Yet, she hadn't thought of that when she so openly shared her doubts.</p><p>"So, do you think we should go on as friends? To not let things escalate any further?" FP proposed, his voice trembling a little. Maybe that was the only solution if they wanted to save any kind of connection there was.</p><p>"Is that what you want?" Alice asked a little confused, as she felt her heart breaking.</p><p>"Is that what you want?" He returned the question, putting the ball in her court.</p><p>"I'm not sure what I want, FP. It's a bit overwhelming, all of this." Alice shook her head confused and placed her mug on the table in front of her.</p><p>She loved him, she really did. But things weren't going well. She wasn't being honest with him, and he wasn't being honest with her. Honesty should be the foundation of their relationship and yet that was the one thing they had trouble with.</p><p>"Maybe until we figure out what it is what we truly want we'll be friends. That way we don't have to put pressure on it. Would that be okay?" He said softly, trying to ease the situation as much as possible. His hand and reached to hold hers.</p><p>"That'd be okay." She said with a small smile on her face, her hand squeezing his. For now, it appeared to be the best solution.</p><p>**</p><p>Alice had gone back to her apartment, where Betty and Polly and Sweet Pea had been waiting for her to return and spill how the talk with FP had gone.</p><p>"So, you're friends now?" Polly asked confused, as Alice ended her story.</p><p>"We are. That's good, right? Why do you all look so shocked?" Alice looked at all three of them and the growing worried frowns on their faces.</p><p>This wasn't a bad thing, was it? Her bond with FP was still there, and maybe there was a place for them somewhere, if they figured out what they wanted out of their relationship.</p><p>"Sorry if we are, but we've seen the two of you together... you were so in love." Betty said quietly, not understanding at all how her mother wasn't upset about this.</p><p>"Sometimes that isn't enough, Betty." Alice sighed as she averted her gaze from her daughter. She knew she was right. They were madly in love, and she was sure that was something that hadn't changed.</p><p>"And you don't think you and FP could make it now he is back in Riverdale? Wasn't that the issue in the first place?" Sweet Pea added, as he couldn't really follow what the other issues between them were.</p><p>"I'm afraid it's deeper than that. We've got some stuff to think about." Alice was done talking about this, but all she knew was that nobody seemed to understand that by staying friends, they were saving their bond.</p><p>"I hope you two can work it out." Betty grabbed her mom's hand and squeezed.</p><p>"Me too, honey. Me too." She smiled sadly. How that was going to happen was still a mystery to her, but there had to be a way, right?</p><p>"Do you think FP doesn't want to get back together?" Polly asked, once again curious. She knew FP well enough to know how much he loved her Mom, so she didn't doubt that he would take her back in a heartbeat.</p><p>"I have no idea what's going on in that mind of his. He's hard to read." Alice shook her head sighed while her mind drifted off to FP.</p><p>"That's why you need to talk, to find out." Betty encouraged her.</p><p>"He doesn't even know you were miserable all that time without him." Polly added, letting her remember how much tears she had shed from the second she knew he was going to L.A. Alice stayed silent as she swallowed. She didn't want that kind of hurt ever again.</p><p>"He's back now, you can tell him. Don't you think he has the right to know how much you love him?" Polly continued, trying to get through to her mom who was growing more confused and overwhelmed by the second.</p><p>**</p><p>At the other apartment, the same conversation was going down. FP had explained the outcome of their talk, and Fred and Archie looked as confused as Betty, Polly and Sweet Pea had done.</p><p>"And you're the one who proposed to be friends?" He asked a little shocked, looking at Archie who didn't seem to understand it either.</p><p>"It seemed like the best solution." FP shrugged, not seeing the big deal. They had done the right thing, hadn't they?</p><p>"Don't you think it was the easiest? Not the best?" said Fred a little bit more quiet now, knowing exactly where this pattern was coming from. He couldn't speak for Alice, but it looked like FP was protecting himself from awfully getting hurt by a nasty break-up.</p><p>"What do you mean?" said FP confused, not following what he was getting at.</p><p>"That the both of you gave up, just like that!" He exclaimed, shaking his head as he said so.</p><p>"Hey, it's nothing like that. We know we have stuff to think about." FP defended himself and their choice.</p><p>"Everyone always says that." Fred mumbled, receiving a glare from FP. He needed support, not this friend telling him that this was a stupid decision.</p><p>"All I am saying is that I hope you find out what you want better sooner than later. Same goes for Alice. It won't get easier." He explained himself, knowing that if they were going to pretend this friends thing was working, that one way or another a bomb would explode.</p><p>"You even bought her an engagement ring... that means something, bud." Fred patted his shoulder, reminding FP that there was a version of himself that wanted to spend the rest of his life with Alice. He was certain FP still wanted that.</p><p>"Wait, you were going to to propose?" Archie asked confused, the news of the ring unfamiliar to him. FP nodded sadly. He loves her. He loves her so much. And yet, he has no idea what to do not to lose her.</p><p>"I just... I just need a few days of peace. It's too much." FP shook his head and exhaled deeply, wanting to be alone and see what he really wanted.</p><p>Fred realized he had took it too far.</p><p>"Take it easy, okay? Give yourself room to think. Be nice to your mind." He reminded his friend, who gave him a small nod, before leaving to his bedroom, climb under his sheets to think how to fix the distance between him and the love of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Like It Used To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Archie enjoyed the fresh rays of sunshine on his face as he was eating his breakfast. They had a cold winter with not as much sun as everyone hoped they would, which why a day like today felt like a present.</p><p>"What do you think of all going to Sweetwater River today? The sun is finally out." He suddenly proposed, after turning his head away from the window.</p><p>"It's March, it's way too cold to swim." FP pointed out, assuming that is what his plans were. It might look warm outside, the water would still be as cold as ice.</p><p>"I never said we should get swimming. What about a picnic?" Archie looked around the room and saw some agreeing faces, including the one of his girlfriend.</p><p>"Sounds good, Arch. I'll go make some sandwiches to take with us." smiled Fred, who was looking forward to spend an afternoon with his friends and family.</p><p>"Do you have some cookies that we could take as snack, Alice?" He turned to his friend, hoping that she could take something as well.</p><p>Alice got snapped out of her thoughts and cleared her throat uncomfortably.</p><p>"Uh, I don't know... maybe I should stay here, to be there for Polly." She blushed slightly, betraying that she was trying to get out of it. However, Betty wasn't picking up on that yet.</p><p>"Mom, she has Noah and they have been alone before.It's nothing new. Remember that they have been visiting Grandpa for two weeks? They can handle a day without you, they do it when you're at work, too." She reasoned with her, as she didn't understand why she didn't want to leave them alone for a few hours.</p><p>"But still... I'd like to be there just in case." She argued, not wanting to give in. This was already hard enough, she didn't want to have to explain the real reason why she didn't want to join them.</p><p>Fred sighed. He knew exactly what this was about and he was done pretending that everything was fine. If FP and Alice didn't want for both their families to get caught up between wherever their relationship was standing now, they needed to talk.</p><p>"Alright, there is an elephant in the room and we need to talk about it." He putted down his fork and gave Alice a stern look.</p><p>"Fred, it's fine. I don't want to." She brushed it off, as she focused back on her coffee mug and averted her gaze from him.</p><p>Suddenly, there went off an alarm in FP's head. What Fred was referring to was about him.</p><p>"Wait, is this about me? Don't you want to be around me?" He asked her, both a little confused and hurt. Sure, their relationship was difficult right now, but did she really want to avoid him?</p><p>"I'm just not in the mood for a picnic, okay?" She defended herself a little harsh.</p><p>"I'm not blind, Alice. Just be honest." FP raised his voice as well, his emotions taking over him.</p><p>Alice sighed and poked her tongue into her cheek as she shook her head. He wanted the truth? Then he was getting it.</p><p>"Fine, I find it difficult to be around you, now happy?!" She shouted as she stood up from her chair.</p><p>"Alright, we'll leave you two alone. You know where to find us." Fred knew that it was a smart choice to get out of there as soon a possible, before they would get caught up in this fight.</p><p>FP bit his cheek as he watched Fred, Archie and Betty putting on their jackets to leave the apartment with uncomfortable looks on their faces. Fortunately for him, he could try and take a breathe in that very minute.</p><p>"Alice, why don't you want to be around me?" He asked, softer this time to tell her he didn't want to fight with her.</p><p>"Don't you understand?" She gasped out, almost in utter disbelief. How could he not feel the exact same way?</p><p>"If I would, I wouldn't have asked." He said calmly, reminding himself that they weren't getting anywhere if he was going into a full attack or defense.</p><p>Alice's eyes started to water as she listened to how apparently he had no single clue of how much she was hurting, or how much she wanted for them to go back to the way it was, even if that seemed impossible right now.</p><p>"It looks like I'm the only one of us who has trouble with us not being together, that it actually hurts to be around you because it's a constant reminder that we're over." She cried out, as she heavily gestured between them.</p><p>FP's eyes filled with tears, not only because he heard how much she was suffering, but because she assumed that this break between them bothering him at all.</p><p>"You think that it doesn't bother me? That looking at you doesn't break my heart over and over again?" He spat out, raising his voice now as well. His emotions were taking over, and there was no use in staying calm. Not like this.</p><p>Alice softened a little. He was hurting too. But wasn't it the point that they should stop getting hurt and being the one to cause that to one another?</p><p>"Maybe this is all part of getting over each other. Maybe it's a good thing. Don't you think?" She said quietly, before sniffing and wiping away a tear that fell.</p><p>"Is that what you want? Getting over each other? This being over for good?" His voice cracked as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. It felt like someone was squeezing his heart, to hurt him as much as possible.</p><p>"Of course that's not what I want! I meant that... I meant that this is just too much right now." She explained, holding both hands up in defense.</p><p>Alice was overwhelmed. How could she know how to go on when all she wanted to do was to cry, climb into bed and cry some more? Why did it feel like they couldn't talk this out?</p><p>FP shook his head, confused by her words. Though, he calmed down a little.</p><p>"Al, if I am being honest I can't follow whatever it is that you feel for me, but it looks like that no matter what it is, it isn't enough for you to stay, or to fight, or try." He said quietly, afraid to look her into her eyes but doing it nonetheless. It felt like suddenly he couldn't read her anymore.</p><p>Alice stayed silent. She just looked back at him with teary eyes.</p><p>"We would give each other time to think about stuff, but it seems like you haven't figured out what you want." said FP, as he just as much didn't have an idea whatever he wanted himself.</p><p>"So, maybe you are right. Maybe we shouldn't be around each other." He finished, softly. FP swallowed the lump in his throat, but it seemed to come back as quick as it had appeared.</p><p>"You know what I want. I don't want to be in this mess anymore." Alice cried quietly as she looked straight into his eyes, wanting nothing more than for this to have never happened. She wanted things the way they were before, and yet that was the one thing she couldn't have.</p><p>FP scoffed. She didn't want a mess. Was he the mess she was referring to?</p><p>"Fine, Alice. Whatever you wish." FP walked around the kitchen counter, making Alice turn on her heel to see where he was going. She looked at how he grabbed his jacket and walked of the door, closing it with a slam.</p><p>**</p><p>Even though Alice was totally okay with staying home while the rest was off for a picnic, she still felt an enormous knot on her stomach. Normally she would try to distract herself with chatting with her daughter or granddaughter, but Polly, Sweet Pea and Daisy were all napping together. So, it was a very lonely afternoon.</p><p>The TV was on, but Alice wasn't really watching. Her mind has drifted off too many times already. However, that cycle was broken when her phone rang. It was Fred. She answered a little reluctant, afraid that she was getting a lecture of her fight with FP and how she had involved everyone else with what she had said at breakfast.</p><p>"Alice? Are you home?" Fred asked on the other side.</p><p>"Yes, what's going on?" He sounded a little panicked, which made Alice more worried.</p><p>"We're at the hospital, Betty fell. She has hit her head pretty hard." explained Fred as calmly as he could.</p><p>"Is she okay?" asked Alice immediately, already getting up from the couch to get her jacket.</p><p>"Kinda, they are keeping her asleep now so she can rest a bit. She needs to stay overnight but the doctor said she'll be good to go tomorrow." It was all she needed to know in a nutshell, but that wouldn't stop Alice from coming their way. Her little girl was hurt and she wanted to be the one to comfort her.</p><p>"I'm on my way."</p><p>**</p><p>Alice basically ran into the hospital and was quickly met by Fred, who was in the lobby with FP and Archie.</p><p>"Alice! You're here." Fred stood up immediately and made his way over to his friend.</p><p>"Where is she? Where's Betty?" Alice asked him out of breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest.</p><p>"She's upstairs. You can go check on her. Would you like some coffee first?" He gestured to the machine, but right now that was the last thing on her mind.</p><p>"No, I only want to see Betty." She thanked him with a small smile and followed his directions.</p><p>When Alice turned the corner on the first floor, she was instantly met with room 101A, where she could see her very own daughter sleeping in a hospital bed. But she wasn't just sleeping. The top of her head was wrapped up in bandages and she was attached by a tube that Alice assumed was morphine or another pain reducer.</p><p>Alice knew she was going to be okay, even if it might take weeks or months. But seeing her daughter so vulnerable was hitting her hard. This could have gone wrong. She could have lost her. Her lips quivered, and before she even knew it her shoulders shocked along with her soft and quiet sobs.</p><p>She wanted to lift her hand to wipe away her tears, but before she could do so, she felt two arms softly slipping around her waist from behind her. Those strong muscular arm belonged to FP, who had followed her upstairs, knowing that she was going to need someone.</p><p>The gesture caught her by surprise, but she needed him too much right now to even think about where they were standing. He pressed her body tightly against his chest and intertwined their fingers for them to rest on her stomach.</p><p>"She'll be fine, Al." He whispered quietly, before pecking a kiss on her temple.</p><p>"She looks so small. Like she's my little girl again." Alice cried silently, as she leant in a little bit more into his touch. He held er even tighter.</p><p>"They took good care of her." He smiled slightly.</p><p>"What happened? I forgot to ask Fred." Alice turned her head a little, and suddenly she realized how close his face was to her own. But she didn't mind. She had missed being held by him.</p><p>"She and Archie were chasing each other, and she slipped. It was a stupid accident." He softly shushed, as his thumb stroke over her knuckles. It didn't matter how many times they'd fight, he'd always be there to hold her if she needed it.</p><p>"Don't worry, we're all going to nurse her back to health. Before you know it everything is like it used to be, again." FP nuzzled his face into her hair for a second as her body was still shaking in his hold.</p><p>**</p><p>It was around three in the morning when FP's eyes fluttered open in utter confusion. He heard something in the living room. Was someone breaking in? Before he had even the chance to fully wake up and prepare for the worst, his bedroom door squeaked open. Alice poked her head in. And though he couldn't read her face in the dark, there was something about her that was different.</p><p>FP pushed himself up a little, to sit against the headboard as his eyes asked her what she was doing here this late. Alice closed the door behind him and walked over to the side of the bed. He wanted to ask her whether she was okay or not, but his words were caught in his throat when she settled both knees on each side of him. His hands involuntarily landed on her waist.</p><p>She grabbed his face into her tiny hands and gently stroke his stubble. Her eyes told a story, that for right now FP wasn't able to read. However, her touches told him enough.</p><p>"I couldn't sleep." She whispered, making a shiver go over his spine. His fingers had started to trace her back, like they were always meant to to that.</p><p>FP stayed silent. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't possibly refuse her. Not like this. Not when she was so vulnerable and longed for him, when he felt the exact same way. So, instead of telling her that this might not be the best idea, he let her kiss him. He let her bite down on his bottom lip to let her tongue play with his own.</p><p>And instead of Alice listening to the voice in her head that this wasn't right, that they should talk first, she stayed silent as well. She let his hands travel over her body the most delightful way all the while he kissed her like she was the only thing keeping him alive. She let his hands sneak under her shirt to eventually, softly, pull it over her head to leave her in her bare chest.</p><p>His lips started to press the softest kisses on her chest, as he worshipped her like the most beautiful woman she was in his eyes. Alice teared up by how gentle and loving he was with her, but didn't want to feel that way. Tonight she wanted to forget. She didn't want to be reminded that their relationship was hanging by a thread. She didn't want to know that she might lose him forever.</p><p>So, when he flipped her over with his arms around her body to lay her down on the mattress, her body started to ache for him. And when he kissed his way down from her breasts to the waistline of her bottoms that he slowly dragged down her legs, she felt her whole body tingle. He lowered his head between her thighs and from that moment on Alice closed her eyes to forget everything but how good this felt with him in this very moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. The Girl Next Door</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm fine, Mom. I can take movie night." Betty chuckled a little as Alice wouldn't let go of her hand.</p><p>Fred and Archie had invited them to come watch a few movie, since everybody had a night off. All day Alice had been asking her daughter if she was feeling alright enough to be around this many people at the same time. She still had a serious concussion. Preferably, she wanted for her to stay in bed today.</p><p>"Honey, if you want to rest that is fine, too." She reminded her once again, as she helped her to escort her to the couch. Alice wasn't risking Betty falling down and hurting herself even more.</p><p>"And missing watching Dirty Dancing? I don't think so." Her daughter laughed, as she finally sat down on the couch and snuggled up to her boyfriend.</p><p>"Do you've got some extra soft pillows, Fred?" Alice turned around to face the man of the house, who was preparing some snacks.</p><p>"Sure, you can grab them all." He answered and earned a thankful nod from her.</p><p>She rushed over to Fred's bedroom and snatched the throw pillows from his bed and made her way back over to her daughter, who playfully rolled her eyes when her mother was putting the pillows behind her back to give her more comfort.</p><p>At the same time, FP came out of his bedroom and stopped in his tracks when he saw that Alice was there as well. After last night, he hadn't expected to see her.</p><p>"So you do know to find our apartment." He stated, still a little careful.</p><p>Alice looked up from her task to tuck her daughter in as securely as possible and met his eyes, a little confused.</p><p>"Uh, yes, I've been living across of you the past one and a half years." She shrugged and avoided his look again, as she continued giving Betty another blanket.</p><p>"Strange, I thought you got lost." FP mumbled a little annoyed this time.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Alice turned around, a little irritated.</p><p>"You were gone this morning." He shot back, now fully facing her.</p><p>Alice's face softened as she realized what he was talking about. She had sneaked out after he had fallen asleep. Sharing that night with him was confusing her, even when she was the one who took initiative.</p><p>"I couldn't stay. You know that." said Alice quietly. The tears stung in her eyes, but right now wasn't the moment to give into these emotions.</p><p>"Why not, Alice?" He asked, a little softer this time.</p><p>FP truly didn't have any idea of why she felt the need to go away without even waking him up. At least he thought that she'd tell him, if she had been uncomfortable with them sleeping together when their relationship was hanging by a thread.</p><p>Alice stayed silent, because honestly? She couldn't answer. She knew exactly why she panicked and ran back to her own apartment. Not because it had felt wrong, but because falling asleep in his arms had felt so right.</p><p>"Are you going pretend it didn't happen? That we didn't make love and that you didn't sneak away as if I had just dreamed it?" He raised his voice, but his cracked nontheless, betraying how hurt he was with what she had done.</p><p>Fred, Archie, Polly and Sweet Pea shared a look, surprised to hear what had happened after they had been fighting for over a week.</p><p>"What did you think? That one night together would suddenly make all our problems disappear?" Alice shot back as she shook her head sadly and bit on her lip to stop herself from crying.</p><p>"At least I thought you'd be mature enough to actually talk to me about it, instead of pretending it meant nothing." He huffed lowly, now averting his gaze from her because he couldn't look at her any longer without bursting into tears.</p><p>"I never said it didn't mean anything." She said quietly, realizing what it must have meant to him that she was suddenly gone when he opened his eyes this morning.</p><p>It hadn't been her intention to hurt him, but she didn't know how they could proceed from here. Sharing the night with him only confirmed more how much she loved him. Knowing that their relationship was slowly something that she was losing was killing her.</p><p>"Then why do you act like it didn't?" He asked her a little bit calmer this time, his voice cracking from the hurt.</p><p>"Because I am still mad at you!" snapped Alice.</p><p>FP was confused. Why was she mad at him? What had he done wrong?</p><p>"Mad at me? Mad about what?" He asked her, a little bewildered.</p><p>"For being miserable in L.A. and not trusting me enough to share that and for coming back without telling me as if our relationship didn't even matter!" She exclaimed loudly as she tried her hardest not to cry.</p><p>"Hey, you were the one who didn't want me anymore!" He shouted back loudly, catching her off guard. She blinked, standing there speechless.</p><p>There it was. He thought that she didn't want him anymore. Was that how he looked at their relationship now? Her heart ached and her first tear escaped her eyes.</p><p>FP took a breath and looked away from her. He wanted to be alone. Maybe forever. This was hurting him more than he could say out loud and the only escape at this point felt like ending it for good. Not because he didn't love her anymore, but because it seemed like they kept on hurting each other.</p><p>"Doesn't even matter, sooner or later you were going to realize that being with me is a burden. You didn't want this mess anymore, you got what you wanted." He said lowly, and turned around to the kitchen to grab himself some water. His hands were trembling.</p><p>"Can everyone leave, please? I want to talk with FP in private." Alice's voice was low as she looked at the four on the couch.</p><p>They took the hint pretty quickly. Archie helped Betty stand up, and in a matter of seconds they left to the apartment across the hall to give the two some privacy.</p><p>FP had take place on the couch after they left, knowing that running away or hiding in his bedroom wasn't an option. He had his hands in his head until he felt Alice sitting next to him to his right side,!carefully, as if he was about to break.</p><p>Something had changed in her. Now she knew his most honest feelings about how he felt about this situation and that he had a feeling she had given up on him, she realized that the things she had done and said had hurt him deeply. She should have known and yet there had happened so much that she had been blind to see it.</p><p>"That I said that I wanted to take a break didn't mean I didn't want to be with you anymore. And you're not a mess, FP. You're not a burden. Okay?"</p><p>Her voice was a soft angelic whisper and when she grabbed his left hand carefully into her own, he finally met her eyes with his teary ones.</p><p>"Then what did it mean? Then why did you want to take a break?" He asked quietly, his voice trembling just the slightest bit.</p><p>Alice looked away from him, not because she couldn't face the man she loved, but because she felt she was losing the battles again her tears. She had never been good in sharing her most honest and intense emotions, but he deserved to know the truth.</p><p>Her shoulders started to shock as the waterworks streamed down on her soft, pink blushed cheeks. She looked up at him again and saw how the broken look on her face had gotten him worried. All the anger seemed to have faded away.</p><p>"Because seeing you, even on my laptop screen made me realize how much I missed you. I couldn't handle that, FP." Alice cried silently, almost too afraid to see the change in his eyes.</p><p>She knew the drill by now. It was ridiculous. And he was going to think the exact same thing. it was only for a year, right? Besides, he was back after few weeks to spend a weekend with her, she should be grateful for that.</p><p>But FP didn't think she was crazy. To her surprise, she felt his right hand tangle in her hair so he could turn her face to look at him. His eyes were soft and teary and maybe even a part relieved.</p><p>"Hey, babe... you could have told me that. I always want to know what is going on with you. I would have take the first flight back immediately to be with you." He said sweetly, as his hands started to comb through her blonde locks. Alice held onto his hand even tighter.</p><p>"That's why I didn't say anything. I didn't want to be the one to stand between you and your dream." She chocked out, barely audible. Subconsciously, FP scooted over closer in a desperate need to hold her.</p><p>"Al, did you ever consider that I missed you as much as you missed me? That part of me hoped for you to ask me to stay?" He whispered, his face closer to hers and his now softly stroking her cheek in an attempt to calm her down. Alice's body kept on shocking as she looked up at him with sad and broken eyes.</p><p>"I asked you so many times if you were okay with it and you never said anything.... you can't be mad at me for not sharing things with you if you can't do the same, that's not fair." He said quietly, and let out a soft sigh.</p><p>As it turns out, both of them were afraid to share what was really going on in order for the other not to be disappointed in them.</p><p>"You're right. I should have told you." Alice calmed down a little by his touch and wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks with her free hand.</p><p>"What was holding you back? Did I give you the feeling you couldn't talk to me?" He asked her worriedly, afraid that she felt like she couldn't confide in him.</p><p>"No, honey. It wasn't anything you did." She said immediately, still sniffling in aftershock.</p><p>Alice took a breath and decided to be completely honest with him and share her reasons for keeping her feelings to herself for so long.</p><p>"Whenever Hal used to go away for some time for work... I was always honest that I'd rather wanted him to stay home with me and the kids, especially when it was the same thing over and over again." She started to explain as she felt FP's hand slide down from her cheek to her thigh. He squeezed softly to urge her on to continue.</p><p>"He always told me that I overreacted. That I was being too sentimental. Or worse, that I was jealous and didn't want him to be successful in the field just because we were both journalists." Alice huffed a little, as she recalled numerous times when she stayed at home with the kids when she felt like she desperately needed him around.</p><p>"I didn't want to make that mistake this time. I wanted to be supportive, even if it killed me seeing you go." She croaked, once again on the verge of breaking down.</p><p>"For years I believed my feelings were selfish, that my doubts shouldn't stand in the way of anything. I didn't want you to think I wanted to hold you back."</p><p>She was afraid to look at him, but she knew she had no other choice. He needed to know that even she, the woman who seemed to have it all together, was carrying the scars from her marriage.</p><p>"That's awful, Al. I'm so sorry." He swallowed his tears and held both her hands in his now, telling by one simple gesture that she wasn't alone. Alice sniffed once more and mimicked his motions as he leant in to rest his forehead against hers.</p><p>"So, you wanted me to ask you to stay and I couldn't tell you that I didn't want you to go?" Alice asked rhetorically, both of their eyes closed.</p><p>"We've made a pretty big mess together, don't you think?" FP let out a small chuckle and softly pulled back.</p><p>She laughed as well, knowing that all was going to be fine. The bomb had exploded but would help them grow for the better.</p><p>He cupped her cheek once again and softly let in to let her lips meet his own as he wrapped them up in a sweet but passionate kiss. There was no better feeling in the world than kissing the woman he was so utterly in love with. When he softly pulled his lips away from hers, he looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>"Alice, whenever I ask how you are feeling about certain things, I'd like to know the truth. Every piece of it. It matters to me. You matter to me. I want us to be a team." He told her, hoping that she was feeling the exact same way. Without good communication they weren't getting there.</p><p>"You matter to me too, FP. And I do want to be a team with you. Forever." She promised him, finally smiling again after the longest weeks of her life. She had her love back, which she was incredibly grateful for.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for hurting you. Can you forgive me for that?" Alice lifted her hand op to reach for his stubble as her eyes glistered with the tears that previously had been there.</p><p>"I'm sorry about hurting you too, Alice. We're okay now, aren't we?" asked FP, to be sure. He wasn't going to let her slip away one more time.</p><p>"We are. We're more than okay." She smiled up at him and giggled when she saw him smirking right before he kissed her again. When they pulled back to catch their breath, he looked at her with a special twinkle in his eyes.</p><p>"Alice, I want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Pretty sure I've wanted that ever since you kissed me for the first time and nothing has changed ever since." The corner of his mouth was tugging on his lips, creating the smile on his face that she one and a half years ago had met for the very first time.</p><p>"One day, I'm going to marry you and give you everything your heart desires. Because you, Alice Smith, are the light in my life. The one who I never want to be without again. The one who brings colors to my grey days." He whispered sweetly.</p><p>FP had never been so sure about his unconditional love for her and after hearing how her ex-husband treated her emotions, he was even more determined to show her that she was loved and heard in this relationship.</p><p>"Did you just propose to me, FP?" She smirked, teasing him a little.</p><p>"You deserve something way more spectaculair than this, Al. Trust me, you'll know when I propose." He grinned back, knowing that there would be a moment he'd go down on one knee, the only question was when the right time. It didn't matter, they were going to have their whole lives together.</p><p>"For now, let's say I promise you my life. Will you promise yours?" He intertwined their fingers and squeezed. His heart was thumbing in his chest. Not from fear, but because he finally knew for sure that they hadn't lost each other.</p><p>"I promise mine to you and only to you, FP." She whispered, before grabbing his face in his hands and kissing him as if her life depended on it.</p><p>**</p><p>Since neither Betty, Polly, Archie, Sweet Pea or Fred dared to check up on Alice and FP last night, assuming their were in a big heated argument, they had offered Fred and Archie a place to stay. Archie had stayed with Betty while Fred took the couch. He was being woken up by the teenagers who came shuffling into the living room with sleepy faces.</p><p>He stretched and sat up again, his back aching form not being able to lay down comfortably.</p><p>"Should we check on them? The yelling stopped pretty quickly, do you think they're okay?" Betty was the first one who dared to even begin about it. Alice hadn't gone home, which either meant they made up or that she had run off somewhere.</p><p>"I'm afraid of the worst. But let's see. I need to get back into my home eventually." Fred reasoned and when he walked into the hallway to open the door to apartment 4A, everyone trailed behind him to hopefully get a glance of what had happened.</p><p>But they didn't find the expected battlefield. When they all made their way into living room, they were met by a very much on love FP and Alice at the kitchen island. Even so much, that they were feeding the other fresh pieces of fruit. Both of them had barely registered the people coming in.</p><p>"FP! Give here!" Alice giggled, as he once again pulled away his hand just when the strawberry was close enough to her mouth for her to take a bite. He was smirking, as he enjoyed teasing her more than anything in the world.</p><p>"So, the lovebirds are okay again?" Fred chuckled a little, as he felt relief wash over him at the beautiful sight of the couple that made up.</p><p>It wasn't until now that FP and Alice noticed that they weren't alone anymore. Their laughs faded out a bit, but they smiled even brighter when they saw how their family was looking at them in awe. FP wrapped his arms around Alice from behind, still in a giddy mood as he kissed her temple.</p><p>"Back and stronger than ever." He stated proudly and looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms.</p><p>"So, no more L.A.?" asked Fred, just to be sure.</p><p>"Hmmm, no. I like living next door to Alice." FP teased and laughed when she lolled her head backwards to see him properly. She had her fingers intertwined with hers, both of them firmly placed on her abdomen.</p><p>"Maybe you'll live with Alice, someday." She winked, making him grin even harder than before.</p><p>"Wait, are you bailing on me, Jones?" Fred feigned his hurt, when for fact he was more than happy for his best friends to have made up their disagreement.</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll get a garage where you can grow old." He joked, making everyone laugh.</p><p>"For the time being we're good here." FP softly kissed his girlfriend, who was still securely wrapped up in his embrace. In that very moment, he realized he had never been happier than he was right now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: I realize that in the line of the other chapters this can come off as rushed, but with the way I've written their characters throughout the story I knew I couldn't let them be apart for long, especially not considering their families are so intertwined with each other. I decided for their heart to heart talk really be the eye-opener for them. I have written this somewhere in November and got too attached to this chapter to change it. It's my favorite of the whole story.</p><p>There are seven more chapters to this story. Next week I'll also start uploading my new story called "The Man Who Never Speaks" so stayed tuned for that one!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Bubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the moment the couple made up, they couldn't get enough from being around each other. It had been one week and once again they were on cloud nine. This time they knew how much communication between them mattered and that under all circumstances they should share what was on their mind, from all the good to all the bad. It made how they felt about each other even more special.</p><p>This morning, they were sleeping in after lots of sleepless nights without each other. FP had her wrapped up in his embrace and woke her up by placing kisses all over her face while he softly tickled her. Her eyes fluttered open and she started to giggle. The sound of laughter she made as she woke up was all he wanted to hear for the rest of his life.</p><p>Alice caught her breath and rested into the pillows on his bed and smiled brightly at her man. She didn't believe she had ever been so madly in love with someone, not even her ex-husband when she married him.</p><p>"Alright, tell me. If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be and how would it look?" She pushed herself up a little to be able to fully face him and raised a curious eyebrow.</p><p>"You planning on moving or something?" He teased, poking her sides as he said. Alice giggled and caught his index finger in her hand before he could tickle her any further.</p><p>"No, just curious. Since you're stuck with me for the rest of your life I might as well know." She smirked devilishly, making him laugh even harder.</p><p>"You're probably going to think that I am cheesy." He started out, his fingers tracing the bare part of her arm.</p><p>"Tell me, now you're making me even more curious." She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist to snuggle up to him a little closer.</p><p>"Well, honestly? I'm not one who's a big fan of change... but as long as you're with me it doesn't matter where I am." He said sweetly, his cheeks blushing slightly.</p><p>"You're right, that was cheesy." Alice teased, letting him chuckle.</p><p>"But I love you." She softly kissed him and both of them melted into each other for a brief second.</p><p>"How about you? Did you ever have a dream of moving somewhere?" He asked her in return, knowing that she had lived in much different places compared to himself.</p><p>"Most of the time I would just move where my career would take me, so I never really thought about it." Alice frowned , but as she thought about it, she realized there wasn't a dream location of where she wanted to go.</p><p>"Is there a part of you that wants to live with me, someday?" Her face softened a little and her fingers played with his t-shirt.</p><p>"I'd love that, Al. But didn't we just discuss that we're in a good place now?" He held her a bit closer, his voice soft.</p><p>"We did, and I am not saying we should move soon, but I do like planning our future together." She smiled sweetly as she snuggled up to his chest and closed her eyes again, ready to take another nap even when they had just woken up.</p><p>"I like that too. Nobody ever wanted that with me before." FP said quietly, before pressed a lingering kiss on the top of her head. Finally, after years of loneliness, he had someone whom he loved dearly and who wanted all of him. He'd never let that go.</p><p>**</p><p>Later that day, FP had made both Fred,  Alice and himself some lunch. He was glad the two lovebird had made up, because he knew how deeply rooted their love was. Seeing the world in its natural balance again was peaceful.</p><p>"Fred, we haven't heard from you and Hermione in a while. Are you even still talking?" FP said suddenly, as he knew that his friend had developed some sort of feelings for the woman.</p><p>"We are.... it's actually going pretty well. We've been dating ever since the came to dinner here. You were in L.A. back then." His cheeks blushed slightly as he revealed the date he had went on.</p><p>"Wait, how come I only hear this now? Look at you getting out there!" chuckled FP, as je gave his friend a playful slap on his chest. Fred almost choked on his French toast. His cheeks had turned a very deep shade of pink.</p><p>"We've been taking it slow and didn't want to put a lot of pressure on it by telling everyone. It's just that—" He stuttered as he has trouble finding the right words. However, this were FP and Alice he was talking to; his best friends. He could tell them anything.</p><p>"She has invited me to stay over tomorrow tonight and I am not sure what to do." He sighed deeply and putted his place aside.</p><p>"What's the big deal? A beautiful woman likes you and wants to sleep with you, go for it!" Alice encouraged him happily.</p><p>"I haven't had sex in years, Alice. I wish it was that easy." He could understand why she thought he should just go for it, but when you were so used to being alone it almost felt like the very first time all over again. He didn't want to screw up with Hermione just because he was a little out of practice.</p><p>"How do I stop being so nervous?" He asked them, genuinely.</p><p>"Sorry Freddie, but you won't. I think the fact that you're so nervous about is only means that she's special and that it means something. I am still nervous around Alice, but isn't that also kind of exciting?" FP pulled his girlfriend closer who immediately snapped her head sideways as he heard those words from him.</p><p>"Maybe you're right... I just don't want to mess up." said Fred quietly, as once again he thought over all the worst case scenario's.</p><p>"It's like riding a bike. You've got his. Hermione obviously likes you, so it's going to be amazing either way." FP tried to ease his mind a little. He was sure they were going to have a good time together, no matter what would happen.</p><p>"And from a woman's perspective? What do you think, Alice? Am I being ridiculous?" Fred turned to his friend and hoped that he wasn't out of his mind for stressing about this so much.</p><p>"The way you feel is completely healthy. You can always see in the moment if it feels right or now. Don't put too much pressure on it." She assured him with a smile. Alice knew for fact that Hermione was nervous as well.</p><p>"I'll try not to. Thanks you guys... anyway, I am picking up Archie from training. We'll have a little trip together today so we won't be home before dinner." Fred stood up from the couch and walked over the coatrack next to the door.</p><p>"That's alright, we're baby sitting anyway." FP told him, as he was secretly looking forward spending time with his nonbiological granddaughter.</p><p>Fred opened the front door and was immediately met by three people who were about to come in.</p><p>"Speaking of babies, there is our little star." He beamed, as he looked at the baby girl in Polly's arms.</p><p>"There is my sweet little flower. Come here you," FP stood up and immediately puckered his lips to peck a sweet kiss on the baby's cheek.</p><p>"We've got all her stuff in her bag. If you don't get her down for her nap, try to sing <em>Soft Kitty</em> for her. She loves that one." Polly explained them, as Sweet Pea handed her over the bag while FP took Daisy in his arms.</p><p>"We've got it honey, you two have fun on your date." She winked to her daughter. Polly had always a little trouble saying goodbye to Daisy and taking a moment to relax, but both Alice and Sweet Pea had encouraged her enough for her to realize this was good for her.</p><p>"Thank you guys so much." She smiled gratefully at the pair. They were the best baby sitters she could ever imagine.</p><p>"Give daddy a kiss." Sweet Pea puckered his lips as he leant in to the little girl in FP's arms. She started to giggle.</p><p>"That's my girl! Give Mommy one too." He took a step aside for Polly to be able to kiss her daughter as well, before they left off for the date he had planned.</p><p>FP carefully sat down on the couch with the little girl in his arms, who was curiously looking around .</p><p>"What are we going to do today, pal? Is it going to be <em>Miffy</em> or the <em>Teletubbies</em>? I'm good with both." He looked up at her and her big brown eyes were starting right back at him.</p><p>"We all know you prefer the Teletubbies, honey." Alice teased him.</p><p>"They have tv's on their bellies, how cool is that! Right, Daisy?" He said sweetly with a cute high pitched voice, making Alice look at them in awe. <br/>Seeing how great he was with their granddaughter was making her love him even more.</p><p>The little girl reached with her hand for FP's face and landed right in the middle, on his nose.</p><p>"Are you grabbing my nose? But you already have one, here." He booped her own tiny button nose and made her giggle instantly. It reminded Alice of how Polly used to laugh as a baby.</p><p>The girl now noticed Alice as well and reached with her tiny hands for the woman. FP took the hint and shifted the baby so he could hand Daisy over to her.</p><p>"You want to sit with grandma? Alrighty, but only if you don't steal to many kisses from her, leave some for me." He said teasingly as he winked at his girlfriend.</p><p>"I'll always have some for you," She smirked.</p><p>"Is that so? Hmm, gimme one then." FP leant in and puckered his lips, which she gladly gave into.</p><p>He pulled back with a happy smile on his face and looked in full admiration on how sweet and tender Alice was with the girl. Seeing her so naturally good with her granddaughter made his heart glow and suddenly he realized the exact way of how he wanted to propose to the love of his life.</p><p>**</p><p>FP had just switched to his pyjama clothes. Alice had stared at him from her vanity and decided to speak up about what had been wandering through her mind all day.</p><p>"Did you mean what you said?" She asked him, softly.</p><p>FP looked up from folding his clothes.</p><p>"I said a lot of things today, babe... you've got to specific." He chuckled a little. Alice took a step closer to him.</p><p>"That you are nervous around me when we have sex?" She cleared up, her voice obviously filled with insecurity.</p><p>FP stopped his movement and laid his flannel down. This was a question he hadn't expected.</p><p>"Well, yeah... but not in a bad way. In a wonderful way." He smiled sweetly.</p><p>"What do you mean? I shouldn't give you the feeling that there is something to be nervous about." Alice had been feeling guiltily all day, like she hadn't seen something she should have. As if she crossed a boundary.</p><p>FP grabbed her hand and tugged her closer to him before his arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel his fingers stroking up and down her lower back.</p><p>"Baby, what I meant is that I still want to surprise you and make sure you love it as much as I do." He explained with a soft smile on his face. His intention hadn't been to upset her in any kind of way.</p><p>"I know you worried about me before, but sometimes I am afraid that because this is the first time I am sleeping with someone I deeply love, that in my head it's more magical than it is to you. So, all I can do is give my everything. And yeah, sometimes that makes me nervous but in a way it's comforting."</p><p>His cheeks blushed, but it was the most honest answer he could give her. Before he met her, he never had been in a relationship that felt so pure and loving and so he would do anything to make sure that she would feel the same way. He worked every single day to prove how much he loved and cherished her, even more so after he had almost lost her for good.</p><p>Alice cupped his cheeks and smiled softly. She loved this man more and more every single day, even when she felt like that wasn't possible.</p><p>"FP, being with you is unlike anything I've ever experienced before, please know that. It's just as magical for me. I feel butterflies every single time." She whispered sweetly, making him smile back to her.</p><p>"Me too, babe." He leant in to kiss her and softly draped her into her bed to show her exactly how great he felt when he was with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Do You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months later...</p><p>FP was looking at his watch and sighed a little. Next to him were Betty, Archie and Jughead, all three of them with their luggage. He and Alice had picked them up for their Christmas break after their first half year of college. It wasn't as if he wasn't already nervous, but Alice seemed to be taking her time in the shop.</p><p>"Al, are you coming? The kids are ready!" He yelled, so she'd be able to hear him from outside.</p><p>"Hadn't even mattered if your flight was delayed. She always takes her time." He turned to the kids and playfully rolled his eyes.</p><p>"You knew what you got yourself into." Betty grinned, knowing exactly how much her mother loved tax free shopping at the air port.</p><p>"Alright, alright. Stop reminding me." He laughed and eyed the store again, where Alice was in line at the check-out counter.</p><p>"So, since Alice is still in the shop.... you nervous?" Jughead carefully brought in, a smirk tugging on his lips. He could basically see the nerves written all over his father's face, but he just loved teasing him about it for a little bit more.</p><p>"Like crazy. Haven't slept for a week. I'm glad you kids can be here." FP exhaled a little relieved, knowing that he probably didn't have anything to be afraid about. However, it was still a big deal.</p><p>"Does she suspect anything?" Archie asked, a curious grin on his face.</p><p>"She doesn't have a clue." FP smiled mischiviously.</p><p>As if they had summoned Alice, she came running towards them, holding the cutest little jacket in her hands.</p><p>"Look at what I found! I had to buy it." She beamed and showed them the purple coat with daisies on them. It was a perfect gift for her granddaughter.</p><p>"Didn't we have enough presents for the birthday queen?" Betty said a little sassy.</p><p>They were going to celebrate Daisy's frist birthday today and naturally Alice was the one to buy presents in bulk, a job that she took very seriously.</p><p>"As her grandmother I can never spoil her enough." She smirked and putted away the newly bought gift.</p><p>"Alright, let's go before we're there when there is no cake left." Archie grabbed his suitcase and the other followed suit on their way to the truck.</p><p>Once in the car, Alice looked to the kids through the rearview mirror. She couldn't explain in words how much she had missed having them around. The house was way too quiet.</p><p>"I am so glad you all get to stay for the holidays. Your sister is at our place too, Jughead. It must be exciting to see her again." She smiled at the boy, who smirked back. He was truly happy to go back to Riverdale again.</p><p>"Don't like to admit it, but I missed her like crazy." In the end, he would do anything for his little sister. After their stay in Riverdale, they'd go to Toledo and spend some time with their Mom to catch up. Things had truly seemed to have calmed down.</p><p>"She won't say it out loud but she missed you too." FP added from behind the wheel. Jellybean was a feisty one who didn't talk about her feelings much, but he could read in her eyes how excited she was to see Jughead back.</p><p>"I cant believe there has already a year passed since Daisy was born..." Betty shared her thoughts out loud.</p><p>"Don't say that when your sister is around, she'll cry." Alice joked, even when it wasn't completely untrue. Every time Daisy went through a new milestone Polly cried happy tears. Today wouldn't be any different.</p><p>FP chuckled a little. It was hard to get rid of the smile on his face, knowing what he was about to do this afternoon. He really hoped his plan would work and that after today, she'd be his fiance.</p><p>"What are laughing about, mister?" Alice eyed him with a smirk. Something about him was different today, she just couldn't put her finger on it.</p><p>"Nothing. I am just so happy we're all together the next couple of weeks." He grabbed her hand and quickly pecked a kiss on her knuckles, before grabbing the wheel with both his hands again. Alice smiled. She was very happy about that, too.</p><p>**</p><p>When the front door opened, Fred looked up from preparing the last snacks for the birthday party. He smiled brightly when he saw the kids he was looking forward to finally see again.</p><p>"There they are, the people of the hour!" He greeted them, making all three of them laugh.</p><p>"Come here Arch, I've missed you." Fred walked over to his son and held out his arms for his son to fall into.</p><p>"I missed you too, Dad." Archie grinned brightly as he finally held his father again after being apart for way too long.</p><p>"There is my favorite daughter in law. Glad to see you back, Betty." He pulled the blonde haired girl closer, who smiled.</p><p>"Thank you, Fred. It feels good to be in Riverdale again." She beamed as she was truly happy to be back in the town that had grown to feel like home.</p><p>"Veronica? I hadn't expected you here." Jughead had noticed the raven haired girl who had taken over Fred's task of finishing up the snacks.</p><p>"Fred invited me and my mom, they are a thing now so it was hard to say no. But I have to say I love to be here." She smiled sweetly, her cheeks flushing slightly now the boy was so close to her.</p><p>"I am happy to hear that. It has been a while." He tried his hardest not to stutter around the in his eyes most beautiful girl in the world.</p><p>"It certainly has, Jones." She winked, a boost of confidence hitting her.</p><p>If she ever wanted for things to blossom between them, she needed to be the one to take the first stap, knowing that he was way too shy to ever ask her out.</p><p>"If you're in town more often, maybe we could grab a bite together? I am in New Haven most of the time, but it'd be nice to catch up." She smiled as her heart thumbed in her chest.</p><p>"I'd like to take that offer." Jughead smiled as well. He would have never expected that she would want to hang out with him.</p><p>"I'm in New York... maybe we could meet up there some time." He proposed, realizing that they were in a perfect driving distance of one another.</p><p>"Great. I'm looking forward to it." Veronica send him her sweetest smile, with a hint of blush on her cheeks.</p><p>"Look at that! Our flower is awake!" Fred saw Polly and Sweet Pea coming out of his bedroom, where they had her put down for a nap a little while before the others arrived.</p><p>"They are all here for you, baby." Polly cooed as she grinned at the baby girl in her arms who looked around with her big green eyes.</p><p>"Get together for a picture." Sweet Pea gestured them to scoot over to one another and everyone gathered around Polly to pose for the photo.</p><p>"Say Daisy!" He grinned, before pressing on the button of the camera that Fred had gotten Polly for Christmas last year.</p><p>"I think she wants presents." Polly laughed a little when she saw the small chubby hands of the little girl reaching for the gifts on the coffee table.</p><p>"Should we go first?" Hermione offered, earning a nod from everyone else. Sweet Pea helped her with the paper, revealing a beautiful music box that could lull her to sleep.</p><p>The next ones were from Alice, who went all out. She hadn't only bought the purple jacket but a whole new winter outfit as well, including the cutest beanie both Polly and Sweet Pea had ever seen. To top it off, she had bought a whole care package not just for the girl, but for her parents as well so they'd could relax on the rare moments they had to themselves.</p><p>Archie gave her a new toy that played music when she pushed on the colored buttons and Betty gave her a finger painting set as she already saw her goddaughter being a true artist. Jughead was next with a book full of bedtime stories that he written himself and Fred followed up with a stuffed elephant that he secretly loved himself and a very cute pair of shoes.</p><p>To close the circle, it was FP who was the last one who had yet to give his present to Daisy. Everyone had made sure he'd come last, by quickly jumping into being the one to follow up with their present until there was nobody left but him.</p><p>"This one is from your grandpa, sweetie. Here." Polly handed the small gift to her daughter to see if she could open it.</p><p>"I think she needs a little help opening it." Sweet Pea noticed, immediately looking at Alice as if he was asking for her to do it. After all, Polly was holding her daughter and Sweet Pea was taking pictures and video's of her first birthday.</p><p>"Should I give you a hand, honey?" Alice said sweetly, as she carefully took the gift out of Daisy's hand, who followed every movement with her eyes.</p><p>"Let's see what he got you." Alice muttered, as she unwrapped the paper from the little present.</p><p>"Look at the beautiful box! It's soft, do you feel that?" She held out the box to Daisy, so she could feel the velvet with her fingers.</p><p>"Come, we'll take a peak inside to see what it is." Alice lowered her head a little to the level of her granddaughter, so she could see what FP had gotten her. But when she opened it, she found something she didn't expect.</p><p>"It's empty." She said confused, not following why someone would give an empty box to a one year old.</p><p>Alice looked up for someone to explain, but everyone look at her with big smiles on their faces. She felt FP shift next to her and when she finally looked sideways to her boyfriend she saw a sight that took her breath away.</p><p>He sat in front of the couch on one knee, holding the ring that was supposed to be in the box. It wasn't Daisy's present. It was hers.</p><p>"FP..." Alice smiled through her tears, who had formed in her eyes quicker than she could blink. Was this real? Was he really going to propose?</p><p>"Alice..." He started softly, tears of joy twinkling in his eyes.</p><p>"Yes!" She exclaimed happily, as she cut him off.</p><p>"You didn't even let me start!" He chuckled with a big smile on his face.</p><p>"Okay, okay. I am sorry." Alice quickly wiped away the happy tear that already escaped her eyes as she let him proceed.</p><p>"Al—"</p><p>"Yes." She said quickly, again interrupting him.</p><p>"Hey!" He laughed, making everyone else laugh out loud as well.</p><p>"I'll stop. Promise." She chuckled along, trying to get herself together even when she couldn't stop smiling.</p><p>FP opened his mouth to say something, but Alice was quicker.</p><p>"Yes." She held her hand in front of her mouth, knowing that she had to wait. FP shook his head with a laugh.</p><p>"Babe, let me ask you! Alright?" He smiled and grabbed her right hand with the one that was still free.</p><p>"Okay." She said softly and took a breath to let him ask her what he had been wanting to ask her for a very long time.</p><p>"Alice, I love you. Every time I look at you my heart jumps a little, as I remember that I am the lucky one that gets to wake up next to you every morning. Your love is more than I could have ever wished for, and yet I get to receive it every single day. You're my rock, the one to be always there for me. I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you feel the exact same way. Will you marry me, Al?"</p><p>His eyes twinkled when he finally asked her the big question, one that had been on his mind even before he went to Los Angeles.</p><p>"Yes, FP. A thousand times yes." Alice cried happily, finally letting herself cup his face to kiss him passionately.</p><p>FP chuckled happily when he felt her lips on his, feeling like the most lucky guy in the world that she'd be his, forever. He only pulled back to grab her hand and carefully slid the ring he bought for her around her ring finger. Alice grinned like she had never doen before. This was it. She was going to marry her soulmate.</p><p>Fred and Hermione came out of the kitchen with two cakes in their hands. One that said Happy Birthday, Daisy and Happy Engagement, Mr. and Mrs. Jones.</p><p>"You all knew?" Alice chuckled as she wiped away another happy tear.</p><p>"Even our little one was involved." Polly smiled at the girl in her arms. Alice smiled back at her, to thank them for being so supportive.</p><p>"I wanted everyone to be there to share this moment with us." FP said softly, as he pulled his fiance close to his chest.</p><p>"I love you, I love you." She whispered, before kissing him once again.</p><p>"I love you too, babe. So much." He mumbled again her lips, before locking them again.</p><p>"We're so happy for you. Let's dive into the cake to celebrate our angels birthday and the fact that these two are getting hitched." Fred grinned as he grabbed the knife to cut pieces out of the cake.</p><p>"Finally time for cake." Jughead and Archie said in unison, smiling at each other.</p><p>**</p><p>When the evening fell, everyone got ready for bed. FP was brushing his teeth when Alice came walking in to the bathroom dressed in her robe. She smiled as she looked at him through the mirror and tip toed his way and placed her hand on his sides, before she softly started to press lingering kisses on his back wherever she could reach.</p><p>"Hey you, what are you doing there? Trying to get me excited?" He spit out his toothpaste and smirked a little when he saw the lust filled look in her eyes.</p><p>"Uh-huh." She purred, continuing with what she was doing.</p><p>"Shower with me." She whispered closely to his ear, as her finger nails softly scratched his sides and ended up just above the line of his boxers.</p><p>He turned around in his arms. Alice still had that mischevious smirk on her face that always drove him crazy,</p><p>"Hmm, a shower with my fiancé? Let me think." He pretended to be deep into thoughts, but that game was quickly ended by Alice as she twirled the stash of her robe into her hands and pulled on it, making it drop from her shoulders. The sight of her naked while she walked backwards to the shower was enough for him to go all in.</p><p>"Alright, you convinced me." He growled and quickly shrugged off his boxers, before standing with her under the spray of water.</p><p>"I thought so." She whispered lowly, smirking as she felt how aroused he was getting just by the sight of her. His hair looked adorable in the water and the way the water streamed over his torso only made her want him more and more.</p><p>Instead of kissing him, like his lips were desperately craving, she softly slid down to the tiles and landed on her knees right in front of him, his erection close to her mouth. FP gasped when he caught onto her plans. Before he could even blink, she had her lips wrapped around his member, making his hands involuntarily come to tangle in her hair to hold onto something, while she would show just how much she loved being the one to make his legs shake.</p><p>**</p><p>A little while later, Alice had stolen one of FP's t-shirts (which were now hers, after she had claimed them a long time ago) and snuggled up closely to him to keep herself warm. She fiddled with her engagement ring with a content smile on her face and closed her eyes for a second after being so tuckered out from the steamy shower they had together.</p><p>"You make me so happy." She hummed, before opening her eyes again and looking right at him.</p><p>"You make me happy too, Al. Happier than I ever thought I could be." He said softly, as he intertwined their hands and kissed her forehead.</p><p>"Didn't I ask you too early?" FP suddenly asked, his voice low and insecure.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Alice looked at him with curious eyes.</p><p>"We've only been together for one and a half years, including our little break. Do you feel like it's too soon?" He cleared up, his fingers stroking her knuckles.</p><p>"When it feels right, it's never too soon." She said sweetly, kissing him softly.</p><p>"I can't wait to be your wife." Alice squeezed his hands and gave him a smile that made him convinced that it was true.</p><p>"I can't wait to be your husband." He smiled and dove in for another kiss as he pulled her as close as he possibly could.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Family Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice had written their whole to-do list in her notebook, which was a lot longer than both of them anticipated. Even with the experience of  organizing her own wedding before, she couldn't recall the amount of work that it took. Maybe it was because when she married Hal a wedding planner had helped them, which they didn't plan on using this time. She loved being in charge, but even for Alice this was a little too much.</p><p>"I forgot how much time and energy it costs to plan a wedding." She sighed as she looked at the never ending list of things they had to do.</p><p>"Dresses, suits, cakes, venues... it's a lot." She summed up and looked sideways to look at FP. His eyes were even bigger than hers. It was clear that he had underestimated all the work.</p><p>"You've done this before, isn't there a good strategic to make this easier?" He grabbed the notepad and looked at all there was to do. There should be an easy way, right?</p><p>"Well, we could split all the tasks? And if we really don't like something we can always veto." She proposed, even when it was far from a perfect plan.</p><p>"Alright, that sounds like something that could work. A little heads up though, I am not really known for having the best taste." He chuckled a little. The last thing he wanted was to screw up big time and piss off his bride.</p><p>"It's your wedding too, honey. You should be able to choose what you like best." She grabbed his hand and smiled sweetly, which he appreciated.</p><p>"But I will use my veto if it's really out of line." She teased, making him laugh.</p><p>He had definitely expected that. After all, he had always figured that she knew exactly how she wanted this wedding to look, once it was their time.</p><p>"I never doubted that." He pointed out, knowing that Alice had a very specific taste. Or actually, maybe it was FP's taste that was questionable and she was just trying to keep him in line.</p><p>"So... we should start with a theme, I guess? At least that way we don't do opposite things." FP thought out loud, which to Alice sounded like a good idea.</p><p>"Did you have anything in mind?" She asked, trying to find out if he had any ideas about what he wanted this wedding to look like.</p><p>Since she came to learn that he had bought the engagement ring ten months before proposing, she thought that maybe part of him had tons of ideas.</p><p>"Not really... you're the bride, what is it that you want?" He turned to her, his eyes a little helpless.</p><p>"Babe, this is a big day for both of us. It's sweet that you focus so much on me, but what is it that you want?" Alice had to smile a little to herself.</p><p>She truly appreciated for him to be able to give with whatever she had in mind, but since this was the first (and the last) time he was getting married, she wanted for him to have a say as well.</p><p>"I have no idea... I never thought I had to consider so many things. I was hoping you'd have some killer ass ideas. You're good at that." He placed his hand on her thigh as he leant into the couch a bit more.</p><p>"Did you never dream of your wedding day?" Alice grinned and scooted a little closer to him as she started to play with the collar of the shirt that he wore underneath his flannel.</p><p>"Honestly? Not before you came into my life. I never had someone in my life that I wanted to marry, or even considered asking." He smiled slightly.</p><p>"Did you never think of asking Gladys?" She asked him out of curiosity, since after all she was the mother of his children. She could imagine that once in his life he had wanted to marry her.</p><p>"She hated the idea of marriage. So, maybe if she wouldn't have been so clear about that I would have, but I would have done that for the kids. Not to celebrate love." He thought to himself.</p><p>In his eyes marrying the mother of his children would be the right thing to do, when they were still together. But now? Well, it was save to say things had drastically changed.</p><p>"But this time... it's all that matters to me." He smiled sweetly and brought her hand over to his mouth to peck a soft kiss on her knuckles.</p><p>"And if you could dream out loud about the wedding you'd want to have?" She asked him with a smile, her eyes sparkling.</p><p>"I'm not sure if you're going to rip my head off because of this answer," He started out carefully, already smirking to see if she was going to slap him with a pillow.</p><p>"But, as long as you and our family are there, I really don't mind about the rest." He confessed, now blushing a little as well. Instead of making fun of him, Alice teared up a little. Having their loves ones around was definitely the most important thing.</p><p>"How about you? What is your dream wedding?" FP asked her in return as he was growing curious on whether she had a perfect picture in her head.</p><p>"As you know, I've done the whole big fancy wedding before..." She started out, referring to her first marriage.</p><p>"And though the idea of doing something extravagant again is appealing, I totally agree with you. I don't need that. All I need is you and our family to celebrate with us." There tugged a warm smile on her lips and she squeezed his hand a little tighter.</p><p>"So, you're okay if we're keeping it small?" He asked her, to be sure.</p><p>"More than okay." She leant in to peck a soft kiss on his lips, one that both of them smiled into as he pulled her closer.</p><p>"What do you think about dressing up, going to City Hall and have a festive dinner at Pop's or the Wyrm afterwards?" FP proposed after pulling back, thinking about celebrating at a place they all really loved. After all, Riverdale was the town they fell for each other, so why not have a party at the places they loved most?</p><p>"How about both? Dinner at Pop's and the afterparty at the Wyrm?" Alice raised her eye-brow with a smirk.</p><p>"God, you're perfect aren't you?" FP breathed out, and grabbed her face to kiss her again, but Alice pulled backwards quickly and held her finger in front of her face.</p><p>"On one condition though..." She said mysteriously, immediately intruging FP.</p><p>"I'll still get to pick a wedding dress and you'll wear a suit." She grinned. If they were keeping it small they could go out on their outfits a little more.</p><p>"Hmm, I think you've got yourself a deal future Mrs. Jones." He winked, loving this idea already. If there was one thing he didn't do often it was suiting up and he for sure couldn't wait to see Alice in a beautiful dress.</p><p>She laughed and now finally kissed him before she snuggled up to his chest with a content smile on her lips.</p><p>"Your Dad will be happy to hear that we're keeping it small and intimate." FP laughed a little, as Alice had told him last week that he wanted to chip in as well.</p><p>"I think so too. Are you nervous to meet him?" She traced his inner thigh with her fingers and lolled her head up to look at him.</p><p>"Strangely enough, I am not."</p><p>**</p><p>A few days later, FP and Alice had been driving up to New Jersey for FP to meet Alice's father: Jack Smith. Since Alice's mother had passed away when she was young, she only had her father left as her family. He had always been very protective of her, but when she had told him that she was getting married again he had been very happy for her. So, he had invited them at one of the best hotels in town, where they would stay for a couple of days so Alice could show FP around in the city where she grew up.</p><p>Alice smiled brightly when she saw her father walking towards their table in the restaurant. She immediately stood up and made her way to hug her dad.</p><p>"My sweet Sugarpop! It's been so long since I've last seen you." Jack held out his arms to envelope his daughter tightly, after not seeing her for months.</p><p>"Hi Dad, it's great to see you again." Alice smiled brightly. Her father was her everything. He had been taking care of her as the best parent she could imagine after he became a single dad.</p><p>"So, this is the man you've been telling me about?" He turned to FP, who stood there suddenly a little nervous. Somehow it still turned out to be a big deal to meet the father of the girl you were about to marry.</p><p>"He is," Alice turned around to her fiancé and smiled at him.</p><p>"Dad, this is FP. FP, this is my Dad." She introduced the most important men in her life to each other.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, FP." Jack shook the hand of FP and involuntarily looked at him a little suspicious. It made FP a little uncomfortable.</p><p>When they all sat down at the table, Jack had grabbed the menu to see what they could order.</p><p>"Should we get a bottle of wine? Or scotch maybe? My baby loves some good scotch, don't you?" He grinned at his daughter, knowing exactly what her favorite drink was. However, Alice was catching onto what he was trying to do almost instantly.</p><p>"We're not drinking. A soda is fine." She gave her father a stern look. For a second she thought he had forgotten that FP didn't drink and that she didn't drink when they were out, out of solidarity.</p><p>"Ah come on, one drink can't hurt." Jack shrugged, not seeing the big deal. Though, he knew exactly what he was doing.</p><p>"I told you why we don't. Just leave it." Alice said once more, a little firmer this time.</p><p>"Are you serious now? Come on, FP. You can handle it, right? After all, you were a hardcore drinker." Jack had turned to FP with a smirk on his face, knowing perfectly well how to provoke him.</p><p>Alice's mouth fell open. From all the things her Dad could have said tonight that would make her feel embarrassed, this was definitely worse. She truly believed he supported her decision to get married again, but it looked like he was purposely trying to hurt the both of them.</p><p>"You are unbelievable." She hissed through her teeth and slammed down her napkin onto the table. Before they could even blink, she had stormed off to their hotel room.</p><p>FP cleared his throat awkwardly as he wanted to be out of there as soon as possible for several reason. He really needed to check up on Alice to see if she was doing alright.</p><p>"Excuse me," He said a little guilty, before leaving off in the direction Alice had just gone off to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Love You More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FP carefully knocked on the door of their hotelroom, before slowly entering. She was standing with her back towards him as she was fighting against her tears. Her father had upset her, but she wasn't sure she wanted to show how much it had hurt her for him to act this way. This wasn't how she knew him.</p><p>"Hey, are you alright?" He asked her softly as he slowly walked her way, not wanting to overstep.</p><p>By her body language he could see that the emotions were building up in her. He didn't have to see her eyes for that. Alice turned around on her heels to face him. After all, she wasn't mad at him. Her eyes were teary, but she didn't want for FP to focus on her. This was about him and how he felt.</p><p>"Shouldn't I be the one asking you? Why aren't you upset?" She asked as a huff escaped her lips.</p><p>If she was feeling horrible, how should FP even feel right now? He exhaled slowly as he tried to relax and walked her way until he was right in front of her. His arms snaked around her waist, an urge to keep her close no matter what. His hands strokes up and down her back to calm her down.</p><p>"Babe, he's not the first one to challenge me. I got used to it. It's fine." He whispered, assuring her that it was all okay. Of course, the attack from Jack on his alcoholism had stung. It stung real bad. But there was a feeling that was way stronger than all the hurt.</p><p>"No, it's not fine. You shouldn't have to deal with that." She argued fiercely with him as she couldn't understand why FP was so calm right now.</p><p>It suited him that he was willing to look past it, to pretend that it wasn't a big deal, but she wouldn't let someone so close to her poke him right where it hurt. Not today, not ever.</p><p>"Doesn't every father like to get under the skin of his future son in law?" He questioned, which to him could be a reason why he brought up a touchy subject.</p><p>Alice shook her head and took a few steps away. This wasn't just about wanting to test her soon to be husband. She nervously started to pace around the room. Even if FP wasn't mad, her father still crossed a line.</p><p>"I'm not seventeen anymore and my dad is a grown man. I've talked about this to him, and yet he pulls this? At this point I don't even want him to come to our wedding." She poked her tongue into her cheek and shook her head as her tears were ready to fall.</p><p>Her father was everything to her, but if he couldn't accept that she was with FP and the baggage he had, then maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to be there.</p><p>"Hey, don't say that. You know you want him there." Once again he walked over to her, but before he could even hold her, she snapped.</p><p>"Why are you defending him? He insulted you!" She exclaimed, her first tear falling from her cheek. FP took a breath and took his final steps to be right in front of her, knowing that she needed to be calmed down. He took her hands in his own.</p><p>"He did, and I have to admit that I am not his biggest fan right now. But Al, you have to know... after all I've been through I've kind of learned how to ignore everyone's opinion of me." He said softly, squeezing her hands as she spoke to her. Alice breathed out a little.</p><p>It had been a long road, but he knew that everyone had made up his mind about him as soon as they heard about his past and how that still impacted his present. He didn't have a lot people around him who didn't judge him, but tried to help him instead.</p><p>"Besides... I am marrying you, not your Dad. What you think of me matters. You stood up for me against the man who raised you. That moment downstairs only showed me how much you love me. It only makes me want to marry you more." His hands landed on her waist as she smiled sweetly at the woman he loved so deeply.</p><p>Alice smiled through her tears. She realized he was right. What they think of each other matters, it isn't about the rest of the world. This marriage is about them and their love. They didn't need to approval of anyone else.</p><p>"I love you." She whispered, a smile tugging on her lips. Every single day, those words became more true.</p><p>"I love you too, Alice." He whispered back, before locking their lips in a kiss that was meant to be sweet, but then was quickly deepened by Alice.</p><p>He took the bait immediately and pushed his tongue past the barrier of her lips and slowly made her walk backwards to the bed until her knee hit the end. She let herself fall down with him on top of her, his hands roaming her body as he kept on passionately kissing her with everything he had.</p><p>A knock on the door interrupted them, making FP pull back in the slightest. However, Alice glued their lips back together again.</p><p>"Ignore it," She mumbled and kissed him with all the fire she had in her.</p><p>"I think it's your Dad." He whispered between kisses, trying his hardest to pull back even when the soft feeling of her lips and her hands playing with his flannel was too addictive.</p><p>"Yeah, exactly. I don't want to see him." She breathed out, before trying to lock their lips again. But FP pulled back, making her look up at him confused.</p><p>"Al..." He said softly, knowing that this was her anger talking and not what she really wanted. Alice sighed and sat up again. He was right. She should talk to her father.</p><p>She stood up from the bed and walked over to the door to find out that it was indeed her dad at the other side of the door.</p><p>"Came here to insult my fiancé once more?" She commented sassily as she raised a dangerous eyebrow to him. If she had to, she was ready to fight. Jack's cheeks flushed. He knew he screwed up.</p><p>"No... I came to apologize." He said genuinely, his eyes innocent. Alice softened a little. That was something she hadn't expected.</p><p>"Go on then..." She said carefully, still a little apprehensive for what was about to follow. Jack turned to FP, who was willing to listen what he had to say.</p><p>"FP... I am sorry for what I said. I guess I am still getting used to the fact that my daughter is getting remarried and I took that out on you. I hope you can forgive me." He said softly. It had been a nasty move to out his own insecurities onto the soon to be husband of his daughter, he realized.</p><p>"Apology accepted." FP smiled slightly. He believed that Jack was being sincere.</p><p>"I'm sorry Sugarpop." Jack turned to his daughter again as he knew perfectly well that she deserved an apology as well.</p><p>Alice sighed. She knew that he was a little overprotective sometimes, but she wasn't a kid anymore. She could make her own decisions.</p><p>"Dad... I am not asking you to be as close to FP as you were to Hal... but being nice to him isn't any form of betrayal to him. You probably still see each other every Sunday like you always did and I won't take that away from you, but all I ask for you is to be nice to FP and respect that this is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with." She stated and wrapped her arm around FP who returned the gesture. Every time she mentioned how she wanted to be with him forever he could feel his stomach flutter.</p><p>"You think I am still seeing Harold? After what he did to Polly? No way in hell." Jack scoffed as he made very clear that their friendship was over for good.</p><p>"You don't talk anymore?" Alice asked surprised. She had always known them as two inseperable people.</p><p>It had been like that from the moment she had introduced them. Subconsciously, it had been part of the reason to marry him, because her dad was obviously a fan.</p><p>"Nobody treats my Lollypolly like that." He stated firmly. It hadn't been any easy choice, but family always came first. And from now on, FP was family as well.</p><p>"You've got yourself a great man, Alice." Her father smiled and looked at FP.</p><p>If one thing was obvious it was the love between them two people in front of him. He felt the guilt taking over him that even for a second he had dared to use the man insecurities against him, only out of an emotion that he barely understood himself.</p><p>"Welcome to the family, FP." He held out his hand for FP to shake.</p><p>"Thank you, Jack." FP smiled genuinely. They might have started off on the wrong foot, both of them were determined to make this work.</p><p>"Should we finish our dinner?" Jack proposed, hoping that the two were willing to still spend the evening with him after what he had said.</p><p>"That sounds lovely." Alice smiled sweetly. All was forgiven.</p><p>**</p><p>"So, I am curious... how was Alice growing up?" asked FP with a teasing grin as they sat down back in the restaurant.</p><p>"A feisty teenager. But she always had a big heart." Jack laughed a little.</p><p>He had a thousand stories about his daughter, but the most important one was how loving she had been to the people around her ever since she was young.</p><p>"She sure does." FP said dreamily as Alice chuckled and pecked a soft kiss on his lips.</p><p>"You can see how much you two love each other." Jack gave the two of them a warm smile. He didn't think he had ever seen his daughter look at Hal like that, which is exactly why he felt like he should try to explain why he had made that awful comment.</p><p>"FP... why I lashed out on you is because..." Jack sighed. This was harder than he thought, especially since he wasn't really an expert in sharing his emotions.</p><p>"Harold and I used to be real close. It was like that from the start, and for over a decade we grew to be very good friends. It's not easy to admit but my heart broke a little when I heard that he and Alice were getting a divorce." He confessed with the slightest bit of guilt written over his face. He turned to face his daughter. She needed an explanation as well.</p><p>"Allie, I know I should have picked your side more often. That wasn't fair. When Polly and Noah came around with Daisy those two weeks... well, it put a lot in perspective." He looked down at his hands.</p><p>The second he heard that Hal had tried to force his granddaughter to give up her baby he had broken off the friendship. Nobody treated his family like that, especially not Harold. It made him see a part of him that he never could imagine was there. FP on the other hand, Polly and Sweet Pea had nothing but good stories of.</p><p>"You're more than welcome into our family, son. I've never seen my Sugarpop look at someone this way." Jack gave FP a warm smile. He knew for sure that this man would never do something to either hurt Alice or her daughters.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Jack. That means a lot." FP returned the same warm gesture and felt his heart glow a little. It felt good to be accepted into the family, even after the harsh comment he had made.</p><p>"Thanks, Dad. I love you." Alice grabbed her father's hand and squeezed it assuringly.</p><p>"Love you too, Allie." He winked. As always, she was his everything.</p><p>"You know... you and FP might have more in common than you'd think." She suddenly realized and started to grin a little.</p><p>"Like what?" Jack raised his eyebrow curiously.</p><p>"You both like to call your daughters after candy." Alice laughed and shook her head amusingly.</p><p>"Really? What do you call your daughter?" Her dad turned to FP with curious eyes.</p><p>"We call her Jellybean." FP smirked.</p><p>"That's genius!" Jack chuckled, already loving the nickname. He couldn't wait to meet his new extended family.</p><p>"And you both have a car obsession." Alice added.</p><p>She loved to see the two men getting along, which she felt like was going to happen after today. Maybe the rocky start had been good, so now they could move past that.</p><p>"Sounds like we're a match made in heaven." FP teased his girl. She immediately turned his face to hers by grabbing his chin between her thumb and index finger.</p><p>"As long as you remember that you're my fiancé. I'm not letting my dad snatch you away." She smirked, before kissing him softly.</p><p>"Keep an eye on him, Alice." Jack warned her playfully.</p><p>"Believe me, I am not letting him go." And that was a promise she'd keep for the rest of her life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. I Do!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>FP had sneaked into apartment 4B and made his way towards Alice's bedroom. Even when they would see each other in a couple of hours at City Hall, he just couldn't wait to greet her.</p><p>"Baby, are you in here?" He asked softly as he knocked on the door.</p><p>"Of course I am." She smiled as she poked her head through the tiniest opening in her bedroom door.</p><p>"Don't you dare try to take a sneak peak at my dress." She warned him, a stern finger pointed at face.</p><p>"Can I at least get a preview of you without you in it?" He cheekily smiled. It hadn't even been his plan to come to see her in her dress, he just wanted to be able to kiss her real quick before the start of their big day.</p><p>"Hmm, because you asked so nicely." She smiled and opened the door for him to enter. It was only nine in the morning, so she was still wearing the t-shirt that she had once claimed from FP as her new sleeping outfit.</p><p>His hands wrapped around her waist while he slowly swayed them back a forth with a happy and goofy grin on his face. He couldn't believe this woman was about to be his wife.</p><p>"Although I can't wait to see you in your dress... you in my shirt look hella hot too. I'd marry you like this in a heartbeat." He nudged his nose against hers as he badly wanted to kiss the smirk of her face.</p><p>"You're crazy." She teased and shook her head in amusement. Though, she'd marry him in his flannel at anytime, anyplace, anywhere.</p><p>"A little, but you knew that already. There is no way back now." He warned her in all seriousness, but couldn't stop himself from grinning. FP leant in to finally kiss her for the first time that day, but a voice behind him made him turn around.</p><p>"Hey! Hey! What are you doing here? You can't see her before the ceremony." Polly walked into the room and gave FP a stern look. She took her duty as maid of honor very seriously.</p><p>"Ouch, you're caught." Alice patted his shoulder and laughed when he took a step away from her with his hands held up in defense.</p><p>"Don't make me drag you out of here. We need to prepare my Mom." Polly gestured for him to leave. It was her job to manage the timetable and she was going to make sure they wouldn't even be a second behind schedule.</p><p>"Alright, alright. I'll go suit up." FP laughed as he followed her orders. It was a little funny, but he loved how involved everyone was.</p><p>Polly waited until she had seen him leave out of the door and gestured for her mother to grab her wedding dress out of the closet.</p><p>"Okay, he's gone. We can move to the living room." She had prepared enough space for everyone to gather around and make Alice the most beautiful bride anyone had ever seen.</p><p>But then there was another knock on the living door. Polly looked up instantly while Alice calmly took her dress and draped it over the dinner table so it wouldn't wrinkle.</p><p>"If that's FP trying to peek again I'll have his head." She shook her head disapprovingly already.</p><p>"Please don't, I'd like to marry him head and all." Alice smiled and laughed a little as she saw her oldest daughter turn into a younger version of herself.</p><p>"Hermione, Veronica! Come on in." Polly smiled sweetly and gestured for them to come further.</p><p>"How is the bride to be?" Hermione asked Alice with a happy smile on her face.</p><p>"I'm calm, actually. I'm marrying my soulmate today, there is nothing to be nervous about." And though she had expected to freak-out all day, she had been feeling really good from the moment she woke up.</p><p>It felt so different from when she married Hal. This time there was no pressure. She loved him and he loved her, which was all that mattered for today.</p><p>"Ronnie, do you have your make-up with you?" Betty beamed, knowing Veronica's extraordinary talent when it came to a beautiful look.</p><p>"Of course I have, Bee. Sit down Alice, let me do my magic." Veronica gestured to the chair and Alice happily obliged. She was more than ready to get pampered the way a bride deserves.</p><p>**</p><p>At the other side of the hallway, the guys and Jellybean were preparing FP for his big moment. This was his first wedding day ever and he just couldn't wait for Alice to be his wife.</p><p>"How are you feeling, bud?" Fred asked him with a soft smile on his face. He knew that FP had trouble with change, but today he didn't see anything else than a very excited person.</p><p>"I've never been this happy, Fred. I never thought I could ever feel like this." FP beamed as his friend help him with his bow tie. He had barley slept from all the nerves, but right now the adrenaline was keeping him awake.</p><p>"She really turned you world upside down, didn't she?" said Fred softly, looking directly into the sparkling eyes of FP.</p><p>"In the most wonderful way." He smiled. The last thing he had expected the first time he had looked at her, was that one day he would have the privilege to marriage such a beautiful woman. </p><p>"I wonder what Alice looks like in her dress." Jellybean thought out loud.</p><p>She hadn't seen the dress she had chosen before. Secretly, she was nervous about today too. It was exciting to see her father marry someone he loves so much.</p><p>"Maybe you could go take a look for me?" FP brought in carefully, winking his brows up and down suggestively.</p><p>"Polly will come for you, you know." Archie warned him with a chuckle. He knew that the Cooper girl was keeping an eye on all of them to keep the mystery alive.</p><p>"Hey! She never said my kids couldn't look." He smiled cheekily.</p><p>But then his face turned serious and he took a step away from Fred to look at himself in the mirror. He busied himself with the bow tie that was already in place more than perfect.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Jughead asked him with a raised eyebrow. He knew that look. Something was bothering him and he wasn't sharing whatever it was.</p><p>FP turned away from the mirror and looked at his son. He sighed deeply before he sat on the bed next to him.</p><p>"Yeah... I just wanted to ask one more time if the two of you are really okay with this. I know I've asked a thousand times before and you said—" FP was ready to come with a thousand more reasons of why he wanted to check in with his kids and their feelings towards the wedding, but Jellybean didn't give him a chance.</p><p>"Dad?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"You're rambling. And we're fine. Pinky promise." The girl held out his pinky for him to link his own in. He smiled and followed her gesture. It was all he needed to hear.</p><p>"I pinky promise too. We like seeing you this happy. Alice brings out the best in you." Jughead held out his pinky as well so his father could connect them with his other hand. It was a simple gesture, but enough for FP to have full faith.</p><p>"You made me curious now, I am going to look at her wedding dress." Jughead hopped off the bed to leave to the apartment across the hall. He just couldn't resist taking a sneak peek at the bride, the future wife of his father.</p><p>"We'll come with you." Archie and Jellybean both joined the boy to see how Alice is doing. FP chuckled as he saw the group of kids leaving the bedroom, almost a little jealous that he couldn't watch her.</p><p>They carefully poked their head behind the door of the apartment on the other side of the hall, to see if it was okay they would be coming in.</p><p>"Hey, can we switch? We want to see the bride." Archie asked the Cooper girls, who were both still admiring their mother. The sisters shared a look.</p><p>"Checking up on the groom can't hurt. We have to make sure he's on schedule." Polly decided. Secretly she was curious how their preparations were going as well. Besides, they were ahead schedule with preparing Alice.</p><p>"You look like a princess." Jellybean's eyes sparkled as she looked at Alice dressed in her wedding dress.</p><p>"I feel like one." Alice smiled and turned to the mirror to take a good look at herself before she turned back to the Jones's kids.</p><p>"How is your Dad doing? Did he try to escape out of the window yet?" She joked, making everyone laugh.</p><p>"Not yet, but we'll keep you up to date." Jughead teased. The last thing his Dad was going to do was running away from his big day.</p><p>But Alice's face fell serious as well, something unknown sparkling in her eyes. But Jughead knew what it meant, he had just seen it the exact same look in his father's eyes.</p><p>"You're looking at us the same way my Dad just did." He frowned. He knew where this was going.</p><p>"I wanted to know if you kids—" Alice started off, but Jughead quickly interrupted her. He knew what she needed to hear and he'd gladly repeat it for her.</p><p>"...are okay with our Dad marrying the woman who makes him happier than he ever thought he could be? Yeah, we're more than okay, Alice." The boy gave her a warm smile, followed by Jellybean who nodded along. Alice teared up a little but the unconditional support of the two siblings.</p><p>"Thank you. For everything. If it wouldn't be for you FP and I wouldn't he here today." She thanked them genuinely. She didn't even want to think about where they would be today if Jughead and Jellybean hadn't supported their relationship. Maybe FP would've still been in Toledo.</p><p>"I don't meant to overstep but... FP is going wild when he sees you in this dress." Archie broke the silence as he looked the dress up and down. He knew FP well enough to know that he was practically going to faint when he saw how stunning she looked.</p><p>"Yeah, he definitely is. We might have to have an ambulance ready just in case." Jughead joked.</p><p>"You guys really think he'll like it?" Alice looked down at her dress. She felt insanely beautiful and she hoped that FP would feel the exact same way about how she looked.</p><p>"Better. He'll love it." Jughead promised her.</p><p>**</p><p>In the little moment that Fred and FP were alone, they took the few minutes to enjoy the silence before they had to leave off.</p><p>"It's really happening, isn't it?" Fred said, a big grin spreading over his face.</p><p>"I can't believe it either." FP shook his head in disbelief, though with a very content smile on his lips.</p><p>"I am so happy for you, brother." Fred had a little difficulty to keep his emotions at bay, which would be even a bigger challenge once they were at City Hall.</p><p>"It's all thanks to you, Fred." He said softly. Without him, he'd never be here today.</p><p>"You've always been my rock. You pulled me up when I almost drowned, you selflessly took me into your home and made me part of your family and made sure that I pursued my dreams. That includes marrying Alice. I can't thank you enough." FP teared up as he thanked his best friend in the whole wide world. He didn't even dare to imagine where his life would be without him.</p><p>"I'd do it all over again if I had to." Fred swallowed his tears and hugged his brother tightly. It had been one hell of a journey, but neither of them would have wanted it any other way.</p><p>"How is the groom doing?" Betty poked her head into FP's bedroom and smiled sweetly.</p><p>"FP, you look beautiful. Has my mom ever seen you in a suit before?" Polly looked at his outfit and noticeably swallowed as well. Her mother and FP were going to look so perfect together.</p><p>"I don't think she has. Will she like it? She is used to see me in my flannels." FP said a little insecure. It had been her idea to dress up, but he looked so... different.</p><p>"She loves a man in a suit, so definitely." Betty assured him with a comforting smile. Though, FP was suddenly hit by a wave of anxiety.</p><p>Fred immediately noticed as his breathing pattern went uneven. He grabbed his best friend's shoulder to calm him down.</p><p>"Hey, breathe in, breathe out." He gave him the example to follow his lead, which instantly calmed FP down. He sighed deeply when he got control back again.</p><p>"Sorry, I am just so nervous. I didn't know a wedding day could be filled with so much anxiety." He chuckled slightly to make light of the situation.</p><p>"Is Alice freaking out too or is it just me?" He turned to Betty and Polly, part of him hoping that he wasn't the only one of them who was extremely nervous.</p><p>"She's actually really calm. You know why?" Polly asked softly. She sat next to him on the bed and squeezed his arm.</p><p>"She's marrying her soulmate today. She has never felt this peaceful." Polly continued with a warm smile. FP's eyes started to twinkle.</p><p>"She said I am her soulmate?" He breathed out in a whisper, barely believing that she had used such beautiful and intimate words.</p><p>"Well, she is yours, isn't she?" Betty said sweetly, but she already knew the answer.</p><p>"She is." FP confirmed in a whisper, a smile tugging on his lips. Alice was right. There was no need to be nervous. They were meant to be together.</p><p>"It's almost time. Are you ready to go to City Hall and marry the love of your life?" Fred patted his shoulder.</p><p>"Never been more ready." He said determined. The moment he had been waiting for was almost there. Between now and an hour, they would be married.</p><p>**</p><p>A little while later, FP was waiting nervously in the little veneu. It was extremely simple, just like they had discussed. He barely paid attention to his surroundings as he saw his family sitting down on the chairs in front of the small altar. They were all there. Jughead, Jellybean, Archie, Betty, Polly, Sweet Pea, Hermione, and Veronica. All just for them, to witness this special moment.</p><p>"She'll come, right?" FP turned to Fred, who as his best man, was standing next to him.</p><p>"Bud, she is one minute late. Relax. That woman is going to marry you today one way or another." He assured his friend. Though, FP wasn't convinced. What if she had changed her mind?</p><p>"But what if—" He opened his mouth to protest and share all the worst case scenario's his mind could think off, but then Fred tapped his shoulder and pointed at the entrance. There she was. His Alice. His very soon the be wife. His soulmate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Happily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"She'll come, right?" FP turned to Fred, who as his best man, was standing next to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bud, she is one minute late. Relax. That woman is going to marry you today one way or another." He assured his friend. Though, FP wasn't convinced. What if she had changed her mind?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But what if—" He opened his mouth to protest and share all the worst case scenario's his mind could think off, but then Fred tapped his shoulder and pointed at the entrance. There she was. His Alice. His very soon the be wife. His soulmate.</em>
</p><p>FP looked straight into the sparkling blue eyes of the woman he loved more than anyone in the world. She was holding her father's arm as he slowly walked with her to the place up front, at the little alter. She looked like an angel. The v-line of her dress was classy and the way the bottom half surrounded her body was taking his breath away.</p><p>His heart thumbed in this chest as she made her way over to him. She laughed, like she couldn't stop herself from letting out a girlish giggle as she locked eyes with her Prince Charming. Her biggest dream was coming reality. Today, she was marrying her true love, the one she was destined to end up with. His eyes glistered with love and hope as she ended up standing right in front of him. He had followed her every move to be certain he wouldn't miss one second of how gorgeous she looked today.</p><p>"Take good care of her, Forsythe." Jack gave him an assuring nod and let go of his daughter's arm.</p><p>Although he hadn't been the biggest fan of his daughter getting remarried, seeing her glowing the way she did every single time she looked at FP made him realize that some people needed two chances to find their soulmate. He thought she had found him before, but nothing was less true. The universe had made them wait, but even Jack was convinced that FP was the only man that could make his daughter as happy as she is today.</p><p>"I love you Sugarpop." He kissed her cheek and smiled warmly. This time he was giving her away to good, but he was sure that she'd be in good hands.</p><p>"Love you too, Dad." Alice whispered back and thanked him with one simple look for being on board with the most important decision of her life.</p><p>The officiant softly folded her hands together as she looked at the couple in front of her, who only had eyes to each other. They barely listened to what she said, as in that very moment if felt like they were the only two people in the world. He could stare at her forever and not get tired. In that moment, he realized even more that they didn't need a big fancy wedding. All he could look at was her, nothing else mattered.</p><p>"We're here today to celebrate the love between Alice Susanna Smith and Forsythe Pendelton Jones." She spoke to the two, who already happily chuckled to one another.</p><p>Fred teared up as he looked at the very soon to be husband and wife and felt Polly squeeze his arm. She had tears swimming in her eyes too, as a feeling of pride took over her , towards her mother and FP and how far they had come not only as a couple, but as a family as well.</p><p>"Would you like to start with the vows?" The officiant looked at Alice, who squeezed the notes she had in her hand.</p><p>She didn't need them. Looking at him and his soft and calming brown eyes was enough for her to know exactly what she wanted to say. He might not have been her past, but he for sure was going to be her present and future. She took a breath as she grabbed both his hands tightly in her own.</p><p>"FP... when I first moved to Riverdale I would have believed it was my job taking me there. But today, I stand in front of you and I realize it was faith."Alice teared up a she looked at him and how his eyes were glossing over. He felt his whole body glow as he listened to her sweet words.</p><p>"Somehow something bigger than myself brought me to you. I was always meant to be with you, and only you. And I will forever. You're the one I want to spend all my days with. The good and the bad. I'll devote my life to show you how much you are loved."</p><p>She gave him a smile, one out of millions, one he'd forever remember as she sniffed to make sure she wouldn't cry. FP squeezed her hand, his lip quivering. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but first he was about to share exactly how he felt about her.</p><p>"Alice... falling in love with you and getting the honor to love you the way you let me is one of the biggest blessings life has ever given me. You're my light, my life, my everything." He let out in a whisper, making her smile brightly.</p><p>"Truth is, this isn't just our love. It's not just you and me, it's bringing our families together. If it wasn't for everyone around us, we wouldn't be here." FP turned his head towards the little people in the chairs in front of them.</p><p>In reality, they were just a bunch of people being brought together by circumstance, but every single day he believed more and more that it was faith for them to come together. Some of them learned to love again, fell in love for the first time, or even created a new life.</p><p>"So, I want to thank them all, for making sure I get to marry you today and be the happiest man on earth with you by my side. I'll love and cherish you forever." He ended with the sweetest smile on her face that she had ever seen. She couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to marry someone who loves her the way he did.</p><p>"The rings?" The officiant asking and gestured to the girl in the front. Jellybean perked up and handed the tiny pillows both rings were resting on. She smiled brightly as she handed them over to both her father and Alice.</p><p>"Thank you, honey." FP winked at her, knowing how much she loved to have this little honor.</p><p>If one of them has has a long journey, it was his daughter Jellybean. From not wanting to talk to him and always siding with her mother, to forgiving him and becoming the biggest supporter of his relationship with Alice. He was beyond proud of her.</p><p>"Repeat after me..." The officiant started her talk and both FP and Alice followed to repeat her exact same words.</p><p>However, neither of them barely seemed to register what was happening, as it felt like the two were in their own little bubble of bliss while they promised their lives to one another.</p><p>"By the power vested in my by the United States of America, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Before she had even finished her sentence, FP had grabbed his newly wedded wife and kissed her passionately while carefully dipping her a little. He could resist any longer as he wanted to scream off the rooftops that this woman was, finally, his wife.</p><p>It was the sound of laughter and applause that made him snap out of it momentarily, as he looked at their family with big smiles plastered over their faces.</p><p>"I love you so much, Al." He whispered against her lips between kisses.</p><p>"I love you too, FP." She whispered back happily, before locking their lips again.</p><p>**<br/>Once in Pop's, they had the whole menu in front of them in their booth, which they had extended with an extra table and some chairs that the one and only Pop Tate himself had prepared for them. What could be better than to have your wedding dinner at a fast food diner?</p><p>"Cheers! To the happy couple!" Fred rose his glass of champagne, quickly followed by everyone else as they clinked their glasses together.</p><p>"Give me another cheeseburger." Alice extended her hand to Jughead, who of course sat closest to the food.</p><p>"My wife is eating fast food in her wedding dress? And I thought you couldn't get any hotter." He growled next to her, before pressing a lingering kiss on her lips. She laughed as she took a bite out of her burger.</p><p>"This is the best wedding buffet ever." She said with he mouth full. It was a thousand times better than any other wedding she could think of. This is who they were, two simple people who shared their unconditional love for one another.</p><p>Everyone got quickly wrapped up into little conversations and laughs, while FP looked around the table to focus on the people around him. For so long he had felt so desperately alone, and now? He had more people in his life who had his back than he could dream of.</p><p>"Hey, you alright?" Fred noticed the melancholic look on his friend's face.</p><p>"Yeah, I am just so happy." He swallowed his tears and suddenly every fell still to look at him.</p><p>"Look at our families together... it's more than I ever dared to dream. Thank all of you. You're very close to my heart." There weren't enough words in the world to describe how lucky he felt to have them as one big family. He hadn't just gotten Alice, he had gained her family as his own now too.</p><p>"If we're speeching... I'd like to say something as well." Fred chimed in a little nervously. He turned to his two best friends across of him.</p><p>"Alice, FP.... not long after you moved in it was clear that there had sparked something between the two of you. It took you a while, but finally you are where you were meant to be. I love the both of you dearly. Thank you for being the best friends a man could ever wish for." He rose his glass once again and smiled warmly. They always spoke about how much he had done for them, but was eternally grateful for all the times they have had his back when he felt lost.</p><p>"We love you, Freddie." FP pulled Alice closer and thanked his friend with one simple look.</p><p>**<br/>Not long after, they had quickly moved to the Wyrm to get the real party started. They had invited a bunch of Serpents, people from Alice's work and some friends of Betty, Polly, Archie and Veronica from school. It wasn't a big fancy party, but just the right amount of people to really celebrate a new marriage with.</p><p>Though everyone was having fun, Jughead was more to himself. Truth was, he was never one to like parties and even this one made him feel like a fish out of water. He was sipping on his soda when Veronica came walking his way, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. She stood still in front of him and crossed her arms.</p><p>"I have to know. Don't you like me?" She asked him, directly.</p><p>"What?" Jughead asked confused, almost choking on his cola. Veronica rolled her eyes. Was he really this oblivious?</p><p>"We've been traveling back an forth this whole semester, we text everyday and still you haven't kissed me yet. What is it? Why won't you?" She shot at him, a vein in her forehead popping.</p><p>Although she looked mad, deep inside she was very insecure and nervous. All she wanted was clarity. Veronica had never trouble getting the guys she wanted, but Jughead was different. She couldn't reach him.</p><p>"You wanted me to kiss you?" He asked her, now even more confused than before.</p><p>The last thing he had expected from such a beautiful girl was for her to want for him to make a move. He had always kept his distance, afraid to ruin their blossoming friendship. From the start, he had been having a crush on her but he'd never even dared to dream for those feelings to be mutual.</p><p>"Obviously!" She exclaimed, almost scoffing in annoyance of how oblivious he had been.</p><p>Jughead was silent for a bit, but when he looked at her he saw she was just as insecure as he was. Maybe, he thought, this girl isn't as different from me as she seems. So, he took a shot. The boy grabbed her face into his hand and, finally, kissed her after months of dreaming about it.</p><p>"So, you do like me?" She whispered, when he slowly pulled back, her face still wrapped in his hands. His thumb stroke over the soft skin of her cheeks.</p><p>"Of course I do. Who wouldn't like you? I figured you wouldn't date someone like me." He chuckled a little, making her laugh as well. His cheeks flushed, but she only thought about how cute that was.</p><p>"Come here, Jones." Now she was the one to grab his face and kiss him passionately. She had been waiting for this for months.</p><p>At the other side of the bar, Alice was staring at the couple. She had seen it from the start and she felt happy about how Jughead finally took the leap. <br/>She felt two strong arms wrapping around her from behind, followed by a delicate kiss on her cheek. She hummed contently as she leant into his touch.</p><p>"Look at that, Jughead and Veronica are finally dating." Alice looked at the couple who seemed to be on cloud nine as they stole little kisses from each other.</p><p>"Yeah, I wonder what took them so long." FP chuckled. He had never thought that Jughead dared to be honest about it, but it had been very clear that his boy had a little crush on the Lodge girl.</p><p>"How are you feeling, Mrs. Smith-Jones?" He whispered in her ear and softly swayed them. She turned around in his arms.</p><p>"I love you so much." She said sweetly, and nudged her nose against his.</p><p>"I love you too, Alice." He smiled and kissed her softly.</p><p>"Hey lovebirds! Come join us here, we're playing beerpong." Sweet Pea called to them, bursting their little bubble.</p><p>"I am so going to beat your ass." Alice teased, as she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the table where they had set the game.</p><p>"We'll see about that." He grinned and gladly let her lead them. It didn't matter if he'd lose or win the game, because he had already won in life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honey, are you sure you have everything?" Alice looked behind her with a moving box clutched into her hand.</p><p>It was one of the few items left that needed to be brought to her apartment. Luckily, FP didn't own that much stuff. Moving his belongs wasn't such a big deal.</p><p>"Babe, even if I do forget something, we live across the hall." He chuckled as he grabbed the last box out of the Andrews apartment to bring it over to his new place— he was going to live with Alice.</p><p>"Fair point." She smiled cheekily and planted the box in her living room, followed by FP.</p><p>He closely walked back to the place that had been his home the past four years. Even before that, this place had always felt like his safe haven, even when he still lived in Toledo.</p><p>"So, the little bird is really leaving the nest, huh?" Fred wrapped his arm around Hermione, who leant her head against his. They looked like two parents starting with both pride and sadness at their teenage boy going off to college.</p><p>"Don't worry, Fred. You're not getting rid of me that easily." FP laughed, making the two in front of him laugh as well. Even when he switched places, they'd always be close to one another.</p><p>"Wouldn't want it any other way." Fred smiled sweetly. Although he was so happy that FP and Alice were taking this step together, all of it still felt a little bittersweet.</p><p>"Still... it's the end of an area." He said quietly. Throughout the years he had become so used to FP being his roommate that it felt strange that things weren't like that anymore, from now on.</p><p>"It sure is." FP whispered, feeling the sadness hitting him now.</p><p>"I'm going to miss you." He confessed. Of course he was looking forward finally living together with his wife, but that didn't mean he didn't have trouble of saying goodbye.</p><p>"Maybe you can arrange some sleepovers." Alice joked, to lighten the mood. She knew like no other how  inseparable the two are.</p><p>"Oh we will. You may be his wife but we're still sharing." Fred teased back, successfully making her laugh.</p><p>"I think we're third wheeling in our own relationships, Hermione." Alice eyed her friend who was still being held by her boyfriend.</p><p>"We knew what we got ourselves into." She smiled as she looked at the two friends. Nothing was more beautiful to look at then the special bond the two friends had.</p><p>"Seriously though, it's going to be weird not seeing each other the way we used to." FP thought out loud. There wasn't that much of a change since he was still one knock away, but one way or another it asked a form of adjustment from the both of them.</p><p>"I know, it's crazy." Fred shook his head a little in disbelief. When he took FP into his home he would have never expected that this was were they would end up years later. Things truly changed for the better.</p><p>"But you know, without you I would have never gotten the chance to live with Alice. I owe you so much." FP smiled sweetly to his friend as he pulled his wife closer to his chest. He was so incredibly lucky to have both of them.</p><p>"As long as you still stop by we're even." Fred teased him, knowing very well that they couldn't stay away from each other's place just like the last years had already shown.</p><p>"I'll come raid your fridge when Alice makes me eat vegetables." He winked and earned a slap to his chest from her, but she had to smile nonetheless.</p><p>"So, I'll see you at dinner tonight." He added to his joke, making Fred and Hermione laugh while Alice gave him a disapproving look.</p><p>**</p><p>Fred handed his girlfriend a glass of red wine and sat next to her of the couch after a very long day. FP was really gone. He didn't have a roommate anymore and his son was at the university a few hours away. <br/>So, he was pretty much alone all the time. Nobody to come home to, anymore. And even if he had been thinking about asking her for a while, today seemed like the perfect moment to finally ask her what had been wandering through his mind.</p><p>"Hey... since FP is gone now and Archie is in New York all the time, it's pretty lonely." He started out slowly, as his fingers played with her short bangs.</p><p>"It's pretty lonely without Ronnie at home, too." Hermione admitted and rested her head against his shoulder. She snuggled up closer to him as he enveloped his arms around her to hold her near.</p><p>"Well, if you're open to the idea... maybe you could move in with me? I'd love to wake up next to you every single day." Fred whispered lovingly and his eyes started to twinkle with hope.</p><p>Hermione lifted her head up again to look him into his eyes and Fred saw exactly what he had hoped for.</p><p>"I thought you'd never ask." She beamed brightly and grabbed his face in her manicured hands to kiss softly.</p><p>**</p><p>FP was sitting on his knees to look through his boxes, but had no idea where to start with unpacking. Even with just a handful of stuff that he needed to sort out and give a place in his home, he felt totally lost. Alice was the more organized one, who had to have ideas to do this quickly.</p><p>"What should we unpack first? My clothes? My CD's?" He looked up at her with innocent eyes, but saw something different than what he had anticipated.</p><p>She was standing in front of him with her shirt removed, showing her lacy black bra that accented her breasts perfectly. Her hands were on her sides and she looked at him with a mischievous grin. His eyes immediately grew with lust.</p><p>"Who says we're going to unpack?" She bit her lip playfully and toyed with the waistline of her pants.</p><p>"Hmm, I like your idea way better." He growled as he stood up as fast as lightning and roughly pulled her body flush to his own. This definitely was a great way to start their first moment as a husband and wife in their own place.</p><p>"Since nobody's home... what do you we have a little adventure on the couch?" She traced his chest through the cotton of his flannel and smiled seductively.</p><p>Since the kids were coming home for summer break in a week, it be one of the few quiet moments they would have for another two months. They were counting the days until their bunch of kids would return to their small town, but until then Alice thought they should fully enjoy the perks of having the apartment to themselves.</p><p>"You're bad news, Smith." He whispered lowly, his lips ghosting over hers.</p><p>Nonetheless, he flipped her so he could drape her down onto the couch and hovered over her with his breath ghosting her skin. Before she could talk, his lips glued to her chest and both his hands grabbed her breasts into their palms, still embraced by her bra. Alice gasped when she could feel his hands all over her body, as if he knew all the right places blindly.</p><p>"Have you forgotten that it's Smith-Jones now?" She breathed in his ear, as she felt his growing erection pressing into her thigh. A smirk crept onto her face, hearing him use the nickname that had simply stick.</p><p>"Maybe you should help me remember? Show me that you're mine?" He groaned while his fingers crept up her back and smoothly clipped open her beautiful lingerie.</p><p>"Gladly." She grabbed his face into her own and kissed him with so much fire that the could feel it in his groin. This was definitely a perfect way to start their first hours as a couple who lived together.</p><p>**</p><p>At the first day of Summer break, the whole bunch was sitting around the extended dinner table in the Andrews apartment. The first year of college was over and they were finally back to spend some weeks back in their hometown.</p><p>Fred and Hermione had gone all out. There was a three course meal that was all home made. They had been in the kitchen for two days straight, to welcome back Betty, Archie, Veronica, Jughead and last but not least Polly and Sweet Pea. The last two had been around town, only in their own little place on the Southside.</p><p>"What are we celebrating exactly?" Archie asked, as he was eating a piece of everything he could find.</p><p>He figured that since all of them were together and his father had made such a festive dinner that he had overseen either a birthday or a milestone.</p><p>"Do we need something to celebrate to eat together as a family?" FP answered with a rhetoric question, smirking as he looked at the redheaded boy. They would always find an excuse to have dinner together, today wasn't any different.</p><p>"It's nice having everyone together again." Alice looked around the table and saw the happy and content smiles on everyone's faces.</p><p>Polly had her daughter in her lap, who was turning two years old in a few months. Close to her side was Sweet Pea, who was one of the most dedicated fathers Alice had ever seen. Not long after Daisy's first birthday Polly had moved in with him at his trailer, so they could truly try to stand on their own.</p><p>Jughead has his arm tightly wrapped around Veronica, who barely had left each other's side after her and FP's wedding. Betty and Archie were still happily in love as they had always been, she would never see that change.</p><p>Jellybean was sitting next to her father and looked so grateful that she was part of such a big family, that it almost brought her to tears. And then there were Fred and Hermione, who's relationship was only growing stronger.</p><p>"Last time we were together was at the wedding, in May." Betty noticed, recalling the memory clearly. It both felt like yesterday and simultaneously ages ago.</p><p>"Actually, we do have something to celebrate with you guys." Fred brought in with a smirk on his lips. He looked at his girlfriend and took her hand. She was smiling as bright as he was.</p><p>"Are you having a baby?" Archie teased and earned a playful elbow from Betty in his ribs.</p><p>"Don't be crazy." Fred laughed. He had one son, which he devoted all his love to. Besides, everyone around the table was like family to him. He might have only one kid that was his own, everyone else felt as much as his own blood.</p><p>"Hermione and I are moving in together." He announced happily.</p><p>This was a really important step for him. After years of a grieving process that didn't seem to get easier, he found the acceptance and courage to move forward, to allow himself to completely commit to the woman he had fallen for.</p><p>"Seriously? That's amazing!" Veronica and Archie were both excited to hear that their parents were taking their relationship to the next level.</p><p>"We're so happy for you!" Alice congratulated the couple.</p><p>Next to her FP was grinning like a fool while having eye contact with his best friend. They had talked him finally asking Hermione, and he was relieved to hear that he had taken the leap.</p><p>"Thank you, all of you. But especially Archie and Veronica for being so supportive of your relationship. It means the world to us." He thanked their two children, who had always encouraged them to take a shot and be together. Without them nothing would have happened.</p><p>"Looks like we're really family, Andrews." Veronica teased the redheaded boy.</p><p>"You were that for a while now Ronnie." He knew she was joking, but in their situation? Well, they had been family from the very start.</p><p>"Who would have thought our lives would turn out like this when we moved here?" Polly thought out loud, as a bittersweet feeling was washing over her. It seemed like yesterday and yet their lives had changed more than she could have ever imagined.</p><p>"I for one had no idea this is where I'd be right now."  She looked down at the toddler in her arms and smiled. It had been unexpected, but she would never change it for the world.</p><p>In a matter of years, she had turned from a teenage girl who couldn't deal with the divorce of her parents, to a young mother who despite losing her father, earned the most loving family she could wish for.</p><p>"I think all of us had a crazy ride the past two and a half years." FP concluded, as he looked around the table.</p><p>Alice, Betty, Polly, Hermione and Veronica had all moved to town, Polly had gotten a child, Jellybean had forgiven her father, the kids went to college, Fred learnt to deal with his grief and FP learned how to control his depression a little better and felt happier than ever. To too that, all of them had fallen in love and found their match. Saying that it was a rollercoaster was an understatement.</p><p>"But maybe we were all meant to be where we are, together, as a family." FP smiled softly and was returned with the same warm look by all his loved ones.</p><p>It was a crazy journey, and though they knew there were always crazy things waiting for them, they had each other to go through it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>